


For February's Rain

by FebruarysRiver



Series: For February's Rain [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Amused demonic sect leader!gong x Chaotic good gege!shou, Chinese Webnovels Inspired, Genre-Typical Violence, M/M, Multiple Pairings, POV Multiple, Psychological Trauma, Rated M for Themes, Rebirth, Wuxia, also rated M for language, so please take these tags as you would in that terminology
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:34:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 131,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23026363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FebruarysRiver/pseuds/FebruarysRiver
Summary: Once hailed as a worthy sole successor to the famously righteous Immortal Master Ning Shan, the disgraced Immortal Chen Xi, Wan Yu, finds his end in the hands of justice, after the demonic sect betrayed him and handed him to the disappointed masses.Supreme Leader of the Frozen Dragon Sect Ye Xiyang opened his eyes 17 years in the past and smiled."Aren't you going to help me?"Wan Yu raised an eyebrow and continued to chop wood. "Aren't you asking for a bit too much? You're a man older and stronger than me, if you really want my help then help me with these logs first.""Ah, but you're the sole disciple of the just Immortal Master, why do you pick and choose who to help?"Clear eyes twinkled with amusement and exasperation. "Because people like you exist, what do you think? So, are you helping or not?"
Relationships: Ye Xiyang/Wan Yu
Series: For February's Rain [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975996
Comments: 83
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

The Frozen Dragon Sect hands over Immortal Chen Xi to the righteous faction on a sleepy April day.

The day has just broken— the sky is a pallid dark gray, rendering even the loudest morning birds quiet. Still, most everyone has woken in this compound: servants rush here and there to prepare for the day. In another complex, a man in regal blue walks down the hall, six men following behind, melting into the hazy shadows.

They stop at a door.

Ye Xiyang waves a hand. The door slides open. Two of the guards enter and pull a man out of his slumber by the arms, dragging him to the floor.

“W-wha… Eh, huh?”

Immortal Chen Xi, or Wan Yu, has seen better days. Sleep-addled and bleary, his untamed hair is a mess, his sleeping robes stretched and wrinkled. Even after three weeks his entire torso is wrapped in bandages, along with his neck. Cuts are still healing on his forehead. Drugged by the sect physician, his _qi_ runs sluggish in his meridians, though perhaps the biggest hindrance to any escape plans is the sedative properties of his fever medications.

That bit will always be up for speculation. The man has not made any attempt to leave this entire time, having slept through most of his days.

“It will be our last day together, Immortal Chen Xi,” Ye Xiyang says. He tilts his head, gazing down at the man forced to kneel by the bed. “How about a breakfast together?”

Still kneeling, Wan Yu shrugs. The right guard kicks him.

Ye Xiyang chuckles. “All right. Wash him up and dress him. I’ll be waiting.”

* * *

The Frozen Dragon Sect is one of the oldest surviving sects since the last _jianghu_ upheaval. That it’s located in a remote, icy mountain helps— geographical isolation might make it harder for them to move and attack, but it also provides great defense. The mountain’s hostile nature worsens in winter, but is no less unfriendly in summer. In fact, some might say the climate influenced the sect’s nature: needs, as it turns out, triumphs all societal law. For its members, whatever gets them through the day is forgivable.

But that day-to-day hardship is a thing of the past. Nowadays, the Frozen Dragon Sect does well. Today’s breakfast, for example, is a feast— it’s simply a shame that the guest of honor can only eat congee. His throat was almost crushed, after all.

Wan Yu has been dressed up for the day: wearing white robes with silver accents, his hair properly styled with a milky jade hairpiece, he does look more like his title Immortal Chen Xi.

Of course, everything on his person has been taken away. His personal sword Silvergrass, for one, sits in Ye Xiyang's study ever since his subordinates brought the man into the sect. Today, what his servants handed over to him is a pearl.

It's quite a strange thing to suddenly uncover— this past three weeks, the number of times his people stripped this man for medical reasons is pretty high. Nobody found it. But today they do— a pearl the size of a thumb, it now sits on a silk pillow, out of place amidst all the plates of food.

Breakfast is quiet.

“You can have it.”

At that raspy sound, Ye Xiyang raises an eyebrow. “Ah, you speak?”

Wan Yu scoops up some more congee, sipping it with eyes closed. “Keep it. Take it as my thanks.”

Ye Xiyang chuckles. He reaches forward, picking the pearl up— his other hand pushes his bowl of rice to the side. “Well, I’ve always heard that Immortal Chen Xi is a fair man. It’s quite valuable— my thanks, as well.”

Valuable, indeed— this thing… Ye Xiyang rolls it on his thumb and index finger, probing into the pearl with his _qi_. This is no mere artifact. There is a note of… budding consciousness, similar to awakening spiritual weapons. Strong characteristic energy, rather than simply elemental or malleably blank. Usually, that kind of “personality” is reserved for soul-bonded personal weapons. So that makes this magical item quite unique already. Curious, how nobody's ever heard of it before.

The Soul Bell School accused Wan Yu of stealing their heirloom, said heirloom being this pearl. This is the start of his fall.

Must be some grudge, Ye Xiyang muses, that he’d rather hand it over to a demonic faction sect leader than to let the righteous faction reclaim it. This entire thing amuses him from the very start— it's why he tells his people to save Wan Yu, when they found the man dying from wounds and exposure not too far from this Slumbering Dragon Mountains.

“It’s such a shame we didn’t get to talk more during your stay,” Ye Xiyang sighs. "I feel we could've had some interesting chats had we the time."

Wan Yu smirks, letting out his amusement in a huff and a shake of a head. “Supreme Leader Ye is out of the loop. I’m poor company.”

"More correctly, few cultivators seem to have the pleasure of talking to you."

"Eh, makes sense. It's not rare for it to devolve into a fistfight."

Ye Xiyang laughs. "Clearly they're in the wrong. Who's more right than the sole disciple of Immortal Master Ning Shan?"

A husky huff. Wan Yu scrapes the last of his congee from the bowl. "Leave my _shifu_ out of this. He tried his best educating the thug out of me, but he really should’ve tried beating it out first. T’was a pity he was so nice."

What a mouth. Amused, Ye Xiyang continues with this meal— his free hand, however, cannot help but continue fiddling with the pearl. Why did the Soul Bell School fight Wan Yu so hard over this artifact? Playing with it for this long, Ye Xiyang still can't tell what it's used for. It does not respond to any probing, only weakly flickers. It has about as much strength as a hungover man swatting someone's hand away.

“So you were guarding this from them.”

“Guard what? I just don’t want my things taken by force. If they want my life, they don’t get my things.”

"Fair enough."

Really a shame that they want him dead. Ye Xiyang finds him rather intriguing.

“Immortal Chen Xi. Since your hatred of the righteous faction is irreconcilable… How about I be the one to kill you instead? I'll allow you the dignity of dueling with me. What do you think?”

At that, Wan Yu laughs. “Hell no. Go screw yourself.”

Servants come in to take the plates away. Guards appear to drag Wan Yu to his fate.

The handing over is set at the first half of _si shi_ [1] — not long before midmorning. Between now and then, some things need preparations— for one, messengers sent ahead by the representatives of the righteous faction are already waiting in the outer gate at this initial hour of _chen_ [2]. Guests need to be welcomed, defensive arrays need to be further secured; all a festive time, really. All the while, Wan Yu kneels at the Sacrificial Altar by the sect leader's hall, high above everyone on a carved stone platform stretching up 5 _bu_ [3]. His eyes are blindfolded with blue silk, his wrists and ankles chained. Ye Xiyang has waved off attempts to have the Immortal Chen Xi drugged, as is usually the case with sacrifices.

"This is no sacrifice," Ye Xiyang says. "Not to the Dragon, anyhow."

Hidden by his sleeves, his fingers still rub the pearl.

Finally, the time comes. As Ye Xiyang walks out of his hall, he is greeted with the sight of three elders of the righteous faction standing in front of the altar.

"Sect Leader Zhao of Fire and Water Sect, Immortal Master Lu Kong, Esteemed Daoist Linghu Yang of Heavenly Cycle School," Ye Xiyang greets. "Immortal Chen Xi is welcomed by quite the figures."

"Supreme Leader of Frozen Dragon Sect Ye Xiyang," Immortal Master Lu Kong acknowledges. "This lowly character no longer deserves his illustrious title. We will take him back. We thank you for this cooperation— truce, we think, can continue for perhaps a few more generations. Though young, I admit you have wisdom for giving up this disappointment of a man."

Wan Yu doesn't answer. Curious. He does have access to his vocal chords, after all.

"You may take him," Ye Xiyang says. "We bear him no grudge."

The three elders jump up, landing on the Sacrificial Altar. Two grab onto his chains, ready to break it, but suddenly they still.

The air shifted— an explosion, but silent—

A ragdoll body falls off the altar. A flash of silver flies from the sect leader hall. A sickening crack— blood splatters mid-air.

Wan Yu. He hovers mid-air impaled on his own sword for a sputtering second, before his _qi_ controls Silvergrass no longer and they both fall.

Ye Xiyang pulls out his sword, slashes the air open, and jumps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] **_si shi:_** There are actually multiple versions of the traditional Chinese timekeeping system but I've chosen to go along with the post-Tang one not for any historical reason, it just is somewhat easier to keep track of for me as an author. Post-Tang, si shi corresponds to 10-11 AM. Read more [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Traditional_Chinese_timekeeping#Traditional_units_in_context). [back]  
> [2] **_chen shi:_** 8-9 AM. [back]  
> [3] **_bu:_** As always, there are multiple versions of this measurement of length. I do not intend to attach this novel to any particular age, so assume 1 _bu_ is about 1.3-1.6 meters. Read more [here](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chinese_units_of_measurement#Ancient_Chinese_units). [back]


	2. Ye Xiyang falls through the trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well met then, Ye- _xiong_. Mine's Wan, but everyone here just calls me _Gege_."

It was quite a resounding thud.

The forest burst into a frenzy for a brief moment, birds all scattering into the sky. Leaves still drift slowly down, crumbled bits of twigs raining faster— with hundreds of muted _plops_ they fell, disturbing the comfortable quiet.

A man lied on the grass. Not far from him, a young man dragged a harvested log out of its pile, placing it on flat ground.

Ye Xiyang cracked open an eye. “Are you not going to help me?”

The young man blinked, brushing his hands off as he stopped hunching over wood. Standing upright now, his height became apparent, and the sunlight chasing away shadows made his bright brown eyes shine. His clothes were white, the same material and cuts any common folk would have— his skin was tanned and rough, exposed arms wiry but strong. He looked nothing like a cultivator. “I was going to, but then you don’t seem to have any problems. How are you, though? Can’t be a good day, if you fell from the sky like that.”

Immortal Chen Xi was a strange man— well, the rumors weren’t wrong about that, at least.

He wasn’t from any sects, he was just the sole disciple of Immortal Master Ning Shan. Nobody even knew of him until around 17 years ago— before Ye Xiyang wound back time, anyhow. He only made himself a name then: won a night-hunt competition and suddenly the entire world knew he was Immortal Master Ning Shan’s disciple. After that were a series of achievements that further drilled his name into the _wulin_ talk of the day— taking down 300 years old _jiao_ , solving a case of an enchanted village, beat back a demonic invasion on his own before closing the portal within one night. But the name Immortal Chen Xi was not a name given to him by the _wulin_. That was a name he gained by winning over the mortals. It was said that many cultivators actually passed by him, chatted with him, got angry with him, all without realizing they were talking to the esteemed immortal— he kept such a low profile in the _wulin_ that many didn’t even know what he looked like.

Five years ago, he disappeared from the public eye.

Two years later, stains began appearing on his name.

“It just got worse because a passing stranger wasn’t willing to help,” Ye Xiyang said, relaxing back onto the grass. “I think I shall lie here some more.”

Wan Yu peered over him, head tilted, before nodding. “Mm. I’ll walk you back to the village once I’m done chopping this. Go nap.”

…Well. If you say so.

And the madman really did what he said he would do. He went back to turning logs into timber, his sword glowing silver as it sliced through the length of the log. It was already nearing afternoon— by tilting his head, Ye Xiyang could see that having worked the entire day, Wan Yu had accumulated quite a stack of timber too. Then Wan Yu started grabbing the freshly cut pieces, moving them to the pile as Silvergrass worked remotely, unsupervised.

"...Have you ever wondered what your sword spirit is feeling at this very moment?"

Wan Yu stopped humming. "Huh? Well, not really. Silvergrass is too new to have a personality yet. It's not a generational sword or merged, and it's barely four this year. It's gonna be a decade or two before it gets its own thoughts."

Four years. Wan Yu must be around 19, then— they all got their own swords at age 15.

When Ye Xiyang glanced over, he found Wan Yu smirking.

"Yeah. It's just my age, there's nothing secret about that. You can know that detail." Wan Yu waved his hand; Silvergrass flew back into his grasp. "I dunno who you are or what you want, but you can get up, yanno. Makes me feel kinda bad, seeing your neat clothes all coated in sawdust and grass stains. You didn't have to nap there just because I said so."

"I would've cautioned you against disclosing too much detail without realizing it, but clearly you already know what you're doing." That made sense, in hindsight. Someone wouldn't have both been hailed as Immortal Chen Xi and remained largely anonymous without brains. Well, all the better. "Not going to take the next logical step and stay away?"

Wan Yu began loading his timber onto a cart. "Bah. You’re the one falling into where I usually cut my timbers, why should I be the one going? Us common folk need to work to eat, yanno? That said, are you going anywhere, or are you gonna follow me around? I’m heading back right now.”

“I thought you’d walk me back to the village,” Ye Xiyang said. “Do you often renege on your promises?”

Wan Yu chuckled. “Wah, _xiao mei_ , don’t get angry ah. _Gege_ isn’t reneging on his promises, really— c’mere, you can climb onto the cart. I’ll pull you all the way to the village.”

Ye Xiyang, “......”

"Ah, _xiao mei,_ are you still angry? How about this: _Gege_ will buy you some sugar on the…."

A chop rested gently against the back of his neck. "I would start walking if I were you."

Instead of feeling threatened, Wan Yu laughed. "Hah, your skin is thinner than _Xiao_ Yun. She's 14 this year, so she wants to feel pretty, but _Gege_ keeps ruining her image in front of boys. What about you? Eyeing any man right now?"

It was a somewhat absurd sight: Wan Yu, dressed in dirtied white, pulling a cart stacked high with timber, a man in blue who looked like an affluent cultivator sitting on the pile of wood. Afternoon sun streamed between swaying foliage. Sticks and undergrowth crunched, wheels creaked— when Ye Xiyang didn't answer, Wan Yu hummed to himself instead.

"No," Ye Xiyang said. "Few catches my eyes."

"Ah, of course. Someone from a rich sect has the ability to choose. Well, you do have the choice I suppose, no reason not to use the privilege. Must've come quite far out, though. Mountains that snow heavily are quite a ways away."

Ye Xiyang raised an eyebrow. "Sharp, aren't you?"

Wan Yu grunted, pausing to wipe the sweat off his brow. He rolled his arms to pop his joints for a moment, sighing with each crack, then started pulling again with renewed energy. "It's the shoes. They look quite a bit thicker than around here."

Silence, for a good while.

"My surname is Ye," Ye Xiyang said at last. The woods thinned, sounds of civilization approaching— they were nearing the village. His hand was closed into a fist. He still had his pearl.

"Well met then, Ye- _xiong_. Mine's Wan, but everyone here just calls me _Gege_."

"Mm." Then, after some thought, "Well met, _Xiao_ Wan."

Wan Yu laughed, but said nothing further. No need, really. It didn't take long for them to get to the market.

Almost as soon as he was spotted, several people waved and greeted Wan Yu. He hollered or nodded sometimes, and scolded the little kids swarming too close to the cart— dangerous, he said, when they started chasing and laughing, wanting to join Ye Xiyang on the timber pile. Ye Xiyang, wisely, hopped down and walked beside the cart instead. Soon after, Wan Yu headed straight towards one of the larger stores, drawing the attention of a middle-aged man just walking back in.

" _Xiao_ Wan, back so soon? And who's this gentleman?"

The man had a wide smile, but it turned inquiring upon noticing Ye Xiyang. He stood out— in this poor village, a man in light blue silk, silver dragon embroidered sect robes just walked around as if nothing was wrong. Ye Xiyang's Heart Mirror wasn't out hanging on his belt, but he didn't need to draw out his personal sword to exude the aura of a cultivator.

Wan Yu let go of the cart, letting out a big, relieved sigh. "Yeah, I promised _Xiao_ Mian I'll teach her how to weave mats this afternoon. Ah, Old Sun, leave like… twenty of those boards, I'm gonna use them to fix up Grandma's house. Tell Old Wang I'll be renting out his cart again tomorrow. Oh, and this is Ye- _xiong_."

As Wan Yu answered, Old Sun had gone back in to call out some men, who started unloading the cart. Timbers clacked against each other. Merry chimes of coins clinking against each other, then a metallic thud— someone had thrown a bag of coins. Old Sun walked back out with said bag, rejoining the conversation with a nod of understanding. "A cultivator friend, huh?"

"Something like that."

Old Sun laughed, dropping the bag of coins on Wan Yu’s palm. "What are you so shy for? Any friend of yours is a welcome friend of ours. He can stay at our place, eh, if it's too stuffy at Grandma Ji's house."

Wan Yu flashed a wolfish grin, eyes shifting to the side. His voice perked up. Classic, not very subtle signs there. "Ah, Old Sun, what's the point of meeting up with a faraway friend if we have to sleep in different houses? It's okay, thank you for the offer though. Thanks for the coins! I'll be here tomorrow at the usual time."

He ran off dragging Ye Xiyang soon after, almost forgetting to bring the planks he said he was taking. As if it wasn't a sight that stood out, he carried them on his shoulder as they walked to wherever Wan Yu was staying. It wasn’t too far, still within the neighborhood; the front of it was clearly in the middle of active repair. He dropped off the planks, entered for a moment, and walked out with a basket.

“All right, time to grab vegetables for dinner tonight,” Wan Yu announced, dragging Ye Xiyang away with an arm around his shoulders. “I don’t know about you, but nothing sounds better to me right now than a spicy stir-fry. Do you handle spice well, Ye- _xiong_? Well, even if you don’t, you just have to deal with it.”

"You sure act familiar with strangers," Ye Xiyang commented as they walked. "How long have you stayed here?"

"Eh? What makes you think I wasn’t born and raised here?" Wan Yu led them to the even poorer part of the village, casual despite the increasing decay of their surroundings. "I'll be leaving in 2 weeks. It's why I have a lot on my plate before I go, see? But eh, _Xiao_ Mian's a resourceful girl, I suppose. I'm not too worried."

No answer to the first question, of course. "You put a lot of effort into places you only intend to pass."

"I'm not in a rush." Wan Yu didn't continue the conversation. Instead, he led them to one of the houses, the one with a worn, old table sitting outside, and poked his head into the open door, rapping his knuckles on the wood. "Grandpa Yin? Hello? I'm here to pick up vegetables."

Silence, for a while, then a creak— there was a faint thud of something sinking into the earth before someone finally replied. “ _Xiao_ Wan?”

“Yup. Were you busy? Eh, Grandpa, don’t work so hard this late into the day, what if something happens to your back again? No rush, no rush, how are you today?"

All this, and Wan Yu was still outside, head halfway in. Ye Xiyang didn't want to know how much longer and more detailed it would be had he actually walked in.

There were some more indistinct answers only Wan Yu heard, and some faint noises— when the old man walked out, he had a basket of produce in hand. Wan Yu checked the contents and pulled out his pouch. "Are there any more? We have a guest today."

Without saying much, Grandpa Yin went back in, coming out with two rather small heads of cabbage. He unceremoniously shoved it into the basket, but his acidic countenance didn’t deter Wan Yu one bit, the latter grinning as he counted his coins.

“Thank you, thank you. How much's the addition?"

"What are you talking about? It's just that small thing, what are you paying extra for?" The old man looked at him like he had lost it, but there was a mildness in there. It seemed he was long since used to this.

Wan Yu shot him a helpless look. "Grandpa, even the smallest cabbage is brought into the world with effort from mother earth ah. What would the cabbage think if you say it's worth nothing? How about this, I'll add some more coppers, but starting tomorrow I'll have one extra every day?"

The grandpa shook his head. “Yes, yes, more tomorrow, no need to pay for that, now go.”

Despite being shooed out like a stray one ended up being reluctantly fond of, Wan Yu left with laughter in his eyes. At Ye Xiyang’s look, he explained, “he’s just like that. He likes to say I’m loud, but he’s just missing his grandkids. He likes the nagging.”

Ye Xiyang politely doubted that assessment.

“Not going to ask me to pay for the stay?” Ye Xiyang asked instead. "Or am I a guest now?"

Wan Yu snorted as he readjusted his grip on the basket. The way he carried himself, he looked like he was about to leave with other village girls to wash the laundry in the river.

“For a head of cabbage? I’m extorting the rich family next town over for my services as a cultivator. You’re not a high maintenance young master, are you? If you are, _then_ I’ll be asking for you to pay up. I’m not well-off enough to have a kept beauty.”

Ye Xiyang, "......" You're not wrong. This sect leader beauty has a lot of expenses and is high maintenance, like a beautiful embroidered ombre silk.

“As for the guest thing, so long as Ye- _xiong_ remains a good boy, he is one. See? Lots of perks to behaving.”

They didn’t talk for the rest of the trip; Ye Xiyang was busy reconstructing the image of the Immortal Chen Xi in his head. Was the angry individual he met just the man after two decades of _wulin_ hypocrisy, and this was his original form? Perhaps. Ru Ge’s report to him was lacking in the personality profile and history department, and Shi Ma reserved the sharpness of her mind only for the study of martial arts— even though he’d dispatched her to watch over Wan Yu during his three weeks’ stay, her reports only consisted of things like “it turns out this man could sleep for 14 straight hours” and “I couldn’t see the full extent of his cultivation, he keeps sleeping, he never practices his moves.”

In hindsight, perhaps he should’ve sent someone else to keep a watch. Well, nothing to be done about that now.

They arrived before long. Wan Yu, with his now-usual exuberance, hollered as he entered— "Grandma, _Xiao_ Mian, I'm back! I've got company, is that all right? Wait, no, I’m not asking you _Xiao_ Mian, I already asked Grandma about that."

"You’re so annoying!" A young girl around age 9 came running in from the yard, cheeks puffed red. Some dried strands and straws clung to her clothes, which were tied a bit strangely for a wider range of movement. "Anyway, I've sorted the ree— eh? Who's this?"

"Company," Wan Yu said, readjusting his hold on the basket. This thing kept sliding off his side, what a bother. "Let me put this in the kitchen first ah. Where's Grandma?"

"Is he staying? _Gege_ , I didn't know you have cultivation friends. Why would a cultivator be here huh?"

Wan Yu snorted. "Why wouldn’t I? Am I not one?"

As he passed by her, Wan Yu nodded his head at her skirt— finally realizing that her skirt was hanging just below her knees and slanted, Xiao Mian blushed red and untied the knot. When she looked up, Wan Yu was already in the other room. 

"Maybe, but you're mostly a wandering guy doing hard labor. You even dress like the rest of us. Nothing like an elegant cultivator!" she shouted after him. What answered was exaggerated laughter, followed by a gentle chuckle.

Ye Xiyang let out an amused huff too. "He’s a rarity, yes."

 _Xiao_ Mian, startled at that, blushed for an entirely different reason. "E-eh?"

So many overlooked the actual man because he didn't fit their perception of "Immortal Chen Xi"…. Ye Xiyang somewhat regretted not paying much attention to Wan Yu's early rise. He had no idea when this logger was bestowed by such a title. He was always busy with demonic faction politics and grudges, he'd long since delegated the relations with the righteous faction to Ru Ge. Speaking of Ru Ge…

If Wan Yu was 19, then Ye Xiyang should be 25— it looked to be summer, and he knew from Ru Ge that Wan Yu was born in February. Ye Xiyang was born not long after the new year’s. And at age 25…

He was still putting down firmer roots in the sect, quenching the last bits of dissent after he killed his own _shifu_ and took over as the Supreme Leader four years prior. Not a time when he cared much about the righteous faction— there were so many greedy eyes from the demonic faction that he already had his hands full. This was definitely not a good time to be missing. Not the _worst_ , but he ought to go back within a month or two to check up on how things were going. Ru Ge and Shi Ma were competent people, the latter having done great clean-up jobs without needing supervision, but he needed to show his face at some point.

The pearl was the pearl. It was a mystery he was curious about, but he had to admit at some point: the bigger mystery he was more curious about was… someone.

"Are you really _Gege_ 's friend, then?"

"I know him, you can say."

 _Xiao_ Mian’s eyes were shining the more he talked. "I'd never thought someone like _Gege_ would know someone like a real immortal."

The chopping sounds stopped; then, a holler from the kitchen— "I am also one, thank you very much!"

"A knock-off," Xiao Mian hollered back. "Bah, so talkative, aren't you helping Grandma?"

"Oi, wait, why am I doing this? Xiao Mian, get in here, I'm going to go check on the reeds!"

"Finish chopping those cabbages first! Are you gonna leave Grandma to do that?"

The grandma laughed as the two bickered— Wan Yu didn't emerge, in the end, until the sounds of crackling fire started. He dragged _Xiao_ Mian out to start showing her how to weave the mats as he said he would. Ye Xiyang sat down to watch them— there wasn't much to see otherwise. By the time dinner was cooked— fish, other side dishes, soup— Wan Yu and _Xiao_ Mian was one fifth through a mat.

“We’re sorry that this is the best that we can do, Esteemed Immortal,” the grandma said, bowing a bit. Ye Xiyang waved a hand.

“Where I come from, the early and prolonged winters can freeze fields for half the year. I like having vegetables when I can.”

Heh. How benevolent of Supreme Leader Ye.

“Oh? That’s so… Here, it’s almost always sunny… if it’s not, then it’s raining. It’s just one of the two,” she said. “Here, here, ah, have some more.”

It was a decent meal, Ye Xiyang had had worse. Wan Yu steered the conversation clear of cultivation matters, occupying the little girl with talks of daily necessities and other minutiae. Ye Xiyang didn’t have to say much; he only commented with a line or two about “the world of cultivators”, talking about his sword being kept in his _qiankun_ sleeve because its aura was rather formidable, drawing awe from her. Wan Yu shot him a dirty look— Ye Xiyang smiled back at him.

Night deepened. One _shi_ after sundown, _Xiao_ Mian and Grandma Ji turned in, leaving Wan Yu to tidy up the yard, put back the drying dishes, and make sure everything was in place before going to sleep himself. He rolled out mats, brought out pillows, and threw his _jian_ to the one next to _Xiao_ Mian. Then, with all the grace of a falling tree, he sat down.

He glanced at Ye Xiyang. "Sleep or talk?"

"We have something to talk about?"

A huff. Wan Yu lied down, pillowing his head with his arms. "Well, sleep then. You can shift the mat if you want. Be good and stay put. We'll talk when we head out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I was gonna update fridays but like I Literally do NOT have impulse control so it's Mondays now


	3. Wan Yu goes to extort the rich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _'Bullshit'_ sat at the tip of Wan Yu's tongue, but he ended up swallowing it back down.

They set out the next day, early afternoon sun strong overhead. Their destination: Twin Creeks Mountain, the largest town within 50 _li._ At a leisurely pace, it would take 3 _shichen_ at most, but given their departure hour, they walked with slightly more vigor. Wan Yu's energy reserves truly befitted a well-trained cultivator. Right after spending all morning doing errands and chopping wood in record time, he hit the road without missing a beat. Meanwhile, in the heat and the sunlight, Ye Xiyang brought out his paper umbrella, using his fan to conjure cold air with each flap.

After going to the market while Wan Yu did his work, Ye Xiyang had discarded his sect uniform for something more lowkey. They were still the best available light blue silk, but rather than the painstakingly embroidered silver dragon on his leader's robes, these readymade clothes had the more normal decorative waves. He'd shed a layer, too. Where his uniform made the smiling Supreme Leader uphold his image of hidden danger, these new clothes made him look like a learned young master.

It still made for a strange contrast with Wan Yu.

"It's for a haunting case, rich family, probably some shady recent history. I reckon it's a two days, three at most thing. Shouldn't be too bad."

“They sure went out of their way, finding someone in such a remote village,” Ye Xiyang commented.

Wan Yu snorted. “I’m not half bad as a cultivator. They already hired two others before to no avail. They _would_ ask for Vermillion Sun Sect to help them, but they apparently have a waiting list… pretty incredible, if you ask me. There’s so many students enrolling every year, but they still fall short.”

Not half bad was right. Not yet 25 and already slayed a _jiao_ on his own. It was said that the reason Immortal Master Ning Shan took a disciple so late in his life when he had no intentions to do so prior was because Wan Yu's innate potential was too incredible to pass up— a once in a millennium prodigy, some say. Some say it was _great_ , but wasn't _that_ great. Ye Xiyang was getting some new insights, though. He wondered if it was a good root combined with a brilliant mind. It was too bad that the full extent of his potential would never be realized. Where he ought to be focusing solely on cultivation, he instead ran off, using his personal sword to cut logs… No respectable sects would stand for this.

"Vermillion Sun is hardly a sect I would respect," Ye Xiyang said instead. "Numbers don't mean much when they're largely incompetent outer gate gold-bleeders."

"Ouch, yikes," Wan Yu said, sniggering. "Careful, that might cut them and bleed gold everywhere."

It was a joke, but Ye Xiyang wouldn’t be surprised if that would happen. While Frozen Dragon Sect kept most of its wealth in the form of many businesses, Vermillion Sun Sect was rumored to actually have a vault of gold. Its financial branch operated several big stores and a large auction house; these were its main source of revenue, though of course second only to its entrance fees.

"Their strength lies heavily on their much smaller circle of inner gate disciples, but the number disparity leaves their average strength on the lower end of the scale."

"Their inner gate disciples are pretty good," Wan Yu agreed. "They're a solid force. It's just that they're often so sequestered away they're not aware of how the world actually is. Many of them are somewhat naive, I think."

"Most cultivators are naive in regards to worldly affairs if compared to you," Ye Xiyang said. “Hope high and you’ll be disappointed.”

"It's not like I needed special lessons to learn about the world. It's free." Wan Yu sighed. “And where would we go if we don’t have at least a level of expectations _ba_. Forever middling in mediocrity?”

Ye Xiyang let out an amused huff. “It’s your advantage, then, in this race. What are you complaining about?”

“We live in a society! It’s not a race, we can’t move onwards if it’s just one ind— bah, whatever.” Shaking his head, Wan Yu raised his hands; there were still obvious signs of agitation leaking out, such as his pursed lips, but from his tense shoulders it was clear he was trying to calm down.

Courteously, Ye Xiyang changed the topic. "You know a lot about Vermillion Sun."

His mood visibly improved— despite not liking the sect, he seemed to have thought of something that made him happy.

"I have a good friend there. I listen in when there's news about it, just so I know if anything's happened. Anyhow, it’s not that far from where I lived, so its reach is still felt by me. It’s kind of hard not to tune in to what they’re doing."

Good friend, huh.

Wan Yu glanced at him. "In fact, it's Ye- _xiong_ who seems to know a lot about it. I bet he knows about all major sects, huh. What's your opinion on the others?"

The _jianghu_ had been cleanly divided into the righteous and demonic faction since 600 years ago— a little over a century before the latest upheaval and war between factions. The Frozen Dragon Sect ended up categorized as demonic due to its pragmatic apathy: they didn’t care much how things were done so long as they were. But it certainly leaned far more neutral than the rest of its ilk— for example, Celestial Alignment Sect relied on human cauldrons to produce its top members, and the number of deaths from the practice was estimated to be higher than the casualties of war. It was a powerful sect, too; though it didn’t tread on Frozen Dragon Sect’s toes due to the latter’s small numbers, Ye Xiyang kept a close eye on it. They were the biggest culprit for human trafficking and kidnappings.

The Demonic Harmony Sect wasn’t much better. It didn’t rely on dual cultivation, but they were a united group of greedy bastards who liked to tug at any fraying edge they saw. Whenever a demonic faction’s influence in a town or village faltered, they would be the first to try and take over. 

Thousand Edges School were made up of weapons-fanatic— they were always trying to make the most powerful weapon by merge-smithing. Merge-smithing was a technique that could transfer the properties or _abilities_ of a magical weapon into another; if it was a cultivator’s personal sword, then it would forcefully nail its sword spirit into that other weapon. This had led to disaster before— someone tried to merge the sword of a righteous Sword Saint into a demonic Sect Leader’s, and the souls fought each other so hard it blew the place into a crater and almost cracked the sky overhead. The current Thousand Edges School was no longer as powerful, thanks to its new head, but Ye Xiyang always watched out for assassination attempts from their ranked members.

Fire and Water Sect and Heavenly Cycle School led the righteous faction, having been the first to establish the rules of the _wulin_. Vermillion Sun Sect was big, but it only emerged after the war, and didn’t have as deep a root as the top three. Before Ye Xiyang went back in time, it was the 6th most influential _wulin_ sect. It was hard, though, to know its position 17 years ago. The issue with Wan Yu stirred quite a wave within the righteous faction— he leaked many dirty secrets. Before the scandal it might’ve been the 5th most influential, or the 4th.

“Fire and Water Sect has a habit of being hypocrites, and Heavenly Cycle School didn’t even blink when a massacre happened in their territory,” Ye Xiyang said. "Vermillion Sun Sect is very, very rich."

Wan Yu laughed. "So succinct."

"Saying any more would just repeat the same few words."

An amused huff. Wan Yu paused in his steps and took off his outermost, dark blue robe, tying them around his waist. Good, really— Ye Xiyang felt like he was sweltering under this sun just watching him. Wan Yu didn't seem to mind the garish heat, though he sweated in it; with just that, they resumed walking.

"So what do you want from this humble Wan Yu? It's not for everyone that someone falls through the trees so gracefully."

Ye Xiyang raised an eyebrow. "It can't be for the superb company?"

"I'm foolish, but I'm not stupid," Wan Yu said, smiling. "You know, being forthcoming and communicating what you want can help a lot in achieving your goals."

Ye Xiyang shot him a genial smile. Wan Yu bared the slightest flash of his teeth.

"I was just thrown here, you must understand," Ye Xiyang said, hands spread out in resignation. "I admit I have no idea where I am, and chanced upon a reliable someone."

' _Bullshit_ ' sat at the tip of Wan Yu's tongue, but he ended up swallowing it back down. Ah, whatever. He wasn’t here to drive the man away to roam free and cause shenanigans where he couldn’t see it.

They arrived at Twin Creeks Mountain at nightfall, and immediately found a restaurant. Dinner, it really was first order of business.

"What will they say if they find out they're less important than food?" Ye Xiyang asked. Wan Yu, playing with a stalk of reed he'd picked off the side of the road, looked up. His hands continued to fiddle with them, knotting it several times.

"What business of theirs is my dinner? We're all human ah, if that's a problem then they can go ask, hmm, Three Tenets Sect. Don't they refine human puppets? Yeah, ask them."

"Three Tenets Sect is dead," Ye Xiyang said. He wiped it off the map when it started setting its eyes on the towns under Frozen Dragon Sect's control trying to convince Demonic Harmony Sect that they're a valuable ally. The effects of kidnapping and fears surrounding it on locals' trust on Frozen Dragon Sect would've been massive, though, so he had Shi Ma kill the leader and top stratum before leading the weeding out of its lower ranks from his cities himself. The sect merely had several hundred members; it truly was an effortless decision to make. Several hundreds, for the peace of thousands. It was—

Ye Xiyang paused.

"What are you talking about?" Wan Yu said, eyebrows raised. "They're hale and hearty. Just the other month I found two of them in the village, trying to grab several teens. Gave 'em the scare of their lives, mostly because now they're dead."

That was when he was thirty. That wouldn't happen for 5 years yet. It was also a move that cemented to everyone else his position as the sect leader; the final nail that shut the mouths of the most devout of his _shifu_ 's followers.

"Wishful thinking," Ye Xiyang said, shaking his head. "They weren't appearing where I lived, so I honestly forgot they had a wider net than just there. My apologies."

Wan Yu nodded in understanding. Ye Xiyang had only now known that a nod could be sarcastic. His words, however, continued the conversation straight ahead. "Sometimes when you thought the world was better than you imagined, it strove to prove you wrong. I was hoping a sect or something would come wipe them out, but I doubt the righteous ones would, unless Three Tenets did something huge… which would be far too late, if you ask me. It's probably more likely for them to get killed off because they pissed off some other demonic faction sects."

"Agreed," Ye Xiyang said. "Easier for them to tread upon a fellow demonic sect's territory than a righteous one."

The dishes were delivered. They ate, chatting about the food and the state of the _jianghu_ ; it was a good, productive conversation, if Ye Xiyang considered knowing more about Immortal Chen Xi to be a productive activity. The young man had a rather large gap in his knowledge of most sects outside of rumors that entered his ears, but he knew a lot about Vermillion Sun Sect and several smaller sects and schools in the northwestern region. Ye Xiyang wasn’t sure where he could’ve known this, but he guessed it was an acquaintance; Immortal Master Ning Shan was known to live in Mt. White, which was decidedly not in the northwestern ranges. It was about 120 _li_ from this one.

Hmm. Immortal Chen Xi had left quite a ways away from home.

After asking for directions from the waiter, the two of them hit the street, leisurely walking off their meal. It wasn’t hard to find, so the waiter said; the Du family was one of the most affluent families in town, and from new money too. Though built anew over fifteen years ago, it looked about brand new from frequent expansion and renovations. Not that it’d really show in the dark… Wan Yu would’ve commented on that unhelpful description, but he would give the waiter a pass. It wasn’t as if he was necessarily wrong.

From what Wan Yu gathered asking around before taking the job, the Du family only came to their wealth around 20 years ago. The Du Patriarch was a wood craftsman, and worked his way to having a workshop and employing several others. Then, through a deal or some other, he ended up employing almost forty people, exporting premium goods and getting commissions from wealthy families in the capital.

It wouldn’t be weird if Wan Yu didn’t also know that the ‘well-connected individual’ cited to have helped the Du Patriarch was someone from the Seven-Petal Moonlotus Sect. This wasn’t new to him— he’d stumbled upon a similar case back when he was 16 and travelling. Tiny demonic sect, but very rich— Wan Yu never investigated the source of their wealth, but that was because he was with company and the two of them weren’t powerful enough for a confrontation.

He was older now, and stronger. Perhaps he could give it a try… But then again, he had _Xiao_ Mian and Grandma to think about. He needed the money from this case first and foremost. Maybe when he left he could pass by here again… Ah, he’ll see how life unfolded later.

They arrived. The Du family house was more like a manor. It was brightly lit, with enough illumination Wan Yu could see the engraved seven-petalled flowers on the doorway; subtle, but wow. He wasn’t expecting the Du Patriarch to be so grateful to the sect as to do this to his own house. Upon closer inspection, the light from the lanterns weren’t from flames but night pearls.

Wan Yu whistled. “Fancy.”

Footsteps. Whoops. Somebody came up and opened the doors, poking her head out. She paused for a second upon seeing Wan Yu, before withdrawing to properly open the doors for them.

"Are you Cultivator Wan Yu?" the servant asked, bowing. "Thank you for coming so promptly. Please, follow me. The sire has been waiting for your arrival, we've prepared a room… no, two."

It was clear that Ye Xiyang's presence threw them off their calculations, but Wan Yu didn't stop her.

“Thank you very much,” he said instead, flashing her a bright smile. “I’m sorry for the abrupt addition.”

She shook her head, keeping it low. “It is no problem, Immortal Wan. Do not worry about anything.”

Was the Du family so strict with their servants? Or were they this scared of the hauntings that supposedly took place? Or maybe she was just reserved… She avoided looking at Wan Yu, in a way that he could only assume was because he had a ghost hanging behind him, looking over his shoulder.

The servant led them to the main house, where they were seated in a large, well-decorated hall. “Immortals, please wait here, the first young master will be here in a moment.”

After stealing another glance at Wan Yu, she scurried away.

“ _Real_ fancy,” Wan Yu commented as he scanned the room. There was a delicately carved _guqin_ up for display, its surface layered with mother of pearl— a lantern was placed just so to showcase its lustre. The tea table they sat around had a pane of glass sitting atop it; underneath it was a tapestry of carved garden, with blooming chrysanthemums, camellias and cranes all emerging from the dark, sturdy wood. If this family wasn’t one of wood craftsmen, Wan Yu would think they were a whole lot richer than they claimed. He really should ask for more than proper compensation for his time— they sure wouldn’t miss a gold nugget or two.

Ye Xiyang didn’t even bother looking. The servants came back in with tea and refreshments; he busied himself with tea. Wan Yu glanced at the food. He was full, but eh, they had light snacks… fragrant floral jellies, delicate looking desserts… Tempting. If only he could bring them home for _Xiao_ Mian and Grandma Ji. Maybe he could get the ingredients or something, but the taste would probably be different. Might still work, though, better than nothing after all.

When the servants left, Ye Xiyang spoke up. "So what's the case, Wandering Cultivator Wan?"

"Dunno the exact details either. Probably related to the wealth the patriarch amassed," Wan Yu answered, leaning back on his arms. "Sometimes wealth can come upon a person honestly, but let's be real."

Sipping his tea, Ye Xiyang raised an eyebrow. "I thought as a good man you shouldn't presume guilt."

"Innocent until proven guilty, but suspicion isn't a verdict _ba_ ," Wan Yu said. Idle, he started snacking on the small dishes laid out. Okay, these were good. Why couldn’t he cook? If he could make these jellies himself, he definitely would be a satisfied man no matter where he was. "Most importantly, you have to be open to the reality of the situation and be ready to accept truths that don't conform to your first impressions. But if you don't have at least some degree of skepticism, you'd be sold off across the country in no time flat."

“This immortal speaks honest truths,” a voice said from the doorway. Wan Yu turned his head— a man in his early thirties walked in, a genial smile on his face. “Apologies for keeping these two immortals waiting. I am Du Yu’an, the one who called for these immortals’ help, here on behalf of my father. Thank you for arriving so promptly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drew cover-ish art? https://twitter.com/gegeenthusiast/status/1239222091540389888


	4. Du Patriarch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe Wan Yu would've trusted him much more if his trust measurement metrics was how many hits Wan Yu could land on him in a no-powers, raw drunken brawl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **tw** : briefly mentioned domestic abuse, third party suicide

Despite bad mouthing someone right in their house, Wan Yu didn’t seem that ashamed of being caught. “My words are crass, Du- _gongzi_ , because I have little siblings at home ah. They’re so impressionable, and I have to leave them behind often to find a livelihood for us. If I don’t teach them life lessons with proper enforcement, they might get stolen away while I’m away to bring home a bowl of rice.”

Shameless. Ye Xiyang approved.

Du Yu’an only waved his hand. “This immortal is correct in that skepticism is important. Charlatans are everywhere these days; the young ones especially should be vigilant.”

Wan Yu nodded seriously, as if that was what he meant by his statement— it seemed like Du Yu’an only heard the last part of his words.

Du Yu’an poured them tea as he talked. “There has been… unrest, in this family home this past few months. It used to be something that happened once or twice a week, but had become far more commonplace— daily, even. Simply put, my father had been plagued by relentless nightmares for the past three weeks, whereas the servants often saw the illusion of my late mother around the house, appearing to be crying, surrounded by falling flowers. Some even talked of these flowers being gilded gold. Sometimes, knives would just fall off from whatever surface in the kitchen. Nobody’s been hurt yet, but…”

“Anything with the potential of harm is to be taken seriously,” Wan Yu said, all traces of whimsy disappearing from his face. Leaning forward, he sat straighter. “Du- _gongzi_ ’s mother?”

Du Yu’an nodded. “My mother was the madame of the family; my father took in a concubine twenty years ago, and from her had a second son, Yuxun. Actually, my father raised me to learn about business and how to manage them; Xun- _er_ , on the other hand, had his personal guidance in craftsmanship, and now is a competent instrument maker.” He smiled, turning to the _guqin_ on display. “He had some help with the mother of pearl layer, but that _guqin_ was crafted by him.”

“He’s very talented,” Wan Yu praised.

“He truly is. But ah, yes. My mother died fifteen years ago. We have always properly honored her, and Father even ceased looking at any other women after her death, so we really don’t know why she would appear to us like this, at this point in time…”

“Are there no changes within the past half year?”

Du Yu’an shook his head. “Nothing major. I had expanded the family furniture business and started exporting general, mass-produced items like bed frames, but that was a year and a half ago. Other than that, nothing truly life-changing happened.”

A year and a half ago was quite a while back, it lied outside the range. Wan Yu hummed. “How about in personal lives?”

“Personal lives?”

Wan Yu spread his hands. “New romance? Changing life directions?”

His eyes shone with silent, earnest ‘ _I don’t want to speculate on your family affairs, and also I have no idea what life changing events are for other people’_. Du Yu’an’s eyebrows furrowed as he thought about it.

“I really… don’t think so.” In a quieter voice, he said, “Well, I am unwed after several… complications in the past. But I don’t think that warrants quite a…”

“What about your father?” Ye Xiyang cut in. After listening for so long, it seemed he couldn’t be bothered with all this slow exchange. “Other than you and him, the late madame wouldn’t be so concerned about anyone else, would she? Or did she have a tense relationship with the concubine?”

Du Yu’an paused for a moment to take in the crassness of this well-dressed individual, then answered. “No, she did not have any particular vitriol towards her… Mother was actually close to Xun- _er_ , when she was alive. He was gifted at music, and so was she. She taught him how to play the _guqin_ , and wanted to teach him how to play _guzheng_ before her passing.”

Wow. Looked like the second son truly was beloved in the family. Honestly, the weirdest thing about all of this was how not-jealous Du Yu’an was. Wan Yu had seen lifelong hatred for much less affection.

“Your father,” Ye Xiyang reminded.

“His health had been deteriorating this past few years,” Du Yu’an said. “He’s entrusted most of the business to me, with only a small fraction continuing to be in his hands as he slowly lets me adjust to it. The transfer was smooth, there were no problems; most of the people involved with our family business had been people I knew from childhood as well and took to the change of leadership with no issues. They all called my father Du Patriarch, after all he had done.”

“Too bad it’s too late for us to have a chat with the Du Patriarch, ah,” Wan Yu said, disappointed. Du Yu’an shot him an apologetic look.

“It was past time for him to retire to his chambers. The nightmares took its toll; he was often tired during the day, and had fitful sleep at night. I hope this immortal forgives; in fact, it was my father who specifically requested your services. He heard from a good friend that you had done an excellent, quick job of resolving a haunting at their factory— the Jiang family from Black Lake town.”

Jiang family… Wan Yu raked his head for a memory of that name, but wasn’t coming up with anything. Then, he remembered— ah, the factory. He remembered. It involved a worker suicide due to marital and financial issue, but Wan Yu stretched and spun the story like somebody making dragon beard candy, and convinced the Jiang family head to improve the conditions in the factory, or misfortune will continue to follow blah blah blah. Wan Yu didn’t even remember half his lie at this point.

In all technicalities, he wasn’t lying, though. With those conditions, something else was bound to go wrong later.

“The Jiang family was also deeply grateful for this immortal’s help in dispelling their youngest child’s lasting nightmares.”

Ah, this part Wan Yu remembered. It wasn’t even related to anything supernatural; the kid was just terrified of the fact that his father hit his mother so hard she slammed into the doorway, rattling it when he walked past in the middle of the night to find water.

Most horrible things in life were done by people, not ghosts, not the supernatural.

"I hope to resolve the problem here quickly, too."

Du Yu'an nodded. "Thank you. We will compensate you well for your time. Shall we go to the guest rooms first, before we go to where the sightings were most common?"

It was Ye Xiyang who nodded first instead. "Please."

Wan Yu chugged the rest of his tea with barely passable manners, then scrambled to his feet. "Let's go, let's go."

Du Yu'an continued to answer questions as they walked. "The old house is near Father's room, so if these immortals want to inspect it, please do so with care. Mother stayed there until she died, and Father only moved to another bedroom after her death, so it's where her present is most felt, though no, I'm not talking about the sightings…"

"Got it. Actually, I'd like to have a chat with some of the servants here first. Are they still awake? If not, then it can be done tomorrow."

Du Yu'an pursed his lips in thought, then nodded. "Some should be. But not for long. Come."

The walk to the kitchens was quiet on this solemn night; any bustle from stumbling neighbors in the outside streets were all muted with distance, and most everyone seemed to have retired for the day. After all, there was no way a residence this big didn’t have a lot more servants, given the manpower needed to maintain a place this big. Though not extravagant in materials, these carved woods required care to keep its lustre.

That, or they overworked a few poor old ladies. Wan Yu had seen it go both ways.

There were several voices coming from the kitchens; though faint, his ears were sharp enough he could hear that it was an old woman nagging someone. Another chimed in— so there must be three people in there, at least. Some shushing. The third person must’ve heard their footsteps. When Du Yu’an opened the doors, they were silent, staring at them.

Two of the people in there were middle-aged women, one scrubbing a pot clean. The other one was sitting on the table with the young woman who opened the doors for them, a pot of tea between them. After a beat, they scrambled out of their seats and stood up. Du Yu’an didn’t pay attention to the stagnant air. “Auntie Yan, Auntie Feng, are you both busy? The cultivator would like to talk with you about what you saw this past few months.”

Wan Yu looked at their tired faces and shook his head. “Nevermind that, we can do it in the morning, I think. Sorry to bother you this late, I think we can just survey the scene ourselves for tonight.”

“N-no, it’s okay! I’m not that tired,” the young woman interjected, flustered. “Auntie Yan and Auntie Feng can go ahead if they want to… I’m fine.”

Well… she was young, and she didn’t seem to be lying. 

“All right, then,” Wan Yu said. “Thank you. I’ll keep it short. Du- _gongzi_ , you can go ahead if you’d like? I’ll just be here for a bit before going to check the places, so there’s no need to wait for us.”

“I leave it to you then,” Du Yu’an said, nodding.

When Du Yu'an moved to leave, Ye Xiyang did, too. "I'll check the area," he said.

Probably just didn't want to hear more talking, Wan Yu mused. Well, all the better. Couldn’t imagine this pampered master sitting in this kitchen, anyway. The man outdressed the young master of this house; really, how the hell did he end up here...

The Du family servant fidgeted in place. The auntie working on the pot quickly finished her scrubbing, washing off the grime and oils in a rush. In mere moments, only the two of them were left.

“May I ask for this miss's name?” Wan Yu said as he gestured to her to sit down. Once she did, he sat down where the auntie did, across her. “Ah, I was going to introduce myself, but you already know. Well, the person with me is Ye- _xiong_ , thanks for the impromptu extra work of preparing for him an additional room. I'll try to make this quick so you don't need to lose any more sleep ah.”

The servant tucked her hair behind her ear. “I'm, ah, Li San. It's no problem at all, Immortal, it's not at all.”

“Ah, just call me by name, Li- _dajie_. Immortal makes me sound a lot more… refined than I am.”

Li San thought about it. "Wan… _dage_?”

“Much better.” Wan Yu laughed. “Sorry, I just realized why _Xiao_ Mian always said I don’t look like a cultivator. But yes. May I ask how long these hauntings have been happening? What sort of things have you seen? Who else has seen them? I heard sometimes knives are knocked off the table?”

“Wan- _dage_ ,” Li San confirmed. “It’s… hmm. I think it’s been about… two months…? It wasn’t long after Qingming Festival… oh no. Do you think the late madame is really angry with us?”

Wan Yu shook his head. “We can only figure that out with more details.”

“Basically everyone saw them,” Li San continued. “Except for the patriarch and the second missus. So uh, you see, the sightings only happen in certain places, and the second missus isn’t the sort to walk around in the night anyhow. The first sighting was… it was in the old house. _En_. I don’t really know what it looks like back then, I’m hardly older than this new residence, but Auntie Yan said that when the expansions were made, the patriarch closely consulted a _feng shui_ master during the entire construction process… But when the new main house was built, the late madame even complained about how the air in the old house became stuffy and uncomfortable. And then there’s the warehouse and the master’s workshop… Most of us servants are just here to take care of the house, so the patriarch doesn’t let us clean the workshop in fear of us disturbing a project, but you see, we have to pass by it to get the firewood and it’s where we see… the ghost of the late madame often, too.”

Wan Yu pondered these points. “Was the late madame outspoken?”

Li San shook her head. “I’m sorry, I don’t know. She died fifteen years ago; I am only twenty myself, this year…”

He refilled her cup. A bit of internal energy— the tea was warm, now.

“I’ve made you talk at a length,” he said. “Just one question more. How is this residence usually? The workshop and most of the work happens here, doesn’t it?”

With an awkward smile, Li San drank her tea. “Yes. Usually the workers come here to use the workshop— there are smaller ones around the main one, now, for other projects and the likes. Like the second son, he usually uses the old workshop behind the old house. But he likes working alone, so… During the day it’s always—”

A noise. The two of them turned to the source and saw a plate tip over the edge of the long table lining the wall. Pushing back, Wan Yu dove down to catch it—

A scream. When he turned to look back, his eyes caught something grey falling, and barely managed to move his hand— smacking the plate to the side, shit, left hand—

Thud. A deeper, sharper thud. Fuck.

So Wan Yu was on the floor, having caught the plate after hitting it to the side, but one, he hit his head against the table leg pretty hard, and… The thing that fell aiming for him was a damn knife.

Li San was near hysterics. “It fell _sideways!_ ”

Embedded deep into the wood was the kitchen knife. Wan Yu climbed to his knees to put the plate back on the table before dislodging the knife, grunting as he gauged the strength he needed to pull it out. Damn, this thing’s out for his _life_. Something that fell from waist height wouldn’t have had this much force just from falling down.

“Li- _dajie_ , I’d have to ask you to go to bed early,” Wan Yu said. His grip tightened on the handle; there was no trace of energy anymore, but he couldn’t trust that it wouldn’t try to stab him again the second he let go. “Do you need me to walk you back?”

Li San shook her head over and over again. “I— you— You almost got hit! Do you need, I, bandages? Is it bleeding?”

“It didn’t hit me, it didn’t cut anything at all. You should go back to a safer place though. Do you need me to walk you back?”

That seemed to reassure her, as she calmed down some. A frown deep in her face, she shook her head. “I’ll— I’ll leave now. Sorry. I’ll be fine, I can go alone.”

“Be careful on your way back, don’t trip from running. It’ll be fine, I’ll handle this. Things will be normal soon.”

Li San hurried back to her room, though not before telling him where the bandages were. Wan Yu smiled at that. He had his own, of course, but eh, it was nice. Depositing the knife with the rest of the dishes, Wan Yu then returned to stack the plate properly with the rest of its ilk, then put the teapot and cups on the basin. With a little bit of _qi_ , he got some water flowing and rinsed them all, before leaving to find Ye Xiyang. It was only when he reached to scratch his arm that he realized what he'd done.

"Most people made a habit out of their sword forms. I see you've chosen washing the tableware of strangers instead."

"Oh, shut it," Wan Yu said. Despite the dark of night, unhindered moonlight provided some illumination— though there was no rain nor sunlight, the man had his umbrella out, the white paper diffusing what little light caught on its shimmery surface. Ye Xiyang had his back facing Wan Yu— he probably guessed from the sounds of gentle ceramic clacks and trickling water. "Just had a run-in with a knife. I’m surprised the scream didn’t wake anyone up, honestly. Did you catch anything? There's nothing yet, is there? Can that umbrella of yours be used for anything?"

If it didn't, then this Ye- _xiong_ really was more of a peacock than Wan Yu anticipated.

Ye Xiyang had walked to a different area of the compound— the building had a different look to it, and its surroundings were less decorated; this might be the workshop section.

"I assumed that the scream was related to your doing more than anything supernatural.”

Wan Yu bristled. “Excuse me? I’d— Oh, fuck off. Of all the things you _dare_ accuse me of...”

Ye Xiyang looked back with a raised eyebrow. “What did you think I was talking about?”

An unamused flat stare. “Ye- _xiong_ , I _assure_ you that I’m capable of getting you near death, even if you manage to kill me first.”

Was he? Ye Xiyang wondered, amused. “Well, forgive me then. You’re a lot more righteous than that. Though really, any more of that and I would've accused you of sucking up to the rich for their money."

"More of what?” After a pause, Wan Yu’s eyebrows rose. There was still a tension to his flat expression. “Oh, you mean talking. I assume you go straight to murder, don’t you?”

"If it's not a bad option, yes," Ye Xiyang said. "Sometimes it just saves you time, like all the hours you would've spent talking trying to tease out imperfect connections from people who don't know much."

Wan Yu, "......"

He choked out, with some hardship, "What makes you think that your conclusions are necessarily right?"

Hell. Sometimes he thought he was ready for how blatant some people were, but he still found himself surprised time and again. Ah, that feeling when he thought he was being intimidating by being confrontational, but the other side was too shameless to even deflect. Ye Xiyang didn't answer. Had he talked, Wan Yu reckoned the answer would be— _what made you think I cared for that?_

For the first time since this entire ordeal, Wan Yu wondered what he'd gotten himself to. It really was correct that he dragged this man along. What would he do, had Wan Yu left him to do whatever back at home? Maybe nothing, but maybe something much worse, too. He trusted this Ye- _xiong_ as far as he could throw him. Maybe Wan Yu would've trusted him much more if his trust measurement metrics was how many hits Wan Yu could land on him in a no-powers, raw drunken brawl.

What a fucking asshole.

“There are some conversations that are productive,” Ye Xiyang said, “and there are some that are not. Though I suppose, it would make perfect sense if your aim was swindling the Du first son. You even followed along praising the second son.”

 _You’re like this, and you still dare criticize me for praising someone?_ Unbelievable. If there was a competition for swindling between the two of them, no questions asked this Ye- _xiong_ would’ve been the winner, all right.

“It really did look good,” Wan Yu defended himself. Then, with the tone of a confession, “And the first son sounded so proud of his beloved _didi_ , it tugged at my own _gege_ instincts, you know?”

Ye Xiyang, “......” No, he didn’t know.

Who dared share one thought and feeling with a consummate _gege_ who called everyone _xiao mei_? What a harrowing prospect.

Nevermind this conversation.

“Anyway, there’s nothing wrong with that. You know, the _feeling_ of a thorough investigation also puts people at ease; it makes them feel less like you were just jumping to conclusions out of laziness. Talking with those involved reassures them, and it does tend to uncover the bigger picture, too.” Wan Yu bared his teeth in his mockery of a smile. “You’re the one who chose to follow me, so really, do you have room to complain?”

Ye Xiyang pointedly continued to walk around a building.

Don’t rub his mistakes on his face, okay?

Silence. The night breeze brushed past every now and then, accompanying their walk. It worked wonders in cooling Wan Yu down— within moments in this peaceful quiet, he’d calmed down. For one, rather than wanting to fistfight Ye- _xiong_ , Wan Yu now had the clarity of mind to give him a better time, such as being rolled down the side of a mountain. When he reached the bottom, Wan Yu would then introduce him to the village kids.

That sounds like a plan.

As they continued heading this way, the paths became more spacious, the buildings bigger. The walls lining the residence came into view, too, like a block of shadow in the dark— beyond that was even deeper darkness. A dozen steps away from it was a large, utilitarian building, one that connected to the rest in this area through walkways that faded in the night— there was a sign above the wide doors, but the eaves casted shadows on it, rendering it unreadable.

Wasn’t hard to hazard a guess, though.

“There’s nothing wrong here,” Wan Yu commented. “There’s even ample moonlight, decent placement, the air’s pretty nice… I reckon everyone’s just wary about the workshop because of how fierce the patriarch is about it.”

“Sabotaging your own workspace would’ve been a moronic move indeed,” Ye Xiyang said. “Craftsmanship is his livelihood. Even if he’s now a merchant, he needs a good workspace if he wanted to profit from others’ workmanship.”

“Ye- _xiong_ ,” Wan Yu sighed. “Why is your mouth so scathing? Your words are spicier than a pregnant woman’s complaints when she was told to draw water from the well late at night.”

Ye Xiyang, “......” Excuse me?

“Anyway, you’re totally right, though.” Pulling out Silvergrass from its scabbard, Wan Yu injected some _qi_ into it, watching it glow— now with a pillar radiating dim, silvery light, he walked around, as if this was a normal thing to do. The _jian_ hovered in the air in front of him, like a floating torch.

Unbelievable. Even if this was the person who used his personal sword to chop wood, Ye Xiyang still found it unbelievable.

There really wasn’t much to see outside, so Wan Yu just poked around and squatted to check the ground on the corners, waiting for the supposed haunting. There were trees near the walls; he plucked the leaves off some, too, twirling it with his fingers. When he was done fiddling around, the leaves glowed white and flew back into the foliage, returning to their original twigs.

“At least it’s a tree without many sturdy branches,” Wan Yu commented. “That’d just give a trespasser a nice, safer path in and out.”

Footsteps, in the distance— both Wan Yu and Ye Xiyang stilled, alert. Silvergrass’s light extinguished and it flew back into its sheath. The noise went from that on dirt to the sound of scraping, then a muffled grunt; at last, a ruffled thud, and a sigh. There was a pause. Then, the person landed. He'd jumped down.

Wan Yu and Ye Xiyang leapt to the rooftops in complete silence.

Despite the moonlight, it was hard to make out someone's face when the person wasn’t even facing them. It was, however, possible to guess some other things— the person seemed young, what with his lanky stature and youthful-sounding voice, and familiar with these grounds. His attempt at stealth was halfway good, but mostly bad— his impatience bled through when he stopped tiptoeing and started running whenever he was out of the light. When walking by the workshop, he didn't even notice the two figures crouched on the roof, barely out of sight.

In the shade of the next building, the young man stopped.

 _He's waiting for something_ , Wan Yu thought.

It happened after a rather long period of silence: a woman appeared out of nowhere, slowly pacing by the workshop, walking out of the moonlight into the inky shadows of the building. The bottoms of her dress were steeped in blood, and dragged across the ground from its weight. She paused by a window and started sobbing into her hands. There was a drop in the temperature— just a tiny bit, but enough to make the hairs at the back of Wan Yu's neck stand. There was that tell-tale sense of surveillance, of something moving just out of sight— Wan Yu turned around and swiped at the air. He opened his fist; it was a golden petal.

Even more started to fall. The young man finally turned around and rushed to the inner area of the residence compound, footsteps scratchy with the sound of dirt.

"Spooky," Wan Yu commented as they leapt back down. The ground she’d walked on really seemed to have been affected by her presence; he nudged at them with a foot, and they acted like dirt clumped together by blood. When he squashed them and lifted his leg, they stuck to the bottom of his boot. The iron-smell was strong, too, rusty and wet. "So this is the late madame."

She didn't respond.

"Hmm, let's see." Walking around her to see her face to face, Wan Yu bent his knees so he looked up at her worn hands, and started humming a tune. Nothing happened. “Huh.”

“Try something else,” Ye Xiyang said, and closed his umbrella. He pointed it at Wan Yu. Blue light shot out of its wooden tip like a thread, and with graceful movements he drew something in the air— when he finished and sealed the spell with a swift circle, the sigil flew to the Du madame. She dissipated into the air in a glimmer of glowing dust.

“ _Qi_.”

“There are only two options: she’s an actual ghost, or she’s not,” Ye Xiyang said, reopening the umbrella. “If she wasn’t the former, then she’s the latter.”

Wan Yu hummed, inspecting the aftermath with interest. The path was dry now, with only faint imprints of footsteps— one walking towards the workshop, and another walking away. Wan Yu checked the soles of his boots. No flattened clumps. “Yeah. Makes me feel kinda bad, though.” A sigh. “Well, it’s not the real her anyhow, it doesn’t actually affect her. Let’s move on.”

They’ve gone to the kitchens, then the workshop area. What was left was the old house.


	5. Things that go bump in the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You seein’ me crisp and clear now, buddy? Here, I’m giving you a good look.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this is an actual chapter and NOT an April's Fools one.  
> No tw as far as I'm aware.

Wan Yu felt the heavy air before he saw the house.

"Wow. The late madame wasn't wrong. This really feels like trying to breathe in a hot spring."

"I don't know what sort of hot springs you've gotten into, then," Ye Xiyang said, looking around.

"I've never, I just jump into a creek in the middle of February like a man," Wan Yu said dryly. " _Shifu_ called it Duck Water-immersion Technique."

Ye Xiyang paused at that. Was the Immortal Master Ning Shan cut from the same cloth as his disciple? That would be… tragic.

"Did he?"

"No."

The old house was an oppressive silhouette, bringing discomfort just through proximity. Due to the fact that the total expansion of the Du family residence was done in steps and to accommodate different needs, the overall layout ended up like a box inside a box— and the old house was the smallest of the lot. Despite being the size of a modest house, it said a lot— for one, it spoke to how many neighboring houses Du Patriarch must've purchased. It also showcased their humble origins.

The madame stayed there until her death, despite the air. 

"Small wonder the patriarch has nightmares," Wan Yu said, careful to keep his voice low. "Not because this place influences him with its aura or anything. But if he still has a conscience, ain't no way he feels at least guilty this is what the Seven-Petal Moonlotus Sect is doing to his house."

“Seven-Petal Moonlotus Sect?”

“Mm. Demonic sect, really rich, pretty sure is tiny. Could totally be a fake sect and a front to something else. Their people strike deals with businessmen and if their demands aren’t met, they _supposedly_ take that person’s family and torture them for some rituals. Only heard of that from neighbors and gossipers, though. Who knows what happened for certain.”

“I’ve heard of generational blood being useful in several demonic rituals, since the relation can reinforce each other so it’s less… scattered, the energy. When they need a lot of blood, these people prefer it to be from one lineage. I don’t know what they use it for, though.”

Wan Yu made a face. “What… I don’t even want to think about it. That’s vile.”

Ye Xiyang chuckled. “It’s a demonic sect. What do you expect them to be like?”

An entire lineage, slaughtered for their blood. Wan Yu knew that these sects existed, but somehow a part of him thought these kinds of extreme means would be reserved for wartime.

“Did it happen in recent memory?”

“Usage of blood?” Ye Xiyang said. “Probably the last time the moon is full. Did you know that Thousand Edges School hunts down descendants of powerful weapons’ owners for their blood? The purer the better. They use the blood to calm down the weapon’s spirit so they can merge-smith it into one of their own.”

Wan Yu, “......”

“It’s mainly used when the nature of the two weapons are very different, though. For example, a righteous cultivator’s _jian_ and the 6th Lord of Demonic Harmony's _guqin_. It’s not necessary for those with better synergy. The personal _jian_ of the biggest righteous sects are all merged, don’t you know? Some of the marriages in the past had been related to what weapon the wife could bring into the sect; that’s why some sect leaders didn’t marry a person they love.”

He didn’t. Now this was making Wan Yu wonder if his _shifu_ ’s Storming Soul was…

“We’re getting sidetracked,” he said instead. “Tell me more about this later. Now, the house.”

The moment they stepped close, the doors slammed open. The sound echoed in the still night, followed by silence— not too far away, an old man groaned. 

“Sharp ears,” Wan Yu commented.

Ye Xiyang, “......” More like he still had functioning ears.

The two of them entered the house. Once again, Silvergrass functioned as a floating torch, casting cold, white light— the shifting shadows too had a cold quality to them. They didn’t need to go far. Turning the corner, Wan Yu almost slapped the late madame’s face as she suddenly came into existence.

“Fu— that’s just playing cheap and dirty.” Leaning back a bit, Wan Yu eyed the late madame’s face, now far too close for comfort. Not a very happy ghost, her. Her sclerae were red, almost black in the shadows, and her protruding veins were dark, webbing her forehead— that, and she also had blood running down her cheeks. “Ma’am, should I wipe those tears for you?”

“Careful, her husband is next door,” Ye Xiyang said dryly.

“I’m not into married women,” Wan Yu said, finally taking a step back to distance himself. “Anyway, it’s probably just another illusion, so I don’t feel too bad.”

Ye Xiyang snorted. “Now I’m hoping it actually is her.”

“Of course you would. You only enjoy maximum chaos.”

“Not maximum. The finest.”

All right, all right, Wan Yu’s done talking with Ye- _xiong_. Every time he did, he ended up wondering why he even tried.

The madame disappeared, only to reappear a few paces down the hallway. The hall behind her turned pitch black, blood leaked from the wooden floor— as she stood in lament, golden flowers bloomed from between the cracks. _It really was a spectacle, for these people_. Wan Yu pulled out his _dizi_ [4]. The light-colored bamboo glinted in the white glow.

It was the tune he hummed before. With an instrument, Wan Yu played with a bit more finesse, starting the melody with a low, whisper-like note— following it was the sound of rustling leaves, before he rounded back to the peaceful melody of his childhood.

Many cultivators had their own way of pacifying the dead and the restless. Sects often had one passed down by the founder or other ancestors. The Frozen Dragon Sect, for one, had their Bell of Clarity— a large, tinkling handbell made of iron mined from the Slumbering Dragon mountain, blessed by Lady Winter’s powers. Of course, Immortal Master Ning Shan would have his own.

A good tool was one that could still work in the hands of amateurs. A pacifying song would, without further effort from the cultivator, channel their energy through its notes— in Wan Yu’s hands, Ye Xiyang could sense the faint presence of water within the melody, as though the tune was flowing through a mountain creek on a rainy day.

But the mellow melody did nothing to the image of the late Du madame. As though frozen in her regrets, she remained still, the house falling apart around her.

“You know, I’m getting kinda sad for her,” Wan Yu said, slipping his _dizi_ back into his _qiankun_ sleeve. “Deceased, and yet her image remains restless… even if it’s not truly her, the fact that her likeness is used like this, doesn’t that signal a desperate cry from within the house?”

“It’s only the facade of her that’s being used,” Ye Xiyang said. “If anything, it signals that the person setting this all up knows how to unsettle this household.”

Well, yeah, Wan Yu thought with annoyance. But _why_ go to these lengths?

Eh, whatever. Why was he arguing this with this Ye- _xiong_ again?

“What you _should_ be asking is, though, how they pulled this all off,” Ye Xiyang said. He tapped the end of his umbrella on the ground. “She appeared when you stepped round the corner. Either there’s a trigger there, or…”

“Or they’re watching us.” Wan Yu looked to the ceilings. “Either way, I doubt they would go through the hassle of putting whatever they’re using under the floorboards.”

Silvergrass switched jobs from being a lantern to being a lantern _and_ a lift. Stepping onto it, Wan Yu then checked the beams. He pulled out a night pearl. “Oh, yikes. That’s one way to camouflage something, I guess.”

Covered in a layer of dust was a piece of paper— the talisman. Swiping it off, Wan Yu covered his nose and mouth with one sleeve as he squinted at the scrawls on it. “You seein’ me crisp and clear now, buddy? Here, I’m giving you a good look.”

It was a pretty good quality surveillance talisman. Though none existed that was good enough to give a full-picture sort of image of the room— that was reserved to magical artifacts— this talisman was good enough to discern between people, even normal mortals. Its main downside was the fact that it had a very limited scope of sight, which often wasn’t enough to cover a decently-sized room unless one pasted eight of the thing all over the walls. Still, it wasn’t useless. They didn’t come cheap either; even if the people doing this made it themselves, it took a lot of energy to keep it up. This type of cultivators was relatively rare, given the need for ample _qi_ reserves, and the fact that most people wouldn’t have the patience and steady hand required.

Good talisman and array cultivators didn’t come cheap.

Taking off the surveillance talisman didn’t affect the illusion, but taking off the next ones sure did. It was dotted around the house in the form of an array— little wonder, then, that the image was so powerful here. By the time Wan Yu was done, all that remained of the illusion in the hallway was the glimmer of moonlight on the floorboards that her darkness obscured.

“One had to wonder what sort of hacks the Du family hired prior to your arrival,” Ye Xiyang commented.

“Yeah,” Wan Yu said. “Whatever, I get money.”

Of course this wasn’t the end of it. Wan Yu was interested in meeting the cultivators behind the entire play, which would go hand in hand with figuring out who orchestrated this. It wasn’t that he wanted to go off on them, but he would like to have a chat…

The door of the old house closed behind them with a gentle click.

“That was rather uneventful,” Ye Xiyang sighed. “A shame.”

“The finest chaos, got it.”

Now that they checked out the worst spots, they could leave the rest for later. Wan Yu was rather tired from everything today— while walking around he didn’t pay attention to it, but he really was on his feet from dawn to… whatever hour it was right now. Nearing midnight? Past it? It couldn’t have been too bad. But he was more than ready to go sleep, so he pivoted to the direction of the guest rooms.

Then he froze. His eyes narrowed. If the late madame was an illusion, then…

“Be right back.”

Heading back to the kitchen, Wan Yu started to contemplate. Whoever set this all up not only found good cultivators, but also wasn’t hesitant on scaring everyone senseless. That also meant that they had a callous streak in them— anyone less wouldn’t have thrown in falling plates into the mix. Wan Yu didn’t know enough people here to make guesses, given that he knew at most Du Yu’an and Li San. It… might not be strange if Du Yu’an was the one to do so, actually, given that his position would guarantee he had extensive connections. Successful businessmen tended to have a cold side to them too— good deals for one side can at times mean a bad one on the other end. He did mention that it was Du Patriarch who wanted Wan Yu here, not him.

After all, it used his mother as a… No. The fact that this was the late madame probably wasn’t a big clue. Who else could anyone use? She was the only notable deceased in the house, the only one whose appearance would shake the inhabitants’ hearts. If the concubine wasn’t alive and her image was used in this plot, would it have the same effect? Wan Yu doubted it.

The more important point was that whoever set this up was ready for someone to get hurt. Illusions to scare people was one thing. The knives and plates were another.

Wan Yu checked the outsides of the kitchen— nothing. He went to the tried-and-true, the beams. Thirteen talismans in total, browned lines of blood on them still crisp. Wan Yu plucked them off and hopped back down; wiping the dust off and washing his hand after, he studied it.

"Aah, shit. Who'd have guessed."

The kitchen didn’t have an illusion array, it had a different combination. It wasn't one that trapped negative energy within the room either, which would cause accidents to happen more often. It was one that allowed whoever activated it to move things within the area from afar. Initially created to synergize with intruder-detection arrays, this talisman had long been used for closed room assassinations, too. The only reason it wasn't used more often was because setting up both this long-distance control and a good surveillance array would’ve cost more energy than stabbing the dude and running out. In this case, though, the cultivators only used basic surveillance; everyone would’ve looked the same, cultivators _might_ shine a bit more brightly. It was basically aiming knives by throwing a die—

Fuck. It could've been a servant who got stabbed.

Were these people for real?

"What a bunch of inconsiderate assholes," Wan Yu murmured.

He better finish this quick. Not because of mounting dangers— he was just pissed.

Ye Xiyang wasn't waiting by the old house, but Wan Yu found him in the hallways to their guest rooms, inspecting the ceiling at a corner. When he heard Wan Yu, he turned around with a smile.

"Surveillance," he said. Wan Yu shot the beam a dirty look.

"Probably started because of the previous cultivators the family contacted. Burn it off if you want."

Ye Xiyang's smile twitched. "Oh? You don't like being watched as you sleep?"

"Bah. They can go ahead and watch me, I guess, so long as I don't turn into a guest of their spring dreams."

Then again, they could try. Let's see how enticing a human-shaped blob glowing could be.

Ye Xiyang laughed as Wan Yu entered his room and flopped onto the bed, eyelid heavy. Moments later, the door the next room over creaked open before shutting close.

* * *

The body did what it always did, and in Wan Yu's case, it woke him up at dawn.

Barely anyone was up and about— only the servants. He contemplated going to see them, but that'd just give them unnecessary trouble at a time when they had a lot to do. He could sleep in, but trying to fall asleep again after waking up would probably take up the majority of his free time. He could wander around or even out of this residence, he supposed…

In the end, he went to the markets. The only ones open at this hour were those selling fresh catches or vegetables, all foodstuffs, but he had fun.

He slipped back into his room through the windows. The sun was bright now, the light beating down gaining a yellow tint after the pale gray of sunrise, and everyone probably was already woken up by it streaming through the window slits. Wan Yu turned around.

“Fuc—”

Ye Xiyang chuckled, flapping his fan. The stupid thing turned the air cold, because _of course_ this pampered master would have that sort of useless magical artifact. 

“What are you doing in my room? To assault me in my sleep?”

“I don’t need that sort of overwhelming advantage,” Ye Xiyang said. That infuriating smile twitched his cheek. “Had fun outside?”

Wan Yu shot him a dirty look, walking past him to the door. “I got melon seeds.”

Never eaten that. Smiling in amusement, Ye Xiyang followed him, where he almost bumped into a servant coming over to fetch them.

The Du family house looked a lot different in daylight, the new section especially. The walls diffused the golden glow into something easy on the eyes. Carved flowers basked in the morning sun, looking as lively as the trees in the courtyard. Everything looked as new as late spring, more well-thought-out and polished. Wan Yu slowed his pace to take in the details.

There was only one person at the table when they arrived at the courtyard— a young man that looked about Wan Yu’s age, perhaps a bit younger. On his face was cold boredom, a strong contrast to the rather festive array of food laid out in front of him. That boredom left for a fleeting second at the sounds of footsteps, replaced by an unreadable expression, but it soon schooled back to normal when he noticed that it was Wan Yu and Ye Xiyang.

Huh. Interesting. This must be Du Yuxun.

Before Wan Yu could say something, thought, another pair of footsteps made all heads turn. It was Du Yu’an, lagging just slightly behind Du Patriarch who was leaning on his cane, taking step after slow step.

The Du Patriarch now looked whittled down from exhaustion and sickness, but Wan Yu could imagine him a more robust person in his youth. There was fierceness set in his eyebrows, one Wan Yu could also see on Du Yuxun— old age hadn’t softened it any, and Wan Yu expected his temper to match the deep lines on his forehead, too. Once everyone sat down, Du Patriarch turned to him, eyes appraising.

“So this is the immortal Wan Yu. Young.”

“My _shifu_ sent me down the mountain when I was fifteen, so I have been roaming for the past four years,” Wan Yu said. Breakfast started. “He wanted me to gather my own experiences and to tell him what I’ve learned when I return at age twenty. I’d hoped to tell him some good things, so he could at least rest his old bones.”

“I’ve heard good things about you,” Du Patriarch said, nodding. He took a spoonful of his congee, sighing afterwards. “Old Jiang wasn’t lying, you really do bring quick results. Last night, I was woken up by nightmares and then that slamming door. But soon after, I heard a melody, extremely soothing— I fell back asleep, and didn’t have any dreams the rest of the night. I take it you were the one playing?”

Wan Yu shot Ye Xiyang a glance; Ye Xiyang shot him one back that said, ‘ _good for you_ ’.

Ugh. Unhelpful.

“It was a song to bring peace to the restless; though I wasn’t expecting it to be heard that far away, I’m glad it could be of help.”

Du Patriarch’s face turned grave. “My wife?”

“We managed to soothe her some, so there shouldn’t be any more incidents in the kitchens. Last one there was a close one, but please let the servants know they shouldn’t worry about it anymore.”

Du Yu’an frowned. “Close call?”

“A plate fell, only for a knife to also tumble down right after as I tried to grab it,” Wan Yu said. “Nobody got hurt, but it scared Li- _dajie_ quite a bit. But as I said, I should’ve already taken care of it.”

Du Yuxun paused mid-bite, looking rather disturbed. Well, at least this kid seemed to have a heart.

“It’s no good to talk about these kinds of things at the dining table,” Wan Yu said, waving his hand. “I didn’t get a good look, having arrived at night, but the carving on everything looks almost lifelike. It’s really amazing, especially that one of camellias and chrysanthemums on the doorway.”

The Du Patriarch laughed. “That one… yes, it’s from several years back. It’s not as good as it could’ve been, but in the recent years Old Liu improved on his craft, too. Have you seen the _guqin_ put up? That one’s Xun- _er_ ’s creation.”

This family really was proud of their second son. The second concubine must be happy with her son.

“I have,” Wan Yu said, nodding. “Du- _gongzi_ told me about it. It humbles one, knowing that it’s done by someone so young.”

Du Patriarch let out an amused huff, pushing his bowl forward; Du Yu’an refilled it. “Xun- _er_ is twenty this year. This immortal is nineteen, isn’t he?”

“Oh, I couldn’t have done something similar,” Wan Yu joked. “My _shifu_ always had to give me a reprimanding look every other incense’s time as I get distracted so easily. The level of focus required in these crafts is really admirable.”

Ye Xiyang let out a noise that Wan Yu had grown more familiar with and could interpret— it was that mocking sort of cough where he expressed his annoyance-amusement at Wan Yu’s “flattery” in one succinct sound. Well, Ye- _xiong_ can suck it. Wan Yu had things to do.

“Us mortals can’t hope to compete with the level of competence true immortals have,” Du Patriarch sighed. “Truly unlike the crooks who just try to swindle others. You know, things weren’t as bad before, it only got worse after we hired those two no-good liars to see to the issue. It was good I got a recommendation from Old Jiang, and that you happened to be nearby. My first son already asked the Vermillion Sun Sect, but they said we’d have to wait two more months… I fear by then, our workshop would already have been destroyed by falling logs.”

Wan Yu and Ye Xiyang glanced at each other. “There had been things happening in the workshop, too?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter; real life has gone bonkers, as everyone might've realized, and while the quarantine didn't get to me it sure did get to the people I live with. I've been doing a LOT of fishing and wolf-taming on Minecraft.
> 
> [4] _**dizi**_ : A transversal bamboo flute (the one you'd hold to the side, rather than the front.) [back]


	6. Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m just curious,” Ye Xiyang said, “about the sole disciple of the Immortal Master Ning Shan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **tw** : Nothing specific I can think of, but some heavy discussions.

Du Yu'an turned to his father, questions on his face. The Du Patriarch, however, paid his son no mind. “It happened several times. It almost cost some of the movers their feet. So you see, immortal, this is very important…”

“We only got a look at the outside of the workshop area last night,” Wan Yu said. “Perhaps, after this, we can go see the site?”

The old man nodded. “I will take you there to see. Yu’an, there will be new shipment right after this, don’t forget.”

Ever-patient, Du Yu’an smiled as he nodded. “I will see to it, Father.”

It was just one breakfast, but enlightening— this was the reason why Wan Yu liked to sit down and talk with people. He could see the dynamics that mattered, at least; Du Yu’an’s responsibilities were expected, Du Yuxun’s works were accomplishments. Honestly, now Wan Yu wasn’t sure whether Du Yu’an was truly sincere about the pride he held for his brother, or if it was a front. He would like to believe the former, but the latter wouldn’t surprise him either.

But Wan Yu would give him the benefit of doubt.

Out of the sudden, Du Yuxun spoke up. “Father, I—”

All eyes turned to him.

“I’ve finished the _guqin_ for the Liang young miss, I’d like to go find some more good wood this morning so I can get straight to work after.” He’d swallowed a bit and tensed his neck saying that; it was clear that something about talking put him on edge. Wan Yu munched on his food as he watched, feeling like he could benefit from a more casual, crunchy food at this moment.

Du Patriarch laughed. “Of course, go.”

“We can go together later then,” Du Yu’an said to his brother. Du Yuxun nodded, then went back to his food.

Wan Yu held back the urge to raise his eyebrows. But Du Yuxun was silent for the rest of the meals, and the ones talking now were mainly Wan Yu and the Du Patriarch, with Du Yu’an occasionally being told to do this or that.

The gist of it was, there had been several incidents in the workshop, but the Du Patriarch was unwilling to really call it part of the haunting. It would affect morale even more, after all, and the incidents were few and far enough in between to just be carelessness— in regards to this part of the gossip, he clamped down hard. “I don’t see how my wife would even… she wouldn’t busy herself with these matters.”

 _Well, it’s definitely not_ her _busying herself with these matters_ , Wan Yu thought.

The Du sons excuse themselves after breakfast, and their father led him and Ye Xiyang to the workshop area. To his surprise, Ye Xiyang didn’t pull out his umbrella and fan to act the part of a young master— with his hands behind his back, he looked almost solemn, strangely not drawing immediate ire.

Things looked so different in the daylight; the previously unsettling area was bustling with life. Over two dozen men, young and old, were wandering about now. Some of them were moving large pieces of wood, freshly cut from the logs stacked in one warehouse, lugging them together to the work areas. In one workshop, three men were working on the carvings of a wardrobe, shaving away at the wood until tigers emerged, fierceness hidden underneath the subtle curves of their muscles. There was, however, one workshop that was larger and yet more barren than the others— while the ones with dedicated, focused carvers had projects lining up the walls to be finished or shipped off, this one was tidy, with planks and timber and large wheels stacked against each other in one corner. The workers here were quick and efficient; when Wan Yu watched them, they assembled whatever it was that they worked on within the time it took to burn two or three sticks of incense. They hit in nails with precision, passed over wheels and parts with practiced ease, all working as a well-oiled machine.

“What’s the thing they’re making?” Wan Yu asked, leaning forward with interest. He’d been standing there, just hovering outside the door, for a good while now. The incredible ease these people displayed doing their work was something he could watch all day. The Du Patriarch paused.

“Ah, that? It’s just the base for a wheeled cart.”

It did look like a base. It looked somewhat like a cart, except without the… box-like part that would allow for item storage; it had four solid legs, which was kind of weird; it had a somewhat weird, curved part between the legs nearest to the pusher, which was just a mystery to Wan Yu. If he had to guess, it looked like it would provide more anchorage to the ground, but what would that even be used for? What sort of cart needed that?

Seeing Wan Yu’s expression, the Du Patriarch then added, “It’s for specialized use. These are still the base, it’ll be further equipped by my client.”

“I see.”

Well, if this client was the Seven-Petal Moonlotus Sect, who could guess what they ‘equipped’ it with later.

Maybe the blood of the innocent, harvested under the light of the full moon. Wan Yu shook his head. Gah, he needed to talk with Ye- _xiong_ less.

They went back to the courtyard in less than one _shichen_. Ye Xiyang glanced at him when they finally rounded back, the Du Patriarch telling them to rest after spending the night awake and dealing with the hauntings. “No asking those workers about what happened?”

Wan Yu shot him a look back. “Do you think they’ll speak a word with their boss right there? Anyway, they look busy, I don’t want to disturb them if I don’t need to.”

He sat down, lips pursed as he stared at the vegetation. In the foot of these green mountains, everything was lush and verdant, all easy on the eyes. Wan Yu plucked a leaf as he started thinking. No, he didn’t think he needed to question the workers right _now_ , at least not until he could think of a specific thing to ask— his current line of thinking was, this might be everything on the surface.

“He’s been at this for over a decade, yet the people working with him all don’t say a word; this either means they don’t know what they’re making, or they’re not anything… weird? Dangerous?”

People talked about his rise to wealth, but there wasn't anything particularly vile in the rumors. That wasn’t the norm if something was spottable; people liked to hone in on anything resembling the shape of a wrong when there wasn’t much to talk about. And all of this was done out in the open, under sunlight, in a breezy, large workshop, decent working conditions, apparently accompanied with hot meals for lunch eaten together at the site…

The Du Patriarch wasn’t hiding this. He was more than happy to showcase his working area, how well his workers were doing.

“The weirdest one is that cart,” Wan Yu said. He paused for a second, realizing that the sound of his voice was jarring and weird to his own ears after spending so long silent— when he looked up, the sun was far higher in the sky. “Oh, it’s already this late?”

Under the shade of some tree, Ye Xiyang shot him a look. He already had his fan out, flapping air cold enough it was visible in the heat. “The greatest mystery, I think, is the fact that you’ve been sitting there under direct sunlight for the past hour without moving an inch.”

Wan Yu uncrossed his legs, wincing as blood flow returned to his limbs. “Ouch, ouch. Oww— anyway, what? What can I say, I love the sun, I’m like a tree, I grow tall and bushy under it—”

Finally letting go of the leaf in his hand, he stared at the mushed up poor little green thing, contemplating whether he should return it to its tree. In the end, he fixed it up and let it fly back. “Anyway, how come you’re so unaccustomed to this weather? _Which_ region did you even come from, isn’t this just summer? And even then, knowing you’re not used to the heat, you wear so many layers too…”

“Not every region has a summer that gets this hot and humid, evidently.” Ye Xiyang sighed, as if lamenting Wan Yu’s lack of imagination. “Not all of us are willing to look so indecent either, despite the weather.”

Wan Yu wanted to gape. Indecent? If anything, Ye- _xiong_ was a lunatic out of touch with reality to dress so heavily in this region. Oi, this was the _climate_ , not the _weather_. People had better things to do with their day than flap a magical fan around to summon cold air!

He paused. Wow, Ye- _xiong_ really brought out the annoyance within him.

“Ye- _xiong_ ,” Wan Yu said with earnest eyes, “I think you ought to return from whence you came. This place doesn’t seem to agree with you.”

Ye Xiyang sighed. “At least shoo me away with sweeter words.”

Before Wan Yu could find the will in his soul to retort to that, he spotted someone coming— it was Li San. She only told him about lunch and how it would be served soon, however; she looked to be in a hurry, what with the smattering of flour on her sleeve she didn’t seem to notice nor pat away.

“Thank you,” he said, nodding. “We’ll stay put.”

Lunch was less of an affair; the Du Patriarch had gone for a nap, the two sons were out, it was just him and… Ye- _xiong_.

You know, they’d remained civil during the entirety of the actual meal.

"Ye- _xiong_ really is dedicated," Wan Yu sighed, putting down his cup of tea. "Coming all the way here, doing the job with me… if I didn't know better, I'd think you're here to demand I repay a debt, or maybe that I'm the son of someone or another and you promised them before they died that you'll take care of their son except I was dropped off in some random mountain and got picked up by my _shifu_ and now you're here to convince me to return."

Ye Xiyang's smile was only marred by displeasure when he sipped the tea. "How could I take you away from your _shifu?_ Surely the man would be devastated."

"Yeah. He loves me."

It was a statement, pure and simple. Ye Xiyang envied that, somewhat.

"He raised you from birth?"

"Well, yeah? Had to get some help, since he was an old man and had no idea how childrearing worked, but more or less yeah. Would spend mornings walking me round the mountains to burn off my excess energy, then he'd teach me stuff. He was the most patient man in the world."

Wan Yu's smile was natural and free, loosening his expression the more he talked. He chuckled. "I'm the luckiest orphan, honestly."

"It takes a very grateful person to say such a thing," Ye Xiyang acknowledged.

"It's nothing like that." Wan Yu stretched, stacking the emptied plates together. He did it with such ease and mindlessness that Ye Xiyang wanted to comment once more on his instincts with people’s tableware, but he decided against bringing it up again right now. "I was one, but I got people who love me despite what a little shit I was. Isn't that luck? Where would I be today if it wasn't for them? Anyway, Ye- _xiong_ still hasn’t answered my question. What is it you want? Should I guess that you already know who my _shifu_ is?”

A chuckle. “I already know who he is, but I’m not interested in what he has.”

“Ah? Then Ye- _xiong_ is interested in me? Sorry, but I gotta say no to that.”

Ye Xiyang wanted to sigh. Did he seem so tasteless, as to want someone like this Immortal Chen Xi, Wan Yu? He would rather the woman his _shifu_ set aside for him, if it wasn’t for the fact that he felt no attraction towards her, and she would make a bad Esteemed Lady Who Brings With Her Winter.

The Frozen Dragon Sect wasn’t like other sects, where the spouses of the sect leaders didn’t have to be anyone. Esteemed Ladies of the Frozen Dragon Sect had to be someone who could lead everyone, and stood beside the Supreme Leader, subordinate only to him, the mountains, and winter itself.

“I’m just curious,” Ye Xiyang said, “about the sole disciple of the Immortal Master Ning Shan.”

A pause.

“Well, you’ve seen most of it,” Wan Yu said. After a moment of silence, he then laughed. “What do you want to see me do? This is pretty much it.”

“We’ll see,” Ye Xiyang said.

Seventeen years to the past was a long time, but it was an interesting time, Ye Xiyang supposed. It would still be many years before the matter with the pearl started, but who knew? Jumping into another time had always been something that altered the fabric of the universe; perhaps Wan Yu would stumble into this mystery earlier. After all, when Ye Xiyang jumped through that portal…

He’d pulled something, too, with him.

* * *

Wan Yu dozed off not long after lunch, and woke up to the sound of distant commotion not one _shichen_ later.

“Huh?” Wandering out of his room, he made his way out to the front courtyard, where the two Du sons seemed to have returned home. Du Yu’an was pointing out which wood was for whom— that one is _Xiao_ Xun’s, please take it to the old workshop, the rest can go to warehouse three, they’re for a commissioned partition, I’ve tagged it. His younger brother stood slightly out to the side, behind him.

Wan Yu had no idea where Ye- _xiong_ was, but bah. Making himself less conspicuous, Wan Yu stayed still until most everyone had departed, then followed Du Yuxun to the old workshop.

Everyone else had gone to the main workshop, Du Yu’an included; that Wan Yu was trailing behind the second Du son was clear as day, and yet the person said nothing as he followed him to the old house.

“...Were you supposed to be hiding your presence?” Du Yuxun asked, turning around in front of the doors. Wan Yu stared back.

“What? No.”

“Then why are you acting like you’re trying to keep out of my line of sight? Those silent footsteps?”

“Light footwork is part of what we learn as cultivators,” Wan Yu said. “Anyway, no. I wanted to talk to you, if I hide around, how am I gonna do that?”

Du Yuxun, “......” This person is more annoying than anticipated.

To his credit, Du Yuxun turned back and stayed quiet as they entered the house and walked all the way to the workshop inside. He didn’t seem to notice anything different about the removed talismans, which Wan Yu supposed made sense— after all, not a cultivator, and this being the middle of the day he doubted the cultivators ever sprung their little show at this hour. His footsteps were calm and confident, walking these halls as if the old madame didn’t “haunt” it; though then again, he was said to work here, so it made sense. He walked in and out of this place on a daily basis, and probably spent many hours here alone.

It was a nice place, this workshop. With the door open, breezes drifted in bringing a falling leaf or two, softening the harshness of midday sun. Wood carving tools were stored in neat rows. There was a _guzheng_ [5] in the corner, placed on a low table; it looked to be well-cared for and not part of a commission or for sale, given the picks lying by it. Lotus leaves and cranes in shimmery, muted white stood out against the dark wood— they seemed to have been made of mother of pearl.

Wan Yu walked around the room, humming to himself.

“I heard you make instruments?”

“Still studying,” Du Yuxun corrected, grabbing the _xiao_ [6] out of his hand. “I focus on _guqin_ s. Sometimes I make others. You play?”

Wan Yu raised his hands as if in acquiescence and sat down on the floor outside the door. “ _Dizi_. Kinda interested in other types too, though. Someone taught me how to play _paixiao_ [7] for a bit when I was out on the roads, now I’ve got an interest in learning more. Too bad I haven’t found anyone willing to teach a wandering cultivator that, though. My _shifu_ tried to teach me _guqin_ back then, but we both agreed that it was better I stick with the flute.”

“Oh.”

In fact, Wan Yu remembered those days well. The two of them tried to make their own _dizi_ , but being that neither of them knew the art that went into making an instrument, it didn’t sound quite right. In the end, the _dizi_ that Wan Yu now carried was one they bought in town. He went from practicing his _guqin_ begrudgingly for one obligatory _shichen_ a day to terrorizing the birds with sharp, shrieking noises for three _shichen_ daily before he managed to make less piercing sounds. His _shifu_ put his foot down when Wan Yu waved around his _dizi_ as a substitute for his wooden sword.

_"You already know now that such an instrument is not easy to make, you should give it more respect."_

Then Wan Yu discovered the multifunctionality of a cultivator's _jian_.

" _Yu-er…"_ Immortal Master Ning Shan sighed that day. " _Your Silvergrass's sword spirit…_ "

" _It will be a practical, crafty, down-to-earth and creative spirit ba,"_ Wan Yu, age 15 and rather annoying, said. With a defiant, cheeky look in his eyes, he lifted his chin. " _Anyway, it's not like it's a crime?"_

"Why, your _shifu_ didn't have the patience to teach you or something?"

Wan Yu laughed, waving away the memories. He’d been thinking about the past an awful lot today. "My _shifu_ is _renowned_ in the _wulin_ for his patient temperament. I just told him that it'd be easier for me to use a flute than a _guqin_ when it matters, and I think he saw through my excuses and just let me go."

"He's lenient on you," Du Yuxun commented, tone dry.

"Heh, what can I say? He loves me."

"Huh." Du Yuxun picked up one of the woods and, with a heave, moved it to his table. He then picked up his tools and started tracing faint outlines on the surface. "Are all the things done out of so-called love justifiable?"

Ooh. An interesting topic, huh? Wan Yu leaned forward, resting his elbow on his knee and his cheek on his palm. "Yes and no. Depends on what kind of person you are."

Du Yuxun rolled his eyes. "Isn't that a cop-out?"

"Is it? I don't think so. I think the world is nuanced enough for that." Wan Yu pulled at Silvergrass's tassel, playing with the smooth strands. "I've seen a lot of people. I've seen parents dying of starvation try to give their kids to me, hoping I could give them more than they could. I've seen them hand over their kids to far less savory people, who then tried to smuggle them as slaves. When I say it depends on what kind of person you are, I don't mean you as the actor. I meant you as a third party, an outsider."

Wan Yu looked up, peering from underneath his lashes. "If a child dies in a horrific manner because their parents thought they wouldn't die of starvation if given away, do you think it's the parents’ fault?"

Du Yuxun stared back. "Yes."

With a smile, Wan Yu dropped his tassel. “I think it's the fault of the people who sought out the children of the poor and dying so that they may profit from it.”

There was a moment of silence, before Du Yuxun scoffed again. “That’s even more of a cop-out.”

“How is that a cop-out?” Wan Yu asked, spreading his arms. “Isn’t that the truth? When people are doing their best in a bad situation, and then someone comes in looking to benefit from their misfortune, don’t they get a big part of the blame?”

“The parents have the choice of not letting their children’s fates be up to a gamble.”

“And certain death is better than that?”

Du Yuxun pursed his lips. “Maybe.”

“It’s your answer to the question and that’s a valid take,” Wan Yu agreed. “Not everyone shares that same thought, though, and I think it’s also important to respect that.”

There was a silence. Du Yuxun frowned, but he said nothing as he shifted focus to his work for a bit, filling the room with the sounds of gentle scraping.

"Not everything is as morally ambiguous as that," Du Yuxun said, breaking the quiet. "What if it hurts someone else? A lot of people? At what point do you stop sympathizing with them?"

“Empathy is different from sympathy,” Wan Yu pointed out. “You can understand them without accepting their actions as justified. You can ultimately condemn an action, but you can also understand what factors led up to it, too, without it somehow diminishing the strength of that condemnation.”

That seemed to rattle some nerves.

“That’s because you have distance on your side,” Du Yuxun spat out. He looked like he wanted to throw aside his tools, but thought twice about it and shoved it back to its place. Good call, given that it could be a sharp weapon. “Of course it’s easy to remain emotionally distant when it’s not _your—_ ”

He let out a loud exhale, but the anger didn’t leave his form.

"Father taught me everything himself, spent hours and hours with me, showing me how to carve. When I was growing up, things were already getting better, and he often told me about how much better life was for us now. How _Gege_ had to make do with crude bamboo toys, how we had to stretch the food when business wasn't doing so well. I know he cares about me, about us I guess. But what kind of… Sometimes the blind spots just make me wonder!

“She might not be my birth mother, but she… _Gege_ talked a lot about her. She didn’t think he needed to force this quite like this. Saying it’s for us, but at what cost… is it for us, or for himself?”

His words were getting unclear and muddled as his thoughts tripped into one another, but Wan Yu thought he got it. The Du Patriarch did amass riches for his family, but at what price? With such a heavy cost, likely to be borne by the family he claimed he did all this for, was the one who benefited the most them, or him?

It was love, but with glaring blind spots that might've rendered it all moot.

“What she was doing, staying here, was her way of saying that she was content with what she had. And _Gege_ was the same, too. So for whom was he doing it?”

Wan Yu sighed.

“If he really cares about us, how come this doesn’t cross his mind?”

Getting up, Wan Yu walked over and patted Du Yuxun on his shoulder. “I understand. In the end, this issue will have to be worked out by your own family, but I will do my part. But you can’t risk other people’s lives like that.”

"It's serious enough to warrant it," Du Yuxun said, defiant. When his eyes met Wan Yu, he saw a fire in them that burned with anger and anguish both. "By keeping our eyes averted, aren't we too risking our lives, having it being placed on a precipice whose width we cannot see?"

* * *

Dinner was another quiet affair. Nearing the dead of the night, Wan Yu found himself sitting on the rooftop, oiling his sword, while Ye Xiyang stood gazing at the moon.

“With that lack of spirit, I take it you found out who did it?”

Wan Yu sighed as he wiped his blade. “It’s the Du younger son, most likely. Doesn’t approve of what his father’s doing, thinks he’s selling out his family’s future all while claiming he’s doing it for them. I don’t blame him, but his methods leave a lot to be desired.”

Ye Xiyang chuckled. “It’s such a roundabout way of screaming for help.”

“To be fair, it’s not like it’ll be resolved with a talk,” Wan Yu said. He let out another sigh. “People don’t just change like that. If I were him I’d be doing anything for it to be taken seriously, too.”

“What would you do if you found out your _shifu_ has done something awful?”

“No. Don’t ask me that. I don’t want to think about it.” The reply came fast, more a reflex than anything. Wan Yu groaned, as though disappointed that he let himself be so transparent.

A laugh. “You can’t run away from it. Even if Immortal Master Ning Shan is someone righteous, not everyone around him is.”

Wan Yu pursed his lips, storing away his oil and scrap of cloth. “I just don’t have an answer for it right now. I’d like to say I’ll handle it well, but let’s be real, I’ll probably kick and scream first before arriving at that stage.” Sheathing back his sword, he hopped to his feet, balancing on one heel as he spun around. “Let’s go to the workshop. I’d like to know what the heck it is that the Du Patriarch really is making and selling.”

With an amused smile, Ye Xiyang followed him. Rather than walking on the ground, they hopped from roof to roof. The flutter of their flowing clothes were like clouds in the night.

The doors to the large workshop were closed with a wooden beam, and Wan Yu reslotted them once the two of them were inside. Oh, how _qi_ helped with so much. Wan Yu decided to push aside the morality of the usage of his powers, focusing instead on the contraption stumping him all day.

"This anchorage makes me think it'll experience something like, ah, not knockback… but just that bump backwards from loading heavy things or something," Wan Yu said, running through his thoughts. "The four feet, I don't get. And oh, huh. Looks like the wheels can be slotted upwards, so it won't touch the ground and render the feet moot…

"Definitely not for farming or lugging a load of stuff around. I can see some form of moving stall with it, but it's not big enough to be useful for that, and anyway why would— ah, shit, I forgot to take into account that it's probably Seven-Petal Moonlotus Sect that's commissioning these. They're not gonna be doing such menial, normal things with it. What's something more crime-y?"

Ye Xiyang held back a chuckle— this man's diction, whenever it started failing and he resorted to a random trail of sounds approximating meaning, it was its own form of amusement.

“It’s the mount for bed crossbows,” a voice said from behind them. Wan Yu and Ye Xiyang turned their heads— Du Yuxun, as expected. The young man gripped the doors tighter. “Father did the designs, we don’t assemble all of it here so it’s harder to point fingers. I don’t know where they sell it off to, I don’t think Father knows either, but I _bet_ you they’d sell it to our country’s enemies if it profits th—”

A hand covered Du Yuxun’s mouth. With the light coming in from the outside, the man’s face was cast in shadows, but his voice finally revealed who he was. “Xun- _er_ , I wouldn’t say that so loudly.”

Du Yuxun spun around. “ _Ge_ —!”

Du Yu’an pushed his brother further into the workshop before shutting the door behind him. What little light illuminated the room disappeared. The man's voice was careful and constructed, maintaining that telltale veneer of pleasantness. "I hope you forgive me for what my brother has been saying. He's young."

“Oh?” Ye Xiyang said, eyebrows raised.

“We’ve always sheltered him, so he doesn’t know much about the world,” Du Yu’an said, keeping a tight grip on Du Yuxun’s shoulder. His eyes flitted between the two men, but lingered on Ye Xiyang. When he looked away, he lowered his head, too, as if to lower himself. “It is us, his elders, who is at fault for not guiding him more.”

Du Yuxun’s voice was frigid. “ _Gege_.”

“Every relevant document has been kept in a safe place, too, there is no worry of being found out.”

“ _Gege_!”

Ye Xiyang chuckled. “Are you apologizing to me?”

It happened in a flash— Ye Xiyang swept a hand, the whipping sound of his sleeve but an aftershock— and Wan Yu’s ears caught an obscured rustle and thud before the windows broke into numerous splinters. Du Yu’an turned around, shielding his brother— Wan Yu leapt back, Silvergrass unsheathing with a silver-white arc.

Three thuds. When the dust settled, there were only the limp bodies of three men stacked atop the scattered planks and wheels, all bleeding from their orifices.

“An unwarranted apology is still welcome, of course, but I think I shall accept thanks, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [5] **_guzheng_ :** Chinese zither that throughout history has had varying amounts of strings, though modern time has it at 21, 25 or 26 strings. They're absolutely beautiful, both in the [music they produce](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7wWWoC-_KW0) and also the decoration. [back]
> 
> [6] **_xiao_ :** A vertical bamboo flute.  
> [back]
> 
> [7] **_paixiao_ :** Ancient Chinese form of a pan flute. [The video I watched](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RCH8CP5LviQ) was honestly fascinating. the man imitated bird calls with just astonishing accuracy and trill. It's just wild. But the more tame, modern cover is [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrbZ9BwrMdU) This person does a lot of covers with it. [back]
> 
> On the topic of music, I've always been drawn to wind instruments, and the [beauty of the _dizi_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UEAsZ29G00w) yall.... Just give it a listen.  
> (As for which instrument I ended up liking best, it'll probably have to be a tie between the bamboo flutes and the erhu; I love guqin covers, but I have to admit that the traditional songs... are better when I'm also watching it being played)


	7. A wanting resolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Shifu never told me my brain drowned with the mountain flood,” Wan Yu muttered. With a frustrated growl, he ruffled his hair once again. “You win, I’m stupid.”
> 
> Ye Xiyang raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Wh— Ye- _xiong!”_

The first to snap out of his shock, Wan Yu rushed to the three men, checking their pulses. All dead. “You just— without a single question!”

Without drawing his weapon, too, with only a swing of a palm; but these things Wan Yu didn’t notice, preoccupied as he was with the absoluteness of Ye Xiyang’s actions. Du Yu’an and Du Yuxun both had backed away, terror shining in their eyes. Wan Yu turned to Ye Xiyang. “Who are you to judge them in the wrong without knowing the full story?”

Ye Xiyang gave him a strange look. “Do you think demonic sects would be so proper as to leave signs that it’s their doing?”

As if spurred by that, Wan Yu checked the bodies— all of them were in nondescript robes, looking for all it’s worth like they’d been bought from some readymade shop in this very town. Ye Xiyang walked over, stopping a few paces away. “You won’t find anything. They’re not stupid.”

“Absence of proof doesn’t mean _guilty_ ,” Wan Yu spat. “And now they’re _dead_ and we can’t _make sure_.”

"Don't you think I know how they operate?" Ye Xiyang did him a favor, yet here he was.

But Wan Yu wasn’t about to listen to him. He ruffled his hair hard enough it almost undid his bun, before jumping back to his feet and letting out a loud, harsh exhale. Muttering to himself, “ _calm down, get back to work_ ,” he then knelt beside the three people again and started rummaging through their things. With Silvergrass as a lamp, he examined their belongings. They only had some change of clothes, blankets, several trinkets and specialized tools— one of them had a stack of papers wrapped with care, clearly for talismans. All of them had swords; two _dao_ s [8], one _jian_. Ordinary quality; their blades reacted to Wan Yu’s _qi_ , indicating more common swords sold in stores rather than forged for individuals. Wan Yu saw that the _dao_ s had signs of more repeated sharpening— the _jian_ owner was the talisman and array cultivator, so it seemed to make sense that he might not rely as much on his sword for fights. Whetstones, cloth, oil… dull pieces of jade, looped with twine.

Jades of varying qualities had been used by both cultivators and mortals alike throughout the ages. From the Six Ritual Jades to differentiating official ranks within the empires to being the material prized sect magical treasures and weapons were made of, both the stone’s societal and spiritual values had been the forefront of its use— likewise, in the _jianghu_ , not everyone could afford such a thing. In the Vermillion Sun Sect, jade belt-plaques were only given to inner gate cultivators who’d taken a student, or outer gate disciples who’d shown exemplary achievements. Immortal Master Ning Shan himself only had jades in the form of weapons— the weapons he’d hoped would never see use again. Less sophisticated, detailed pieces had been used by sects all over the factions as entry tokens for their disciples. Tassels and other decor had been the distinguishing feature for that last one, as carving a mass-produced item into detailed shapes took more skilled labor and money than any sect would have to expend.

Did these three people have to be from a sect just because they were found with jade tokens on their persons? No. But the fact that these jades seemed to be dulling by the minute told Wan Yu that these stored _qi_ , just like normal entry tokens. They had always been set to expire upon the death of their owner, as to not fall to the wrong hands. As for what sect they might’ve been from, hell if Wan Yu knew that— there were at least three dozen sects large enough to be using jade tokens in both righteous and demonic factions, and he’d only ever seen two. The only one he got a close look at was Vermillion Sun Sect’s.

And even then their token for their disciples were simple circles with red tassels. Only the elders of the sect got ones carved into the shape of the sun.

Wan Yu grabbed these tokens anyway.

It seemed that he had been watching Wan Yu all this while; when the young man pocketed the jades, Ye Xiyang turned to Du Yu'an. "It's good you have a grasp on character, but you're wrong in that I'm not involved with these people."

Du Yu'an looked awkward, though another appropriate word would be ‘rather terrified’. "I… My apologies."

"Don't apologize to him," Wan Yu snapped, turning around. "Not involved with these people yeah sure whatever, you're still— oh. Fuck."

Silver embroidered dragons on his uniform. There weren't any righteous sect that dared to use dragon imagery, and the only demonic faction sect that did was—

The Frozen Dragon Sect.

Wan Yu was a _moron_.

And even worse, he just now realized another thing. Dragon embroidery. There was no way just _anybody_ could wear that.

Ye- _xiong_ was probably high up in the Frozen Dragon Sect. Most likely, he was the leader.

Wan Yu was a fucking _moron_.

“ _Shifu_ never told me my brain drowned with the mountain flood,” Wan Yu muttered. With a frustrated growl, he ruffled his hair once again. “You win, I’m stupid.”

Ye Xiyang raised an eyebrow. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Whatever whatever whatever. Wan Yu turned to Du Yu’an. “I’m stupid. But I’m sincere when I’m telling you this: the people you’re dealing with here are dangerous. Your father isn’t just dealing with anybody— he’s dealing with Seven-Petal Moonlotus Sect, whom I’ve also stumbled across a few years back. Didn’t leave the family a corpse. Extended family, I mean; the whole family was taken. I don’t know what happened to them either. I recommend going to Vermillion Sun for this— yes, I know they’re like _that_ and it will take ages, but they have a better chance at actually repelling another sect. I can try to send them an appeal, too, but I can’t guarantee it’ll make them move any faster.”

Du Yuxun was the one to answer. “But these aren’t just normal crossbow mounts; I saw the schematics, it’s one that makes them a lot more mobile and viable for long-distance transportation and fa—”

“Enough,” Wan Yu said. “I understand, I get it. It’s not something that should be allowed to continue. But unless you’re willing to allow your entire house to die with you, then you might want to wait for Vermillion Sun Sect to do something. I’ll be real with you— I don’t want to be there when you make the decision to die. I have my limits.”

There was a pause at that.

“We called you here because of Father and the… play Xun- _er_ started,” Du Yu’an admitted. “This is already far beyond…”

"I didn't mean it like that— okay, I actually do. I'm with doing the right thing as much as you are, but I'm being honest when I said I have my limits," Wan Yu said. He hid his face in his hands, before shaking his head and pulling his hands off. "I wasn't ready for this to be sprung on me at random. I do have a family to go back to.”

Right. Wan Yu needed to ground himself, he was starting to get carried away by emotions again. Taking a deep breath, Wan Yu closed his eyes and held it for several seconds before letting it out slowly. Think what’s relevant. Think what’s doable.

At this immediate juncture, the issue was that of… these cultivators. It was reasonable to say that Du Yuxun was the one who hired them, maybe even with Du Yu’an’s knowledge, but he didn’t know who exactly they were— none of them did. And while it might be impossible to know for certain, given the dire lack of evidence proving their identities— by comparing it against whom? anyhow— they could, at least, try to figure out their intent. This should be doable, right?

“There were surveillance talismans at the guest rooms hallway, there was a basic one in the kitchen, there was a good one at the old house.” Wan Yu paused. “There should be one here.”

Du Yuxun nodded, then shook his head as though the full sentence finally dawned on him. “No, I only asked them to have something set up in the kitchen, old house and the work area. I only wanted to start rumors so that it’ll be taken seriously by Father. The first cultivators we hired to ‘resolve’ the problem was… bad. They just tried to ‘purify’ her ‘spirit’ without even checking to see if it was actually a soul.

“I met these cultivators again after Father got you as a recommendation from Uncle Jiang. You sounded like you’d be more thorough with your investigations, so I asked them to… well, I asked them to play it up a little bit so your attention is properly caught. I just want… I just wanted you to investigate it a bit deeper. Figure out what was happening here. Not about her spirit. I thought that if Father heard it from someone else, he’d take it seriously...”

Wan Yu let out a long sigh. Well, there was nothing he could say about that. The unfortunate thing was, Wan Yu was also powerless here; he was just a scrawny, 19 years old wandering cultivator with nothing to his name bar his _shifu_ ’s illustrious one, and even then that was not a relationship he could wave about and announce to the world. He didn’t have the illusion of authority had by older cultivators, whose age at least inspired more trust. Half the people he met called him a fool with a pipe dream.

He wasn’t even enough to save one life for good. The people he stayed with, their lives might’ve crumbled back into what it used to be after he left and he wouldn’t even know.

“Back to, ugh, this. Well, they put up surveillance in front of the guest rooms. So they’re watching who’s staying. Didn’t check how old those were, though… but what they choose to watch can tell us something. The ones in those places you mentioned were so that they could do the scaring thing more effectively, I guess. The guest rooms, I’m not sure. They could be checking who we are— I guess Ye- _xiong_ over here also threw them off-guard. Don’t know for sure, they’re dead. But then you gotta ask, if they’d put talismans there without your knowing or asking, where else would they put it? What _kind_ would they put?”

Silence fell.

If there was one set up to watch Du Yuxun, maybe even eavesdrop on him, then the cultivators collaborating with him weren't helping _him_. They were playing with him.

“...Were they waiting for me to…” Du Yuxun’s voice trailed off, almost hollow in how lost it sounded.

Wan Yu put up his hands. “We don’t know yet. We haven’t checked. It’s just a possibility.”

It was a harrowing thought— Du Yuxun noticing his father’s actions and going to someone for it, only for him to be turned into a sort of… tattle, for the sect, against his own wishes and without his knowledge. That they wanted to watch him to know how far Du Patriarch had failed on his ‘duties’.

“They want to make sure Father didn’t falter on the bargain?” Du Yu’an asked, eyebrows furrowed. “Or that we, his sons, don’t?”

“Another way to see this would be, your father’s sick and might die soon, and inheriting his business would be your older brother,” Ye Xiyang said. The Du brothers startled at his voice. “They already have the schematics, but it’s a waste of resources and a disruption to the flow of production if they just kill off the Du family, as the workers here were unified under its patriarch. Upon catching wind of you finding out the schematics and this entire collaboration, they’ve been looking to use you as a leverage not against your father, but against your brother.”

“Because Du Patriarch has been complicit all this time,” Wan Yu realized. “He doesn’t need convincing to keep things under wraps, he’s been doing it on his own volition for this long. I can even see him not intending his younger son to know at all, only his eldest needed to.”

There was silence before Du Yu’an sighed. It was a tired, disappointed sigh. “Yes. I reckon so, too.”

And the worst part of it all was, they didn’t know which it was. They probably never will. It might as well be both.

It probably was both. Two birds one stone.

“We should check th—” Wan Yu paused, and turned to the bodies. “Let’s take care of this first. Fuck.”

* * *

There was surveillance in the old workshop. More specifically, eavesdropping array. Wan Yu swept through their bedrooms too, for good measure; there wasn't anything inside, but there was another eavesdropping array in Du Yu'an's study.

It was clear now, what their intent was.

Du Yuxun was silent.

"Send a new request to Vermillion Sun Sect and when asked, tell them your problem is at indigo level," Wan Yu told Du Yu'an. "It's their internal codeword for this kinda stuff. They might not resolve things immediately but they should send people over pretty quick. Have people sweep through the beams too if you have the time; just burn the talismans off for good measure."

Du Yu'an looked at him. "Would it be possible for you to also stay?"

Wan Yu looked back. "I'm only one man."

"I understand."

"In the morning, I will tell Du Patriarch some bullshit about needing to not forget the past and getting lost in the nebulous promises of the future or something. Don't mind it too much, just smile and nod." Wan Yu ran his fingers through his hair. "All right. Let's go sleep. Tomorrow morning will suck."

The morning, indeed, sucked. Actually, the night did too— they must've slept at like, one or two _shichen_ before sunrise, Wan Yu felt groggy waking up. But he crawled out and washed his face with water he cooled further with _qi,_ staring into the bronze mirror in the room.

He was okay, he was fine.

He can do this.

Leaving his room, Wan Yu bumped into Ye Xiyang, who only offered a breezy smile before they headed off. Du Patriarch wasn't as spirited as yesterday morning, but he had enough energy to talk at length— to talk at length with Wan Yu about the job he'd done, that is.

"I understand her concerns. But growth has been of immense help to our community, and will give these sons of mine a better starting point in their lives once I'm gone. But maybe we will benefit indeed from keeping humble and remembering our roots…"

Bullshit bullshit bullshit. Wan Yu laughed and nodded, and refocused his fraying attention to his food. Du Yu'an and Du Yuxun's wooden smile added to the cloying atmosphere.

But at last, he was freed. Just him, Wan Yu, disciple of Immortal Master Ning Shan. The Du sons would have to live in an agonizing play-pretend with their father for a while longer, but after breakfast Wan Yu was ready to leave. Du Yu'an, almost seeming to know exactly what Wan Yu wanted him to do, simply gave him the money on the way out.

"I'll try to help in ways I can," Wan Yu told him.

Du Yu'an gave him a wan smile. "Thank you."

When they left the house, Wan Yu stopped right in front of the gates.

“That was the most draining breakfast I’ve ever had in my life,” he said, running his hand over his face. “Ye- _xiong_.”

When Ye Xiyang turned to him, he was almost pelted on the face with two gold ingots.

“I’m off.”

Hopping onto Silvergrass, Wan Yu left without another word.

Looking at the coins in his hand, Ye Xiyang almost laughed.

* * *

Many _li_ away, after a day's turn.

"This young master, how may we serve you?" the middle-aged madame of the flower house asked, tone sugary sweet. Behind her were a lineup of the girls, along with some boys, all dressed to impress; their lavish scents permeated the air, almost to an eye-watering point. It was simply unfortunate that the young, elegant guest did not seem to be swayed. Ye Xiyang tapped his finger on the table, the rings on his left hand glinting in the afternoon glow. The madame promptly shut her mouth.

"Yue Ge," Ye Xiyang said.

"Y-yes, my lord. I will call for her." And with that she retreated, taking the rest of this little entourage with her.

It took some time, but the clacks of wooden shoes grew louder, and a woman entered at last. She was tall, her hair done in a bun, pinned in place with milky white jade. The corners of her eyes were lined to sharpness in turquoise, accenting the sharp lines of her face. Dressed in white and translucent midnight blue, she looked as if she brought the night sky over snowing mountaintops with her to these warmer lands. 

When she spoke up, though, her voice was distinctly deep and husky. "Supreme Leader. Where have you been? We've been looking for you; you departed so suddenly it almost threw the sect into a frenzy."

Yue Ge clapped once; two young servants entered, head bowed, and placed down two trays. One was tea. The other one was a single plate of savory refreshment, and a book beside it.

After sitting down, Yue Ge poured him tea.

“I've been out and about. There was something that interested me.” Ye Xiyang accepted the cup and drank it, sighing after a sip. Only his sect members seemed to know how to make them right, though Ru Ge deserved a special mention. “I trust you enough with the wellbeing of the sect while I am gone. Ru Ge, or should I continue with Yue Ge?”

A laugh. “Supreme Leader knows that I do not mind either.”

The Frozen Dragon Sect was a bit different from other sects, or even other communities. After so many generations sequestered away in a freezing mountain, it developed many beliefs and traditions and folklore exclusive to it, and these 'strange' values sometimes got cited for what made Frozen Dragon Sect borderline heretic or a cult. For one, rather than mere yin or yang energies, his people talked about energies corresponding to the winter or the mountains— the former being feminine and active, the latter masculine and passive.

Ru Ge was a winter-ascending man; with such strong feminine influence, anything that followed was only natural. They were never particularly of either gender; they often walked around being whoever they wanted with no one the wiser. Shi Ma, on the other hand, was a mountain-grounded woman who was firmly female. Taller than Ye Xiyang himself and nicknamed the Red Wolf of Supreme Leader Ye, nobody would dare question her on anything anyhow.

The Frozen Dragon Sect never cared for these trifles much. This casual acceptance of extreme yin or yang body people had been used to badmouth them before, despite the fact that other than these rare cases, the Frozen Dragon Sect followed strict gender roles. But even then that didn’t matter as much in the grand scale of things; everyone in the sect _must_ be capable, regardless of gender. Extreme yin and yang bodies were never a problem in the Frozen Dragon Sect because it didn’t matter how they achieved it, these people just had to prove their abilities, regardless of where it lay. Celestial Alignment liked to hassle them over that. They always loved extreme yin or yang bodies to serve as cauldrons for their top rankings, so Frozen Dragon Sect’s seeming abundance of them earned their… jealousy.

Ru Ge proved to be more than they could chew, though, Ye Xiyang thought with amusement. Celestial Alignment Sect never dared look at them after they castrated the martial nephew of its sect head for daring to covet them.

"How are things?"

"There isn't much in the way of the righteous faction activities in recent months; there's only a small nighthunt planned by Vermillion Sun Sect for this full moon. Nothing at the moment conflicts with our interests. In the secular world, the Jing country continues with its struggle for the throne; there are many fugitives fleeing the internal clashes and outbreaks of consumption, and it's causing some problems on the border towns. There will be impact on our businesses, but it's nothing our finance sector cannot deal with. Shi Ma passed along her reports as well. Celestial Alignment Sect is preying on this new wave of refugees for more cauldrons; she is ready to intercept. Demonic Harmony Sect has been acting more lowkey, but that's because it's injecting more money and manpower into its numerous fake small sects and businesses to get bigger outreach and purchase more weapons. On that front, they are peerlessly bold."

Ye Xiyang tapped his finger on the table. Ru Ge looked up from their book of reports. "Names?"

“There's many… Some are Seven-Petal Moonlotus Sect, the Silk Sea Palace, ah… this merchant surnamed Li stationed in the old capital. I reckon the merchant is too afraid of the Emperor to conduct such businesses right in the dragon city.”

Ah. Seven-Petal Moonlotus Sect… heh, Ye Xiyang was not expecting to stumble into Demonic Harmony's little project while out on a trip.

“One of the beneficiaries of Seven-Petal Moonlotus Sect’s investments is the Du family in Twin Creeks Mountain,” he said. “The sons seem to want to break away from their father’s legacy, however. Whether they succeed will be up to the _jianghu_.”

Ru Ge raised their eyebrows. “Ah? Then they will succeed, worry not.”

Ye Xiyang chuckled. He wondered how Wan Yu would feel, finding out that it was the Frozen Dragon Sect that helped wipe out Seven-Petal Moonlotus Sect, not Vermillion Sun Sect. Well, he’ll leave that up to Ru Ge to execute.

"Say, Yue Ge. Do you know much about Immortal Master Ning Shan?"

"Hm? What's the sudden interest?"

Ye Xiyang shook his head. “I met his disciple.”

Ru Ge frowned. “He has a disciple?”

Hmm. So there really was no news of him until that nighthunt. “He does.”

“Is this disciple so interesting as to have caught Supreme Leader’s attention for an entire week?”

“Yes, but not really,” Ye Xiyang admitted. The disciple was only interesting when Ye Xiyang could juxtapose his current personality to his temperament in the future— the contrast between the needlessly thoughtful and cheerfully hardworking him at age 19, and the angry, defeated man who gave the treasure he stole to a demonic sect leader and killed himself right when the righteous faction was going to take him at age 36. Without knowing what became of him in the future, Ye Xiyang reckoned he would be as interested as he did originally, in the unchanged time— that is, not at all.

“I will need some time to assemble the information in a more readable format,” Ru Ge said, seeming to have moved on from the Supreme Leader's peculiar interest in Immortal Master Ning Shan's disciple. “I do not remember many details either, as he's never made problems for us. But I do know that he only acquired the title about fifty, sixty years ago. His real name is Wan Ji. Nobody alive knew his birth name.”

Ah. So Wan Yu was given his surname as well.

“He’s the number one in the Thousand Edges School’s list for decades now, but this was only in classified internal records— they know that their current strength can’t possibly match his, even if they attack in groups, so they’ve actually shuffled him up to number zero. They tried, about forty years ago, and were defeated so badly it was a humiliation they wanted to clear off the record.”

Well… at least he now knew why Immortal Master Ning Shan was so revered within the _wulin_. To be frank, he never did catch up with information on the legendary man— by the time he had the breathing room to actually care about anything other than his internal sect affairs and the demonic faction, Immortal Master Ning Shan was confirmed dead. Ye Xiyang raised an eyebrow. “For his personal _jian_?”

“Ah, no. He has a collection of extremely powerful weapons he is trying to destroy. He said they’re too dangerous to allow to exist. It’s taken him thirty years to finally destroy one. Remember the strange rainy spell when we were young, Supreme Leader? The one that lasted two weeks, even though it was the dead of winter?”

He nodded. He was around six then, but he remembered it for how strange it was— winters in the Slumbering Dragon Mountains were always dry, and then suddenly rain came from nowhere and wrecked the weather for the rest of the year. Ru Ge continued. “That was when he finally dissipated Fallen Morning Star, the personal sabre of Demonic Harmony Sect’s third sect master.”

"What other weapons does he have?" Ye Xiyang asked.

Ru Ge pursed their lips. "There's actually a list that is more or less the truth, but everyone thinks that it wasn’t the full list. I will send it to you when I gather it all and crosscheck for accuracy. Is there anything specific you'd like me to check?"

"No. You have a lot of work on your plate already, I just want the compilation on Immortal Master Ning Shan. You've done a good job while I am gone." Ye Xiyang tapped his cup; Ru Ge refilled it. "I will be here for a week or two. Where's Shi Ma?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sugar daddy got paid. What a useless sugar daddy ╮(╯_╰)╭
> 
> Some time in the future...
> 
> Ye Xiyang: i like him a lot  
> Ru Ge: I know  
> Yxy: id like to marry him  
> Rg: yeah but would he marry you  
> Yxy:  
> Yxy:  
> Yxy: whats that supposed to mean
> 
> ___________
> 
> [8] _**dao**_ : Single-edged sword. Often called Chinese sabres, but those with wider blades are sometimes called Chinese broadswords. [back]


	8. "This is Zisu-jie."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite all the background chatter, Wan Yu’s voice carried through. The young woman turned her head. When she saw who called, her eyes lit up, a grin blooming on her face.

The two weeks Wan Yu mentioned long ago passed— by the end of it, he had already stacked a good supply of firewood, replaced the ratty blankets, patched up the house, and had a small stockpile of food on the ready. In the courtyard, a young tree stood near the middle.

"And this should last you some time. Don't be wasteful, forage and garden what you can, and be careful okay? Grandma is too old to do these things, but you're also young. If you have to go anywhere, always go with an adult you can trust."

In the wooden box Wan Yu handed over to _Xiao_ Mian were pieces of copper and silver, accumulated over the past two and a half months. Careful spending ought to be able to stretch it to the end of this winter. _Xiao_ Mian stared at it.

“ _Gege_ has to go. But hopefully this can make the transition easier.”

“...Do you really have to go?”

Wan Yu ruffled her hair before pulling her into a hug. “ _Xiao_ Mian, you deserve a happy childhood without these heavy worries, but _Gege_ can't stay here forever. But I'll visit now and then, and I'll buy you new clothes, okay? I bet you'll grow up beautiful and all, and then I can't tease you about boys anymore. You'll have to be the one waving me over then, because then you'd look so different I wouldn't recognize you…”

Her grip around his waist tightened.

“But I'll remember you, you know. I don't forget that.”

“You better not.”

The months had turned and slipped into the early days of autumn, and yet the midmorning sun was garish as it stared down at him. Wan Yu stared at the skyline for a while, dazed, but moved on when life reminded him to— an old man passed by with a creaking cart.

Well. It was his choice to do this.

Leaving took him down the same path he’d walked numerous times before— funny, how it took a different feeling when he was leaving for good. What was not the norm, though, was a figure in blue, his back to Wan Yu— 

"Ye- _xiong_." Wan Yu's lips pursed. "I was not expecting you to be back."

Ye Xiyang turned around, smiling. "Hate me already? I didn't think two weeks apart would create such a rift between us like that."

"I needed two weeks?" Wan Yu walked past him, step by step leaving behind the place he'd lived in for months now. "Come on. Let's go."

With a chuckle Ye Xiyang followed him, looking like he was out for a stroll.

"What is someone like you doing in this kinda place anyway? Don't you have better things to do? Don't you ever worry someone might recognize you?"

"I had help from a trusted hand, this time," Ye Xiyang said airily. "Worry not. I am capable of blending into the crowds of any town you visit and nobody could even hope to track me."

 _Bullshit_ , Wan Yu thought. It made him want to go to another poor village, just to have this man stand out in the crowds with his stupid silks and his stupid fan with painted bamboos and the engraved wood and dangling dragon jade. _Blend into crowds my ass_. He heard several places bordering Jing country to the north were getting refugees from the civil war over the throne. Some had consumption, too. It was definitely not a place this sect leader would willingly walk into. Wan Yu, on the other hand, could just go and volunteer to construct temporary housing and start tilling the fields with the healthy refugees…

Wan Yu shook his head. No way he was going to contract a deadly disease just to run away from an infuriating rich man. Maybe he should instead test his skills and attempt to _rob_ Sect Leader Ye. At least he could get money with that?

“Acting the part will take some time to get used to again, though,” Ye Xiyang said, thinking. “It’s been a while since I’ve had to do this.”

Wan Yu, “......” Admit it, Ye- _xiong_ , you’re actually a 50 years old man with early onset arthritis whose sense of youth had eroded at age 23, aren’t you? 

Wan Yu had hoped that he would have a nice, silent walk so that he might process his feelings along the way, and at first Ye Xiyang seemed like he would stay quiet. This foolish illusion was, however, broken pretty fast.

“Are you still angry that I killed those people?”

As the morning inched ever closer into midday, the sun slipped higher to the sky. A passing ox cart made the two of them move closer to the tree lines; this being still rather near to the village, trees were somewhat sparse from being chopped down, so the foliage couldn’t provide perfect shade. Ye Xiyang, though, let out a relieved sigh even then.

Wan Yu rolled his eyes, before fixing his gaze on the road ahead. “What do you think?”

“I was right though, wasn’t I?”

“Do I look like I care?”

“I thought you only value objective truths, like the fact that they’re part of the evil side here means that I get a free pass for that.”

Wan Yu shot him a dirty look. “That’s just your preconception of me. Who said I was like that at all? Which part of me showed that? I gotta scrub it clean.”

So grumpy. Ye Xiyang’s lips twitched, though he did rein in the amused huff he almost let out.

"Morose?"

"Ye- _xiong_ ," Wan Yu sighed, "you need to learn how to read the mood. I look like this, you should understand and keep hush. This face means I'm not in the mood to chat, got it?"

This time, the chuckle did escape. "All right then, _Xiao_ Wan."

Ugh. You call me _Xiao_ Wan this _Xiao_ Wan that, but you don’t act a proper adult, what even is the worth of your age, Sect Leader Ye? So annoying.

The trip took three days on foot. It was _largely_ uneventful— turned out Ye- _xiong_ wasn’t as young-master-y as he thought, seeming fine with having to camp like any other. He even knew how to start a fire without _qi_ — at Wan Yu’s raised eyebrow, he snorted.

“I wasn’t trained in a holy cave, you know? I’ve seen the world too.”

Wan Yu sat down, flopping on the cloak he kept in his travels throughout these years. The forest floor was dry; soon, he wouldn’t have that sort of luxury, because it would be disgusting and muddy. “What next, I find out the esteemed Ye- _shaoye_ [9] can cook?”

“I can.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Well, suit yourself,” Ye Xiyang said.

Also, it seemed like the titles were evolving?

The town Wan Yu was heading to next was Willow River. It was, in a sense, under Vermillion Sun Sect’s protective umbrella, as it had a small outer branch in the isolated area nearby. That was what he’d gleaned after some long talks with a number of people anyhow. Wan Yu had told Du Yu’an that he would try to pass along his plight before, and while he was a tad bit behind in terms of timeline, better late than never. Anyway, Vermillion Sun Sect took ages to process things, unless you come to their headquarters and demand proper actions right then and there…

On the second day, Wan Yu’s mood had recovered. He’d returned to his chatty self, at least according to Ye Xiyang’s standards— they discussed the cultivation world, dissed some righteous factions a bit, got some more enlightenment about what the demonic faction did.

For example—

“Eh, Immortal Master Lu Kong? I don’t know, he’s pretty okay I think,” Wan Yu said, pursing his lips. “Not really someone I can relate with, but he’s fine.”

Oh, that opinion would change drastically in seventeen years.

“Do you even know what he does?” Ye Xiyang asked, maybe with a hint of genuine curiosity.

Wan Yu shrugged. “A bit. I’ve _seen_ him, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Ah right. Your _shifu_ is the illustrious Immortal Master Ning Shan, meeting someone of lesser rank like Immortal Master Lu Kong must not have been weird.”

Even though his delivery was light, the snideness was hard to miss. Wan Yu rolled his eyes. “Sure, phrase it like that, jackass. _Shifu_ barely saw five other people in my entire life. The other ones don’t count, because they were idiots who thought they might as well die trying to kill him, or idiots who didn’t recognize who he was and tried to rob him.”

“They’re idiots,” Ye Xiyang agreed. “What does your _shifu_ think about the fact that you’re so nonchalant about Immortal Master Lu Kong?”

“Hey, you’re reading dislike into my tone that isn’t present.” Wan Yu gestured out a swat, but paused midway when he remembered who he was with. Why was he acting so familiar? Eugh. “Jackass. I have nothing against him. He’s just… traditional.”

By the time Wan Yu was born and taken in, Immortal Master Ning Shan had been in seclusion atop that mountain for nearly ten years, having dedicated all of that time to dissipating Fallen Morning Star. Wan Yu had only heard of this legendary weapon, given that his _shifu_ didn’t have pictures of it either, not seeing the point of having one— (“Waa, how come _Shifu_ doesn’t have the ability to see the future and know that I, someone _Shifu_ never expected to exist, would want to see what it looks like? Waa.” “...Yu- _er._ ”) Few people seemed to know that he was there, too, given that Wan Yu really had only seen Immortal Master Lu Kong when he was up that mountain. As he travelled, he started to get a grasp on why; many of the masters now well known were of the next generation, and the ones that weren’t were deeply embedded in their sects. His _shifu_ had never been in a sect— Wan Yu's _shiye_ [10]was the last survivor of his sect, and Immortal Master Ning Shan was thus only part of that sect for all of two years.

When he was seven years old.

Wan Yu wasn’t about to count that as a _real_ allegiance.

So his _shifu_ had always remained neutral in the righteous faction all his life. The only other person of his generation who was more or less the same that Wan Yu knew of was Immortal Master Lu Kong. But even then Immortal Master Lu Kong was involved with the righteous faction politics— he was the head of the _Wulin_ Council.

“When I first met him I was practicing some complicated moves _Shifu_ made to adapt to my style. I was pretty sure that had I been the disciple of a lesser man, he would’ve criticized me for improper form.”

And Wan Yu would’ve argued that it wasn’t that fair a criticism, because throughout history, any new school would’ve been inherently deviant from its traditional origins until it became widely dispersed and thus the new “traditional”, and hey, wouldn’t the very first person practicing and teaching martial arts creating it out of nothing? And given what Wan Yu knew of himself at age 13, he _would_ have started that argument had Immortal Master Lu Kong spoke one single word.

Proof that Immortal Master Ning Shan was transcendental in his personality and behavior? He raised Wan Yu and didn’t even kick him out by age 9.

Okay, Wan Yu wasn’t going to be that mean to himself, he was just always asking questions from the banal to the very nature of the universe itself and _why_ they were that way. Him and traditional mindsets just didn’t merge very well.

They arrived not long after midday. After spending so many months in smaller towns, seeing the bigger ones was a bit jarring, especially after days on the road— both Wan Yu and Ye Xiyang were quiet as they entered the gates. Didn't need to make a noise, everyone else already did it for them— horse- and hand-pulled carts passed by, along with chattering townsfolk, people selling some wares. There were several people in scarlet and lustrous light gold too, walking in small groups, the embroidery on their clothes reflecting sunlight in glaring white. Vermillion Sun Sect.

“...Does your sect stand out in the crowds as much as these people do?” Wan Yu asked, now genuinely curious.

Ye Xiyang hummed, shielding his eyes from them as though it was snow glare. “No. Definitely not.”

The Frozen Dragon Sect had sky blue for its robe colors, for one, which on all known accounts was less garish than blood red. They also had outer robes when outside the sect; black for men, white for women. Furthermore, most who were wandering outside weren’t wearing their uniforms, for one reason or another.

The most immediate needs they needed to tend to was food and lodging. Wan Yu had never been here before, so he lingered in the crowded street for some moments, before picking some place that didn’t seem so crowded.

A hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“At least pick a better place,” Ye Xiyang sighed, shaking his head. He turned to a large inn with Vermillion Sun disciples leaving in groups of three or four. “The one you were eyeing looks like it derives half its business selling tofu.”

Wan Yu rolled his eyes so hard it actually felt uncomfortable. “This servant apologizes for his plebeian tastes, Ye- _gongzhu_ [10].”

A man yelled for the crowds to part, before a horse-drawn carriage carrying some rich person galloped past.

“I heard that.”

“ _Gongzi_.”

The cheek.

Maybe it was the hour, maybe it was just how this place was on a daily basis, but to Wan Yu’s surprise, this inn wasn’t crowded. There were about a dozen Vermillion Sun Sect disciples, yes, but the building was large enough they weren’t an overwhelming majority. Though then again, almost a dozen had left, so it probably was quite red here half an hour ago. Ye Xiyang picked a spot far from the main door, tucked near the back, and waved over a waiter. Without a pause, he ordered dishes of fish and chicken.

“Still surprises me that you order a reasonable amount of food,” Wan Yu said, picking up some peanuts. “I mean, good for you I guess. Scrape some virtues where you can find them.”

Ye Xiyang, “......” What’s with this unnecessary blow?

Ye Xiyang replied with something, but Wan Yu’s ears caught a voice. He looked around, searching for its source, then half-rose as he peered at the person.

“Huh? Is that… Eh, is that you, Yun Zisu?”

Despite all the background chatter, Wan Yu’s voice carried through. The young woman turned her head. When she saw who called, her eyes lit up, a grin blooming on her face.

“Wan Yu? That’s really you?”

Turning to her fellow disciples, she seemed to have excused herself before hopping over to Wan Yu’s table. A girl slightly younger than her followed suit, and she chuckled as the girl grabbed onto her and stuck like a limpet.

Wan Yu moved seats so that he sat next to Ye Xiyang, freeing the two chairs on the other side. Ye Xiyang eyed him at the closeness, but Wan Yu didn’t even seem to notice— he was busy moving things over so that this Yun Zisu could be comfortable. When she sat down, her grin widened, almost giddy. The honesty in her expression was simple in a way that contrasted the over-the-top luster of her sect uniform.

Ye Xiyang tried to think of a Yun Zisu in the future, but his memory was faint. He remembered that there was… someone surnamed Yun in Vermillion Sun Sect, one who had some merit and achievement, but the sect was somewhat of a joke in the demonic faction at that point. What was merit worth when it came from a righteous sect so corrupt? 

“I never would’ve expected to meet you here,” Yun Zisu said, eyes sparkling. “I thought I’d have to go all the way to meet _Jiejie_ first, ah! How are you doing? I read your letter, are you well? How have your travels been? Who is this with you?”

Wan Yu’s answering grin was wide enough to crinkle his eyes. Before he could speak though, the food arrived.

"Oh, don't mind us," Yun Zisu said at Wan Yu's look. "We just finished our own lunch, we were just lingering to chat, please don't mind us and eat well! I reckon you've come a long way."

Wan Yu started eating, picking at the chicken and vegetables. After knowing Ye- _xiong_ for way longer than he ever wanted, he knew that the man had a preference for fish. Maybe the lakes nearest to his sect were always frozen or something— Frozen Dragon Sect had got to be built in an icy region, right? "Not that far, honestly. It's just about four days away from where I've been staying this past two and a half months, though now I'm moving on for good. Oh, oh, if you do go and see _Jiejie,_ I have a little nephew now, he's as small as a soaked bean, bring back something for me? I made this little toy, though he's probably too young for it."

Yun Zisu laughed. "'Soaked bean' is why Lan- _jiejie_ puts you on laundry duty so much, Wan Yu. But ah, she finally gave birth? I'm so glad. Since you’ve gone and left, I reckon she’s doing fine? But yes, this is my _shimei,_ Tian Ling. Ling- _shimei_ , this is Wan Yu, a very good friend of mine. We travelled together for two months several years ago, kept in contact since."

Tian Ling nodded, staring at Wan Yu. Then, after a moment, she flashed him a smile. It was shy, perhaps with a sheen of discomfort, but it was sincere. Wan Yu gave her a comforting, less brilliant smile in return.

" _Shimei_ eh? We're in the same boat then, with Zisu- _jie_." Wan Yu gestured around before picking some bok choy. "Ye- _xiong_ , this is Zisu- _jie_ , the better half of me and my twin from another mother. Zisu- _jie_ , this is Ye- _xiong_. I met him when he fell through the trees as I was chopping wood. He's lost his memories thanks to the fall, so we're on a journey to find his hometown. I have a chivalrous duty to deliver him home."

Ye Xiyang, "......"

Yun Zisu shot him a sympathetic look, to which Ye Xiyang had no way to respond. "Couldn't have been an easy thing. Are you sure he came from afar? If he fell around that area, he might've…"

Gods above, they were entertaining this bullshit, weren’t they? Ye Xiyang had to sit through this.

"Nah, he fell there because of a portal. I think he might've been from the north, but I have an errand to run here, so I came here first. Great luck, too, that you happened to be here— what's up with all these Vermillion Sun disciples?"

"Ah, you sidetracked me— stop calling me _Jie,_ we're the same age. But what sort of errand? Is it related to my sect? And oh, we just have a small nighthunt set for tonight. These past few months have been very rainy, there have been more landslides and accidents than usual. Fields hadn't been faring too well either thanks to it, so well, you can imagine the rest… In any case, there was a surge in undeads around here. Would you like to join?"

At the mention of landslides, Wan Yu paused in his meal— his attention was grabbed. His lips thinned when he heard the rest of her words.

"Eh, it's not an internal, sect thing?"

"No, it's open to public; it's for the outer gate disciples to get experience and to spur their competitiveness. I'm just here to supervise. Ling- _shimei_ is here to get more practical experience." Yun Zisu tilted her head. "If you'd like to join, then I'll go straight to Feng- _shigu_ [12]. It's cutting it a bit close, but she probably will admit you in if I vouch for you. Ye- _xiong_ is a cultivator too, isn't he? Would you like to join as well?"

Ye Xiyang had to applaud Yun Zisu's absolute trust in Wan Yu. She didn't even ask a single question about that shoddy backstory. Ye Xiyang no longer wore silks as overt as what he had two weeks ago— though those weren't the best, they were still noticeable. The clothes he wore now were from Ru Ge, who had ten years of experience with this undercover life and chose the fabrics carefully. Ye Xiyang felt almost nostalgic upon wearing them, remembering the days he was still a disciple proving his worth, doing dirty work, donning clothes that were closer to dish rags to blend in. These robes were in no way rags, though; they were soft and comfortable, but didn't look nearly as shimmery and delicate. But even then, the obvious discrepancy was obvious.

What sort of amnesiac travelling with local wildlife Wan Yu would be so well-dressed?

“You sure? Don’t want you to start bending the rules, yanno. One of us has to remain civilized, and it can’t be me.”

Yun Zisu chuckled. “I’m sure they won’t have room to complain once they know what you’re capable of.”

Wan Yu thought about it. “If I do well enough, would I be able to have something be put higher in the priority list of the sect?”

“You’re going to use this as an opportunity to do that?” She tilted her head. “How about you give it to me, and I’ll pass it along to _Shifu_? It’s just somewhat a waste. I reckon it’s something too big for you alone?”

“Yeah. It’s… It’s that thing, you know the one I mean.”

The two fell quiet for a while. Wan Yu took the time to eat a bit faster— he’d stopped munching without realizing it. After a few moment’s contemplation, Yun Zisu looked up.

“Mm. I’ll let _Shifu_ know that it’s a problem that’s growing out of control, you can write me more details later so the sect knows more about the situation.” Yun Zisu then shook her head and smiled. “Anyway, the prizes aren’t bad. What say you?”

The _shimei_ was staring at the two of them the entire time, looking rather lost. Her wide eyes shone with something akin to frustration— Ye Xiyang, having no better things to do as he ate, couldn’t help but notice that. Huh.

“Aight,” Wan Yu said. He turned to Ye Xiyang, putting a clip of sauteed vegetables on his bowl, then another, then another. Ye Xiyang was starting to think this was related to that one cabbage head. “How ‘bout you? Though you know, it’s not a choice. Your only options are to follow me around in the dark while doing nothing, or following me around in the dark while doing something.”

Ye Xiyang, “......” The overbearing young master type now, huh, since he found out Ye Xiyang’s identity?

“I’ll sit this one out,” he said, sighing. “I just thought you didn’t like it very much when I fought last time.”

Wan Yu, “......” What fight? You just killed three suspects before we could question them unprompted.

Yun Zisu’s eyes tracked the vegetables moving to Ye Xiyang’s bowl, then both their expressions. She laughed. “Lively, aren’t you two? I’m glad you have someone to accompany you on your travels— keeps the long walks fun, ah. Shall we go get you two signed up, then, once you’re done eating?”

Wan Yu, still holding the shared chopsticks, “......” Zisu, no, this isn’t _fun_! This person is a creep and a bad man!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mouse seems to be dying after less than a year, highlighting things (and more importantly, playing Minecraft) is getting kinda hard...  
> But eh, finally one more of the main cast enters the picture.  
> Today's clown troupe showcase:
> 
> YXY: I don't want your body, I want your heart.  
> WY: I'm only willing to sell my kidney. Market price.  
> YXY: (turns to Yun Zisu) Look at him.  
> WY: (also turns to her) Tell him.  
> YZS: (reading off handwriting on her palm) I'm his pimp.
> 
> ____
> 
> [9] **_shaoye_** : Young master of the house, son of the boss [back]
> 
> [10] **_shiye_** : Martial grandfather [back]
> 
> [11] **_gongzhu_** : Princess [back]
> 
> [12] **_shigu_** : Martial aunt [back]
> 
> (By the way, I finally finished some watercolor chibis of the four main characters... Don't know if I should post them here, though. I can link to my twitter I suppose...)


	9. "I think he targets men."

Yun Zisu’s Feng- _shigu_ was surprised at Wan Yu, but signed him up anyway.

“This is the person you vouch for, huh?” She eyed his sword, then seemed to look right into him— “Mm. A good seedling.”

Wan Yu’s eyes twitched. What seedling? He was already another cultivator’s student, all right?

Once done, Yun Zisu took them to find a place to stay, telling them she’d be picking them up once night fell.

Everyone gathered around the foot of the mountain after sunset. There were about five, six dozen people here, over half of which were Vermillion Sun Sect disciples. Their attire were of a simpler sort, though, compared to the line of Vermillion Sun Sect disciples standing beside the coordinators of the hunt. The ones on the front were inner gate disciples who’d already been accepted as full-fledged cultivators, having received their courtesy names. This hunt, they served as supervisors to their outer gate juniors. Yun Zisu stood among them. Tian Ling was, notably, not.

“This nighthunt competition starts at the initial hour of _xu_ [13], and ends before sunrise. Anyone who is not within 2 _li_ radius of the starting point by the time the sun rises will have their points penalized. Anyone may light a flare to signal for help from the supervisors, but they will be disqualified upon doing so. This nighthunt comprises two days, and five people will be rewarded for excellence. With exceptional enough performance, the best hunter in this competition will have the chance to enter the inner gate of Vermillion Sun Sect. Any questions?”

Murmurs broke out at that last bit. Though many of the independent cultivators attending were on the older side, being admitted into Vermillion Sun Sect had one big benefit: access to resources. Who hadn’t heard of how generous they were with their inner sect disciples? Even if one was just the fifth disciple of a normal, not-too-exceptional teacher, they would be able to acquire magical weapons like rare jade _guqin_ s or hundred-years-old swords. The beloved disciple of their renowned sword master was known to have three personal swords, all made by famous blacksmiths. One _jian_ , one _dao_ , a pair of butterfly knives.

“If there are none, then may this nighthunt begin.”

The crowds dispersed into the charcoal-black gaps between the trees, their lantern glow and sword glints swallowed up by the dark as the moon above watched.

Despite agreeing to this nighthunt, Wan Yu didn’t look like he was intending to work hard— he and Yun Zisu just picked a direction and started walking, chatting as they went. In his hand was a night pearl lantern dangled on a string; it must have been a good quality one, given its substantial illumination despite the rice paper diffusing its light, and yet what kept it aloft was no better than bleached twine. But it was bright enough to light the way for Ye Xiyang too, who was left with Tian Ling before the young girl chased after them. Once she got close, though, she slowed, staying a few paces behind.

“How much worse is it?" Yun Zisu asked. She gestured to his lantern, and at his expression gestured to his sword— Wan Yu relented. Right, better to hand it over to someone who wasn’t going to fight.

"They were trying to use the youngest son's knowledge of his father's dealings as blackmail against either the father or eldest brother," he summarized. "The insidious thing, I guess, is the fact that they pretended to be helping the younger brother by setting up all these arrays for basically a puppet show. The betrayal just stings that much harder."

After a few moments, Yun Zisu let out a long, sad sigh. “It’s just really awful to me that the ones who bear the brunt of the repercussions are the children.”

“Myeah. The younger son told me, yanno. Isn’t it suicide, too, if he does nothing? That they’re being placed on a precipice whose width they don’t know, without their knowing…”

What if Du Yuxun never found out? How could Du Yu’an keep up the pretenses when he one day took over the family business? Ignorance was bliss as much as an anaesthetic was; just because you ignore it, didn’t mean that the gaping wound wasn’t there. One day, without the pain signaling the continuing damage, death would come silent and resolute, though not without one last excruciating shock.

“It’s things like this that made me start trying to see more of the world, you know,” Yun Zisu said. She looked up, past the shifting black mass of the foliage, through its shard-like gaps. The moon. “These are the things you can only understand through experience. It hurts, but so does growing up. I hope that by learning early and being prepared, I could develop calluses that would make it more manageable, and not blister me when I need it most.”

Wan Yu let out a hum.

In a way, Ye Xiyang pitied them. It was a noble goal, still young, idealistic, with a tinge of awareness. But so long as they opened their hearts to anything and everything under the sun, it would continue to hurt. In the end, calluses layered over the same place would get thick enough you could no longer feel anything underneath. There always came a point where you had to choose who to care for— family, sect, a loved one. But no more.

A human heart was finite.

It seemed that the atmosphere was getting too heavy, though, for Yun Zisu then broke the silence with an awkward chuckle and changed the topic. "But yes, tell me more about your nephew? How was he? When did you leave, by the way? I don't think _Jiejie_ had the time to reply."

It was as though a lamp had been lit— Wan Yu let out a cheeky ‘hehe’ and rummaged through his things. After several seconds, he pulled out a little toy horse and paused in his tracks. The horse was a bit goofy, with a wide, friendly grin carved onto it as well as two innocent dots for eyes. About the size of two fists and made out of wood, it had cloth wrapped around its middle, too, as a soft grip. He had tied a little saddle-like thing made from leftover leather. Yun Zisu laughed as she accepted it, turning it over as she checked. When Tian Ling shuffled closer to take a look, Yun Zisu moved to the side and moved her hand closer, letting the girl see.

“I think if you retire early from the cultivation world, you’ll be doing it because you started an orphanage,” Yun Zisu said. When Tian Ling moved back, she put the toy in her _qiankun_ pouch. “You can probably sell toys. These are very cute.”

Wan Yu sighed. “What a dream. I’ll need a better source of income than that, though. Gonna need multiple sets of clothes for each of them, depending on where I settle down, then stockpile food, somebody to help… There’s a lot I need to prepare if I want to do that, which is a shame. Well, not a shame. But it’s definitely a hurdle.”

That sounded… like the Immortal Chen Xi he’d grown to know now. Ye Xiyang supposed that nobody could outrun their own calling, though. Wan Yu’s destiny had been laid out the moment he was found to have good roots and grew to have a strong sense of righteousness, much like Ye Xiyang’s had been the moment his _shifu_ found that he was compatible with the Slumbering Dragon’s energy. That every single step had been predestined, Ye Xiyang didn’t fully agree, but that everyone would stumble down a path of mistakes predictable due to its roots in personality and values, he did believe.

Much like how Immortal Chen Xi will, inevitably, find himself a martyr and a pariah, Ye Xiyang will, inevitably, find himself repeating the mistakes of his ancestors.

This had been such a contemplative walk. Ye Xiyang decided he did not like it.

Putting more distance between himself and the rest of the group, he followed at the edge of the lantern’s light. In the quiet of the night though, where the sounds of insects and night birds faded into background noise within minutes when one had company, it was still easy to catch snippets of the conversation. That his hearing was enhanced by years of practice didn’t help.

"Are you feeling any better though?" Yun Zisu asked, tone gentle. Her voice was quiet, meant for one pair of ears only. Tian Ling slowed down and gave them space.

Wan Yu's answering smile was melancholic. "As okay as I could ever be. I already spent two months just… doing nothing. And I still have that thing he wanted me to do. I still haven't found the answer yet, you know. I want to find it before… yeah.

“But yanno, I think _Jiejie_ was right. I feel better when I’m doing something. It’s, you know… Well, what he would’ve wanted. There’s so much I need to do, I can’t stop for too long.”

Yun Zisu let out a sigh. “Don’t push yourself too hard. Everything will turn out all right. You don’t always have to be doing something, get some rest every now and then.”

“I’ll be fine,” Wan Yu said, waving her off. “I’m already as chipper as I can be. I got to meet some nice people, it was pretty great.”

And that sentence was what lingered in the air as they hiked up the mountain. After following the well-worn path for what had to be one _shi_ now, Wan Yu took a smaller, wilder trail— there were trunks and branches chopped off, though the one sticking out from the forest floor was already covered by the undergrowth, indicating that it wasn’t too new. One likely explanation was that a cultivator made his way into the forest chasing an undead, leaving a trail of destruction behind him. The crunching of leaves and rustles of grass felt so loud it stung the ears. Still, Wan Yu proceeded ahead, pausing only to check hints dropped on the trail, Silvergrass as bright as moonlight in the oppressive darkness.

Wan Yu bent down and picked up something tucked away underneath layers of weed and twigs. The thing was fabric, long— his arm rose and rose until he had to straighten up to keep pulling, and uh.

“I think someone lost their belt along the way,” Wan Yu said. He paused. “Actually, I don’t want to know the circumstances behind this, nevermind.”

Ye Xiyang, “......” Coward.

Tian Ling, “......” That didn’t need to go there, but you took it that direction anyway.

Throwing the torn cloth belt with twice-done ribbon knot at one end, Wan Yu continued walking. They came across a 2 _bu_ [14] drop, which they cleared, and after another _shi_ of walking, they found another established forest path.

“We haven’t gone out of the boundaries, have we?” Wan Yu wondered. Yun Zisu shook her head.

“The boundaries have marker walls, don’t worry. They shimmer and rise up to eye-level, so it’s impossible to miss.”

Thinking of the landslide bit, Wan Yu decided to go down. It wasn’t long before they heard the gentle trickle of water— a stream the width of about 3-4 _bu_ [15] cut their path, though whoever walked this path before had strung a thick rope across, tied onto two trees, and placed large, flat rocks as footsteps. Thanks to the heavy rains, though, they were submerged almost a finger-deep in murky, brown waters— Wan Yu led the way, with his _jian_ ’s light helping in gauging the depth of the water and distance to the next stone. Yun Zisu pushed Tian Ling forward, holding the lantern in such a way so that the girl could see her footing better. It was clear that they weren’t as proficient in crossing streams as the man reportedly jumping into rivers to take baths in the middle of February.

Ye Xiyang, “......” Why are you treading the waters when you can hop onto your _jian_?

When Wan Yu saw Ye Xiyang simply walking atop the rope, he shook his head. “Ye- _gongzhu_ isn’t one with nature.”

Ye Xiyang raised an eyebrow. “Do you want to do the laundry?”

“Only if you take on the chore of cooking.”

“What is there to cook?”

Using _qi_ to dry themselves, the four of them moved onwards.

Walking up to Wan Yu, Yun Zisu leaned a bit closer. "Say, Wan Yu. I don't mean to push you so ignore me if you're not ready to share, but this Ye- _xiong_ …"

Wan Yu tensed. Had Yun Zisu noticed something about Ye- _xiong_ that could reveal his identity? Wan Yu only pieced it together because he'd seen his initial uniform— hard to mistake the dragons on them. But he had no idea if the righteous sects have pictures of demonic sect leaders and maybe other high ranking members to show so people would know who to be wary of? Ye- _xiong_ , after all, chose not to meet Yun Zisu's Feng- _shigu_ and other Vermillion Sun Sect teachers. What if she already knew? She was not the type to confront him over this.

It seemed like she noticed his prolonged silence, because she moved back and gave him a comforting pat on the shoulder. "You don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable with sharing, just know that I'm here for you as much as you're here for me. Our thing goes both ways, no?"

Wait, which thing again? They had several different things, from agreement to boldfacedly lie to Vermillion Sun Sect about a variety of sensitive information to battle stuff.

“Err, all right?”

“We haven’t seen a single undead,” Tian Ling piped up. “Is this normal…?”

“Probably not,” Wan Yu said. “Didn’t they say there’s way too many of them roaming around here? This is probably the quietest hunt I’ve been on, not counting the time I hunted actual animals.”

Most undeads, namely those that were normal people once and were just revived due to freak accidents of nature, weren't that powerful. Dead bodies weren't easy to move, no matter the stage; it was either too limp and heavy, or it was rigid and stiff. The biggest problem normal folks run into would instead be their own instincts— some froze, some went up against the undeads in a last showdown. In fact, it wasn't rare that they'd be able to get the jump on the undeads and probably win, given they have something that could serve as a weapon like an axe or a hoe. The problem was, they could get wounded and infected from the encounter and not recognize it. The most correct response thus was to run.

Another reason why people should leave these hunts to cultivators was, it could be hard to tell the difference between the more dangerous corpses from the common ones— until it was too late.

When Wan Yu heard a distant rustle from the side, Ye Xiyang had already moved back. The flash of something almost reached Tian Ling when Yun Zisu grabbed her and pulled her to the side, while Silvergrass swung out of its scabbard with a metallic _zing_ , carving a second deep gouge into the earth.

Its white glow illuminated the two long lines carved on the ground— one was the thin, measured line of a sword swipe, the second a wider, rougher thing that looked reminiscent of claw marks.

The undead that came and attacked was hard to see in the dark, dressed in near-black as it was. His face, too, was dark— when Wan Yu dodged another attack, he realized that it was more dirt stains than anything. There was an iron smell to it. Wan Yu couldn’t tell if it was blood or the soil.

“Tian- _mei_ , c’mere!” Wan Yu called after several minutes of parries and exchanged blows. He was starting to notice something, for one. “I think he targets men. I’ll distract him, you go sneak up behind him and get stabby.”

“What do you mean target men?!” Tian Ling cried out, sounding more baffled with each syllable. Still, she drew her sword, gripping it tighter before rushing out, flickering and reappearing far behind the undead.

“Yang energy!” Striding forward into the corpse's range, Wan Yu parried another swipe using his scabbard as he thrust his sword forward, whipping away when the undead tried to grab it. The arm bounced off from the first block, but then closed back in— Wan Yu parried the second swing with his fingers. “Not in the lusty kind of way!”

“Please stop right there,” Tian Ling begged.

The Vermillion Sun Sect’s signature _jian_ was one more made for cutting, with its additional heft and wider blade. Its decorated crossguard stretched back, too, linking to the pommel to create a knuckle-guard— not a common sight these days. But another uncommon feature of it was its ring pommel, which often sported dangling tassels— it was a design most commonly seen on _daos_ , the style popular with cavalries of the secular world, not on _jian_ s used by cultivators. But of course, symbolism and all.

Tian Ling’s form, as far as Wan Yu could tell from this obstructed vantage point, was pretty in line with the sect’s school. Lunging forward with an authoritative cut, she then drew back to the crane stance before coming down with a heavy swing. The sound of her blade through the air caught the undead’s attention— Wan Yu closed back in with a circular swing leading to a cut, grazing the creature’s messy hair.

The undead leapt sideways.

“Sh—!” Tian Ling diverted her aim into a diagonal strike and drew back. The tip of her sword missed Wan Yu’s forehead by several inches.

Almost dropping flat to the ground, Wan Yu swung his leg in a crescent flash. A violent thud. The undead toppled forward, having been hit behind the knees— Wan Yu used the momentum to spin to full height, Silvergrass glowing brighter as it swung towards its torso—

Thick, blackened blood spilled on the forest floor.

But before he could think about wiping off his sword, three more of the suckers appeared— right from behind Ye Xiyang, who only opened his umbrella as they rushed past him.

Wan Yu, "......" The truth has been laid bare, Ye- _xiong_ is one of them zombies.

Leaping back to where Tian Ling was, Wan Yu shot her a sideways glance. "How good are you at your Thousand Sunset Clouds Gold?"

"Good enough!" Yun Zisu shouted from the sideline.

"Then set the pace."

Jumping into the three charging zombies, Wan Yu hopped into the air, then used one of their heads as a stepping stone— kicking back slightly, he grinned as the poor bastard toppled forward a bit from a heel to the back of the head. Using the momentum from the kick, he spun and landed on his tiptoes, immediately whirling around to rejoin the fray.

The less attentive might get disoriented from the split-second clashes of a good battle, but Ye Xiyang's eyes had been following Wan Yu. His moves flowed from one to the next like water down a stream— unceasingly, gaining momentum with each successful hit. His feet hardly seemed to touch the ground as the minutes passed by— after a split-second cat stance was a high kick, a sword swipe following right as his leg lowered, then a sweeping kick with the other leg.

The longer it went on, the more aggressive and relentless his moves became. Like summer rain breaking a dam…

Ye Xiyang had to admit, this wasn't the fighting style he had imagined Immortal Master Ning Shan would have and passed down to his disciple.

And it worked with Vermillion Sun Sect's, too, though Tian Ling slowed down several times from being unused to a fighting partner that seemed to dart around so light on his feet. Vermillion Sun Sect's style in general had always been decisive and full of power, but at the cost of exposing more weaknesses as the battle dragged on.

Between the two swinging swords, three undeads fell without another close call with half of Wan Yu's head.

"Great going," he praised Tian Ling. "Once you get one, two, five more battles side by side with someone, you'll get less nervous, I promise."

Yun Zisu nodded. "I was your age when I travelled with Wan Yu— we were both rather new with fighting side by side and it resulted in more, ah, shed blood. You did great, don't be so hard on yourself."

Wan Yu laughed, walking over to the bodies. With Silvergrass as a light, he checked the four bodies, squatting beside the big boy whose body they had been jumping over the entire time he and Tian Ling fought the three squirts.

All four of them were covered in soil head to toe, though some had cracked and flaked off, revealing pale, bluish skin underneath. The big boy, though, had a bit more ashen black creeping on his extremities, staining more prominently the web of his veins— the blood leaking from his torso was thick and sluggish, kind of disgusting and emitting a strange stench.

Ye Xiyang took out his fan.

“Wanna start poking at corpses, Tian- _mei_?” Wan Yu asked, the fake cheer in his voice blatant.

“Umm, no...”

Before he could make another comment, though, something moved— an arm, stretching upwards. It missed Wan Yu’s head by several inches, as though it couldn’t discern an exact aim anymore. Stiffened fingers tried to curl.

“What the hell is with this mountain?” he cried out, leaning away from the arm still reaching to grab him. “Did a landslide bury something funky?”

After a pause, Wan Yu and Yun Zisu looked at each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I go, I'd like to thank Swordsage on YT for 1) existing and 2) creating a short series on [stances](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gv0lXDrvj38) [that explained](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cVqu6b5wSrM) to me a good deal of what is actually at the core of all these movements that may have been lost after martial art's further descent into theatrics. He also has [a collab video with Skallagrim](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ISDXZZWCRw4) about jians which I also took as part of my research on the characters' and sects' signature sword designs. I might still fuck up, which you can attribute to either me not knowing or me choosing artistic license LOL
> 
> Anyway, I just really like swords and old weapons in general, though I tried to keep it to a minimum so it doesn't bog down the text too much. The knuckle-guard on the VSS's sword is based on a [real Han sword](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:Han_sword.jpg), by the by. As I mentioned, [the ring pommel](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chinese_swords#Han_dynasty_\(206_BC%E2%80%93220_AD\)) is more common in daos. Jians often have like... very very slight profile taper (terminology [here](http://myarmoury.com/talk/viewtopic.31809.html)) but there is still some, and just swallow this stuff whole from my outstretched hand or sth, but let's just say that VSS's jians have less of a taper than, say, Silvergrass.
> 
> (I'm legit trying not to write paragraphs detailing Silvergrass because it hasn't come up yet. Cannot... infodump...)
> 
> There are parts of this that are inspired by that one time I had to descend a mountain in the middle of the night. Took 12 hours. There was a river of scalding water just in the middle of the path. I don't like to think about that trip.
> 
> _______
> 
> [13] **_initial hour of xu_** : 8 PM [back]
> 
> [14] **_2 bu_** : approx. 2.6 meters[back]
> 
> [15] **_3-4 bu_** : approx. 4-5 meters [back]
> 
> PSA. If keeping up with all the names of stuff and such is becoming a hassle, I started updating [the glossary over at Scribblehub](https://www.scribblehub.com/series/99734/for-februarys-rain/glossary/).
> 
> Update: I know this is getting really long but a kinda funny thing happened, I finally got into a motorcycle accident... Crossing that off my bucket list?


	10. Buried Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're starting to think like them," Ye Xiyang praised.  
> Wan Yu, "......" I really don't want your praise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **tw:** discussions over corpses like any other murder mystery; suffocating inside a coffin alive. Discussions of disturbing activities along that lines, though none is shown. Reader discretion advised.

"Given that this entire nighthunt is to deal with landslide-related evil and spooks, I imagine the landslide is part of the nighthunt area," Wan Yu said, rising to his feet. Using his scabbard, he poked the arm away from him. "Actually, is there anything we can glean from these people?"

Yun Zisu knelt beside the outstretched arm, gripping its wrist with one hand. She pried open its fingers. "Can you spot anything worthwhile from his palm?"

After leaning closer, Wan Yu shook his head. "Those calluses could come from someone who practices with weapons or just farms and cuts down trees. Wait, lemme check his arm. Does he have any old scars that could be from a weapon?"

Him being the person he was, Wan Yu at this point had more scars and calluses than unmarred skin. His palms, feet and lower legs had cuts and stabs from all sorts of things, from mishaps with hoes when tilling the fields to stepping on something sharp buried in the rice field mud. But most of the scars on his arms, especially the outer part, had been from spars and fights. That could be something to check.

"Mm… only one, on his left arm. Looks like a light gash to me, though it's hard to really tell given the stage of decay."

"I don't think too many cultivators moonlight as a farmer," Ye Xiyang commented, stepping closer. "Lack of scars could be from lack of training partners or field experience. This person looks pretty young."

"Most cultivators would've let their disciples get field experience the moment they get their swords, and this guy looks older than 15," Wan Yu replied, stepping closer to Yun Zisu as Ye Xiyang stepped into the space next to him. "Well, some don't, I guess. Belongings?"

"None," Yun Zisu reported. She put the hand back down. "A bit weird, don't you think?"

"A lot weird," Wan Yu said.

"Someone rid him of his belongings before the avalanche got to him. Optimistic answer is, he was robbed."

Wan Yu rolled his eyes, though it wasn't quite sarcastic. As Yun Zisu laid the man to rest, he glanced at Ye Xiyang.

"And the pessimistic one?"

Ye Xiyang looked at the higher reaches of the mountains. "He escaped from someone’s grasp."

They were on the small path the inhabitants of these mountains carved out, perhaps generations ago. After the scuffle, quite a number of trees had been felled, allowing a gap in the foliage. Moonlight streamed in scattered beams, but they couldn't quite reach the ground.

Walking over to the three other bodies, Wan Yu checked their persons— no belongings, no nothing. It didn't look like any of them had fatal injuries either, though he couldn't rule it out yet. No cuts that weren't new, at least. He cleaned their faces of soil; the dead, rigid expressions staring back at him sent a small shiver down his spine, but there was something else he noticed— these people… definitely did not look bad. One even looked almost pretty, were it not for the fact that reanimation had distorted his features. Pursing his lips, Wan Yu then tested something out— he washed away the soil on their arms.

“Those are from cuffs,” Ye Xiyang commented. Wan Yu almost jumped back, head bumping against Ye Xiyang's thigh. Ye Xiyang pushed his head away with his folded fan. “Check his neck, actually.”

“Fuck you,” Wan Yu said, just to let him know, before then doing as he was told. Silvergrass had to get really close to let them see it— a faint, dark band about the height of a fingernail. They had sharp edges that seemed to come from pressure-cuts, like the sort that might arise when it got tugged and the ends dug into skin. Wan Yu shuddered. “You think this is from a cuff, too?”

“Yes.”

“And they broke out of it after death? Wait, no, that made no sense. They were released from these before they died. But then how would they be covered in soil like this? I doubt they’d just stay still when… fuck. They were killed by a landslide, didn’t they? Kept in place… other ways to bind them, or drugged?”

"You're starting to think like them," Ye Xiyang praised. “The details of that could change depending on what the perpetrator wanted to do. But most corpses of normal people wouldn’t gain the strength to break metals, so I reckon they weren’t bound with that. Either something like ropes, or sedatives.”

Wan Yu, "......" I really don't want your praise. This is some fucking disturbed mind.

Yun Zisu seemed to have been listening all this time— her gaze went back and forth between the two of them, something in her eyes growing deeper as the talk continued on.

"That's a good point," she said, nodding. "Thank you for the guidance, Ye- _xiong_."

Tian Ling’s voice was small. “Why does it have to be someone planning it, rather than these people just… caught up in the landslide? Maybe they got robbed before it happened?”

It seemed like the further implications of her words caught up with her after saying it, though— indeed, some things would end up rather complicated then. For one, the marks on the necks; robberies didn’t tend to involve iron collars. Secondly, these people no longer had these collars, and it also didn’t look like they ripped it off. There would’ve been more violent traces had that been the case.

Tian Ling shuddered. Wan Yu felt for her.

“I’m not imagining the thick yin around here either, am I?” Yun Zisu asked. Brushing her hands off, she stood up. “It’s been a gradual increase for a while, but it’s been consistently strong after we crossed the river. That’s probably relevant.”

Now that she thought about it, it wouldn’t be surprising either if that rope wasn’t how people navigated that river— there was probably a bridge once, one that might’ve been wiped out when the river overflowed from the heavy rains. Given the prevalence of rainstorms in this area, rope bridges might’ve been more common due to the relative ease of reconstruction compared to something more permanent. It didn’t look like there were a lot of people living here…

Yun Zisu looked at the trail they were on. This had to lead to a village, right?

“Mm. Either something happened here, or this environment is what they’re looking for. Or both, at once. There being few people living here would mean there are no counterbalances to the yin either,” Wan Yu said. “This is the sort of situation that can roll downhill fast, and pick up speed on the way down.

“Most importantly, like our uh, Ye- _xiong_ said, there are way more bad people than you’d like it to be,” he continued, turning back to Tian Ling. “The landslide thing? This area gets a lot of rain usually, and though this year it’s been especially bad and triggered more than the norm, you have to know that places that have had landslides before are more susceptible to follow-up landslides. The next one tends to get bigger, and in some cases instead of stabilizing the region gets more unstable… If someone with a vested interest in cultivating yin energy, perhaps, finds this place hidden in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by endless trees, that’s a treasure for them. These are the sort of people who know how to make it happen.”

Tian Ling’s eyebrows furrowed. “I see… sort of, but… What makes this place more special than the others? Don’t demonic sects already just… do this? In places more convenient, at least?”

Wan Yu looked at her. “Think about it carefully. Who’s guarding this territory?”

Realization dawned on her face.

“Your experience might be limiting you with your imagination here,” Ye Xiyang said. Wan Yu turned to look at him, as did Tian Ling and Yun Zisu. “It’s not just about putting something like this in the righteous faction’s territory. Depending on how things develop, they can either use it to expand the area they can farm for resentment and yin energy, or they can cultivate the land until it becomes a much bigger problem for the righteous sect, or they can use it to start an uproar in the righteous faction and destabilize the _wulin_. Alternatively, they can keep this place small and local, where it can be a sleeper cell in otherwise unreachable territory. I don't think war is imminent between the two factions, but if it breaks out, they can serve various purposes. And don't start questioning the feasibility of using a landslide-prone area for this until you've seen actual demonic faction cultivators."

Cultivation of energy in an area was something these people probably never thought of, Ye Xiyang mused. It was always on the forefront of any sect elders’ minds, though, regardless of faction or province. Spiritual _qi_ was not something man could force, at least not realistically. The age-old schism between the two factions stemmed from this, as far as history could tell— resentment, at least, was something people could renew themselves. As for the repercussions of going against the natural order, it was something they themselves would deal with. Ye Xiyang always found it intriguing, this history; it also made Frozen Dragon Sect’s designation as a demonic faction sect rather unfair and arbitrary, given that they cultivate like any other, using the spiritual _qi_ of their lands. That this _qi_ was replenished by sacrifice to the Slumbering Dragon that was the god of their mountains was their own business, thank you very much. For over 700 years they’d survived like this, in a cycle of taking and giving back to the mountain.

Ye Xiyang sighed. Well, there was nothing to be done about that. 

"You're… telling us a lot," Wan Yu said. Grabbing onto Ye Xiyang's arm, he pulled himself up, adding a fake stumble straight onto his shoulder for a good second. Ye Xiyang debated swatting that face with this fan.

He decided against it. Bigger man, something like that.

"It's just one piece on the board, even if I've listed several things. It doesn't have much meaning unless you consider the entire game. A savvy person with a keen mind takes into account psychology and personality of both key pieces and communities. It’s not an easy skill to master.”

Wan Yu, “......” You know what? I’m rather glad it’s a hard thing to master. This is kind of terrifying.

Ye Xiyang shot him a look, then a kind smile. “How are you feeling now, _Xiao_ Wan?”

“Absolutely wretched, thanks,” Wan Yu said. Half of it must've been from that smile. “C’mon, let’s go find where they came from.”

They moved on after taking care of the bodies, going down the path in hopes of finding what lied at the end. They did stumble upon some small landslides along the way— ones the length of a strip of road, their effects probably unseen from above. Another was just a massive, human-height rock rolled off a short cliff. That this wasn’t too far from this old, well-worn path carved into the forest floor was worrying.

It didn't take too long, though, to get to the end of the road— less than an hour later, they could see a flattened area further below, debris and fallen logs blocking the stairs.

"Is that—" Wan Yu ran over without finishing his words, hopping over the jutting rocks and crumbling soil to reach whatever caught his eyes. Yun Zisu followed suit. "Zisu, give me a hand! Someone's buried here!"

Ye Xiyang narrowed his eyes.

Using their hands, Wan Yu and Yun Zisu dug the man out. After what felt like half an eternity, they finally got him out, and Wan Yu conjured water, letting him wash his face and rinse the dirt off his hair. The man looked young, with a fair face that made him look younger than Wan Yu himself. He swayed when he attempted to stand— Wan Yu slung his arm over his shoulders and propped him over to a large slab to sit on. He waved Tian Ling over— the girl had been hovering behind them in uncertainty, holding the lantern Yun Zisu handed in her hands.

"Do you have water and rations? Get him to eat."

Tian Ling nodded and sat next to the young man, voice low as she soothed him. Reaching into her _qiankun_ pouch, she pulled out a flask of water and some biscuit-like thing. The young man accepted the water, though he didn’t do anything with it— Tian Ling realized something, and uncapped the flask for him. Still nothing. It was then that she realized his trembling hands; he probably didn’t have the energy to hold it up himself quite yet.

"What's your name?” Wan Yu asked. “I'm gonna clean and bandage any wounds you might have, are you hurting anywhere?"

No answer. Once he gathered his energy and sipped some water, though, he looked up. “I… Tang Wei. My… leg. I think it got hit by something.”

Nodding, Wan Yu knelt and pushed Tang Wei’s tattered robes up. From his hand water flowed, gentle as it rinsed soil off these legs. Now cleaned, all the numerous red scratches and bruises became apparent— what Wan Yu had mixed feelings on, however, was the fact that Tang Wei didn’t as much flinch when the water touched a still-bleeding wound, a nearly thumb-sized spot where something like a rock must’ve hit him. He continued to eat the rations Tian Ling broke into smaller pieces for him. The deepest puncture point still had smatterings of gravel in it, which Wan Yu coaxed out with water. He rummaged through his things, found a tin of ointment, and applied it on the wound and cuts before bandaging the former.

Still no reaction.

“Wan Yu! Come here, there’re some more people here!”

“Coming!” he called back. Getting back to his feet, he turned to Tian Ling. “Tian- _mei_ , you take care of his arms now, yeah?”

“Mm!”

Returning to the grounds, Wan Yu surveyed what land he could see. Most of the trees here were either felled by the landslide or young, with the young trees dotting a rather large area. It could be that this used to be a village that was hit by a bigger landslide many years ago. The newest one wasn't as big, though, being maybe 15, maybe 20 _bu_ wide, though no less devastating.

At least one life was almost lost here.

“I told Feng- _shigu_ about the situation here,” Yun Zisu told Wan Yu as he approached. Already on her knees, she dug into the earth, pulling away some broken pieces of thick planks as she went. Wan Yu worked on a flat, sloped surface a pace away— there was a muted, hollow echo following his footsteps. “They said it might take an hour for the main force to arrive, but three nearby supervisors will arrive shortly to help. Careful there, I think this might be… There's someone under, and I think you're standing where their head might be."

It was. After some time, Yun Zisu and Wan Yu managed to break the person free from their coffin, which seemed to have been dragged by the flow and lied diagonal, his head on the lower side. The young man was dead. From the breakage on the foot end soil had gotten in, filling the coffin. He suffocated on the dirt.

Wan Yu took a deep breath. They did what they could to help the soul move on, then he carried the body to a safer place away from Tang Wei.

Four more. They found four more, three alive but unconscious— Wan Yu didn't know enough to tell if they would survive through the night. Still, he and Yun Zisu carried the young men to separate places— one was for the dead, the other for the currently living.

Quiet as fog on mountaintops, Ye Xiyang walked around the site, seeming to be searching for something.

“Wan- _xiong_ , _Shijie_ ,” Tian Ling called. “Tang- _ge_ has something to say…”

After exchanging a look, Wan Yu and Yun Zisu came over. Tian Ling shifted to make room for Yun Zisu to sit, earning her a smile— but in the end, Yun Zisu shook her head. The glow of the night pearl lamp illuminated her weary face. There were smears of dirt and soil on her face, her clothes— Tian Ling wiped away the streak on her cheek with furrowed eyebrows.

"There were 10 of us at first," Tang Wei murmured, tone almost disinterested and flat. All heads turned to him. "I don't know the rest other than from some short talks. We were kidnapped from different places. They…"

He fell silent, though his mouth moved in semblances of syllables. After several more silent moments like this, his entire body began to tremble. The look in his eyes was— panic.

"You don't have to talk about it, rest first,” Wan Yu interjected. He got down onto his knees, then looked up— but he didn’t touch Tang Wei, only nodding at the flask of water in his hand and stared until he took another sip. “We'll get you out of here and to safety.”

Yun Zisu nodded, patting Tian Ling’s hand in thanks. With a sigh she stood up. "We're from Vermillion Sun Sect, we'll take care of you and the situation, don't worry. People are coming over to take you out of the forest and back to town."

Tang Wei didn’t reply— he just stared at the ground, still shaking. There was nothing else to it; he didn’t seem like he was ready to think about it any more. Wan Yu understood. It wasn’t the same exact experience, but Wan Yu too had been under the sharp edge of someone’s sword, and came out the only real survivor.

The difference was, even when rendered helpless Wan Yu still had a modicum more control over the situation.

To be entombed alive…

Taking a deep breath, Wan Yu turned to Yun Zisu and nodded at the few unconscious people lying a few feet away. Tian Ling got up and went to check them— if she had any medical skills, Wan Yu had no idea, but he wasn’t about to stop her. Instead, he looked around for the other bastard in the group— the one that had been missing from the action the entire time.

Said bastard was deeper into the clearing, near the edges of the tree line. Well, it wasn’t a tree line— they were just the line where the trees stood tall and reached the canopies above, unlike the younger ones in this area.

“Ye- _xiong_ , what are you looking at?” Wan Yu called. When Ye Xiyang didn’t answer, he finally got up and walked over, eyebrows furrowed. “What is it?”

“Look,” Ye Xiyang said, nodding at the landslide area. There were lines, probably made with the tip of his umbrella; in the darkness, they glowed a pale blue. It didn’t take long for Wan Yu to realize that some of them were X-es, while some others were a single line; the X-es were by the coffins he and Yun Zisu had dug up. “It’s incomplete, but note the placement of the coffins.”

At Wan Yu’s blank look, Ye Xiyang sighed. “It was likely a protective array, past tense being the operative keyword. The soil shifting underneath the coffins must’ve displaced them, ruining the formation. That’s when they got slammed with the full force of the landslide, crushing the wooden planks.”

“What the— fuck.” Wan Yu took a deep, shaky breath. “Out with it. Which sect?”

“...It depends on what they’re using it for,” Ye Xiyang said. “Some people need these people to stay alive, hence the seal. Sometimes they’re not expecting them to come out alive; it’s just a prison. If these men are extreme yin bodies, though, it might be Celestial Alignment Sect’s work. Otherwise, it could be Three Tenets Sect. This doesn’t discount smaller sects and wandering cultivators.”

Before Wan Yu could reply, something deeper in the forest fell with a thud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a research paper and a publication about forests and landslides for this... my brain is tired.
> 
> Another reason why I'm flagging and having headaches at this pasty 10 PM is because I spent 5 hours of my day drawing Ye Xiyang... I thought about not linking it because I do NOT write clothes in detail for a reason (they're not that important), ie. anyone is free to imagine how they look like... but I am getting the one singular serotonin I've had since 2020 started, so I'm gonna take it dangit. Link [here](https://twitter.com/gegeenthusiast/status/1256876530526859264?s=19). In the end, it's just how I draw him, since I am a loser and an artist and draw my OCs smooching to give myself a semblance of joy. Hell knows I haven't felt it in 6 years.


	11. Something Else Also Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Thanks for the vote of confidence, but it means absolutely nothing and you _suck_.”

Two pairs of eyes pierced into the darkness. After a second, a hand reached down to take the fallen item, then a head poked out from behind the trees.

"Err… sorry."

It was a teenage boy, probably fifteen, though it was only his face that looked so young. He looked sturdy, leaning towards heavy-set— all that was obscured by his dark, nondescript clothes though. He rubbed the back of his neck, keeping his head low. "Sorry Supreme Leader, I messed up."

Wan Yu, "......"

Ye Xiyang, "......"

"You did this?" Wan Yu choked out. At Ye Xiyang's sharp glance, though, he restrained himself. The boy's eyes widened.

"What? No! I was sorry because I dropped that, wasn't professional, not stealthy! But I didn't do it. I was just here because of this." He held up the thing in his hand. It looked to be a stick-shaped jade, the carved details indistinct in this light. "It was charging _really_ well here. Wasn't expecting there to be, uh, people. Might've explained a lot actually…"

Wan Yu, “......”

Ye Xiyang, "......"

"Why are you here alone?" he asked instead. The boy perked up.

" _Shifu_ told me to sweep the area now that I have my own _jian_ , Supreme Leader! Then I stumbled in… there was a light wall, but I walked in without any problems. Found my way here using the iron compass.”

Iron compass was a common tool within the Frozen Dragon Sect, constructed using the special metal of the Slumbering Dragon Mountain. It was good with pinpointing sources of strong yin or yang energies, though not so well with resentment, or spiritual energy for that matter. Modification was required for that. As for why Shi Ma released her disciple into this place…

Ye Xiyang didn't know. He supposed she could've heard about how this place was having quite a number of things to kill without it being in demonic faction territory.

The boy chattered on. "I wasn't expecting Supr—" and the rest of his sentence was muffled by a hand over his mouth.

"Did your brain drown as a sacrifice to your dragon or something?" Wan Yu hissed. "There are _people_ here. And more just arrived!"

The nearest supervisors had arrived as they talked, one after another. It seemed that they had gone to check on the comatose survivors, but after some time one noticed Wan Yu and Ye Xiyang in the corner. They turned to Yun Zisu, who said a thing or two; that particular person didn’t seem appeased, but the other two were.

Wan Yu shook his head and turned back to the teen, pulling his hand away just enough for him to speak. “What’s your name?”

“Shi Ze,” he answered, standing at attention. He didn’t even make movement to push away Wan Yu, despite the close distance confirming that he was bigger than Wan Yu. “Can you like, let go, this _gege_?”

Ye Xiyang, “......” Just like that? Gave your name away just like that? Just going to call him _gege_ like that?

After assessing Shi Ze a bit more and determining that the kid was unlikely to blurt out any more unfortunate information, Wan Yu moved away. The rest of the conversation had become the bigger interest, now— “Aight, Shi Ze. Now what’s that in your hands and why do you say it charges better here? How does that work, hmm? Does it, perchance, suck them away?”

“Eh? How’d you know?”

Wan Yu clasped his hands. “Fantastic. Now come with me.”

Ye Xiyang, “......”

Dragging Shi Ze with an arm locked around his neck and Ye Xiyang by his sleeve, Wan Yu returned to the group. Yun Zisu and Tian Ling shot him questioning looks at the new addition, but he shook his head at them— what they construed _that_ as, Ye Xiyang would like to know too. Instead, Yun Zisu nodded as if she understood something and Tian Ling remained confused; unfortunately for her, nobody was about to explain. And so Shi Ze’s presence went undiscussed.

The supervisors that arrived were other inner gate disciples— Wan Yu only recognized one of them, though it took him some time. The man in his early twenties was Yi Lei. He liked Yun Zisu back then, having gone to search for her during the two months shenanigans— Wan Yu had no idea if he still did. None of his business, anyhow. The other two were women, one serious-looking and the other more expressive. The former was now inspecting Tang Wei. Yi Lei stood up and brushed off the soil on his palms.

"We'll take care of this," he said to Wan Yu, crossing his arms. "You may go on to find some more _jiangshi_ if you'd like, Wan Yu."

"Mm, go before you waste the rest of the night. It's gonna start raining soon and hard, I think," chimed the expressive woman. "Like I heard some rumblings. Did you guys not?"

Wan Yu and Yun Zisu exchanged a look. "Err, we didn't," she said. “We were rather preoccupied.”

“I didn’t join to try and win anyway, though, so don’t worry ‘bout me,” he said. He only remembered the kid he had on a headlock when Ye Xiyang tugged his arm away, shooting him a look as he straightened out the creases on his sleeve. Wan Yu let go of Shi Ze. “Okay, kiddo, help me out yeah?”

Shi Ze gave Wan Yu a wronged look, but did as he was told— he pulled out the jade instrument, eyes widening at… something it did. He looked up to Tang Wei. “Wow, _Gege_ , your yin is so strong I’m surprised you hadn’t been eaten alive by ghosts! Are you guys all right? Not even _Shibo_ is quite like this.”

Ye Xiyang coughed into his fist.

The magical weapon looked inconspicuous at first, what with Shi Ze not needing to do a thing for it to “activate”, but showed signs of change after several minutes— the milky jade started accumulating a blackish mist, like dark smoke being blown into the space under its skin. After some time it looked as though it stopped; Shi Ze looked at his compass and then to the survivors lying nearby.

“ _Gege_ , you’re an extreme yin body, yeah? Well, can’t do anything about that.” He turned to Wan Yu. “Do I have to do it for these people too?”

Wan Yu nodded.

Ye Xiyang, “......”

“...Do you even know him?” Yi Lei choked out.

Wan Yu faked being taken aback. “I know his name, no?”

Yi Lei, “......” He really wants to beat this bastard up.

But Shi Ze seemed none the wiser, going from person to person to suck out excess yin. By the end of it, the jade was black as a cloudy night, and he let out a low whistle at that. “This is a lot.”

Ye Xiyang had walked away in the middle of it— Wan Yu wanted to turn to him, mouth already open, but the man was gone. Hmph. Unreliable.

But anyhow, these were extreme yin body men, the gender being of particular interest. It wasn’t that they were _so_ rare as to be a weird marvel or something, but for sure rare enough that gathering these few people would’ve required a lot of manpower. So the yin bit confirmed that this was Celestial Alignment Sect’s work. That the sect was pretty powerful checked out, too. What Wan Yu was wondering was, why then try to bury them…

...Well. They probably intended these men to be human cauldrons, but… hmm, that might actually make sense… Wan Yu chose not to pursue this line of thinking. Ye Xiyang’s comments about him thinking like demonic faction sects scarred him for life.

“Thank you very much, this brother,” Yun Zisu said, giving Shi Ze a sincere smile and bow of her head. “We can at least rest assured that any side effects from… whatever it is they were attempting is lessened, if not mitigated for now.”

Shi Ze gave her a grin and a salute.

“Anyway, we should start moving the survivors to the checkpoint for their own safety, while the rest of us continue to dig the area,” the serious woman said. “We can erect a temporary barrier to keep it dry. It might still be an hour until further help, and every minute counts.”

As if to emphasize her words, the sky rumbled. Yun Zisu nodded. “That’s a good idea, Cai- _shijie_. Wan Yu, can you help keep the rain out?”

A quick nod. “Leave that to me.”

Cai- _jie_ turned to Yi Lei. “Yi- _shidi_ , you and I can go take the people. Tian- _shimei_ , too. Yun- _shimei_ and Feng- _shijie_ can continue the digging with Wan Yu.”

“Okie dokie,” Feng- _jie_ said, clapping her hands. “Help me with the barrier, Yun- _shimei._ Wan Yu, your element is water, no? Then just lend us a hand when it starts raining ah.”

All of the sudden, rustles of clothes and hard footsteps— when they turned to the source, it was Ye Xiyang, a rare troubled expression on his face. Of course, it was barely visible— Wan Yu was the only one to startle.

"Get moving," said Ye Xiyang, shoving Shi Ze into Wan Yu's arms. The teen yelped in surprise, shooting his sect leader a wide-eyed look. "The earth is moving. This place is unsafe. Grab the people and go."

Yi Lei wanted to dispute that, but he stilled— it was subtle, but something seemed to shift, roll underneath their feet. Soft, as if it was deep underground. Now that attention was drawn to it, all of them felt it much more. Light vibrations, as if the earth was displeased.

Had it been any other place and time, Wan Yu wouldn’t have been so apprehensive. But here was a landslide site. He shoved Shi Ze off to Tian Ling and rushed to pick up one of the comatose survivors, slinging him over his back. "Forget the barrier and other people right now, let’s keep safe the ones we’ve got. Cai- _jiejie_ , please lead the way."

Cai- _jie_ picked up another person, as did her fellow disciples. "Higher up the mountains. Far above the river."

Thunder rumbled. This time, the earth shook, too.

In an earthquake kinda way.

Wan Yu dumped the person onto Shi Ze, who yelped. "Oi! You— what?"

"Something's waking up in the ground, stop asking questions and where's your sword? Go!"

Helpless, Shi Ze looked to Ye Xiyang, who gave a small nod before heading back to the center of the earthquake. Cracks started splitting the ground. Cringing, he readjusted his grip on the man and hopped onto his sword, off to follow the Vermillion Sun Sect disciples. Yi Lei and Yun Zisu lagged behind, the latter holding Tang Wei.

"Wan Yu!" she called out. "We'll be back soon!"

"Look out for them first and foremost," he hollered back. " _Shifu_ 's got my back on my end! Those people might have people after them!"

Swallowing back her reply, Yun Zisu nodded instead. "Okay. Be careful, both of you."

And then they left.

Not even a moment after, the rock Tang Wei had been sitting on sank into the ground, as if the earth beneath it was sand. The cracks weren’t hard cracks, Wan Yu realized as he darted to where Ye Xiyang stood; they were lines where the soil seemed to have softened and just crumbled in on itself. How _packed_ soil with remnants of old roots and what-have-you could do that, he had no idea.

"Ye- _xiong_ , do you know anything about this?" Wan Yu asked, staring at the ground. Something seemed to be a bit off, like there was a growing mound in front of them...

"No," Ye Xiyang admitted. “Without knowing the source or history, it’s hard to guess what form this might take. But given the situation right now, I reckon it's about as powerful as a hundred-years-old _yao_ , maybe less _._ "

It must've been the coffin formation. It concentrated such strong yin energy in one location… it worsened the yin energy problem already present. Who knew that it was bad enough to create this thing? Ye Xiyang was half certain this wasn't the intention— there was no real value in this type of creature, not that he was aware of.

Of course, someone could always have a hare-brained scheme.

The tip of his umbrella dug into the earth, and the energy it channeled told him that it was definitely something corrupted and not a magical weapon stirring. Something about its characteristics felt premature, forced. It was powerful, but it didn’t have the same level of consciousness as a weapon of its caliber, so while it had strength Ye Xiyang could still see how Wan Yu could’ve defeated it.

Ye Xiyang pulled out his umbrella and took a step back.

“Aren’t you going to do anything?” Wan Yu cried. He held Silvergrass in front of him, but there was no _enemy_ yet. “You looked troubled earlier, too, so why aren’t you doing anything now? What sect leader is this useless? I’m returning you to your maker!”

Well, the enemy was starting to form, now. What was initially a bump rose taller and taller, growing to waist-height; uprooted broken stumps started rising to the surface along with giant chunks of rocks.

“I know for a fact that you can handle it,” Ye Xiyang said, as if that justified anything. Wan Yu wanted to rip his pretty head off his neck and serve it as a sacrifice to Weird Earth Creature.

Weird Earth Creature was expanding its cocoon, now, and the two of them hopped back when the rising soil reached them. Resentment was getting thick enough to taint the taste of the air— that, or it was the oncoming summer storm. An aura of death settled in the area, staying low as though it was a heavy gas sinking to the ground.

Where the resentment came from, Wan Yu could hazard a guess. The wiped village could’ve been enough. Why now? Could be the addition of these yin bodies. Could be that formation Ye Xiyang mentioned. Could even be the _thunderstorm_. Who the heck knows!

“Thanks for the vote of confidence, but it means absolutely nothing and you _suck_.”

Ye Xiyang had the nerve to crack a smile. "It's your opportunity for growth, is it not?"

Resentment was like a pulsing barrier now, wrapped around the mound. Whenever it swelled, the air grew so suffocating breathing only deprived him of breath even more. This fucking sucked. Well, only one thing to do, he guessed.

Wan Yu held Silvergrass above his head, the sword gathering light as he did so. "Oi, Ye- _xiong_. If you're stronger than me, you're gonna finish this shit if I die by dirt eggs, right?"

He swung his sword down, and the light cleaved into the earth.

Thunder crackled through the skies above as the split exposed a grotesque, coagulating thing in the shell— it looked half-wet like muddy clay, formed in a vague shape of a human. The illusion was quickly broken, though; as if freed from its shackles, tentacle-like arms shot out and pulled a tree out of its roots, swinging it in the air before it lodged straight inside its trunk area. Wan Yu and Ye Xiyang leapt back out of range. The thing grew. A droplet fell onto Wan Yu's face, then another. When he looked up, he finally saw the pitch-black of the cloudy skies, now visible thanks to the breaking of the foliage. The clouds flashed purple from another lightning.

When the summer storm descended upon them, the doll-like mass sat in a wide crater of exposed soil, towering over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shibo: martial older uncle.  
> (Will footnotes later when I'm not exhausted)


	12. That's Heavenly Rend.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A figure in white stumbled out. He straightened up, swaying on his feet.  
> Ye Xiyang, for the first time since… ah, who knows, smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fight scene. Insert appropriate warnings for genre-typical violence.

Weird Earth Creature stood maybe 10, 15 _bu_ tall, a thing of congealed earth in the vague image of a baby.

Well, the word "vague" was doing a lot of work here. Though it had something resembling a head and a body, little legs even, five tentacle-like arms were jutting out of its torso, twined roots and mud. Another sprouted from the nearby ground. Each of them was bigger than Wan Yu himself; as the storm raged on, the rain melted the mud off, but they continued to regenerate. Every now and then, rocks plopped down, splattering brown water everywhere.

Fuck. This was going to be disgustingly dirty.

With something resembling a cry, Weird Earth Creature swiped at the two of them.

They leapt, spread apart. Ye Xiyang opened his umbrella— muddy trunk of a tree slammed onto paper. Silvergrass cut a limb. Wan Yu ducked. A loud, messy splash— the cut-off limb melted back into the ground, leaving a head-sized rock and weave of roots in its place. This, Wan Yu realized, was going to be a bitch if they didn’t figure out its core _fast_.

And the darkness was exacerbating the problem. Whenever this thing attacked, avoiding it wasn’t _impossible_ , but they were always a few seconds behind the tell— not being able to catch subtle gestures was putting Wan Yu on edge. At least Ye Xiyang was visible. His umbrella was like the moon, pristine white despite everything.

An excruciating slam— Wan Yu felt the air being beaten out of him in one stroke as pain rang in his head— he rolled on the ground. Fuck. Another roll, then a weak jump— a boulder smashed into the space he lied in mere seconds ago.

Ye Xiyang clicked his tongue. “Focus.”

Bastard. See if Wan Yu bothered with haunting him later.

But he wasn’t wrong. Taking a deep breath, Wan Yu focused on the _qi_ circulating through his body, Silvergrass navigating him through the chaos of swinging limbs. After several moments, he opened his eyes and leapt off Silvergrass. 

Weird Earth Creature attacked anything that attacked him, so keeping Silvergrass on the ranged offensive had the benefit of occupying at least several of the arms. Wan Yu ran around the small field, keeping to the air— the crater had become an impromptu pond, rainwater filling it to the brim. He might be able to use that. The monster’s focus was turning to Silvergrass, too, as Wan Yu refrained from attacking and focused on dodging. Meanwhile, when he intensified Silvergrass’s glow and strikes, five of the limbs started to try and grab it out of the air.

He had to be careful about that. If Silvergrass ever got grabbed, the resentment within this bastard could break it.

But Wan Yu was seeing the limitations of the monster, too. It didn’t conjure any more limbs, and whenever it let the resentment spread out the force behind the rocks and tree trunks it flunk weakened. Furthermore, though it could renew itself with the abundance of soil, it seemed to be digging deeper into its crater for that. Was there something specific about that area? Probably.

A broken plank flew straight at his face— Wan Yu jerked back, but it still hit— grazed, more like, narrowly missing his eye. Fuck, his forehead. His hand flew to cover his right eyebrow. He spun to kick a pole thrown his way, aimed like a spear.

Wait. A what?

His blood chilled.

Were these from a destroyed house?

Wan Yu’s eyes turned to the pond. Did it dig deep enough to unearth—

A loud thud, like a body hitting something. Behind him, off to the side. "Don't look," Ye Xiyang said, voice calm and firm.

"What is it?" Another parry, avoid the other three limbs snaking around, trying to grab him— Silvergrass kept needing to fly back to him, for last minute grabs and jumps. Following it were the other three limbs. Planks floated on the water, bobbing atop the violently rocking surface. Wan Yu felt his stomach turn as he hopped from one to the other. A hand chased him into the pond— it splashed 5 _bu_ high from the force. Wan Yu leapt back to where Ye Xiyang was. The thing in his arms was large and dark, wet with mud. Wan Yu had a sinking feeling he knew what it was.

"The rest of the bodies in the array," Ye Xiyang confessed. Wan Yu could barely catch it at first, amidst everything, but heard it loud and clear by the end. "Don't get distracted. You have to do this."

“How could I!” But he could— when Big Baby stopped sitting and started crawling, mouth opening to cry and breathe a staggering wave of resentment, Wan Yu’s head was blank.

“It’s not about could. You just must.”

Standing at the edge of the area, Ye Xiyang put down the second body that had flung out of the monster’s limbs. The first one had simply floated to him on the newly made pond— initially embedded within the body of the creature, it seemed that the constant renewing and wearing down of the mud led to the corpses surfacing out of it. Ye Xiyang glanced at them. Though most of their bodies were intact, the same couldn’t be said about their bones— sharp broken edges jutted through the skin. They couldn’t even keep their legs straight when he moved them, thighs swinging into an unnatural curve when pushed back by the wind.

Small wonder they didn’t become fierce corpses adding to the chaos. Their blackened eyes opened and stared at Ye Xiyang with hunger and hate, but they could no longer move.

Wan Yu felt so on the edge it felt like he skirted the entrance of insanity, but he couldn’t _not_. It was the only thing keeping him alive. He felt sick. No, that was the resentment infiltrating his mind.

He hated this.

 _The core_ , he reminded himself. There was no use fighting the limbs. But how could he not? Successive splashes. The air became so dirty it erased all chaos— the concept became meaningless. They were relentless. Something about Ye- _xiong_ ’s umbrella seemed to have obscured him from monsters’ sights, be it the corpses or this fucker. This was just Wan Yu and resentment of people buried underneath a landslide.

The monster that surfaced from it was shaped like a baby— human. Why…? Or perhaps. Perhaps the core of it lied in its chest.

But Wan Yu didn’t have time to think about it. Things fell into a sudden stillness, then a wave of mud slammed into him.

Standing in front of the two corpses, Ye Xiyang tilted his umbrella forward. The last, faltering edges of the wave split into two, an invisible force standing still as a rock. Then, the mud withdrew. No. It was more that they all drew back to reinforce a dome where Wan Yu was, layering and layering until he was convinced it must’ve been as thick as a wall. Then, as if satisfied, the creature opened its mouth and let out a noise.

Ye Xiyang pursed his lips, but didn't help.

In the undisturbed time, Wan Yu overcame this, he was certain. Winning a nighthunt competition was hard enough, and the person didn't even seem like he wanted to try for it. Unless there was another, lesser monster lurking around this mountain that also qualified in this hunt, this resentment of the earth was the only way to win without running around the entire mountain for two days.

That he didn't help, Ye Xiyang considered it a gesture of respect on his part. The cocoon enveloping Wan Yu stopped tightening, and a rather large, broken branch plopped out— more mud crawled up to fill the hole left behind. Living to thirty six evading both the _wulin_ and demonic factions was something only a very capable person could do, and Ye Xiyang did choose to save him because of that.

Thunder rumbled overhead; lightning in the clouds lit the area bright white for a split second.

To kill Wan Yu, it was just a matter of waiting it out.

And Ye Xiyang respected Immortal Chen Xi enough not to stifle his growth. That he could be that powerful, reportedly able to match Shi Ma in strength, it was only possible through hardships and finding his own way out of it. Creativity, craftiness, quick thinking were things only experience could teach. Depriving him of these opportunities would snowball in the long run— he wouldn't have the adaptability to survive the next big storm on his way if he was sheltered like this.

The downpour grew heavier, the winds savage. Every drop hitting him felt like it had enough strength to rip through his clothes. The thinned mud kept creeping back up to renew eroded layers, but it couldn’t keep up. The creature let out an angry sound.

When another lightning flashed, its thunder shaking the earth, Ye Xiyang saw that the dome enveloping Wan Yu was dry.

Learning from experience was the thinking behind Ye Xiyang's _shifu_ ’s methods, and Ye Xiyang agreed. Since he was old enough to have his own sword, he was thrown into situation after situation with only his own strength, brains, and limited tools and supplies. Shi Ma followed behind, but she was forbidden to intervene unless his death was certain. It was not easy, but that was the art of honing a blade— had he not undergone that, he would've been a lesser man who couldn't lead and protect his sect properly.

A bubble of still-water formed on the surface of Wan Yu's cage.

Then, a crackle reverberated through the air, stopping Ye Xiyang's heart. When it beated again, its pace was fluttery— taking a shaky breath, Ye Xiyang finally processed what happened.

Black lightning had struck a tree nearby. The rain stopped any fire from starting, but the tree toppled anyway, falling into the pond with a loud, sticky splash.

The smell of a lightning strike in the air was contaminated by the overwhelming taste of resentment.

Ye Xiyang's eyes darted to Wan Yu's dome. This person…

Black lightning of resentment, huh? So that was what he meant by his _shifu_ having his back.

Well, it was an indulgence, but Ye Xiyang could do one thing to help.

The lightning proved more than ample enough distraction for the creature— it was but a barely-conscious being, after all, and such a powerful wave of energy startled it for quite some time. But its grip on Wan Yu didn't lessen. If anything, the creature lurched a tad closer to its trapped victim, like a child protecting its toy. However, it didn't notice either, when two bolts of light shot off in the dark— and cut down all the trees within one _li_ radius. The water in the pond was sucked out and whirled up into the sky, a wavering tower in the rain.

Another rush of energy being sucked into a centrepoint— Ye Xiyang expected it now. When Heart Mirror slammed into his open palm and a fan returned to his other hand, there was another rumble. Without the tall trees distracting it, the black lightning struck the pillar of water— that was connected to the dome.

The dried soil solidified, then cracked in half.

A figure in white stumbled out. He straightened up, swaying on his feet.

Ye Xiyang, for the first time since… ah, who knows, smiled.

In Wan Yu's hand was something new— a polestaff, metal tips crackling with energy. It seemed to want a fight, with how black lightning kept jumping from it; Wan Yu's left sleeve had been all but burnt now, exposing a blackened wiry arm. In his other hand was something else— a sword, it seemed, still in its scabbard. Its glow dim, Silvergrass pulled itself out of the dried pond and almost fell right back down.

He was exhausted. But he must fight on.

The creature regained what wits it had at last, and an arm reformed— noticeably, it didn't seem to use the hardened soil that was struck by the lightning, as though terrified of what had happened. A tree Ye Xiyang felled joined the slinging mud-arm and flew towards Wan Yu— but as it came close, he raised his hand and it stopped.

Ye Xiyang's smile widened— the arm had dried. Water enveloped it, hovering just out of reach.

It would've worked much better had it not been raining, but it— before that train of thought was finished, Wan Yu stabbed the arm with the sheathed sword. It was impossible to get a good look at it, but it must no doubt be a legendary one; at the hit, the monster let out a startled noise, then a shriek. It took Ye Xiyang another moment to realize that it had _removed_ the resentment animating the limb.

"Wan Yu!"

A familiar voice. Ye Xiyang turned his head— the Vermillion Sun Sect team finally arrived, Yun Zisu among them. Eight people, five of them middle-aged organizers. Yun Zisu hopped off her sword, an erhu in hand.

Someone's whisper was awed. "Can… can he really do it? Should we intervene yet?"

"No." It was the oldest person in the group— a middle-aged woman. She gripped her sword tighter. "That's Heavenly Rend in his hands."

Heavenly Rend. A metal staff created before the last _jianghu_ upheaval, it was made by a righteous hero to fight Ten Nights Sect, a now-extinct cult built on a burial mound. Its power was to channel resentment into lightning. After being lost for a century, it resurfaced ever so often, and was especially coveted by Thousand Edges School. This was as much as Ye Xiyang knew.

Heh. Immortal Master Ning Shan really had his disciple’s back, if that weapon didn’t fry the kid first.

“Ye- _xiong_ ,” Yun Zisu said, coming forward. He nodded at the two bodies behind him— when she realized that the muddy mounds were people, she dropped to her knees. Dead. She refocused her gaze to Ye Xiyang. “Wan Yu?”

“He’ll pull through.”

And the rain stopped.

Far from them, Wan Yu had gone on the defensive, hopping away from reaching limbs and circling the creature. Big Baby kept stumbling into a hunched position, conveniently covering its chest— its back was open, though, that way. But he couldn’t think about that yet. He had another problem in his hand.

"I said lend me a _hand_ ," Wan Yu gritted out, gripping the staff tighter as it shook, crackling. "Not lend me your asshole. There's shit to do!"

When he pulled it out of the reinforced space given by his _shifu_ , the damn thing was always itching for a fight, making snide remarks as Wan Yu crumbled to the ground, lightheaded from lack of air. It was a faint thought, an instinct that saved him— drawing in the water from the mud surrounding him, his reflex was then to— well, in essence, there was air within it. Heavenly Rend almost laughed its way out of his hand when it saw that its current wielder had a floating ball of water surrounding his head.

 _What’s your name?_ Yu _as in ‘fish’?_

“ _Fuck you_ ,” Wan Yu had said. Then, with strength only attributable to spite, he stabbed the polestaff into the earth, where it sucked the resentment so fast Wan Yu almost skewered himself on a blunt object from surprise. Fuck, that thunder gave him a heart attack.

 _You have nerve_ , Heavenly Rend replied then. _You can’t even withstand me yet_.

But Wan Yu was, wasn’t he? It wasn’t like ‘later’ was in his thoughts; he wasn’t going to use this asshole of a staff in the long run. Right now, however, wasn’t he withstanding it?

Heavenly Rend forced fluid fire into his veins— that was what it felt like when Wan Yu grabbed the weapon. Except fire didn’t buzz, and it sure didn’t flow through his meridians with liquid smoothness; upon reaching the ends of his fingertips they bursted into crackles. The sensation on his limbs faded with a fizzle. Wan Yu let out a thin exhale. A tug in his consciousness. A voice.

 _That’s because you can’t handle me for that long,_ that snide voice grumbled. _What can you even do?_

“More than you could alone, at least,” Wan Yu snarked. “Haven’t been seeing much use since you haven’t an owner, have you?”

Heavenly Rend zapped him.

But it also moved on its own, slamming square against a flailing arm, sucking resentment within it clean— the sky rumbled. Wan Yu grabbed it again, then leapt onto Silvergrass to jump his way to the creature’s chest. Didn’t work too well. Looking down, Big Baby opened its abyssal mouth and let out a piercing cry. But. But Heavenly Rend spun, almost twisting Wan Yu’s fingers, and the oncoming wave of resentment dissipated. _Just this? Are you that other person in the song?_

It took Wan Yu way too long to process the words— he’d been avoiding swats and attempts to eat him, withdrawing from the caged space in quick hops. “Song? You heard it?”

_What do you think?_

Silvergrass took to the air. Wan Yu leapt on.

“Yeah.” Now panicking, Big Baby was going all out trying to grab him out of the air. Silvergrass maneuvered around it with smoothness that could only be attributed to instinct— but Wan Yu had to fight to stay on as it twisted around. Ah, shit. He felt nauseous. Silvergrass drew back, giving him some much-needed breathing room. “ _Guqin_ ’s my _shifu_.”

Out of a sudden, the haunting voice of an erhu— Wan Yu’s head whipped around to see who it was. Yun Zisu? But then something moved from his other side. When he turned, a second too late, he caught a glimpse of something silvery-white grabbing onto the limb trying to catch him unaware. A whip? There was a cold breeze as the thing tightened on the mud, solidifying it, and _yanked_. Wan Yu ducked as the limb broke and flew through the air.

“Get it!” someone in the woods shouted. “While it’s distracted!”

Yun Zisu’s erhu had a specially pure sound. Its pacifying melody rang across the clearing, turning the resentment sluggish. Right. Focusing back on the creature, Wan Yu held his breath as he gathered the pond water again— blood dripped from his lips at the sharp tug inside him— and closed in. Water gathered around Silvergrass. Wan Yu’s stomach convulsed. He spat out the clump of blood, but not hard enough. It slid down his chin, slick as jelly. Silvergrass’s sword glint sharpened.

Wan Yu gripped the sheathed sword with his left hand.

Some maneuvering, he didn’t remember how, and he managed to get the creature to look up. Silvergrass descended, an arc of lit, churning water.

Mud splattered everywhere. A horizontal slice on its torso— thick, fluid darkness peered from the wound like an eye. His fist clenched on the scabbard. Wan Yu closed in and—

 _Your flute got less impatient. You were pretty bad back then_.

This fucking staff. Even in the middle of a fight it still found time to diss his flute-playing.

 _Also, Big Baby as a nickname makes me want to kill you_.

With Heavenly Rend, Wan Yu stabbed the exposed abyss. The sky ripped into half. A deafening crack— all thoughts left him, only leaving behind the _feeling_ of sound shaking his insides. The sheathed sword almost fell out of his grasp.

But it did not. If there was something ingrained within Wan Yu’s being, it was that he couldn’t let go of it.

“H-he… did it?”

Swaying sideways, Wan Yu dropped to the ground, unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry. This is not the end of it; any gaps in knowledge in this chapter will be covered in the next.
> 
> There is no little theatre. I just want you to know that modern AU Ye Xiyang would actually think that Careless Whisper is a nice song from its era and knows nothing of its memetic side. He would put it on when driving Wan Yu home, and Wan Yu immediately jumps and tries to exit through the window because he's not gay


	13. Morning Rain on a Peaceful Mountain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I just need the sword," Wan Yu said, "not the man."

Wan Yu woke up feeling like he'd been run over by an ox.

Maybe two. Or more. Everything was sore to the point of pulsing.

He opened his eyes.

An inn…

Sunlight streamed in from the windows; the color was rather pale, like morning. He stared at it in a daze. After a while, the door opened— Yun Zisu walked in with a crowded tray, closing the door behind her with her elbow.

"G'morn."

She lit up, placing the things on the floor by the bed. "Oh, you're awake! That's good. You've been out for three days now, are you feeling any better? Actually, give me a minute, I'll come back with some food."

The tray she carried did have some water, but with it wasn't food, but a basin for washing and some bandages, ointments. She gave him the cup of water before leaving again, leaving him to sip on it bit by bit like a cat lapping on pooling rainwater. Ouch, his mouth felt so parched no amount of water seemed to relieve the thirst.

It wasn’t long before Yun Zisu came back with congee and some side dishes, a jug of water. Setting a small table on the bed, she placed the breakfast on it and sat down, smiling wide. Wan Yu started eating.

"So," she said. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I fell into a field and got plowed by an ox," he said, shrugging. He raised his left arm, too— it might’ve been bandaged, but the sharp stings that followed every movement told him it really was burnt by the lightning. "And that a certain snippy asshole went to town with burning my arm off. But it'll pass. How are things? How are those people?"

Yun Zisu gave him a sympathetic look before moving to rebandage his arm. Wan Yu inspected it as she did so, spooning the congee all the while. The wounds had all caked, and it didn’t _look_ as bad as it felt— though it looked like he had tree roots imprinting an angry red up his arm, the open burns were concentrated nearer to the wrist, where these branches started. It only travelled up to his elbow. When he moved to poke it, Yun Zisu swatted his hand away.

"Stop that. It’s good enough that the blackness had gone away, it was initially black from resentment, you know? And they're fine; nobody sought them that night, and they were escorted back to town safe and sound. They're now sleeping where the Vermillion Sun Sect sleep, so nobody dares try anything. Everyone's kind of talking about you, though. Most of it are rumors, mostly false— they said that the creature was the one summoning the black lightning. It was visible from a town away, by the by."

One could only imagine what that battle must’ve looked like from afar, through the eyes of a normal person. A summer storm, rolling in as always, but then black lightning, irregular thunders, maybe even the sounds… Actually, he’d just realized that he had no idea how close that location was to the town. Then again, maybe not that close? Otherwise people would’ve found it earlier, no?

And Wan Yu realized now, too, that he had a lot of unanswered questions about the place. He remembered mostly flashes, especially after the entire cocooning thing. After that suffocation attempt, he was operating on pure instincts. But he did recall a thought about a village. Was it a village, though?

Yun Zisu shot him a look. “Don’t think too hard right now, you’re still recovering. Do you have questions?”

Wan Yu shook his head. "A bit later, I think. But yeah. Better have them think that. I'm more afraid of Vermillion Sun Sect telling everyone about me— that I'm, you know."

At that, Yun Zisu looked uncomfortable. "I… they haven't talked about the results yet, wanting to wait for you to wake up. I don't know much about the rest, to be honest. I'm sorry."

"Eh? Not your fault." Once he finished his food, Yun Zisu moved the plates to the side, then gestured to him to lean over. Wan Yu cocked his head but did as he was told. Only then did he realize— there was something stinging around his forehead, above his right eye. Yun Zisu dabbed the ointment on it with her little finger. “Did it sear off my eyebrow?”

“Just a little cut,” she said, smiling with satisfaction as she leaned back. “Makes you look more badass, if you ask me.”

Oh, to have a friend like Yun Zisu. He was pretty sure that even if he burnt off half his face she’d find some way to say something nice about it.

"By the way. Where's the other sword I had last time?" His eyes widened, worry clear in them. Yun Zisu paused from surprise. "You guys brought it back, right?"

Without waiting for an answer, Wan Yu patted his clothes, then the bed— when he rushed to move more, though, he froze up from pain shooting up his spine. Fuck. Okay, clearly he wasn’t hurt that bad, though? His arm screamed at him in response.

"We did, don't worry," Yun Zisu soothed, pushing him back until he lied down. She then fished out his things from a locked chest, handing a _qiankun_ bag to him. "Here’s the rest of your belongings. But as for the sword, Ye- _xiong_ hid it from the sect. Nobody knows about it. Is it something that you needed to keep a secret?"

In the middle of rummaging through his items, Wan Yu stilled. Huh? Since when did the pretty songbird Ye- _xiong_ — well, actually, that made sense. Wan Yu didn't think that he knew what Storming Soul looked like, but as a sect leader he must've known that some things should never be publicized.

"Where is he now?"

"Next door. Do you want me to call for him now?"

"I just need the sword," Wan Yu said, "not the man."

Yun Zisu chuckled, giving him a fond look. Somehow, something about it made Wan Yu still, a shiver running down his spine.

“Ye- _xiong_ is good to you ah,” she said, picking up the tray. “I know you two bicker sometimes, but I can see the little things too every now and then.”

Wan Yu, “......” What now?

"Err, Zisu, I think you might have the wrong idea about us," he said. “He's…”

A demonic sect leader, but he probably shouldn't disclose that. She'd worry, and he was worried her change in behavior would be obvious enough Ye- _xiong_ figured she found out. Not that Wan Yu knew what the man would do in that case…

But how in the world did she mistake them as… in what universe was Ye- _xiong_ ‘good to him’? The man threw him into that pit to fight alone, okay?! Where was he sweet at all? Wait, nevermind. The concept was giving him the shivers. Better not to think about it.

"Anyway, I need the sword back. Then I need your help. Pretty please?"

After another laugh, Yun Zisu nodded before leaving, closing the door with her foot.

Now alone, Wan Yu let out a loud sigh. How was he supposed to dispel her weird ideas? Yun Zisu liked to think the better of people, and he admitted that he did play a role in making it seem like Ye- _xiong_ wasn’t anyone shady. But ah, no sense thinking about it now; he had no good options for the time being. He could think about how to break it to Zisu later. The pain was ebbing, sort of. It seemed like something was put in his food, that was nice. All right, back to his things.

His flute was there. Good, because he was about to need it. Oh, they put Silvergrass back in there too; he took it out, petting the scabbard, then withdrew the blade. There was some dried soil in the miniscule gaps of the wrapped leather. Pursing his lips, Wan Yu conjured some water— ouch, fuck, okay, his _qi_ was _out_. Ah, what was he to do… pushing himself back up, he placed Silvergrass on his lap and started to meditate.

Time passed. After three knocks, the door opened.

“Wan Yu? Oh, you’re meditating. Sorry. Ye- _xiong_ was rather busy.” Yun Zisu. In her hand was a plate of snacks; behind her was Ye Xiyang, fanning himself as always.

Wan Yu looked up. With a nod he turned, sitting facing them. He appeared much better, Yun Zisu noticed. It seemed like the meditation helped; made sense, given that he was severely drained, according to the sect physician’s diagnosis. Yun Zisu closed the door behind Ye Xiyang while the man strolled in.

“Thanks,” Wan Yu said to her. He turned to Ye Xiyang. “Can I have that sword back, please?”

Ye Xiyang pulled it out from his sleeve. “I wasn’t about to keep it, don’t worry.”

“You wouldn’t be able to use it without regretting it anyway,” Wan Yu said as he accepted it. Pulling it close to himself, he then inspected the pommel, hilt, and scabbard for dirt, brushing it off and coaxing it out with water whenever he found any. He then placed it on his lap, right in front of Silvergrass. “It’s Immortal Master Ning Shan’s personal _jian_ , Storming Soul.”

Ah. Ye Xiyang had a hunch that was the case.

“But.” Wan Yu petted the crossguard, thumb rubbing the circular shape at its center. “The secret I’ll let only the two of you know is, the scabbard’s Pacifying Stream. _Shifu_ actually considered Pacifying Stream to be his most precious treasure. Storming Soul ought to _never_ be out of its sheath.”

His finger traced the length of the sword. In daylight, Storming Soul and Pacifying Stream were at last clear to see. Side by side with Silvergrass, their similarities became apparent, as well as their differences. Both of them were simple, both hilts wrapped in dark leather. Their pommels didn’t have many decorative features either, and their tassels were tied onto the edge of the hilt rather than any holes on the pommel. Judging from the scabbards, Ye Xiyang saw that they were more or less the same width. Makes sense.

The _jian_ was a versatile sword, especially compared to the _dao_. Designs had changed throughout the ages, most notably the length; one-handed _jian_ was the form that the cultivation world chose in the end. However, it _was_ true that many schools focused more on cutting movements. And while all schools would incorporate both cuts and thrusts into their repertoire, Ye Xiyang could see that Wan Yu utilized more jabs and stabs than many sect styles, Frozen Dragon Sect included. Frozen Dragon Sect was one that relied on cuts, for one. Given their location on the Slumbering Dragon Mountains, cutting was both more flexible and could better damage clothing, exposing the enemy to the weather. This was something their long-ago ancestors, who were mortals trying to survive in the frigid cold and knew nothing of cultivation, had learned and passed down.

Meanwhile, the differences between Storming Soul and Silvergrass were primarily cosmetic. Silvergrass truly was a simple thing, with its plain guard. Even the scabbard didn’t have decoration, only iron tips; the belt was made of thick fabric wrapped around the leather, whereas Pacifying Stream at least had leather straps attached to the decorative metal piece in the middle of the sheath.

“...Your _shifu_ truly gave you a sword that befitted the name Silvergrass.” Naming your sword after reeds. Ye Xiyang shook his head inside.

“Silvergrass is a beautiful sword, thank you,” Wan Yu said, sticking his tongue out. “The way _qi_ flows through, in and out of it like liquid, it’s not something you can do with just any sword.”

Soon, though, he waved the conversation aside. “Anyway, thanks for hiding Storming Soul. Zisu, do you still remember the song… yanno? This one.”

Picking up his flute, Wan Yu played the soothing tune he’d played innumerable times before. After sitting still throughout the entirety of it, Yun Zisu nodded, pulling out her _erhu_. “Do you need me to accompany you?”

Wan Yu nodded. “I used Pacifying Stream to suck in resentment in the battle, and it needs to be purified regularly. Your White Sound is made for purifying, right? It’ll be a huge help.”

Yun Zisu pursed her lips, then fingered her _erhu_ without pulling her bow. After several moments, she looked up and nodded. “All right. Let’s give it a try?”

Sucking in a nervous breath, Wan Yu placed his _dizi_ on his lips and blew the first note, a sound as soft as the murmur of a breeze through a bamboo grove. A shiver ran through his spine, making the second note flutter— still, he played on, eyebrows furrowed as his eyes shut tight.

“ _Steady_ ,” his _shifu_ said, eyes closed. His hands were measured as they slid and plucked the strings of his _guqin_. “ _Although softness can soothe some, it is more comforting to many if you could hold steady during a crisis, becoming a pillar that does not sway_.”

“ _Bamboos stand their ground, though they move when buffeted by the winds and rains. What about them?_ ”

“ _Do you feel yourself more like bamboo, then?_ ”

“ _I dunno. I was just thinking about other kinda options, I guess._ ”

Wan Yu swore that he heard the sound of water dripping.

His breath came up short.

Without a word, a hand reached out and took the _dizi_ from his hand. Ye Xiyang wiped it in one gesture before picking up after Wan Yu, continuing the song in his stead.

It rained quite a bit, the mountain. As a child, Wan Yu had learned to ignore it and just go play— with a stick and no shirt, he’d run around in the yard, _Shifu_ watching over him as he played his _guqin_. Sometimes, Wan Yu would poke the earth and find himself some worms, dangling it in front of his _shifu_. Sometimes, when it was just a drizzle, his _shifu_ would indulge him and take him for a walk, grip firm round his wrist so he wouldn’t run off and out of the umbrella’s protection. The air smelled like damp soil and leaves. The droplets of rain landing on his palm would hold specks of dirt, sometimes an insect that got dragged off the foliage. When the rain stopped, the swollen creek would drag the drooping undergrowth, though they never quite dislodged. _Shifu_ went there often. Wan Yu knew because there was a path carved into the earth, compacted solid despite the occasional overflow.

Sometimes, back when he was far, far younger, his _shifu_ would pick him up. Thunderstorms had raged all night; every time Wan Yu fell into slumber he’d be startled awake. Come early morning he was cranky, rude, bawling. He must’ve been five, maybe six; it must’ve been in the early years of living up there. Humming that song, _Shifu_ took him to that mountain stream. The forests would still be dark, all silhouettes and shifting shadows, but Wan Yu had a night pearl in his chubby hands. A bird poked its head out of its nest. When dawn arrived, they watched the sun rise from atop the trees.

When he blinked, something trailed down his cheeks.

Wan Yu blinked again, trying to hold back the rest, but it only made it worse. Then his lips trembled, too, twisting into a frown. He chewed on them. His nose soured.

In the end, he couldn’t hold it back anymore.

“ _Shifu_ …” As soon as the word came out, his shoulders shook. Wan Yu curled in on himself. “ _Shifu_ … I miss you…”

It was the middle of winter when Wan Yu returned to the mountain, ready to recount all the crazy things he’d done to his _shifu_. The old man had told him to venture into the world for one thing, back when he turned 15—

“... _It pleases Shifu greatly to know his disciple is righteous with a good heart. But it’s also important to know that people may have different life experiences and points of view, so you cannot always judge them based on your own experiences._ ”

But when he arrived, there was only Immortal Master Lu Kong, sitting in meditation on the empty house.

“ _Then whose standards should we judge them on?_ ”

“ _That is a good question_.” _Shifu_ let out a huff, but it might as well be a laugh. “ _Come back here when you’re twenty and tell me what you think._

“ _There are some things that Shifu cannot tell you the answer to_.”

It took the time to burn an incense for him to look up, eyes swollen. The song had long since ended. Yun Zisu was just staring at him, soft sadness in her eyes; Ye Xiyang looked out of the window, gaze distant. Wan Yu rubbed his eyes, lips trembling.

There were a lot of things he wanted to say about him and his _shifu_. About the fact that the song was never meant for two; his _shifu_ adjusted it when Wan Yu became old enough to learn how to play music. That the song never had a title until it did, and that the title was Morning Rain on a Peaceful Mountain. That though he was such a renowned immortal, when Wan Yu looked up and gave him his best innocent grin, he would let matters pass, even though he _knew_ his disciple was such a cheeky little monkey.

But the words were too big for his throat. They got stuck, choking him.

Yun Zisu swallowed. Putting her _erhu_ aside, she came up to brush back his hair. "He's… he's always watching over you, Wan Yu."

Ye Xiyang’s eyes were glazed. There might be the claws of something angry lodged in his guts— it was… incomprehensible.

“I know,” Wan Yu said. “That’s why I have to do my best.”

After a moment of silence, he laughed, rubbing his eyes with his sleeves. He was then passed a damp towel, which he used to wipe his face— when he looked up, his eyes were swollen and red, but a grin was back on his face. “This is kinda awkward now.”

Yun Zisu's shoulders shook, then she let out a nervous giggle. "Oh darn it, I don't know how to respond either but now you made me laugh."

It was as though his mood was reset. Wan Yu reached for the snacks. Munching on them, he waved at Ye Xiyang, who at last looked away from the windows to raise his eyebrows at him. Wan Yu gestured to the snacks. His eyebrows rose higher. Shrugging, Wan Yu passed the food to Yun Zisu.

"Celestial Alignment Sect is after you," Ye Xiyang said, handing back the _dizi_. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Do they even know what I look like?" Wan Yu wondered.

"Young man, wears white, travels with another man wearing blue."

He stared at Ye Xiyang. "They're after _you_ , _too_?"

Can they even do that? Do they not know who he was? Surely Sect Leader Ye didn't change his face just to stalk Wan Yu?

"Unfortunately," Ye Xiyang said, smile twitching. This was the first genuine smile he had today, and it was about another demonic sect being so dumb they targetted him. Unbelievable.

Yun Zisu's eyebrows furrowed. "Celestial Alignment Sect… is it truly that wretched? Wan Yu… What are you going to do, then? If you need any help don't hesitate to ask ah."

Wan Yu waved, as if to reassure her. "I have to change clothes anyway, pretty sure my old ones got charred. They really didn't have much to go off of, do they?"

"They have more ways to find you than any righteous sects do," Ye Xiyang said. He shook his head, but it looked less like he was debunking Wan Yu’s claim and more like disapproval at his shallow thinking. Jackass. "The full description, I reckon, would be a young man in white, traveling with someone wearing blue, has a sword with white glint and has the Heavenly Rend. Given that you've used it, your cultivation must be very good for someone your age group. Talks outside also included the fact that you handled it alone."

Physical description alone might be insufficient and vague, but it was details on cultivation and skills that could lead Celestial Alignment Sect to him.

"Thankfully, Ye- _xiong_ hid Immortal Master Ning Shan's sword before anyone could see," Yun Zisu said. "Nobody knows he's passed yet, and you might not be as big a target."

Wan Yu straightened up, ruffling his hair. Out of its usual bun, they looked rather floofy, and now the front was messy. "Actually, one person does. Immortal Master Lu Kong was the one who… he was there when I went up the mountain. He was the one who… Well, he said that he was there accompanying him on his last days."

Ye Xiyang's eyebrows furrowed, lips thinning. "You trust his words?"

"Well, yeah? He's… I don't like his personality and approach but I know he's still upright. Definitely not someone who would kill _Shifu._ Not to mention, if he wanted something, he would've gone and taken it or something _before_ I arrived."

Ye Xiyang shook his head. "He's a public figure, he can't just do that." Things weren't so simple. If he just robbed Immortal Master Ning Shan, he might have the weapons but he would never be able to use it publicly.

...Ah, he understood now, some things in the future. Ye Xiyang did have a feeling they would be demanding the weapons back from the Frozen Dragon Sect sooner or later; righteous faction sects always had a thicker skin than those who openly wore their greedy nature. Of course, older Wan Yu thought things through, too; his people had searched the man numerous times, and… wait.

If the pearl could still be hidden to the very end, wouldn't that mean there was a space Wan Yu had that was tied to his spirit? Even with time on their side, the cultivation scholars of Frozen Dragon Sect hadn't found it.

Wan Yu's lips thinned. "Well, for the time being, I choose to trust him."

"It's your choice," Ye Xiyang said, shrugging. "What are you going to do, though? You did not answer."

"I dunno, man. Maybe they really wouldn't recognize me if I just dress up more thug-like or something." Wan Yu reached up and touched the healing cut on his right eyebrow. "With this itty bitty scar, I can probably pull it off. Was a farmer then, now I'm a red district thug."

Yun Zisu, "......" What?

Ye Xiyang raised an eyebrow. "You've been to flower houses."

Wan Yu shrugged. "Well, yeah."

"As a patron?"

"No, why would I? I was there to beat someone up."

That sounded a lot more plausible, Ye Xiyang thought. Immortal Chen Xi did _not_ have a reputation for going to flower houses. Though then again, he did always work his way into living with people… Ye Xiyang wouldn't be surprised if some of those many occurrences involved a young woman drawn by the reputation of cultivators.

"So one of the girls dressed me up as one of them. It was pretty wild. _Shifu_ had to go calm himself down by meditating all night after I told him about that."

Ye Xiyang, "......" Actually, he too needs to meditate now.

Yun Zisu's expression was oddly fascinated. "Younger you might've been able to pull off a softer, more feminine look with some make up, now that I think about it. The only thing that might be a bit thin would be your hips, for that age."

Ye Xiyang, "......" I see now how they are best friends.

"You can't outrun them forever, though," he said instead, trying to scrub the past few minutes from his memory. "Changing identities might give you a decade or two, but it won't last that long either if you continue being an active cultivator."

“I suppose you’re right. Dressing up like a brothel lady, wouldn’t that just make Celestial Alignment Sect want m—”

A knock on the door. Wan Yu froze.

“Cultivator Wan Yu,” the voice from outside spoke, “this is the Vermillion Sun Sect. We heard you woke up; do you have the time to talk today?”

* * *

(a poorly drawn figure by me for all yall)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof. This chapter had a lot of italics; I might've missed a couple of formatting quirks that is random spaces inserted before and after italics. I'll sift through them some more later.
> 
> Writing this chapter was a bit wild, because last night I was binge-reading about Chen- and Yang-style taijiquan while reading up on jian usage and then I started catching emotions writing the actual gross disgusting bits. Watching videos on the styles had been fascinating, but there aren't any actual sword spars, a shame.
> 
> I'll get around to drawing the swords and their scabbards (in the singular relevant case). Maybe expect it on next week's A/N?


	14. Sharing the joy of snacks with ungrateful creatures such as Ye-xiong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wan Yu stared at his hands with something like horror.
> 
> "Can you like, not? This is worse than Zisu's misinterpretation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye Xiyang and Wan Yu go on a date (?)

Wan Yu showed remarkable calmness for someone caught in the middle of saying that were he dressed up as a brothel lady, Celestial Alignment Sect would end up seeking him out of lust.

"Yeah, come in."

The door opened as Yun Zisu rose to her feet, and she paid her respects when it turned out that three people were over— a middle-aged woman with an ornate jade belt-plaques, a dangling circular jade token on her waist. Yun Zisu’s Feng- _shigu_. A man who looked to be in his thirties, also with a jade belt. The first must be an elder— if not, she sure was a decorated member.

“Elder Liang,” Yun Zisu greeted, almost gentle with politeness, “Feng- _shigu_ , Shen- _shishu_.”

The elder waved her hand, a smile on her face. “Zisu, I’ve heard good things about you from your _shigu_ and _shifu_. Given that you are this young hero’s good friend, please sit down as well. There were several things we would like to talk with you about.”

Wan Yu schooled his expression as they all sat down. Nobody commented on Ye Xiyang’s presence in the room.

Huh. So they might really not recognize Ye- _xiong._

"First of all, your incredible feat has left all others far behind. We had all agreed that the prize for the first place winner was not on par with what you had done, so to make it more appropriate, please take this little additional gift.”

Zisu’s Feng- _shigu_ came forward with the long silk box and opened it. Inside was an exquisite scabbard[17]. Made of black lacquer, its glossy surface was painted with a _zhuque_ [18] and a _qilin_ [19], all to hair-thin detail. The locket, too, was made of gold, with engraved clouds and a _zhuque_ flying through it. In the end, the chape was the one trying its hardest to catch the eye, though— a round translucent blood-red jadeite was set at its center, with engraved waves radiating outwards like sun rays. It was, as a piece, a gaudy mess, and yet so painfully Vermilion Sun Sect.

It wasn’t a bad gift at all however, Ye Xiyang conceded. In terms of pure material value, at least. Would be hard to find someone who would buy it, maybe, but if sold it could fetch quite a price. Seventeen years in the future, the Silvergrass that sat in Ye Xiyang’s study was in its current, simple sheath. Ye Xiyang didn’t need to ask Wan Yu to know his answer on whether he would use that thing. A resounding no might be too mild.

Ye Xiyang was more interested in the fact that they had this thing made so quickly. It seemed like the sect figured out Wan Yu’s identity rather early, if they had the time to ask Yun Zisu for measurements and urge their blacksmiths to make a custom-fitted scabbard within days. After all, Wan Yu’s blade specification was different from Vermilion Sun Sect’s signature _jian_.

“Er,” Wan Yu said, showcasing the full depths of his eloquence. “Looks a bit much to me… but thanks.”

Even Yun Zisu looked somewhat baffled at the design they ended up with.

In all honesty, though, Ye Xiyang could understand where Vermilion Sun Sect was coming from. Gift-picking and -giving were both Ru Ge’s job, and at first he was puzzled as to why Ru Ge thought that a dagger with jade hilt and pearl-laden scabbard was even a thing anyone wanted.

 _“The dagger is not simply a dagger, Tianlan.”_ It must’ve been so long ago, that he remembered Ru Ge calling him by his given name. _“It’s simply a carrier, a representation of the wealth and power from which it came.”_

They gave Wan Yu this garish thing because the gift was for Vermilion Sun Sect, not Wan Yu.

"Initially the prize for first place was a place in our inner gates, but we understand that we would be overstepping our bounds. We did not expect the disciple of Immortal Master Ning Shan to join this nighthunt."

There it was. Wan Yu straightened himself.

“It's nothing. I just joined because I heard that it was to handle the side-effects of a prolonged rainy spell. I was just passing by. _Shifu_ had sent me down the mountains so that I may learn what it means to be a good person, so naturally I can’t turn away when I see situations like these.”

What absolute drivel. Wan Yu was glad he had practice saying it in a tone that bordered sarcasm just so, but not enough to be insulting.

With a smile that bordered on genuine, the Vermilion Sun Sect elder continued. “That being so, then please accept our goodwill. In addition to this gift, you may request anything of us and will have our support no matter where you go, just as you would were you an inner gate disciple of ours.”

Heh. That Wan Yu had these kinds of privileges from Vermilion Sun Sect, and yet revealed their secrets in the end. Ye Xiyang could understand the scathing comments about ungrateful traitors and dogs biting their owner’s hand that floated around about him now.

As someone from a sect like Frozen Dragon Sect, betrayal was the highest crime. At the same time, though, Ye Xiyang felt something like morbid curiosity. How did it feel to live a life where anything else could trump family? To live a life where righteousness trumped all, leading him to air the dirty laundry of the sect of his best friend. That was another point Ye Xiyang didn’t think about too, earlier. What did that betrayal mean to Yun Zisu?

Wan Yu pursed his lips, thinking. In the end, he said it: “Actually, there’s a case that I stumbled upon whilst travelling. It seems like a small but rich demonic sect has been funding several businessmen’s workshops in exchange for… I’m not too sure. But, well, you understand, I alone can’t possibly go against an entire sect. I was already planning to submit a request to the Vermilion Sun Sect…”

“It shall be prioritized and taken care of,” the elder assured. “Is there anything else, perhaps? Treasures? _Lingshi_ [20]?”

 _Lingshi_ was not something terribly rare, but more often it circulated within the regulated _wulin_ circles, and Wan Yu assumed the same held true for the demonic faction. Unless more wayward cultivators like him went to _wulin_ bazaars— which involved registration and some background checks— it was hard to get them. In the end, their primary value didn’t lie in the spiritual energy they stored, but more in the symbolic value of said energy; they just were currency. Kinda rendered the entire thing worthless, if you asked him. Only the disgustingly rich would use it for their cultivation. Which Vermilion Sun Sect was— disgustingly rich, he meant. 

But while he wasn’t disgustingly rich enough to use them as source of spiritual _qi_ , he sure could trade them in for real money.

“ _Lingshi_ ’s fine,” he said, shrugging. “Need me that for stuff.”

Ye Xiyang, “......”

The Vermilion Sun Sect elder was more professional with her expression, though; she seemed unfazed. Instead, she said, “Then I will send for it as soon as possible."

She was polite, too polite. Wan Yu wondered if Vermilion Sun Sect had something specific to request of his _shifu,_ or if this was "just in case". But in the end, they left without a request; Yun Zisu followed them, giving a small wave to Wan Yu behind their backs.

Letting out a loud sigh, Wan Yu plopped back down. Ye Xiyang let out an amused huff.

“How much background check did you think they did on you?”

Before Wan Yu could answer, though, there was another knock on the door. Grumpy, he pushed himself up. Still, he took his sweet time ambling to it; by the time he got there, the one on the other side was shifting in place from annoyance, clothes rustling as they did so. Wan Yu opened the door.

It was Yi Lei, with a lacquered box in hand. Before he could speak, Wan Yu poked open the lid— the _lingshi_. He took it.

Yi Lei stared at him.

"Yeah?" Wan Yu asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Didn't need treasures, huh. Got your own from Immortal Master Ning Shan himself," Yi Lei said after a long pause. His expression was a constipation mixture of jealousy and discomfort. “ _Lingshi_.”

Ugh. This again? First it was over Zisu, who wasn’t interested in either of them, and now this. Maybe work on fixing your goddamn personality so that you have some friends? Maybe your _shifu_ will love you a bit more too if you weren’t such a dick.

"Not everyone's as rich as you guys, not all of us peasants can afford _lingshi_ ," Wan Yu told him instead. He admitted, those thoughts of his were uncalled for. "And my _shifu_ 's belongings are none of your guys's business. Did you all just hear it off the vine or something? A rumor distorting down the road?"

Now Yi Lei looked pissed off. "Did you think nobody will figure it out? Everyone knew that Heavenly Rend was one of the weapons that came into Immortal Master Ning Shan's collection."

"I didn't know a goddamn list of what my _shifu_ came to have existed, you asshole," Wan Yu snapped back. "Which, once again, is none of your fucking business. So many of you must be salivating over it, huh? Want legendary weapons from some heroes past to feel cool? Powerful? My _shifu_ spent the rest of his life trying to stop that exact _bullshit_ , which is something you guys conveniently forgot. Now go fuck off."

Wan Yu slammed the door shut.

When he turned, Ye Xiyang's lips were twitching with amusement. He was fanning himself, looking to the world a satisfied cat; if Wan Yu was more deranged, he would’ve imagined a lazily sweeping white tail behind him. "That was a very… impassioned reply."

"Fuck right off, thanks," Wan Yu said. He almost threw the lacquer box to the bed instead of carrying it there, but paused— the bed wasn’t soft enough the thing wouldn’t chip. In the end, he stomped over, plopping back down on the covers. "Why do people always remember and care about the wrong thing?"

"Very few people think of destroying legendary weapons, many want its power." Ye Xiyang shrugged. "Will you be continuing his efforts?"

Wan Yu sighed, ruffling his hair. "Don't know yet. If one weapon alone caused weeks of rain that threw off the weather for the rest of the year, then it might be better to deal with it in some other way."

"So it really was the weapon, huh? Good to have confirmation from a present party."

Wan Yu barked out a laugh. "I was literally a newborn when it happened. Donno if I could do much witnessing there."

After some time, he pushed himself up and stood, then rummaged through his belongings. Wan Yu made a noise when he found what he was looking for. Shrugging on his dark blue outer robe, he then pulled it close, struggling his way into tying the belt. It was lopsided— Ye Xiyang sighed, tugged the belt loose, and redid it for him. Wan Yu stared at his hands with something like horror.

"Can you like, not? This is worse than Zisu's misinterpretation."

"I've tolerated your choice of clothing enough. I refuse to be associated with a man who wears it like he is an alcoholic young father with a gambling addiction and two mistresses."

Wan Yu shot him a dirty look, huffing. “If I’m an alcoholic young father with a gambling addiction and two mistresses then it’s my own business, you’re not my wife.”

Fair enough. But Ye Xiyang had people following him right now, and he had a face to keep.

The two of them left the inn soon after. Wan Yu had moved some of the _lingshi_ into another bag, and headed straight to the shop the innkeeper gave him directions to— a weapons and cultivation tools’ shop, one that had catered to the local Vermilion Sun Sect chapter for decades now. When the storekeeper heard that he wanted to trade _lingshi_ for money, the man paused.

“...For real?”

“Yeah,” Wan Yu said, leaning on the counter. “How much?”

As he talked, his eyes wandered round the store— it was a pretty big one, with the counter up front having mostly things like tools, talismans, jades while off to the side and back were the weapons. _Jian_ s lined one wall, _dao_ s the other. To his surprise, though, there were even spears and bows. Archery competitions were a thing, and many big sects participated in them, but general cultivators didn’t tend to focus on that, given they already had so much to learn and deal with.

When the man saw the _lingshi_ Wan Yu pulled out, he paused even longer. “These are from Vermilion Sun Sect, isn’t it?”

“Yep.”

“You’re the one who took out the… creature at the mountain?”

“Sure did. What were people talking about, by the way? I was out for three days after that.” Wan Yu nodded at his left arm, still bandaged to the fingers. The pain tingled as if waving back. “Do you know what’s up with the place, by the way? How’d it become like that?”

The shopkeeper eyed him, looking at him up and down. “They… Mm. They said that you’re a disciple of Immortal Master Ning Shan. What do you say to that?”

Wan Yu sighed. “Listen, I can’t talk about that. Can you just tell me if there was something before in that area? The location went public, right? There’s stairs and all, there ought to have been some sort of settlement. Temple? Anything.”

The shopkeeper’s lips thinned, his eyebrows furrowed. He tapped on the wooden counter, as if trying to remember. “Yeah, there used to be a small village there. It was rather out of the way, because the path down from that area to this town has a pretty steep, unstable cliff, so they always took the long way around. But that was like, about twenty years ago, I suppose. Might’ve been more. Thanks to the distance, they were more or less somewhat self-sufficient…”

Wan Yu frowned. “And this wasn’t something that people remembered and would disclose? That’s an entire village, just wiped out. Even if it consisted of only four families that’s still four families dead in the blink of an eye.”

There was a righteous faction sect so close by, too. Wan Yu knew that they weren't as reliable as they liked to pretend, they didn't even check something that happened almost in their backyard? Did Vermilion Sun Sect not know, want to cover it up for some reason, or did they just not care?

A sigh. “Kid, you have to understand, it’s just a fact of life that sometimes, there is nothing you can do. Even if anyone survived the landslide, it was a pretty horrid winter, what with the weeks-long heavy rain. The river here that originated from the mountains was gushing at twice, almost thrice its capacity and flooded this town almost to their thighs, everyone was busy too. So yeah, it got forgotten. But it wasn’t because of willful malice.”

There was silence as Wan Yu processed the words. Then, he sighed. “Just give me the money, thanks. I’ve got things to do today.”

In the end, the high-grade _lingshi_ got him two taels of gold each. Wan Yu’s bones went slack at the sight, especially given that he’d traded in five of those and ten of the mid-grade ones, which went for eight taels of silver each. When he shuffled out, he looked dead inside.

Ye Xiyang’s lips twitched. That lifeless expression wasn’t from the conversation. “What happened to you?”

Wan Yu took in a deep breath. “All that for _lingshi_ that they’re not going to use for anything other than look pretty?”

They walked down the busy main streets as they talked, Wan Yu dispirited despite the lively hustle and bustle. Carriages passed by, people called and shouted at one another, a dog barked from some house— they all became background noise. Ye Xiyang pulled out his fan and umbrella, cranking up his cold air now that the sun was high up in the sky. After some time, Wan Yu let out a loud sigh and straightened up.

“If you think about it, _lingshi_ has more value than gold,” Ye Xiyang commented. “At least they have some use, and sects sometimes would prioritize buying them in times of need. But in any case, its purchasing power always depends on the location. You can buy a lot of things with a single mid-grade one in spiritual- _qi-_ deficient areas.”

The conversation seemed to perk Wan Yu up, ever the curious little thing. “Oh? What about in your place, then?”

“The mountain is relatively abundant in _qi_ , and the sect has always been self-sufficient in all things but food. The value of _lingshi_ there is more-or-less _wulin_ standard, maybe a bit lower. In the cultivation world, our more precious resource is the mountain’s iron.” Ye Xiyang let out an amused huff. “They don’t like talking about purchasing it, of course, given the divide. So they always say that the sword or weapon is made from iron from the northeastern mountains.”

It wasn't explicit and many common cultivators ended up not realizing it, but there were a number of legendary weapons made of the Slumbering Dragon Mountain's iron. There might even be one or two in Wan Yu's possession. Ye Xiyang wondered if they'd recognize his position of the Supreme Leader, even if they wouldn't be on his side just for that. Weapons that had gained consciousness were willful. In Wan Yu's words, Ye Xiyang reckoned that they were 'little shithead bastards'.

"Your place is just a snowy mountain, right? Does that mean that herbs are ridiculously expensive?" Wan Yu wondered. He swerved to make way for a distracted woman hurrying past with a lacquered food box. "Medical and pill cultivators must be filthy rich there."

Ye Xiyang's eyelid twitched at that. This just reminded him of Ru Ge's teacher in poisons and herbal remedies. He'd paid that entire thing almost all by himself, and that was before he was the Supreme Leader. The herbs alone ended up costing several taels of gold, and they weren't even that rare.

It was worth it, of course. But being reminded of his teenage years… it had been so long, he'd forgotten his struggles back in those days.

"They can earn as much as you'd won in this nighthunt in two months," Ye Xiyang said. "They wouldn't even need to sell their hundred-years herbs."

Wan Yu sighed. "Must be even worse at an auction hall."

Soon Wan Yu found the place he’d been looking for, though— a clothes shop. Ye Xiyang’s eyebrows raised— was he going to change into another color? But no. When Wan Yu stepped out, he was still in white. It was just that they looked much nicer, with billowing sleeves rather than the narrower ones he’d been wearing. Embroidered silver clouds lined the collars, and cranes too, on the upper garment. The subtle colors made it hard to see at first glance, but the cranes were in flight.

A woman inside called after him and dragged him back inside. When he walked out, _again_ , his hair was in a ponytail tied by a white ribbon.

Ye Xiyang hid a fleeting smile behind his fan. “Got bullied by bored mothers again?”

Wan Yu busied himself with tightening his hair tie as they walked. “Shuddup. Gah, this is ruining my plans to look like a bandit.”

No doubt. He looked younger like that, rather strangely; more like the head disciple from an aloof, secluded sect. Like White Swallow Sect, for one. The illusion of elegance was soon ruined, however, when Wan Yu spotted some dragon’s whiskers candy[21] and rushed ahead.

“Oi, Ye- _xiong_ , want some or not? Why are you so slow?”

Something within Ye Xiyang stuttered when Wan Yu turned to him, the full force of the midday sun reflecting gold from bright brown eyes, lighting up that expression of exasperation, expectation, excitement. Within his mind flashed an image of the future— a dull, bleak morning, the silence of mists, muted anger of a snuffed flame burning in hardened eyes. Blinking, he kept his slow, strolling pace.

“Why are you so excited?”

“Ugh.” Wan Yu turned to the man, who was pulling and folding the sugar. The exasperation was gone now, the expectation and excitement bursting out in full force. “Two, please.”

“Just one,” Ye Xiyang said, keeping somewhat of a distance away. “They’re too sweet for my tastes.”

“His teeth are decaying and his _jiejie_ has been harping him about it,” Wan Yu told the vendor. The man laughed, but it might be at the expression of utter conviction in his face— Ye Xiyang did _not_ have decaying teeth. “But yes, fine, just one. It’s been too long since I got to have these.”

The seller’s amiable smile was ever-present as Wan Yu watched him stretch and pull the malleable sugar into thinner and thinner strings. “Oh? This young cultivator doesn’t often go down the mountain, or…?”

“Spent most of my time in small villages. When I’m with kids I gotta pretend that I’m old enough to not want _tanghulu_ [22], yanno?”

This man. When Wan Yu walked away, dragon’s whiskers candy in hand, Ye Xiyang was shaking his head. The vendor let out another good-natured laugh as he nodded back at Wan Yu.

“It’s about time for lunch,” Ye Xiyang said, leading the way. "Finish off your snack before we get to the restaurant."

"You don't need to tell me that," Wan Yu declared. He was already halfway through.

It wasn't long before they left the main streets to a place less busy, carriages making the bulk of the noise. The streets were lined with bigger, more decorated buildings, too; there was even another bank with a nicer front. They passed all that until Ye Xiyang finally entered one— a small, quiet and elegant restaurant. Despite the unassuming front, if Wan Yu ignored the elaborate windows and painted partition, the interior was _not_ unassuming— flowers and trees that did not grow in the region were potted as decorations, the air smelled faintly of spring bloom. On a raised platform, a fair young man was playing the _guqin_ , plucking off a calm melody.

Most importantly, there were few tables, and even fewer people. Each set of tables were divided with carved partitions. Ye Xiyang walked to the deepest part of the room, settling next to the garden and near the _guqin_ player; Wan Yu followed behind, eyeing his surroundings. Looked like Ye- _xiong_ finally couldn’t not live his expensive lifestyle anymore. He better ditch him soon.

“Did you find anything on that weird baby creature?” Wan Yu asked as soon as Ye Xiyang waved away the waitress, orders in her hand. “Like what the hell all that was about? Oh, and what happened to that kid?”

Shi Ze. Given how freely the kid gave his name to him, Wan Yu wondered if he was dumb enough to just let his mouth loose while among Vermilion Sun Sect members. Ye Xiyang sighed at the last question, as if he was a tired and weary, old patriarch remembering the foolish shenanigans of his sons who insisted on taking a flower house lady as a concubine.

“His _shifu_ came and picked him up. As for that creature, we’re not sure either. It could be related to local grievance, but that could also be a dead end. Unless there is someone who can attest to what was happening there prior to the destruction of the village we may never know. But local resentment, combined with that array set-up, concentrated just enough to tip things over. It might very well be an accident, though, but it would be such a novice one that it might seem unlikely. Let’s just say… they were trying to ‘prepare’ the yin-body men to be ‘better’ cauldrons. How it went wrong quite like that, nobody knows.”

Wan Yu, who’d been munching on some peanuts, paused. “I’m. Glad that you’re telling me this _before_ the food arrives.”

A shudder ran through him again. Preparing. Human cauldrons. Few things were as disgusting as that, and thinking about it was ruining Wan Yu’s appetite. When the food did arrive— a small array of vegetable dishes, fish and pork— he shot Ye Xiyang an aggrieved look. Still picked up the food, though. Ye Xiyang let out a small noise that could’ve been a snort as he took a small sip of the tea before eating.

“So Shi Ze’s _shifu_ is the one who went to look into things?” Wan Yu asked, poking at the pork once or twice before picking it up. “I don’t think you’re the type. Your witnesses would be dead before they could talk and all.”

Ye Xiyang, “......” He’s still salty over this, huh.

“You chose the wrong person to put your faith in, if you’re implying that his _shifu_ is less likely to resort to murder. Her nickname’s the Red Wolf.”

Wan Yu’s chopsticks paused mid-air. “And you’re the sect’s Blue Cat?”

Ye Xiyang, “......”

All right, he conceded. There was nothing on earth anyone could say in response to that.

The conversation died there, and its ghost haunted them as they left the restaurant and back to the main street. Wan Yu's eyes caught something, though, and he swerved to the side once more— this time, it was mung bean cakes. Ye Xiyang watched him gesture about, chat and taste a sample from afar; the noisy streets weren’t enough to make his ears unable to pick up words, but he didn’t want to. When Wan Yu came back, he'd bought three boxes, and was putting two of them in his _qiankun_ bag as he walked. He’d have to pray that it didn’t get destroyed from being jostled around with all his other things.

"Aren't you full?" Ye Xiyang asked, eyebrows raised. Wan Yu opened the box in his hand, plucked and nibbled on one, and held out the rest towards Ye Xiyang. Ye Xiyang shook his head. “Aren’t you full?”

Wan Yu shrugged, then put the box in with the rest. The mung bean cakes didn’t seem to lift his spirits quite like the dragon’s whiskers candy, but it might be the novelty wearing off, Ye Xiyang mused. Really, he didn’t seem like that much of a sweet tooth before. Maybe it was the injuries. When Shi Ma was injured, sometimes she scarfed down a lot of food, enough that her wife the doctor would comment on it. Ah, wait, at this time, Shi Ma hadn’t married yet and was still with a man.

Something was jabbed against his lips, round and rather large and glossy sweet. The pressure was persistent and pushed the thing to bump against his teeth— Ye Xiyang moved back and avoided the _tanghulu_ being shoved into his face. But he _swore_ to the high heavens that Wan Yu used his martial skills the second time, a stick of _tanghulu_ his sword— when Ye Xiyang bumped against someone as he backed away, Wan Yu closed in at his natural reaction of _opening his mouth_.

Ye Xiyang, one candied haw in his mouth, “......”

What the hell is this?

“You snobby cultivators are so picky,” Wan Yu grumbled, pulling back the stick with the rest of the fruits. He winced when he moved too fast, but he turned to walk ahead once more. “Shut up and eat like the rest of us mortals.”

Ye Xiyang, one candied haw in his mouth, “......” You’re a cultivator, and I just don’t want to eat sweets you asshole. Just because your painkiller wore off...

Honestly, he thought as he contemplated spitting it out— absolutely disgraceful, Ru Ge would gut him— or crack down on the candy shell with his teeth and chew, with much hardship, the rest— also absolutely disgraceful, Ru Ge would gut him— that there was only one person on earth that would treat a demonic faction sect leader like this. And Wan Yu must’ve gotten some sort of sick satisfaction out of this, too. Ruining of faces? Was he just emotional after this morning? Whatever it was, seemed to have ruined him in the head. The perpetrator of these emotional crimes had gone on ahead, weaving through the crowds to… somewhere.

Heavens, this thing was tiring out his jaw. Ye Xiyang wondered if he could force Wan Yu to eat the rest of the stick like that, before he caught himself— all right, he was solidly 42, he was _not_ a child who sought revenge over this.

It was so… bizarre. Even as children Shi Ma and Ru Ge, his assigned confidants from the very start, would sometimes get him candies or snacks from festivals, but would never force him to eat it. Wait, no. Shi Ma was the one who’d get him festival snacks. Ru Ge would only get him plates of extra cakes from the kitchens, teaching him the art of tea ceremonies while they were at it.

Ye Xiyang was remembering his childhood a lot today. He hadn’t thought of it in decades.

When he came back to the present, they were in front of the inn the Vermilion Sun Sect stayed. Wan Yu had sauntered up to the front desk and talked with the person behind— when Ye Xiyang caught up with him, he was there to hear “they’re at topmost floor, four doors to the right.”

“Interrogating the survivors?” Ye Xiyang asked as they climbed up the stairs. Wan Yu grunted.

“Visiting them. Wanted to hear some things from Tang Wei, at least. He might remember more now that things have calmed down.”

 _That’s called interrogation_.

But Ye Xiyang stayed silent as Wan Yu knocked on the door. It took a moment for someone inside to reply. “One moment, please.”

When the door opened, Wan Yu froze at the beautiful face that greeted his sight.

* * *

* * *

[17] Image taken from worldbayonets.com for temporary usage.  
[back]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Still haven't made the scabbard diagram OR draw the swords. Did change the cover art, though, if you haven't noticed. You can find the close-up on my Twitter [here](https://twitter.com/gegeenthusiast/status/1261010697841852416?s=19). The old one is... somewhere.
> 
> The temporary scabbard diagram is taken from worldbayonets.com, and will be replaced ASAP.
> 
> ____
> 
> [18] **_zhuque_** : Vermilion Bird, one of the Four Symbols. Also known as Suzaku in Japanese. It represents the element fire, the direction south and the season summer. It is described as a red bird that resembles a pheasant with a five-colored plumage and is perpetually covered in flames. Not to be confused with Fenghuang, or the Phoenix associated with the Empress. [back]  
> [19] **_qilin_** : Qilin, or Kirin as it is known in Japan, is a mythical hooved creature said to appear with the imminent arrival or passing of a xian or illustrious ruler. Divine and benevolent, they do not eat flesh and are said to be able to know whether a person's innocent or not, and to protect the pure from the malicious. [back]  
> [20] **_lingshi_** : Spiritual stones, or stones that hold spiritual qi and used in cultivation stories as a currency. [back]  
> [21] **dragon's beard candy** : Candy like floss halva or cotton candy, with crushed nuts or other things wrapped inside. I refuse to die before getting to eat some. [back]  
> [22] **_tanghulu_** : Candied fruits stacked on a stick. Traditionally made of haw fruits, nowadays there are candied kiwis, strawberries, etc. [back]


	15. Wrapping Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Gege will come back soon," Wan Yu told him, then walked out.

Tang Wei looked rather nice on the eyes when he looked healthier and less scarred by the horrifying events that would've ruined anyone's lives. There _was_ a clear trace of femininity in his features, but more than a quick glance would bring to the forefront the rest of the things that… weren't.

His eyes looked like still and deep waters as he smiled at Wan Yu and moved back, opening the door wider. "Ah, Cultivator Wan. Please, come in."

It wasn't a wide smile, nor was it fully there, but Wan Yu had seen people coping much worse than Tang Wei did. Entering, he glanced around the room; there were two beds, and the occupant of the other was not here. Only a robe was left, haphazard on the bed. Tang Wei noticed his line of sight. "Wang Mo went out to bathe. He's one of the other two survivors. The other one is still comatose."

 _And the third they'd pulled that night did not make it through._ Wan Yu held back the thinning of his lips.

"Call me Wan Yu," he said instead. He rummaged through his bag and pulled out one box of the mung bean cakes. "Right. Got you this to share."

Ye Xiyang shot him a look, as if to say, _ah, so you didn't buy it all for yourself_. Wan Yu ignored it.

This being an inn rented by Vermilion Sun Sect, the room was spacious and bright, the early afternoon sun playing with the shadows as it peered through the half-lowered blinds. Breeze, too, whisked past at times, bringing with it welcome chill in this heat. Tang Wei gestured for them to sit— oh, there were three? And to that, Tang Wei explained, "Tian- _mei_ and Yun- _jie_ often came, so we had an extra chair brought in."

"That's good," Wan Yu said as he sat down. "How are you guys doing? Did Vermilion Sun offer any further help? What do you plan on doing after this? They might keep you for a while until this blows over. I hope so, at least. It'd be criminally shitty of them if they don't."

“They did,” Tang Wei reassured. He placed the box of cakes to the side, then he sat down, chair dragged a bit closer to the window and away from them. “They said they can relocate us or send us back home once it’s safe. They didn’t say how long, though.”

Wan Yu gave him a small smile. “That’s decent enough. Will you go back, then? It might be better to move away, but going back might not be such a bad idea. They might not sweep through there again. But of course, it’s good to resettle in cities with strong _wulin_ presence.”

It would be a deterrence, at least. Not even the strongest demonic sects would dare risk the entire _wulin_ ’s rage for something as… small wasn’t the right word, given that he was talking about human lives and truly depraved atrocities. But they indeed wouldn’t risk it to get human cauldrons. Though Wan Yu thought that the good-evil divide was bullshit given how some _wulin_ sects act, there _was_ a balancing act, a tension that kept the entire _jianghu_ from just combusting into another war.

A single demonic sect going against the _wulin_ would be wiped out and the rest of its faction would rejoice at one less competition. One righteous sect going against the demonic faction would unite the other side, and spark an entire faction war. Though a lot were going under the surface, there was a reason why there hadn’t been a true war for hundreds of years.

"I can't go back." Tang Wei stared at the floor. "I know my parents would be happy to know I'm alive, but…"

Wan Yu could infer the rest, though it would just be a guess; he had changed so much, coming home, it would just break his parents' hearts.

"I think I'll just see the rest," he finished. He looked up at Wan Yu. "I can read and am able-bodied, I'll find something to do."

“Just let them know if you need any help,” Wan Yu said, nodding.

There were times, too, when he wondered what _Shifu_ would think of him now, or in several months when he’d turn 20. Just last year, he came up with all sorts of possible answers he could give his _shifu_ about goodness and why we must do good or what even constituted a good act, but now all his answers felt… pale. They felt shallow, shamefully so— he didn't want to disappoint _Shifu_ even in the Yellow Springs. 

But Wan Yu shook the thoughts away. Not the time.

"Say, I didn't want to remind you of horrible things but… has Vermilion Sun Sect asked you what happened yet?" If they did, then Wan Yu would rather go ask them rather than reopening Tang Wei's wounds.

He shook his head. "Vermilion Sun Sect was only interested in the fact that we were kidnapped for being extreme yin bodies. They said that it must be the work of Celestial Alignment Sect. Your friend Yun Zisu said that she'd ask when you're awake."

Oh. Well.

"I have no idea when Zisu's gonna show up," Wan Yu said, rubbing the back of his neck. "If she wants to know, too, then I don't wanna, yanno. Okay, gimme a bit, I'm gonna look for her?"

This was their turf, Wan Yu reckoned he'd be able to ask around. At Tang Wei's small nod, he got up and shot Ye Xiyang a fake gentle, reprimanding look. "Ye- _xiong_ , at your best behavior, okay? Be good."

Ye Xiyang, "......"

_Xiao Wan, even when I'm at my worst behavior, they're mostly for your eyes only._

" _Gege_ will come back soon," Wan Yu told him, then walked out.

Tang Wei hid his mouth behind his fist.

There was nobody in this hallway, and people were in their rooms on the lower floors, so Wan Yu went straight to the restaurant area. Groups of mostly disciples lingered about, chatting over snacks and trinkets from a shopping spree. Wan Yu gestured at a young teen passing by. "Hey, sorry. Do you know where I can find your Yun- _shijie_? One of the inner gate disciples. Was part of the supervisors?"

"Right behind you, actually," someone answered. From behind him. Yun Zisu was hand in hand with Tian Ling, a round fan in hand. It was a pale green tea, white lotuses embroidered on it, matching with the soft yellow one on Tian Ling. When Wan Yu turned around, she took a step back and looked at him up and down. "I was looking for you. When did you get a change of clothing? I almost didn't recognize you."

"Nice fan," Wan Yu said. When Yun Zisu offered hers to him in jest, he coquettishly fanned himself while fluttering his eyelashes at Tian Ling before returning it. The young Vermilion Sun Sect disciple he had stopped inched away. "And just a couple hours back. Listen, I was visiting Tang Wei, actually, and was about to ask him about… yanno. So I wanted to get you so he doesn't have to explain twice."

Yun Zisu and Tian Ling exchanged a look before nodding. “All right, let’s go,” Yun Zisu said.

They made their way up to the top floor. Tang Wei’s door was half open, now, rather than just ajar like he’d left it— maybe the other person came back. Wang Mo, was it? Not a peep from inside, though, just utter silence.

"We're back," Wan Yu announced as he entered. Wang Mo whipped around, vigilant, but Tang Wei nodded at the other man, while Ye Xiyang was as impassive as ever, that annoying small smile on his mouth. "Hope I wasn't long."

Wang Mo calmed down upon seeing the girls. “Are these two men your friends?” he asked.

Yun Zisu gave him a smile. “Yep. This one’s Wan Yu, he took care of the monster mess that came about. He was also the one digging out people with me.”

An awkward expression flitted across Wang Mo’s face, but Wan Yu didn’t give it a chance to settle— he headed further in, swiping at and pulling Ye Xiyang’s sleeve as he passed by, dragging the man off his chair. Everyone was staring, but Wan Yu pretended that everything was natural as he deposited Ye Xiyang on the space by the window, while he himself went to the other end of it. At Ye Xiyang's amused gaze, he shot him an unimpressed one.

Meanwhile, Yun Zisu had ushered Tian Ling into one of the chairs, sitting on the other one. She wasn't about to let Wan Yu's… efforts go in vain.

Tang Wei offered the mung bean cakes to Yun Zisu and Tian Ling, before passing it on to Wang Mo. Wang Mo sat down on his bed.

"All right. Thanks for doing this, guys. You don't have to reply if it gets too bad." Wan Yu exchanged a look with Yun Zisu. At that, she took over.

“Do you mind telling us the story from the beginning?” she asked. “Just as far back as you can remember.”

Tang Wei licked his lips from nervousness, glancing at Wang Mo. The latter stared at the floor. Tang Wei’s eyes then darted to Yun Zisu, looking at her through lowered, fluttering lashes. “I was… Well, when they took me, it was probably early spring. There were only five of us then, I was the sixth. They mostly just… kept us. Herded us along with them, in chains, all over.. I don’t know why. There were only four of them. We always went at night, I guess. During the day, they drugged us to sleep. But even when we moved at night they kept us in hoods.”

He swallowed, eyes glancing at the ceiling. After biting his lower lips for a few seconds, he spoke up again. “What happened that night was… I. They had us drugged. Not enough to be unconscious, but… hard to think. Focus, not think. Like my head’s frazzled. But it was just… Then they had us put in the coffins. The rest, I can’t remember.”

Tian Ling reached out and placed her hand on his, touch light as paper. He jerked— but all this time, his legs were bouncing. Or maybe they were trembling, muscles pulled too taut.

“It’s all right,” Wan Yu said. “We all forget those things. It’s sometimes for the better.”

The other person who might’ve been a cultivator was still a mystery person, then. He might end up a mystery forever. He could’ve been just a random person who was tracking them down, then got taken when he tried to barge in on it. Or he could’ve been another of the Celestial Alignment Sect jackasses who ended up getting his due.

There wasn’t much they could glean from further questions; Wang Mo joined far later, and didn't know more detail than Tang Wei. But they did say that the 10th guy was kidnapped when they were at Yellow Pond, a small town not too far from here— it meant that Celestial Alignment might not be specifically looking at this location, but that it was nearby.

What that meant in the grand scheme of things though, Wan Yu didn't know.

When they left the room, he glanced at Ye Xiyang. “The people that held them…?”

“Celestial Alignment Sect wouldn’t have entrusted such a task to just anyone.” Ye Xiyang tapped his lips with his folded fan. “A question I have is what led them to leave their post?”

Nobody logical would’ve left that formation alone. It had valuable people inside, and if it had crumbled, though the backlash would kill several, there would still be some they could save. Nevermind the fact that it was a landslide-prone area.

Hm. The more Ye Xiyang thought about it, the stranger it became. It must’ve been deliberate sabotage. But then what about the rest?

Maybe Shi Ma knew more of how Celestial Alignment Sect worked. He should go talk to her.

They fell silent after that, not that it was a long walk— they reached the bottom floor in no time, and Wan Yu waved goodbye at the two girls. Yun Zisu tilted her head. “Are you leaving soon?”

“Tomorrow, probably,” Wan Yu said. “You guys are gonna stay back to do clean-up, right?”

"Leave it to us," she said, smiling. "Drop by sometimes, maybe we can go visit _Jiejie_."

He saluted her, walking away with one last wave. "Okie dokie. I'll see you again tomorrow."

The hall was quiet now, everyone gone to who knows where— didn’t matter, all the better for him. There were several still, though, sitting round a small table tucked to the corner. One of them stood up. Wan Yu ignored them, walking out with Ye Xiyang.

"Cultivator Wan, do you have a moment?” A hand tugged his, bony fingers clasping around his wrist.

Wan Yu yelped— that was his hurty arm! Looking at the bandages, Feng- _shigu_ let go. He hissed as he took a step back, blinking at her. “My apologies. Is it bad? I will call for the healer.”

“No need, no need,” he said, shaking his head. “Is something the matter?”

They were clogging up the front door, just smack dab on the doorway. Ye Xiyang was lucky enough to have gone ahead and be outside, where all the normal people were, while Wan Yu was stuck at the threshold. Feng- _higu_ either didn’t notice or ignored the longing look he shot at ‘anything but here’. “I just wanted to have a quick chat about… well. I’m doing this on the behalf of her _shifu_ — I see clearly that you and Yun Zisu are very close.”

“...Yeah?”

Oh no. Did she hear about the part where Wan Yu wanted to leave soon?

“Pardon my forwardness, but have you thought about marriage? You must’ve known, the inner gate disciples of our sect are all fine youths, and a good partner in the path of cultivation is invaluable beyond words. You and her have a chemistry most could only dream of. If you’d like, I can propose a match to the sect, in my _shijie_ ’s stead.”

Vermilion Sun Sect was, in the end, just like any other. Marriages established power. They didn't force matches based on "benefits", but they’d try if they could get away with it. This was what Zisu told him, at least, back when they traveled together.

The truth was, she had asked him for a bit of… help.

"Zisu’s really important to me, but what's the rush? If fate deems us fit to spend the rest of our lives together, a soulmate won’t go anywhere. There's a lot I need to see and do before I can settle down." Wan Yu gave her a toothy grin that bordered the line of sincere. “I'm kind of a family man, when I settle down I want it to be so that I can live with my 5 children.”

He put on his most uncomfortable-but-holding-it-back face. “Sorry, I’m, oof. I’m kind of feeling the pain back in full force now, I really need to get back. Please excuse me.”

Feng- _shigu_ released him, nodding. A shoddy excuse, that was, but she probably saw his discomfort. Wan Yu rushed straight into the thick of traffic— well, he swerved back to the sides with all other pedestrians when he almost got run over by a carriage. Freedom!

“Problems with matchmakers?”

A voice from behind. Wan Yu groaned. “Go back to your sect so the elders can go matchmake _you_ , Ye- _xiong_.”

“How rude. Someone had just given me your medications, aren’t you going to thank _and_ apologize to me for the fact that people started to think I’m your caretaker?” They resumed walking, and Ye Xiong threw the pill bottle at him. Wan Yu opened to peer inside— okay, they smell pretty bitter. Herby bitter.

“Your own damn fault for following me,” he grumbled, popping out one to swallow dry. “You never had to.”

Ye Xiyang chuckled. They walked back to the inn in silence.

The pill acted pretty fast; within minutes of him taking it, Wan Yu felt a weight settle on him, like tangible exhaustion wrapping around him. He yawned when he got to his room. Kicking his shoes off, Wan Yu climbed onto his bed and nuzzled the bedcovers, one hand reaching up to tug off his ponytail. His arm throbbed, but the pulsating sensation had faded into something more normal, if a bit weird. Still a thrum, still sort of painful, but not too bad.

He yawned again.

Then he rolled to his side. Sticking his hand into his _qiankun_ sleeve, he pulled out a jade ring, holding it up to the ray of light streaming through the windows. The soft, veined green stone glowed a warm yellow. Sighing, he reached into its space and took out Storming Soul and Pacifying Stream, then a small porcelain bottle.

A long exhale. Shifting around to find a more comfortable position, Wan Yu curled into a ball around the sword and the bottle, the metal on the hilt digging into the soft of his cheek. Sleep tugged at his eyes; he closed them. Mm, maybe he could take a nap before dinner… yeah. “ _Shifu_ … why is the world so complicated?”

* * *

A tall, built woman hopped in from the window. Ye Xiyang looked up from his tea and nodded when she saluted him, then gestured at her to sit down. Without a word, she watched as he poured her a cup and drank it with slightly more grace than Ye Xiyang remembered about his Shi Ma.

It was still strange, seeing her young again. Well, she wasn't too young— thirty might not count as young. But while the silence and deadly efficiency was already baked into her movements, she was a lot less… rigid. Thinking about it, it might be Ye Xiyang's fault.

On the journey from being a young Supreme Leader to someone with much fewer gaping vulnerabilities, he had changed quite a bit. Look less serious, act more flippant— ‘ _Don’t let them know how to hurt you_ ’, as his _shifu_ put it. At some point, she probably realized that he had grown distant.

On the other hand, though, Shi Ma and Ru Ge had changed too. Shi Ma had her own wife and her affection splintered for one more person, while Ru Ge went ever more frigid and developed one of the most poisonous mouths Ye Xiyang had ever known. He supposed that the three of them had grown ever-colder...

He’d never thought about this before. It was rather disquieting, the idea.

“You returned rather fast,” Ye Xiyang commented, inwardly shaking his head. “Where’d Ru Ge settle, this time?”

“Not that far,” Shi Ma said. “You know how they are, worrier and all. They’re like, a town over. But I told them about the array, and they said that it was a standard double-trapping kind. Expressed confusion at the location, though. Said that it would’ve killed the cauldrons and created resentful ghosts instead. Maybe they didn’t know details about extreme yin bodies? But Ru Ge said it would’ve been stupid, this was for the next Yang Candidate, they wouldn’t have chosen just anyone. This Yang Candidate has been giving them a lot of trouble, being a cut-sleeve.”

Celestial Alignment Sect was a… strange one, in some ways. They were co-led by a pair of man and woman, both chosen through a thorough vetting process, one which might or might not involve bizarre dual cultivation rituals. When they finally rose to the top, they were then to ascend to the leadership together, as to keep the balance of yin and yang. This ascension required harvesting energy from a large number of human cauldrons.

It was also common knowledge in the demonic faction that the male candidate, a cold man named Linghu Yao, was a cut-sleeve. Though rumors were mixed on whether he could perform with a woman, his preferences definitely lied on men. And while in the past life Ye Xiyang didn't know the exact details on why the Celestial Alignment Sect's Ascension Ceremony was postponed, he did know that it had been postponed for over five years.

Shi Ma sighed; Ye Xiyang glanced at her in askance, refilling her cup. She waved her hand. “No, it was just, yanno. Bothered Ru Ge a lot. You know how they are about Celestial Alignment. They said that they’re ready to help with this one. Just that the price is that they get to personally torture the Celestial Alignment suckers we capture. They always wanted to pipa-play someone to insanity.”

Ye Xiyang, “......” How could he forget how violent Ru Ge is inside?

Made sense, though. Though the Celestial Alignment Sect had both male and female leaders, the respect for the Yin Leader was for the position, not the person. The Yin Leader had to be feminine, gentle and passive— rather bullshit, Ye Xiyang thought, given that there was nothing gentle about that sect and lifestyle. To be a woman in that sect was a gamble, in terms of wellbeing— if they were lucky enough to have talent or raw power, they might be on even footing with the men; otherwise, they were walking on a tightrope. The sect never had respect for extreme yin people especially. The view that they were weaker and more fragile than others was pervasive, and while to a degree true, it was also limited and one-track. For one, Ru Ge could kill someone with a pipa.

“Tell them they can postpone the Seven-Petal Moonlotus matter a bit. Let them vent on Celestial Alignment.”

Shi Ma nodded. “They’ve always wanted to castrate that one guy. You know, the martial nephew of the big guy.”

Or castrate. Ru Ge could do that too.

“But yes. The array itself was okay, but the other stuff was weird. Ru Ge said maybe someone messed with it; I’ll have someone help Ru Ge out with gathering info later. This entire thing will postpone the Ascension Ceremony for a while, though. Dunno how quick they can find some more extreme yin men, for one. Or make ‘em.”

"Let’s not make it easier for them. Keep these ones safe," Ye Xiyang said. "Ru Lian would be a fine choice. Vermilion Sun might keep them safe for a while longer, this entire thing was a spectacle enough to be noticeable and they love the optics too much to let it go too soon."

Ru Lian was one of the older people in the Wolf Guard, a distant uncle of Ru Ge. Though he only had one eye now, he was skilled in hiding and keeping watch. Having the experiences he did, he was also good at gauging his own strength and would never have reservations about calling for reinforcement. Shi Ma nodded. “Will do.”

Ah, and there was another thing, too. "What was Shi Ze doing?" Ye Xiyang asked.

"Oh. I told him to go from one end of the country to the other without stopping at any towns in two weeks. He failed, though. Once we head back, I’ll have him fight the entire wolf pack as punishment. I can’t let him slack off like this.”

“Tell him to stop giving his name away,” he said. “He gave his name to Immortal Master Ning Shan’s disciple without a second thought.”

At that, Shi Ma gave him a confused look. “Huh? What’s wrong with that?”

Ye Xiyang, “......” Do I really need to explain? Really?

There was a small staring match for a few moments— his gaze unimpressed, hers baffled. After a while, she acquiesced. “Okay. I’ll tell him.”

How was that something that needed acquiescence?! Keeping his identity safe ought to be the first thing he learned before leaving the mountain! Shi Ma didn’t seem to notice his barely-twitching expression, though, as she stared at one of the walls, lips pursed.

"Oh, Supreme Leader. Will you be going with this Wan Yu some more?"

Ye Xiyang blinked, eyebrows furrowing. "Why?"

"You looked like you enjoyed this morning," she said, nodding in approval. Her eyes were bright, as was her face. It was… not what he was expecting. "You shouldn't worry too much about what's happening at home. They can't and won't try to overthrow you, and Ru Ge and I are still by your side. You should take some time to enjoy yourself. Even if it means disappearing suddenly for several days."

A pause. "Ah, no, you must tell. But you should go! Spend more time with friends." She nodded some more, thoroughly convinced by her own words.

Ye Xiyang, "......"

What?

He had to admit, there wasn't really an excuse he could make here. He's… that he was here was an indulgence, chasing his own curiosity. Even as far as going back in time… But the future had Ru Song. He had been trained by Ye Xiyang since the boy was 12; when Ye Xiyang left, he was 26 and more than ready to be the Supreme Leader. He would have his uncle Ru Ge, too, and Shi Ma, and Shi Ze and Xue Ying.

But here Shi Ma was, inadvertently reminding Ye Xiyang of what an insane impulse decision this was. And he didn't know what to think of that.

Her next words were whispered. "And I didn't mean to, but I saw what you were doing in that room. Go get him, Supreme Leader, if you need help wooing him I'm sure Ru Ge can help! As for wedding gi—"

"Shi Ma?"

"Yes?"

Ye Xiyang tapped on the table. "Go get Ru Lian here and get back to work."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, I'm exhausted. Also, Ye Xiyang's just pushing off having to think about why he's creepering on Wan Yu BAHAHAHA bye


	16. At Knifepoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ye-xiong? ...Nah. He wouldn’t be able to convince anyone with functioning senses that he was a woman. Anyway, if he really was the one who did it, then— eh, whatever. Wan Yu wasn’t going to delve into it too much.

Wan Yu had slept through the afternoon, blasting straight through the night— when he woke up in the morning, he was starving as he stumbled out to get an early breakfast.

It was probably earlier than early, though, because there was almost nobody downstairs. But almost nobody wasn’t _nobody_ , so Wan Yu managed to find someone in the kitchen, putting rice to cook and buns to steam. The middle-aged woman whose family owned the inn, as it turned out— given the fact that her family had been running the place for generations and that cultivators tended to have odder hours than most, sunrise was a valid meal time as any. Also, she gave Wan Yu some crackers to snack on as he sat on a stool, watching over the bubbling pot for her. She was the best.

After a quarter of a _shi_ , though, some of the food was finally done— “Auntie, I’m hungry for anything.”

She laughed as she led him out of the kitchen, bringing the food with her. Along the way she grabbed something, too, from a cabinet.

"A young lady from Vermilion Sun Sect dropped by last night, told us to give you this pill bottle if you come down for dinner," the innkeeper said as she placed his food on a nearby table. Wan Yu sat down, looking up to her like a stray puppy. "We knocked on your door, but you were asleep."

"Like the dead," Wan Yu confessed. "Thanks a lot, Auntie. I could eat an entire pot and _then_ eat the pot."

As if to agree, his stomach made a noise. The woman laughed.

“All right, I’ll let you scarf down your food in peace. Come to the back if you want second helpings.”

Wan Yu guaranteed her that he would, in fact, do so.

Leaving the kitchen did, however, remind him that it was ass o’clock and that nobody was awake and ready to dine— except for him, and one other person. Tucked in the shadows of the corner, a tall woman was hunched over her food, eating in silence. She was wearing dark blue, the narrow sleeves pressed close with bandage wrappings from her forearms to her wrists. Even from the distance Wan Yu could see her pronounced, bruised knuckles. Her hair was pulled back in a tight braid, leaving none to obscure her face— her eyes were sharp, and all this while Wan Yu had felt it on him.

Celestial Alignment Sect?

Good thing he already planned to leave as soon as possible. Maybe he should tell Ye-xiong, too. But then again, the man was literally the sect leader of Frozen Dragon Sect. If Celestial Alignment dared to touch him, then Wan Yu might’ve found the rare few people stupider than he was.

But he had a lot of things to do before that. First he asked for a bucket to be brought to his room and took a bath, washing his clothes and drying it while he was at it, then he reorganized his belongings. All in all, it took about one _sichen_ — by the time he was done, the sun was creeping halfway up, bright with morning cheer as it lit his room pale gold.

The wounds on his arm were healing well, too. Sure, it hurt like a bitch when he had to wash it, but it didn’t look infected. Anyway, he was a cultivator, he could handle a little pain. Rewrapping it with fresh bandages, he gave it one nice pat before he put on his robes. After thinking about it some, he put Silvergrass back into his _qiankun_ sleeve, and pulled out his old wooden training sword from it. He tucked it into place.

“Aight. Let’s go.”

And out into the world he went. It was a lot busier now, with people chatting in their rooms and the hallways, some waiting on others as they got ready to leave. Wan Yu walked past them, feeling the way his ponytail swayed— kind of weird, to be honest. The weight of it. It had been years since he started putting up his hair, mostly for the convenience. When he first came back to the mountain after tying his hair up, _Shifu_ commented on the juxtaposition between the properness of hairstyle and the shit-eating, dopey grin Wan Yu had. Wan Yu fake-sulked on him for approximately half a night, because “does _Shifu_ not share my happiness for being home? Does _Shifu_ not love me anymore? Am I a strawman in the middle of an abandoned field now?”

 _Shifu_ relented.

Wan Yu gave Immortal Master Ning Shan a lot of problems, now that he thought about it. He was such a bear child. If they were in a sect, they’d probably say he was a disgrace.

Now that the nighthunt was over and the winner had been announced and rewarded, few cultivators stuck around. The mountains in the area had been cleared; they probably didn’t have that many jobs left around here. Made the innkeeper busy, the flow of people checking out— when Wan Yu went up to her, she was half talking to someone who wanted a room, someone who was leaving, and someone in the kitchen. The room guy got what he wanted, the other guy paid for his, the kitchen girl went quiet for a second— finally, the middle-aged woman turned to him, and Wan Yu told her which room he’d been staying in, as well as how many days.

"Oh, no, everything's been paid for," she said. Her eyes stayed on him, but her body was leaning in the direction of the kitchen, as if she was waiting for some more calls. "A woman came and insisted on it. It might've been out of gratitude, just accept it ba."

What?

"A… woman?" Wan Yu asked, hesitant. He lifted his money pouch a tiny bit; he could pay just fine, promise. "Do you know what she looked like?"

This time, she looked apologetic. "Sorry, this cultivator. My husband was the one who took the money and sorted that out, and he'd already gone to the clinic to get his waist checked. He might be back early noon."

Oof. Wan Yu already needed to go soon. And it didn’t seem like she was lying; just antsy, because kitchen girl. "I… err, well, I guess I'll take it. Thanks, Auntie."

She gave him a friendly smile in apology before rushing off to the kitchen, where— was that smoke…? Well. Wan Yu followed to get a glimpse. Hmm. Oh, it was just from the pot, which was— oof. That was quite a fire to leap out of such a small metal pot.

Well, none of his business, he supposed!

And with that, Wan Yu bailed, trying to ignore the confused exclamations from other patrons.

Once he was a safe distance away, Wan Yu stopped acting like a weird man. It didn't seem likely that it was Zisu or Vermilion Sun Sect who’d paid for his lodgings; the innkeeper would've recognized the former as his friend and the latter as, well. The ones with money and gold threads in their uniform. But Wan Yu knew no other person in this entire town. Who in the world…?

Ye- _xiong_? ...Nah. He wouldn’t be able to convince anyone with functioning senses that he was a woman. Anyway, if he really was the one who did it, then— eh, whatever. Wan Yu wasn’t going to delve into it too much. Sometimes people had extra money or something.

The streets were lively, and there were more than enough things to distract him from his thoughts. Wan Yu grabbed some _youtiao_ as he headed to Vermilion Sun Sect’s inn, as well as some food to bring on the road— it was quite a detour. He hoped Zisu hadn’t gone out; he was just now realizing that he had no idea what she had to do the past few days. Well, if she wasn’t there, he could ask someone to pass it on…

“Wan- _ge_?” Tian Ling. She was heading back to the inn with some other disciple, a scrawny guy with owlish eyes— Wan Yu gave them a lazy wave as they headed inside. The two of them were carrying things wrapped in fabric from upstairs, piling them up by a wall in a less-populated corner. “Are you going now?”

“Yeah,” he said nodding. “Is Zisu out? If she is, tell her I’m off, yeah?”

She blinked at him. This time, she was the one looking like an owl. “She is, but you’re not going to wait…? Oh, where’s Ye- _gongzi_?”

“I’ve got stuff to do, gonna try to outrun Ye- _gongzi_.”

Tian Ling, “???”

Wan Yu just waved and moved to turn away. “Oh, and can you pass on a half-assed apology to Yi Lei? Just half-assed, don’t try too hard.”

This time, Tian Ling nodded extra hard. “Yes, will do!”

Wan Yu, “??????” Why the enthusiastic response? Did she know something he didn’t?

But he didn’t think about it for much longer. He better get moving if he wanted to outrun Ye- _xiong_ and leave his sorry ass behind. Wan Yu was a single man and he only accepted children and _meimei_ s and _didi_ s, darn it, not oil jugs. Ye- _xiong_ was too old to be part of an orphanage. Rejected. Hitting the streets once more, he rejoined the main road and headed towards the gates.

It was only when Wan Yu realized he’d been grinning back at a stray dog staring at him from under a vegetable stall that he realized he might be a tad too cheerful on this fine, fine morning of ditching Sect Leader Ye. At least the guard at the gates looked taken aback at the bright beam he shot him.

Before leaving completely, though, he'd like to check the nighthunt site one last time. Broad daylight might let him find some other things he missed while… fighting for his life, in the pitch black, during heavy rain. Once the crowds thinned and he found a space without anyone around, Wan Yu hopped onto Silvergrass and took off. That clearing at the mouth of the mountain forests was where they started the nighthunt, then that was the direction he and Yun Zisu chose... Wan Yu’s eyes scanned the ground, searching for a bald patch in the forest. It didn’t take that long. They walked all that way and on air it was this close?!

Oh well. At least he found the stairs. Making his landing, Wan Yu looked around and studied his surroundings. He swore the smoothed stairs didn’t stretch on this long— oh. Oof, Big Baby ruined quite a large area, far beyond toppled trees— though some were still standing in place, the earth underneath them had gone soft and resettled, becoming loose soil instead. The older trees remained straight, but the smaller plants were displaced, some tilting with the change. That might become another problem later. Even light rain might end up eroding such a loose layer…

Okay, focus. Wan Yu hopped his way down, whistling back to the birds that have now returned. Hey! At least that was good— the air didn’t feel like shit either now. Maybe it was the sun? _Yang_ energy in abundance. Or Big Baby had been banished, and now tiny babies flourished. Or maybe now that Ye- _xiong_ was not in vicinity? Either sounded plausible to Wan Yu, to be honest.

The fighting arena of a few days ago was bigger than he remembered, especially on the ground. To his surprise, though, it seemed like some people had been doing things here; there was some sort of bamboo and fabric… shade…? Huh. And a stool. Nearby was a digging site, not that deep but wide, with a pile of planks— oh.

Wan Yu examined them. These… were definitely remnants of the coffins. But that wasn’t the only thing. There were… ceramic pots? And a broken bamboo pole. Leather caked with dirt— it looked to be a boot, but it was hard to tell. A cooking pot.

At the last one, Wan Yu closed his eyes.

"Looking for a knocked out tooth?"

Damn it. Wan Yu turned around and squinted at the voice— Ye- _xiong_ , of course. He emerged from the forest like a folklore monster, looking more creepy as he walked into the sunlight, rather than less. His hand was facing up as though he was holding something. Once he approached— like a local monster made up to scare children— it became clear, though, and Wan Yu wished it hadn’t. Floating in a cloud of _qi_ above his index finger was someone's actual tooth, some soil stuck in the nooks and crannies, leaving dark lines that looked like fractures.

An actual goddamn tooth. Darn it, Ye- _xiong_.

"Ye- _xiong_ , if we part ways here, I'll even let you keep the tooth," Wan Yu offered in earnest. It wasn't his, but he was willing to offer it. Absolutely disgusting, though, the fact that Ye- _xiong_ picked that up. That was probably from some corpse somewhere— there were several unaccounted for, and an entire old village's worth of long-dead people resting here. Not that it was much of a rest.

For one, Ye- _xiong_ picked up their tooth.

Ye Xiyang’s smirk was amused. “How is that a fair trade? _Xiao_ Wan means so much more to me than a single tooth. For one, he has a full set of it.”

“ _My_ teeth,” Wan Yu said, baring them. “Not yours. Get your own.”

Ye Xiyang, “......” This conversation was killing his capacity for intelligent thought.

They dropped the idiot act, though, when the two of them turned back to the pile. Ye Xiyang threw the tooth back onto the stack of things dug up. "Vermilion Sun doesn't have plans on checking what actually happened. They might ask their branch to continue, but I'm sure you know what the quality of their outer branches and its disciples are."

Not so good.

“They must’ve dealt with the air here, though, at least…?”

Ye Xiyang nudged a plank with his foot. “No. That was mostly you. But unless you intend on digging into their history and documenting it, there’s not much left to do here. Focus on Celestial Alignment.”

Wan Yu shrugged, taking one last look around. “Well, I can’t stay here forever. I’m going.”

And most unfortunately, he didn’t manage to ditch Ye- _xiong_. Disappointment of the century.

As he turned and walked away, Wan Yu put Silvergrass back into his _qiankun_ sleeve. He had planned to walk to the next town, as he often did; the fact that Celestial Alignment Sect was looking for him only cemented that decision. He’d been contemplating, though, which road to take— he didn’t have an exact destination in mind, and going far wasn’t a problem now that he had no reason to go back home.

Every year he used to do _anything_ to get back for Qingming. _Shifu_ , after all, had a _shifu_ , and then there was this other person… _Shifu_ ’s friend. Wan Yu had never asked about him; they just swept his grave and then they’d go down the mountain to spend some time with the villagers and Wan Yu’s foster mother and _jiejie_.

Wan Yu wished he had asked. All he knew now was the name Jin Hai and a broken sword.

“Where are we going?” Ye Xiyang asked after an hour of walking. They’d found this quiet road, where only the occasional horse or donkey carts passed by, and had been following it all this time. It was sending them deeper into the mountain forests rather than out of that, though, so who knew where it led. “You didn’t have any plans, did you?”

“Nope.”

Ye Xiyang sighed.

All roads must lead _somewhere_ , though, so Wan Yu just kept on going. At least this place had an abundance of trees and shade; though the sun was peering over them like a stalker (Ye- _xiong_ ), if they scooted over close to the treeline they were spared the brunt of it. Birds chirped. Every so often, they’d catch a whisper of a stream deeper into the forest.

Something in the distance rustled, the sound melting into the noise of their feet on the pebbled path.

“All right,” Wan Yu announced, “I’m gonna sit down for lunch, and you will too, Ye- _xiong_.”

Ye Xiyang, “......” Ordering your Ye- _gongzhu_ around now, huh?

But sit down they did. They found a log not too far from the road, and they just sat there, keeping some form of distance, munching on their food. Wan Yu took another dose of his painkillers, too— at least Vermilion Sun Sect was nice enough to give him almost a full pill bottle; he’d have leftovers he could use later. Then Ye Xiyang pulled out his tea, and Wan Yu gave him an approving look. Good, hydrate. When he later needed to answer nature’s call, Wan Yu could run real fast.

The footsteps grew louder, more spaced out. Wan Yu and Ye Xiyang exchanged a glance, an imperceptible nod.

After another long silence, it seemed like the other party no longer could hold back. Fallen branches and undergrowth rustled and cracked— then a scrawny, dirty child darted out and scrambled towards Wan Yu, slamming straight into him, sending them both rolling into the road. They were agile, at least, because they scrambled off in record time and then there was something cold against his neck. Sprawled on the jagged stones of the road, Wan Yu stayed still, putting on his best dazed gaze as his bandaged left arm hovered in the air. This close to the kid, he could hear their gritted teeth, the way it grinded back and forth. The thing touching his neck was a chipped kitchen knife, too, it seemed— from what he could glimpse, the hilt didn’t look like a dagger. He could feel the uneven edge. The kid was trembling. It was clear that they were nervous, if not delirious; in _no_ universe would two grown men appear like a plausible target for a single kid. Wouldn’t surprise Wan Yu— the hand jutting out and holding a dulled knife against his neck was skin on bones. This was pure desperation.

“Your money,” they hissed. Their voice cracked— from lack of use, probably. “Give me.”

“All right, all right,” Wan Yu said, raising his left arm in surrender. With obvious, exaggerated movement, he reached into his pockets and pulled out the bag of coins he had, passing it behind him. “There.”

There was a moment of hesitation before the kid grabbed it, then backed away. After another moment, they seemed to come to a decision and ran back into the woods, soon disappearing from view. They almost crashed into a tree after slipping on something, but saved themselves at the last second.

Wan Yu let out a sigh, slumping. "Poor kid."

Ye Xiyang, a cup of tea still in his hands, took another sip.

"Now that you've been robbed by a starving kid, what are you going to do?"

...This was a surreal picture, now that Wan Yu thought about it. Him sitting on the road, a princess sipping tea perched on a log, getting robbed in broad daylight. Well, it was more like acquiescence, he supposed. Though they seemed to be quite a ways away from the nearest civilization. Would that kid make it back, especially if they chose to avoid the main path?

“You’re the one who caught a glimpse of them. What do you think?”

Ye Xiyang raised an eyebrow. “We’re going after kids, now? They looked quite like a hooligan, if you asked me. Scar on their face and all. Couldn’t have gone far, but I doubt they’ll make it in time at their pace.”

They were swaying on their feet whenever they moved too fast, and they moved fast a lot. There seemed to be a stream somewhere in the area, so at least water might not be an issue. This was a forest, so there would still be _something_ to eat. The problem was probably going to be knowing which thing was safe to eat, though. Some weed flowers were edible, but only certain parts, and some of them required boiling off the sap or what have you. And boiling meant a holder of some kind would be necessary. That was under the premise of them recognizing which plants were edible to begin with, and not mistaking them for another.

Something Ye Xiyang said made Wan Yu pause, though, eyebrows raised. "What was that? You placed a tracking talisman on them so you know where they went? Ye- _xiong_ , how did you read my innermost wishes and thoughts?"


	17. Working Together to Kidnap an Abandoned Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you don't say his name three times, he won't appear."
> 
> Kid, "......" I don't even know his fucking name. Do _you_ even know his fucking name?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A head's up-- a child's in distress for a good part of this chapter.

Though on the surface he’d been drinking tea, Ye Xiyang _had_ moved when the kid held a knife to Wan Yu’s throat. His finger had been tracing the surface of his cup; when the brat ran off, his hand inched in their direction.

Wan Yu had to admit, Ye- _xiong_ far outclassed him in the art of talismans. Give him a stack and a couple of hours and he could rig up something interesting (though not efficient), but the ability to turn any available object into a medium for a seal was a whole different level. Indeed, it was more like a whole different skill set, and one that Wan Yu knew he would never learn. 

The two of them fell silent as the noises faded with distance. After a long while, Ye Xiyang put his stuff back and fanned himself.

“Are you going to go?”

Wan Yu sighed, pushing himself up. “Follow ba.”

He could still feel the phantom pressure of a dull knife digging into the bony lump of his neck. Swallowing didn't lessen the sensation— then again, thinking about it only intensified the feeling. The blade had been chipped; it left stinging pinpricks where the tiny edges pressed against his skin, but when he touched it, his fingers came away clean.

Such a visceral sensation. Even when he was fully aware he was never in any real danger, it lingered.

Following a child who was limping more and more wasn’t hard, even less so when they could see where they’d leaned on trees to rest. Soon enough, Ye Xiyang went off to another end, while Wan Yu continued straight on— well, they were playing dirty, he supposed.

The kid’s head snapped to his direction when Wan Yu deliberately rustled the undergrowth and stepped on a twig. Before they focused their attention on him, though, they turned to look behind them— oh, this squirt’s sharp. Ye Xiyang was fanning himself about several _bu_ away, a small smile on his face. Cornered, the kid hissed, shifting into a tense hunch, grip on their knife tightening. Still and in front of him, Wan Yu could see that on their nose bridge was a scar that looked to cut their face in half, so unsettling when placed on such a young face.

Wan Yu threw his wooden sword away and spread his arms out once more.

"Hey kid, listen. I swear to you I'm _not_ back here for my money. But you're not gonna make it all the way to town starving like that, so how about we sit down a bit and eat? Fuck I sound so suspicious. Yeah, I’ve no idea how to make that any less suspicious. This ain’t working."

Ye Xiyang smirked.

The kid was so high strung they were shaking. Wan Yu thought about it, then pulled out Silvergrass, scabbard and all. With exaggerated movements, he threw it in front of them. "Here. I'm a cultivator. That's my personal sword. I won't do anything."

"You have that invisible pocket, you could still have a lot more," the child raspily sniped back. But they took Silvergrass anyhow, though the sword was too heavy for their one hand, and they had to slip the knife back to their waist belt to grip it with both. The scabbard was still on. Wan Yu doubted they didn't know how to unsheathe.

Thinking that, he took a few steps forward, making sure to take it slow and easy. The kid narrowed their eye— their other one was covered by messy hair. Then, Wan Yu reached his hand out as a gesture of peace.

A loud, violent thwack— Wan Yu leapt backwards clutching his arm, right wrist swelling, and a white rope-like thing shot out and wrapped around the kid's body, binding their arms and forcing them to drop Silvergrass. Wan Yu looked up, tears a glossy sheen over his eyes, and saw what it was— Ye Xiyang's fan. The damn fan was a magical weapon and its other form was an _icy whip_.

Cool air emanated from the rope, caressing Wan Yu's face. But the thing itself didn't look sharp; the kid was wrapped up, but while struggling didn't loosen it any, nothing dug through the clothes.

A fucking whip.

"I didn't know what you were expecting to happen, _Xiao_ Wan," Ye Xiyang said, "but I daresay you might've deserved that."

The kid had gone deathly pale. They swayed on their feet for a moment before falling backwards, sitting on the forest floor in a daze, sweat beading their forehead. Wan Yu frowned.

"Oi, Ye- _xiong_ , fine you get to be a dickhead with me, but let this kid go ba."

Ye Xiyang walked closer, eyebrows raising. "I thought you wanted to feed the kid. Go find food."

 _Yeah, but who wants to leave the kid with you?_ Ye- _xiong_ might not do anything, but this kid would be terrified out of their mind if left behind with Mr. I have a surprise whip.

Maybe Ye- _xiong_ wasn’t entirely a lost cause, because he seemed to understand that he had terrified the spirit out of this young kid. Withdrawing the ice whip, he instead poked their shoulder with the tip of his fan, which did _not_ lessen the intimidation factor at all.

What a bunch of villains, they both were. Sigh.

They found a somewhat spacious clearing not too far from the stream— enough for three and a small fire. Food, he could check and see if he could get some fish. Wan Yu had, after all, spent all his childhood playing in streams and rivers and his young adulthood in various middles of nowheres. Ye Xiyang guided the kid to sit by a fallen tree, while he himself sat down on the other end— good. Though the kid still looked pale, it seemed the distance made them feel better, since they were now just giving him the stink-eye, tracking his every movement. Wan Yu chose a point perpendicular to them to lay down his wooden sword and roll up his sleeves, removing the bandages on his left arm.

The root-like formation from the lightning had faded, but he did still have some burns. And it _sucked_ , but at least he could keep the water off it. Moving it kinda stung if he stretched the skin too much, but the upside of it being on his arm and not his feet was that he could walk and not pull on it all the time. Ah, Wan Yu was so good at seeing the brighter side of things. His wrist still hurt like hell though.

Ready to head to the stream, Wan Yu moved, only to pause— oh, right. He still had his cakes. It wouldn’t make anyone full, including a kid, but it’d pad the stomach at least. It was sweet, too, which would help with energy. He rummaged his things and walked over to hand the box over. The cakes inside were mostly intact.

“Here. Pad your stomach with this, but don’t just gobble it up because I’m going to find some fish or something. The entire box is yours.”

The kid gave him a blank stare.

Wan Yu turned to Ye Xiyang. “And you, behave, okay? If you want to be naughty, go elsewhere.”

Ye Xiyang, “......” Go where, exactly?

That said and done, Wan Yu walked off to the stream. It wasn't that small, but it wasn't wide enough that a long plank of wood wouldn't have done the job bridging it. The water was clear and this side of icy cold, having come from higher up the mountains. Eyeing it, Wan Yu reckoned it would be about knee, thigh deep— hard to say, though. The surface was distorted by a pretty fast current, and the uneven sizes of large rocks and smoother pebbles made the bottom uneven. Hanging overgrowth bobbed with the winds and floating, jumping, flying insects. Tall weeds shifted. Pinpricks spread across the water's surface as tiny fishes searched for food.

It looked like a great stream. Sure, sometimes a ghost or monster or two popped up, but wasn't the point of being a cultivator to take care of soppy annoyances out to ruin his time being carried off into the wild blue yonder by a current? As a child, Wan Yu had almost tumbled down a small waterfall once. His _shifu_ managed to save him in the nick of time, though— he had warded off the area just before it, and felt the exact second Wan Yu passed through.

That was something being a cultivator could resolve, too. Wan Yu could even think of about 4 different ways of making falling with a waterfall survivable as a cultivator.

The waters here seemed to have a bit more life, though— might be Wan Yu's imagination. But it wasn't long before Wan Yu spotted some fish, not small ones either. He walked further downstream to follow them, pulling out a long, sharpened pole he'd carved ages ago.

His peace, however, was broken when he noticed an almost imperceptible presence behind him.

"...Why are you following me?"

Ye Xiyang wasn't even looking at him; he was scanning the forest floor that lined the stream, bent over a little bit as every once in a while he parted some grasses and leaves with his umbrella to see what was underneath. "Looking for herbs."

“For?” Now close to the school he'd been eyeing, Wan Yu changed his mind. “Shh.”

“Seasoning.”

And the conversation died as each of them focused on their individual hunts for food. Less than a _shichen_ later, Wan Yu had gotten five medium-sized fish and Ye Xiyang found some wild sweet potatoes, along with several herbs and small fruits. Wait, how was it that he had a basket?

Ye Xiyang raised his eyebrow. “I’d ask you that question myself. You can weave, can’t you? Why don’t you have one, if you travel often?”

“You mean to say _you_ travel often?”

“Of course. I wasn’t trained in luxury.”

Wan Yu eyed him up and down. “...Trained, maybe not. Raised, though…”

“You’re so judgmental with me,” Ye Xiyang sighed. “Like a straw-padded log you used for training.”

“It’s always okay to bully someone richer than you,” Wan Yu said. He waved the dead fish in front of Ye Xiyang’s face. Appeased by the glare sent in his direction, he retracted his catch. “And anyway, it’s my civic duty to stop your ego from growing any bigger. Someone had to heckle you.”

“I’ll make sure my sect elders know your contribution to the sect,” Ye Xiyang answered, voice dry.

"It's okay, you don't have to." They finally reached the clearing, where the kid had frozen for a split second, still shoving the cakes into their mouth— must've spent some time savoring it, though, because a third of the cakes were still there. "You can thank me by cooking."

Ye Xiyang rolled his eyes, but cook he did. First to be prepared and put to roast were the wild sweet potatoes. Wan Yu handed him the fish one by one with loving hands until Ye Xiyang got pissed enough to fling the now-emptied basket at his head— "Put them in there," he said. And for all the shit he gave Wan Yu for using Silvergrass to cut logs, he used _qi_ too to descale the fish. He seasoned and wrapped them up with leaves along with the cut small fruits, and they sat watching the fire blankly until it was cooked.

"Ah, shit. You actually _can_ cook." Wan Yu stared at his fish he'd picked at with mournful eyes, devastated at the fact that it actually tasted _good_. Ye Xiyang's eyebrows rose.

"And yet you sound dispirited."

"Well, yeah. Obviously."

Ye Xiyang, "......" What was obvious?

In all fairness, though, Ye- _xiong_ was being rather gracious here. He'd only taken one fish in the end, which, sure, they'd both eaten something for lunch. But Wan Yu was never one to turn down extra food, and the kid was already stuffing their face before anyone could even say a word. The still ember-y leaves that most people would first poke with the, yanno, dull knife they had this kid just tore into with their bare hands, as if sensations were an afterthought at best. In any case, all of them fell silent in favor of stuffing their faces.

After eating, they went to the stream to wash their hands. Wan Yu pulled out a bag and handed it to the kid. "Here, soap and some spare clothes. Go bathe and hand me your clothes, I'll wash it up after you're done."

The kid, smears of charred fish skin still on their cheek, stared at him. "What."

"Bathe," Wan Yu said, gesturing with a cupped hand. "Splash splash."

Ye Xiyang, "......"

"I know what bathing means," Squirt snapped. Snatching the thing, they stood up and stomped off further downstream to where the waters curved and was hidden behind a curtain of trees. "Don't follow me!"

"We won't!" Wan Yu called after them.

"They'll probably never come back," Ye Xiyang commented as they returned to the fire. Wan Yu shrugged.

To his mild surprise, the kid came back. Holding a bundle of dirty, tattered clothes in one hand and the small pouch on the other one, they shuffled up to Wan Yu and handed them over. Wan Yu took them and stood up.

"I'm going with you," the kid said. He shrugged.

"Sure. Won't take me too long."

Kneeling by the water, Wan Yu separated the bundle and took out the soaps. His was just a stash that smelled faintly of wildflowers— wildflowers being wildflowers, adding them into the soap didn't cost a thing nor were they season-dependent. These were stuff he bought in some village; variety wasn't really a thing. Did its job as soap just fine, though; Wan Yu gave an approving nod when 

"...Doesn't it hurt?"

Wan Yu blinked. "Huh?"

"Your arm," the kid bit out, expression morphing into angry annoyance again. "The burns. Water. I don't need to spell it out."

Oho. Was that concern he heard? What a good little kid, spicy as their mouth might be. "It's fine. Nothing agonizing, at least. My element's water, anyway, I can keep it off my wounds. See?"

All this time, he'd only kept the water from touching his skin, but this time he exaggerated the effect by pushing the boundaries further out. When he stuck half his arm into the water, the way they parted around his limb like a bubble became more visible.

The kid squinted and fell silent. "So you're really a cultivator."

Wan Yu, "......" Was that ever an uncertainty?

“Anyone could lie,” they said, voice flat. “Anyone with enough money can buy a sword.”

“Fair,” he conceded.

And so they fell into what could be called a companionable silence. After washing the top Wan Yu flopped it flat on the flattest rock he could find; just for a moment there, he’ll dry it with the others. He moved on to the rest of their clothes before he realized something.

"Yo, Kiddo."

"I'm a girl, yeah, what of it?" the kid bit out, dropping into a squat with force Wan Yu never knew someone could pull off. With a squat. The scowl on her face was pretty fierce, too. "What's that look on your face for? Asshole."

"...You're too small," Wan Yu said instead. Picking up the robes he’d put aside, he then flapped it in the wind and scattered the water within them with _qi_ , drying them in an instant. As the kid watched in surprise, he folded the clothes into a neat pile and handed it back to her. "I never would've guessed. How old are you even? Don't tell me you're not like, eight?"

Kid, "......" This guy has a way of wording things to piss people right off.

"Eleven," she spat out. "Fucking…"

"Whoa, no need to curse,” Wan Yu said, raising his hands in surrender. She shoved the clothes back at him— oh right, she didn’t have anywhere to store it. “Okay then, we'll get you a bag or something when we find a place with stores or something. Clothes, too. Then some food. Listen, I doubt this is your calling, so how about you tag along for a while? I didn't know where I was heading off next, but if this is the case then we can set course for the nearest _wulin_ town. The bigger ones are a lot safer and I'll go find you a job in an inn or something."

"I won't go with you." But as they fell silent, awkwardly standing by the water as they stared at the scattering schools of fingerlings, her stubbornness faltered. "Fine. I guess. If you can fucking convince someone somehow."

"Ignore Ye- _xiong_ , if that’s something you’re worried about," Wan Yu advised. "He's weird as fu— as heck, but he's mostly after me. It’s a weird matter, but it should be something about the _jianghu_ more so than anything, though I have no idea either what he wants from me. We’ve never met before or anything, he just showed up one day and never left."

A pause, then her face twisted. "Is he a… he's a fucking cut-sleeve isn't he?"

Wan Yu, "......" Oh no. Coming from another mouth, it even sounded viable.

"Don't say that, I'm scared now," Wan Yu said, shushing her. Not because of the cut-sleeve part, but the concept of the Sect Leader of the Frozen Dragon Sect being a cut-sleeve chasing _him_. "If you don't say his name three times, he won't appear."

Kid, "......" I don't even know his fucking name. Do _you_ even know his fucking name?

"Wrong," a voice said from behind them. "That's too predictable. I have to keep people on their toes, after all."

Wan Yu was _not_ that easily startled. He was _not_. But hearing Ye Xiyang’s voice, after that conversation, he almost leapt straight into the stream— he tripped on a rock instead, and almost flung backwards into the water.

"You were listening in on us!" Wan Yu accused, scrambling into his feet after having to spin around hopping from one rock to another in order to keep his balance on the stream. He almost made it halfway to the other side before he regained control of his uncontrollable spinning and headed back to land. "Go away. Respect our privacy. This is a private conversation. No one wants you here."

Ye Xiyang clicked his tongue. "Your words hurt me."

"Good," Wan Yu and the kid said in unison.

“I just came here to tell you that there should be a village in about 20 _li_ ,” Ye Xiyang said. “If you’re going to walk, we’ll arrive after dark. We should get moving.”

"We're not camping here?" The kid asked. Wan Yu shook his head.

“Do _you_ want to spend a night in the wilderness with this guy?” he said, gesturing at Ye Xiyang. “Because I don’t.”

Ye Xiyang, “......” Why are you always insulting me in front of this kid?

The girl gave Wan Yu a flat, complicated look. _If he’s a cut-sleeve, I think I’m pretty safe ba_.

Wan Yu, “......”

“Let’s go,” Ye Xiyang cut in. If he waited for them to function, they’d be here all day. “I’ve put out the fire. Grab your things.”

Finally moving, Wan Yu put the kid’s clothes into his storage instead, following Ye Xiyang’s lead. They passed the temporary camp; the fire had been put out and covered, and barely any scent lingered in the air; maybe Ye- _xiong_ flapped it all away or something. Picking up his wooden sword, Wan Yu then rejoined the others as they left the area and headed back to the road.

It was empty, with a carriage disappearing in the distance; only birds flew about making noises, sometimes swooping down to hop around and shift pebbles. The three of them walked for a while, the kid lagging behind— after some time, Wan Yu noticed that the ‘lag’ had become a full-out distance, and the kid was pausing every few steps, pressing her palm against her eye. When Wan Yu tilted his head in askance, she yawned.

“Sleepy?” Jogging back, he stopped a few steps away. “Wanna get on my back? I’ll carry you.”

“No.” After another yawn she pushed onward, him lingering by her side. “Go away.”

“So you can fall flat on your face?”

She gave him a feral growl, baring her teeth. “If I fall flat on my face, it’s my own fucking face I flatten.”

“Just get on,” Ye Xiyang said, growing impatient. “We still have a ways to go.”

It seemed like Ye Xiyang really was the one she didn’t dare cross too much, because when Wan Yu lowered himself, she did climb on. Way too light, for a kid. She claimed to be eleven, but she was more the size of an eight or nine years old, and it seemed to be from lack of nutrition. Still, even as she sagged against his back, her grip around him was iron-tight. Hanging from her hand was Silvergrass. Kind of awkward placement there.

Once Wan Yu caught up with Ye Xiyang, the latter gave him a brief glance before pulling out his sword. Wan Yu turned to the kid.

“Hey, kid. You mind if I borrow my sword for a bit?”

“I’ll beat you up,” the girl murmured, half asleep. “Fine.”

And with that Silvergrass unsheathed itself and Wan Yu stepped on, just as Ye Xiyang got onto his. Just like that, they were up above the treeline, moving faster than the horse carriage that had disappeared down the road.

It was rather startling, but Wan Yu realized that this might be the first close look he had of Ye- _xiong_ ’s personal sword, whose name he still didn’t know. It wasn’t a long look, but he did catch some details. Though the pommel had the likeness of a slumbering dragon and the hilt had detailed engravings, the rest was less over-the-top than he’d imagined, this being the sword of a sect leader. The scabbard was a deep blue. The blade, however, was the most eye-catching part of it all— something seemed to shimmer just under the surface, transient as mist, hiding a radiant power. For a split second, Wan Yu wondered if he was in over his head.

But then he wondered if this complacency he felt was something similar to what the kid dozing on his back was feeling: _if this man wants me dead, there is nothing I can do_.

The rest of the flight was silent; wasn’t great, after all, to talk while speeding in the air. As the mountains sloped upwards, they followed its curve in altitude— after some time, the forests below faded a bit in saturation, and the brightest thing in this cloudy day was his Silvergrass’s white glow and Ye Xiyang’s icy blue. A dozen _li_ wasn’t too far, though. It wasn’t long before they spotted rice terraces in the distance, then its village. It wasn’t long, either, before they landed, people staring in a mix of awe and confusion as they descended.

At this time of day and year, most of the people were out in the fields, preparing for late rice. The village was pretty empty, with the remaining women busy— only the kids too young to help were playing around, chasing each other and waving around bundled straw toys. Wan Yu grinned at them as he passed them by; might’ve scared one, though.

One of the older women gathered the courage and came up to them. Wan Yu shrugged to Ye Xiyang, motioning to him to let Wan Yu talk; Ye Xiyang took several steps back, assessing the area.

This being such a small village, there weren't inns here, and so he could only rely on Wan Yu to use his mouth. Instead of focusing on that, he looked at his surroundings. The mountain they’d settled in was far steeper compared to that of Slumbering Dragon Mountain, which had several relatively flat areas upon which the mountain town and Frozen Dragon Sect’s main area was built. As such, the lines of houses here rather looked like steps, with each house being at different elevation— one even spanned two floors on one end, the bottom looking more like a cramped storage space. Another used that area as a chicken pen. That thing hopping further up the street might’ve been a goat that chewed through his rope.

“Ye- _xiong_. Come on.”

He turned around; Wan Yu was nodding at him to come over. There were two women in front of him, and they started moving onwards the moment Ye Xiyang came back close— it seemed like they wanted them to follow.

"This one couple used to have a young daughter but she married away," Wan Yu explained in a low voice. “It’s a pretty small place, so I’m gonna have the squirt take it. There isn’t really an empty space around here so we’ll have to make do.”

“Fine by me.”

After dropping off the kid, Wan Yu slipping Silvergrass back into its sheath and letting her hug it, they went to the other place. It was pretty small, and dark— a small window let the late afternoon stream in a trickle, though it only served to make it more melancholic. Along the way the middle-aged woman explained that it was a storage room but they’d moved it out after intending to fix one of the walls; the wall was fixed, but they hadn’t moved things back in. Someone else came over with rolled mats and some food— Wan Yu thanked them and chatted for a bit while Ye Xiyang sat inside, silent. When he came back in, Ye Xiyang was reading to the light of a night pearl. The scroll spilled over his lap onto the floor.

Wan Yu caught a glimpse of small, tidy handwriting. None of his business, though, so he lied down on one of the mats, pillowing his head with an arm. He yawned.

“It’s early,” Ye Xiyang commented.

“Now both my arms are hurt,” Wan Yu lamented. “I should probably take another pill. But it’s mostly just painkiller. Do you think I should waste it?”

Ye Xiyang raised an eyebrow. Oh, right. This man was rich, ain’t no way he related to the question whether one singular pill was worth taking. The night pearl gave such a hazy glow that it felt like moonlight as it hovered in the air; Wan Yu yawned again.

“I’d say take it. It’s not just a painkiller.”

“How’d you know?”

“...Did you forget who was given it?” Ye Xiyang’s voice held a hint of amusement, though. Wan Yu let out a strained noise as he stretched, then shifted into a loose curl on his side as he relaxed.

Ye Xiyang’s voice broke the quiet again. "What if she runs away?"

The world outside was still noisy; more voices floated from down the streets, probably some of the men coming back from the fields. Some of the women hollered back, too, and kids, and chickens— all this bustle, and yet Wan Yu wiggled into a more comfortable position, exhaling the last of his tension. "Then there's nothing I can do about it."

Another silence.

Wan Yu slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another late update, sorry about that. This past week and a half I've just had to come face to face with a thing that really distresses me; well, it'd be hard to claim otherwise given I'm talking about child abuse. Of course, familial abuse is far more prevalent in my life than just this one instance, but a conversation I had just reminds me of how people would rather sympathize with an abuser than a literal 5 years old because it's less complex than having to examine their own parenting style.
> 
> This entire thing is just something important to specifically this project, and I find it hard to jump straight back given what the story deals with. I'm a negative person by experience; Wan Yu's own journey in a world with evils far bigger than he could imagine and how he deals with remaining optimistic or even *just not a nihilist* is also my own attempts at understanding this world. At the same time, I'm also unwilling to give him a bad ending, because I don't believe goodness is futile; it's just investing a lot of energy into a necessary thing. And not to say that Wan Yu's style is the right thing to do either-- hell knows I don't do what I write, and it sure don't work for everyone. If you do try to venture into the world, I hope you find your own comfortable, sustainable ways of carving some goodness into your spaces. Don't burn out.
> 
> Anyway, feel free to ignore this; Death of the Author (to a large degree) is important and valid, and you shouldn't need to read an A/N to draw the gist of what the story's about. Still, I needed to get that out of my chest. Stay safe everyone, and don't forget to wear masks still-- the pandemic's still ongoing. (Unless, I presume, you live in Vietnam.)


	18. Field Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ye Xiyang flopped back to the mat, resigned.

"Gooooood morning Ye- _xiong_ , time to wakey wakey chickens clucky!"

Oh, good heavens.

"We're both gonna help out a bit with the rice fields," Wan Yu sing-songed, shaking Ye Xiyang by the shoulders. "Come, let's eat a bit."

Ye Xiyang, "......"

Kill him.

"They're transplanting the rice from the nursery, don't you want to see little baby rice? They're still tender with round cheeks and—"

"Please, stop talking." Ye Xiyang raised one hand, but he couldn't quite reach Wan Yu's mouth. An impish grin spread on Wan Yu's face.

"It's a beautiful morning! Don't you want to see geese? Cranes? The sun rising above the mountain peaks? Get your feet into wet and sloppy mud? Feel the soreness in your entire torso and waist from bending too much? It's all a beautiful part of new starts and birth and life."

Ye Xiyang flopped back to the mat, resigned.

* * *

It turned out that Wan Yu had from the start volunteered himself to help out to pay for their stay, but he did _not_ need to drag Ye Xiyang into this. The couple were surprised to see Ye Xiyang there, what with his much more regal bearings, but Wan Yu waved it off.

"I wanted to introduce him to the common life. Don't mind him, he's from a good sect."

The couple's two children couldn't help but steal glances at Ye Xiyang; the older son wasn't even old enough to have spring dreams, and the younger daughter looked to be about five or six, so they weren't exactly subtle. The awe and curiosity in their eyes was plain as day. Ye Xiyang looked too much like he was contemplating Wan Yu's murder inside to care though, as he ate the simple breakfast. Wan Yu turned to the father.

"How's the situation here, by the way? Anything we need to know? No need to worry about us not knowing anything, I've done this before."

Old Qin nodded. "Ah, yes… Well, we just moved out the fingerlings. We've been planting, but we're behind schedule, it might not be a good harvest this year… That heavy rain caused another flash flood. Old Jiang and Old Shen and their entire families have to fix their houses."

The window of optimal planting time was only oh-so-big, and transplanting required a lot of manpower. Losing a family or two in the effort was no small thing, especially at such crucial timing.

"We'll do our best to help in the fields," Wan Yu promised. "Even if we had to move on soon."

Old Qin shook his head. "What are you talking about! You're guests, cultivators no less! I was mighty surprised at what my wife told me yesterday. But bless, some are truly good-hearted."

Wan Yu laughed and changed the topic to ask about the area.

"Oh, we send our rice to Qunan," Old Qin said, some pride in his voice. "One of the better ones. The governor even made visits every once in a while. On good harvests even the Xue family in Qunan purchase ours to feed their family! But ah, you know, this past few years… But no matter. We are still doing our best, and it damn well showed."

Wan Yu blinked, tilting his head. "Wait, Qunan? Is it that close?"

Qunan was a town of culture, at first a village that was taken over by the less flamboyantly rich once the bigger city nearby, Yueyang, became too expensive for them to build more residences. In fact, Yueyang was the city that housed Vermilion Sun Sect itself— as the sect grew bigger and more prominent and the governor hundreds of years ago yielded to its influence, more and more of the land became sect property and the value of land there shot through the roof. It wasn't as bad now, but it was too little too late; smaller satellite towns had cropped up around it like spring bamboo after rain, and Qunan just happened to be the one that took off. It was now a town of music, culture, bazaars and open discussions at tea houses.

There was a very good chance the Vermilion Sun group from the nighthunt might pass by there on their way back to Yueyang.

Old Qin nodded rigorously. "Just follow the road out of the village and you'll come to an intersection connecting to the main road in 3, 4 hours. Then it's about three days if you're walking. There are inns along the way. Most of them are folks from here too, you see."

Then the conversation turned to cultivating fish, and Ye Xiyang tuned them all out, Wan Yu especially. The bastard.

When they headed off to the fields, sunlight was but a mere suggestion on the grey sky. Ye Xiyang lingered a ways away from Wan Yu, who chatted some more with Old Qin, then came over to drag Ye Xiyang down to about a third down the terraced mountainside, a bamboo pole with bundles of rice seedlings tied onto both ends slung over his shoulders. Ye Xiyang could see several men already at work with their ploughing oxen, tilling the long curve of wet land. Men, women, young, old, all of them were descending with handfuls of seedlings to transplant, bent over in the mud.

Good thing Wan Yu had lent his clothes— at least he could recognize quality fabric and showed some damn respect. But he sure couldn't extend that respect to Ye Xiyang himself, who was the Supreme Leader of Frozen Dragon Sect, one of the oldest in _jianghu_ and one of the richest. Unbelievable.

Wan Yu led them to a somewhat quiet half-finished terrace and beckoned Ye Xiyang closer, before just stepping into the quelch of the mud. Ye Xiyang took a deep breath, let out a tired exhale, and joined him.

“Don’t look so lifeless. Here.” With that, Wan Yu handed him a handful of seedlings. “Plant each of them about, huh, 1 _chi_ apart. Gotta give them enough room to grow. Here, like this.”

Several more people came over to join this area of land, and some of them stole glances at them. Wan Yu was too busy showing Ye Xiyang the ropes, though, and had gone on with his own lane as he kept an eye on Ye Xiyang, making sure he got it.

Ye Xiyang did. He wasn’t _stupid_.

It wasn’t long before he got into the rhythm, and needed another bundle. Wan Yu was grinning as he grabbed them both another handfuls— “A change of pace, no?”

Ye Xiyang pointedly did not reply.

It was probably the physical cultivation of their bodies and training for one-minded focus, but the two of them continued on without a pause for hours, barely registering the sun that slipped ever higher. Before long, with the help of half a dozen others, they finished this terrace and could move to the next. When Wan Yu turned to him, his grin was toothy, wide and sunkissed.

One of the younger kids had been running around up and down bringing bundles of seedlings from the nursery. Wan Yu took two that had been placed on the field and, with practiced mindlessness, handed one to Ye Xiyang. The sun was well on its way to its tipping point. Several of the villagers were starting to flag, energy depleting from the labor, but Wan Yu only seemed to be brimming with energy.

“How are you still so… energetic?" Ye Xiyang asked as they went back to planting. He himself wasn't tired yet, just in need of stretching out. But even then, he wouldn't say he was feeling particularly bountiful with it. 

"I'll let you in on something, Ye- _xiong_ ," Wan Yu said, "but being a constructive part of a functioning community? Nothing could be better. Being part of the village and the things that made it thrive? Feels good. Great. What you do, it's for everyone, and what everyone else does is also for you. We're all in this together."

His smile turned bittersweet for a second. "It only becomes mundane and uninteresting when you haven't seen everything fall apart."

Having traveled like he had, Ye Xiyang supposed that Wan Yu's perspective made sense. Community efforts did have its effects— the almost simmering excitement of the Wolf Guard after taking out Three Tenets Sect that had, for years, disturbed the people in their territory. The tinge of happiness in the records of the Immortals who gave themselves to the Slumbering Dragon at the peak of their cultivation, so that they may aid their descendants generations in the future. The glimmer of faraway joy he remembered feeling when he was a child and his _shifu_ was away during Winter Solstice, and Ru Ge had relented and allowed him to join everyone else in making noodles and cakes for the festival.

"You have a point," Ye Xiyang admitted. "I suppose we, at our cores, do need to be a part of something. Otherwise, we wouldn't have as many groups and societies as we do, and as few lone immortals in seclusion."

Wan Yu's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"...I _am_ a sect leader." Ye Xiyang rolled his eyes. "One lone leader a sect does not make."

"All right, fair, fair. Wait, what do you guys plant then? Wheat?"

"Wheat and grains, yes." The two of them went to a new lane. "Berries, the ones that could be domesticated. Fish farms."

"Huh. So the local food is…?"

"Noodles with steaming hot broth is popular. Buns with berries jam." Ye Xiyang wiped the sweat off his forehead with his wrist. This heat was positively murder for him, but he wasn't so tired he would call quits in front of Wan Yu, nor was the glaring sun bad enough he would be lightheaded. "Fish or berries porridge. Rice isn't a new addition by any means, but we are too proud of having survived on our food and land to fully adopt it."

"...The food sounds good," Wan Yu sighed wistfully. "Cook some ba."

Ye Xiyang snorted.

It was too bad the man was in his condition that year— all his meals had been at best bland and at worst unpalatable, having been medicated and sprinkled with a dose of tranquilizer. He didn't get any of the sweets either, the candied berries and honeyed porridge, the spiced ginger drinks with rock sugar and milk. Ye Xiyang reckoned he would've enjoyed the sweet tendencies of the dishes at the Slumbering Dragon Mountains. Before sugar became an affordable product, things had been sweetened using fruits and berries, as honey too was often hard to come by. Nowadays, Ye Xiyang was so sick of the taste he'd grown to prefer anything but.

They both went back to planting, the sun now overhead like a leering gaze. The fields were a bit quieter now, as more and more went off to take a break and have a meal. Wan Yu, however, was still planting, and Ye Xiyang was unwilling to be the first to bring it up.

But then something was— he paused. “...Something was touching my foot.”

Wan Yu looked up, blinking as he wiped sweat off his eye. “What?”

Ye Xiyang lifted his left foot out of the mud. “It was som— No.”

“Oh. It’s probably a leftover fish.” After planting the seedling in his hand, Wan Yu started groping the thick waters around Ye Xiyang’s feet, the tiniest tip of his tongue poking out as he did so. Ye Xiyang, eye twitching, took a step back when Wan Yu’s head came dangerously close to smacking onto his thigh. “Oh, where’d it— got it!”

And so, with one hand holding a bundle of seedlings, he lifted a hand-sized fish out of the waters with his other one. It wiggled and squirmed in his hand, mouth round and making popping sounds, beady eyes occasionally making contact with Ye Xiyang’s. 

Ye Xiyang, “......”

“Probably one they missed and just started thriving when people got panicky over needing to plant the late rice before it’s too late,” Wan Yu explained, throwing the fish to the footpath. It flopped over several times before floundering into the other field. “Tickles, doesn’t it?”

Ye Xiyang, “......”

“Watch where the hell you’re throwing shit,” a tart voice said from the side. The two of them turned to her— the kid, whose arms were crossed. “Anyway, they’re looking for you, saying it’s lunchtime. They won’t start without you two.”

“Just let us finish these,” Wan Yu promised, speeding up for the last few seedlings in his hands. “Okay, I’m done. Ye- _xiong_?”

Ye Xiyang held out his two empty, muddy hands.

“Aight,” Wan Yu announced as he walked out of the muddy fields. With a quick flick of his hand water washed off his hands and feet, then Ye Xiyang’s. The kid’s expression was a mixture of disgust at the blatant show of ability and approval, but then morphed a moment later when Wan Yu plucked off something from her rolled up sleeves as he passed by.

“Huh, what vegetable is th— whoa!”

“You!”

And so Ye Xiyang followed at a safe distance, his face the model of zen as he watched the kid pick up a bamboo pole and charge at Wan Yu halfway back to the village.

* * *

Afternoon was much the same, except Ye Xiyang felt a lot more human doing so, having been actually awake before starting rather than half-asleep and tired. They cleared a lot— he wasn’t ashamed at all to say that they were probably doing the work of four people with their steady pace, especially given how Wan Yu would sometimes speed up and it would trigger Ye Xiyang into keeping up, and the next thing they knew they were alone in that field, the villagers having moved on to another as if to give them space.

“Feels good to clear that one part by ourselves,” Wan Yu said as the two of them walked to the river. The sun was near setting now, and everyone was dispersing, heading back home before they couldn’t find their way back— Wan Yu, however, had wanted to do some laundry before that, and so he dragged Ye Xiyang along with him. ‘ _It’s the clothes on you I need to have cleaned up_ ,’ he’d explained. ‘ _And on me. The point is, I need clean clothes_.’

“The last two hours was just you treating it as a boating race,” Ye Xiyang said, voice flat.

“Yeah, so? I deduct points for sloppy planting anyway, so it’s not like we were lowering quality, no?”

Unbelievable. And yet it worked.

The sky was dark by the time they reached the river, a wide, black thing snaking into the distance. Several trees dotted its length, growing in numbers the further they walked away from the village area— at some point, Wan Yu pulled out a night pearl to illuminate their path as dusk passed and evening descended upon them. After walking what must’ve been several _li_ , Wan Yu at last deemed _this_ stretch of the river acceptable for his laundry.

“In _this_ darkness?” Ye Xiyang asked, eyebrows raised. Had Wan Yu’s night pearl been any lesser, they would barely be able to see the fallen log near the bank. But no, this night pearl _was_ good. Wan Yu strung it up on a high branch, then pulled another to join— in the end, the two thing looked like twin moons dangling in the air, providing just enough illumination that Ye Xiyang could see the full spectacle of Wan Yu leaping straight into the river.

Ye Xiyang, “......” 

The river must be pretty deep— Wan Yu was swimming, he could tell, because his head bobbed up and down in the current. Then he disappeared into the inky darkness for some time before resurfacing, then made his way back to the banks.

“Ah, and white fish and water is reunited at last,” Ye Xiyang narrated. Wan Yu kicked his feet and swum over, reaching out to grab his ankle. Ye Xiyang took several steps back, contemplating stepping on the hand that continued to wiggle its fingers at him like a still-living squid.

“Glub glub,” Wan Yu said. “Want to eat human, glub glub.”

Ye Xiyang, “......” All right, he was done entertaining this man.

Choosing instead to pick up a sturdy branch to whack him with at a safe distance, Ye Xiyang watched as Wan Yu climbed out of the river and pulled off his hair tie, shaking the water off his hair. Disgusting. Personally the worst dog Ye Xiyang had the displeasure of coming across. “Aren’t you here to do laundry? Get to work, peasant.”

Wan Yu let out an open laugh as he took off his sopping wet robe in a split second and swung it out like a whip— with a loud, sloppy crack the fabric shot out and wrapped around the branch Ye Xiyang had in his hand, flinging it into the air. The accuracy with which he’d done that was no less than what Ye Xiyang displayed with his fan Fractal Frost, which meant that he was a lunatic enough to _practice_ whipping with his wet clothes. Then, with a smug, boyish grin, he jumped to catch the falling branch, landing on a rock with all the grace of damp laundry falling off its line. His shirt was thrown off to the banks, landing with a loud squelch.

He waved the branch around in a sword form, settling on two fingers held in front of his chest as his other hand kept the branch pointing steadily forward. The night pearls illuminated the grin and sharp determination in his eyes, white as moonlight.

"Aight, get stripping Ye- _xiong_ , I need to get back to laundry before dark."

"You dare treat a sect leader like this, huh?" Ye Xiyang said, voice low and tinged with danger. Wan Yu gave him a defiant stare in return.

"Yeah? What are you gonna do? You've already worked the fields at my behest."

...Indeed. Ye Xiyang had played along far further than he would've otherwise. And the disquieting thought was. Well. If he imagined someone else doing this to him, bar Shi Ma— Ru Ge would _never_ —, he would’ve had them sent to the mines. Again and again this 19 years old pushed at his boundaries, prodding and making a mockery out of it.

And yet Ye Xiyang let him.

With a twist of his foot, he leapt forward.

Wan Yu met his first blow with a laugh, the branch diverting the energy off to the side as he leaned back, curve smooth as an eel. Chest stuck out like that, it was easy to see his ribs pressing dunes into scarred skin. It wasn’t just skin and bones, though, as Ye Xiyang was soon reminded— his wiry arms met Ye Xiyang’s sturdy ones blow for blow, each block clinical and without hesitation, even with his still-healing left arm. The honeyed brown of his eyes had hardened into amber with focus, and the way the cool light reflected off them made Ye Xiyang draw a sharp inhale.

“You’re a menace,” he told Wan Yu. Another laugh.

“Aren’t I?” Then he leapt back into the waters, feet quick as he hopped on its surface several times to reach the other end, and then the two of them rushed forward to meet each other in another exchange of blows.

The night pearls hanging on the trees bobbed in the air as the force of their moves sent shockwaves across, bending fields of grass and rice like a gust of night breeze.

It wasn’t a long session. Wan Yu was good, but playing around with the water also meant he spent his _qi_ on useless things, and it wasn’t long before he started laughing again, going silly as his energy flagged. Nearing the end, his footsteps lost its coordination, and he swayed too far off to the side in a dodge. Ye Xiyang took the opportunity to slam him against the tree, and kept his two fingers pointed at his chest. Wan Yu let out another breathy laugh.

“Shit, oooh fuck, my back hurts,” he wheezed. “Okay, okay, let’s get back to laundry.”

“Coward,” Ye Xiyang said, moving back. Something smacked Wan Yu straight on the face— the robes he’d asked for. Another chuckle burst out as he took it off his head. When he looked up, Ye Xiyang was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may notice a small change in location names. From now on I'm just gonna use pinyin and hope it's not an actual location name in real life, but if there are several that _are_ then I apologize beforehand; you gotta understand, there's a shitton of places there. Old places will retain their English names because I don't wanna showcase how much I butcher a language. See ya!


	19. Alimony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _You_ adopted her, why am I ‘Dad’?

The first thought in Ye Xiyang’s mind as he drifted awake was, _I’m going to kill that surnamed Wan_.

Typical labor like field work ought not to be that much of a problem for a cultivator, but Ye Xiyang was feeling soreness in places he wouldn’t normally get with— with _any_ training regimens. He’d spent 5 days in someone’s rafters once, when his _shifu_ sent him to learn espionage and infiltrating houses by throwing him at some official’s residence, and it was an entire different level from this. Not to mention, he still could feel the random fish nipping at his ankle again, which was… Damn, he dreamed about it too, didn’t he? It wasn’t terrifying or disgusting as much as it was abject surrealism.

It was only when he opened his eyes that he realized that the room was too quiet for two— Wan Yu had already awoken and gone somewhere, and the sunlight was starting to grow bright.

“Good morning!” Wan Yu called from across the street when Ye Xiyang surfaced, about an incense’s time after waking up. In his hand was a large, steaming bun; in his other was a paper bag. “You’re awake. Breakfast?”

While sitting on some jutted out stone and chatting with a young mother picking up eggs from the ground, Wan Yu munched on his bun, eyes brighter than it had been this past week. It was comparable to when he first reunited with Yun Zisu, though perhaps it was a different kind of warm. He really was a person happier in the simple life of commoners. Then again, given what Ye Xiyang knew of him, he wouldn’t lead a normal life either had he been a mortal.

Wan Yu waved the young mother goodbye, giving a goofier grin to the baby tucked against her chest, and walked with Ye Xiyang to the stall where he’d gotten the buns. Few people stayed there to eat, and a bored, fierce-looking child who couldn’t be older than 12 was up the front, handing people their orders— his face reminded him of…

“Where is the kid?” Ye Xiyang asked as they sat down, Wan Yu handing him the paper bag. Steam hit his face as it puffed out, making him draw back; after a few seconds, Ye Xiyang picked one out. Oh. Meat? He stole a glance at Wan Yu’s— meat, too.

“Oh, she hasn’t woken up yet. I’m sure she’ll come find us when she does. I’ve been asking around about where to get some new shoes and maybe clothes too. There’s a place further up the mountain.”

Ye Xiyang started to eat his bun. “I thought you would’ve gone for something sweet.”

“Huh?” Wan Yu waved the young teen over for tea, then turned back to the conversation. “Wait, is this about my sugar spree back there? Come on, it was _dragon’s whiskers candy_. Where else was I gonna stumble across them? Last time I did, it was like four years ago. Even more, maybe. Definitely more, now that I think about it— _Shifu_ was with me. I don’t get to eat that much sugar, okay? Now that I’ve done it, I’m appeased.”

“Tragedy of travelling to small villages, huh.”

“Nah, the lack of candies can hardly be called a tragedy,” Wan Yu said, snorting. “I think abject poverty and people preying on the vulnerable can come first.”

“So serious,” Ye Xiyang sighed. He tilted his head to avoid the rolled up ball of weed stalk thrown at his face.

“Watch where you’re throwing, jackass.”

The broken weed wasn’t even able to fly far, rolling down Ye Xiyang’s back, dead before arrival. But the kid was stomping anyway, trying hard to be intimidating despite the lacking acoustics of feet on stone ground. Wan Yu waved her over and scooted to the side, patting the spot on the bench next to him. “Hey, you’re awake. Come, sit here ba.”

“I was awake for a while you bastard,” the kid grumbled as she walked over, sitting down. “I went to the damn fields—”

Wan Yu shushed her. In the end, she was appeased when he handed her a bun, biting into it with gusto and maybe a little bit of vengeance. He then waved the stall kid over for another cup and more tea.

“Language,” Wan Yu admonished. “How hungry are you? Go pick something you like if you’re still hungry ba.”

She looked at him and pointed at the bun she’d only taken a bite of, cheeks puffed full. Wan Yu only shook his head and let her take her time eating, turning to Ye Xiyang instead. His gaze was rebuffed, though, because the man turned towards the girl.

“What’s your name?” Ye Xiyang asked. The kid stared back— she was more ready to meet his eyes, now, though she looked away after several moments still.

“Quan Su,” the girl spat out. Expression souring, she turned to Wan Yu. “I want another bun.”

“Go, go,” Wan Yu said, casually waving her away. “I’ll go speak with your dad.”

Ye Xiyang, “......”

Quan Su, “.......”

Without another word, she hopped off the bench and stalked off to where the equally-unimpressed kid met her flat annoyance with his own.

Wan Yu, “They’re like mirror images.”

“I _heard_ that,” Quan Su said, not looking at them. After picking a small bun, she came back and sat down with force, almost jostling the sword she had strapped to her side with a length of cloth off. “What now?”

Wan Yu gestured at his lower cheek with his thumb, nodding at hers. After a second, she reached up to her own face and wiped off a smear of bean paste. “We’re going to Qunan, I’m gonna ask someone there who owns an inn,” he explained. “I worked there for a couple weeks before. There’s a good chance Zisu will be passing by there too, I want to have a chat with her.”

If the inn thing didn’t work out, then Wan Yu would probably end up sticking around for longer than he’d planned. But it was fine; this girl’s future was important. Push came to shove, Vermilion Sun Sect might take in someone who could run errands or do chores. Not the most glorious life, but surely the worst of it wouldn’t be quite… starving in the wilderness? He’d have to ask this _Xiao_ Su.

“Zisu?”

“Yun Zisu,” Wan Yu said. “Twin from another mother. My good friend from Vermilion Sun Sect. Partner in crime. We commit fraud together.”

Quan Su, “......”

"Anyway, let's go once you finish eating. We'll get you some new clothes and we'll buy some food for the trip, then we're off."

This had been the plan Wan Yu expressed last night at dinner too, but repeating it didn’t hurt. After finishing up their breakfast, the three of them headed off— the seamstress of this village lived pretty high up, and apparently did well enough for herself that she could every now and then sell some of her pieces in the city. When Wan Yu and Quan Su entered the store, Ye Xiyang turned around.

Shi Ma. He noticed her arrival some time after waking up, which likely meant she intended to be caught— if Ye Xiyang was honest about it, he rarely could know she was there if she didn’t want to be found.

“Supreme Leader,” she whispered, leaning closer to shove something into his sleeve. “Are you out of money? Did Ru Ge do anything? Our sect isn’t having any money problems, okay, Ru Ge is just paranoid even though they had all those flower hous—”

“What are you _talking_ about?” Ye Xiyang hissed back, pushing her away. Still gripping her shoulder, he met her eye to eye. “What are you talking about?”

Shi Ma’s expression was firm and almost… admonishing. What was this all about? He hadn’t needed a scolding since he was a child. “ _Xiao_ Ye, when you have friends, you have to be nice to them and give them things in return. Your friend is injured, you should be paying for everything and help him out ba.”

Ye Xiyang, “......”

“I know you haven’t had—”

“Are you saying that I’ve never had friends?”

“ _Opportunities_ ,” Shi Ma corrected.

Ye Xiyang, “......”

“—But you have to learn and this is a great time to do so. Ru Ge checked his background, and this Wan Yu child is a good person, and he’s open to taking you to try out new experiences. Don’t worry much about your image, you’re not in the sect or out here acting as a—” Shi Ma’s rambling was cut off by her own sharp senses, because she glanced at the street. “Okay, there’s food, money and clothes in that, you can give it to your new friend.”

“Why are you _here_?” Ye Xiyang asked, cutting through the bullshit. There was no way Shi Ma broke out of hiding just to give him a parcel for Wan Yu, of all things.

“Oh. Right. Some elders are urging you to come back. Celestial Alignment Sect is currently very upset and your presence at home is expected.” Shi Ma looked apologetic. “Ru Ge would’ve been enough for this, but this would be a good chance for you to cement your legitimacy as the Supreme Leader.”

Ye Xiyang could remember, somewhat. The whole thing blew over, in the end, without much changing— Celestial Alignment Sect didn’t want to pick a fight with Vermilion Sun quite yet, and so they vented their frustrations into a new search for cauldrons, which took them several years. There was a bit more tension in the demonic faction, but overall it didn’t bear fruits of great violence. This time, though… Frozen Dragon Sect did decide to meddle.

He needed to be there when the elders discovered that Ru Ge had spent manpower tracking down extreme yin men and that Ru Lian had the Wolf Guard on the ready to back him up. While Ru Ge could handle the elders, being the apple of their eyes for most of their life, it was Ye Xiyang’s responsibility to do so, given this was done under his orders.

"I'll be there," he said.

“I’ll wait outside the village,” Shi Ma said. And with that, she jumped and disappeared.

“That Shi Ze’s _shifu_?” a voice asked. Ye Xiyang sighed. Of course.

“Yes,” he said as he walked out of the small alley. Digging into his sleeve, he threw the small bag at Wan Yu. The man caught it and took a peek, and then stared at Ye Xiyang with a mixture of suspicion, disbelief and confusion. Ye Xiyang let out another sigh. “Her thanks. For you. For her disciple.”

“Yanno, she looked familiar,” Wan Yu commented. His tone was casual, but that he was faking it only became clearer the longer he stared at the things Shi Ma gave him. “I think I’ve seen her before.”

“You wouldn’t have,” Ye Xiyang said. “She won’t be noticed unless she chooses to expose herself. Are you done shopping?”

Wan Yu looked rather dazed when he looked up. “Apparently so. Was gonna buy food, but we got some now. The hell?”

“What’re you so shocked about,” Quan Su grumbled. She looked less like a street kid, though, now that she wasn’t wearing Wan Yu’s oversized clothes— the clothes she wore now were pink and floral, with a dark skirt that befitted someone far older than her. She had boots, too, and a long scrap of cloth to tie back her hair. Her right eye was still obscured by her hair, though. Ye Xiyang suspected it was damaged.

“Your dad Ye’s family is rich,” Wan Yu explained to her. “I am in deep shock.”

Ye Xiyang, “......” _You_ adopted her, why am I ‘Dad’?

Quan Su, “......”

“I’ll be going,” Ye Xiyang said instead. Some things were more definitely damaged, such as Wan Yu’s brain. “We’ll part ways here.”

At that, Wan Yu's expression turned to that of suspicion. That couldn't be all could it? After all, Wan Yu had just finished bullying him for a whole day. And now he’d been given not just food, not just money, not clothes, but _also_ _lingshi_ and cakes, and there was no way this was assembled as a thank you parcel. He was more surprised this bag didn’t explode in his face instead, after ordering Shi Ze around like that.

His expression must’ve been plastered clear on his face. Ye Xiyang rolled his eyes.

“...So this is alimony?” Quan Su asked, drawled yet flat.

Ye Xiyang, “......”

Wan Yu, “......” At least that’s a nice comeback, even if it threw your _gege_ under the cart.

"Goodbye," Ye Xiyang said, and left. Pulling his sword with a puff of cold air, he then got on and flew away, disappearing from sight.

Wan Yu exchanged a look with Quan Su before shrugging. "That's that I guess."

Something still felt off though. Wan Yu didn't have the sense that Ye Xiyang got what he was after, following him for who knows how long now. Did his sect call him back because he was wasting his time? With a title like Supreme Leader, surely Ye- _xiong_ had more power than normal sect leaders. Something came up? Was it related to Celestial Alignment Sect, too? After all, he had his people investigate.

But in the end, that was none of his business. “All right, kiddo. Let’s go.”

A cart was heading off to Qunan carrying goods; Wan Yu chatted and negotiated a bit, and he and Quan Su were off to the city. It wasn’t bad at all. The man was rather old and had some difficulty hearing, so he didn’t talk much either. It was fine by Wan Yu; after being a bully to a local rich sect leader, he was feeling up for some quiet time. 

“Why are we going by cart instead of you flying on your sword?” Quan Su asked, staring up at the shaking sky. Wan Yu snorted as he laid back, eyes closing. Sitting between them was a box of the pastry assortment “Shi Ze’s _Shifu_ ” gave him. Quan Su had been sampling one of each, nibbling on them like she was scared of the inevitable future when there were no more of them, but Wan Yu was noticing that she kept coming back to the peanut ones. She almost spat the water chestnut one back out— Wan Yu took that cookie from her hand and munched on it.

“It gets cold up there. The average speed is that of a trotting horse anyway, if you’re not in a hurry. It’s not that much different than a cart, and at least on a cart you can sleep.”

“Lazy.” Quan Su glanced at him. “And when you speed up?”

“Cold,” Wan Yu repeated. “And have to keep your balance even at high speeds.”

“It shouldn’t be a problem for a cultivator.”

Wan Yu shrugged. “It’s not, not really. I’d rather save my energy for other things, though.”

“Like farming?”

“Farming is good,” he said, shaking his head all sage-like. “Foundation of civilization. Concrete and indisputable positive. A necessity.”

Quan Su graced that answer with silence as she turned to grab another cookie inside. They were almost half down; suddenly she was gripped by apprehension. But… She took another of the hazelnut cookies and broke it in two, putting one half back. “Do you kidnap kids often?”

“Usually I just stay with their family,” Wan Yu answered. “Are you scared of me?”

This time, she lied back again, munching her half of a cookie while staring at the clouds passing by. “Yeah. But there’s nothing I can do anyway.”

Even with the sword on her, it wasn’t like it would make any difference. Silvergrass answered to Wan Yu and Wan Yu only; the closest thing to a second command it’d listen to would be Immortal Master Ning Shan, and he was gone. Even then, he didn’t need a weapon to kill her. They fell silent. The silence felt half like a dangling knife, half like understanding.

After several days, the cart slowed down as it fell in line with the queue outside the city gates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter today because this binch is tired!! Wrote for like 9 hours today chasing a deadline bye  
> Next Monday should be back to normal order of things, though! Hopefully. wish me luck. i'm dying


	20. New City New Yangyang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Are you gonna dump me there?”

Qunan was a city that vibrated with conversation and sweet air, and not much had changed in just several years. The afternoon was bustling, with vendors and stalls left and right surrounded by people from all over the place. A floral scent hung about in the air; every now and then, though, Wan Yu and Quan Su would pass by a food stall and it’d turn into the heavenly smell of noodle broths, roasted meat. Laughter would drift over from tea houses, cultivators walked past chatting about Vermilion Sun Sect’s nighthunt; it was all a cacophony assaulting all senses and Quan Su looked more and more unsettled, so Wan Yu hurried to lead her to the inn way out in the quieter commoner’s quarters.

Things quieted down significantly once they left the main street, and Quan Su loosened her tense shoulders a bit. People still went about their daily lives, some kids played in the streets, but without the sudden horses and carriages coming and going, the sound of whip cracking sharp in the air, it was manageable. Wan Yu slowed down to a stroll.

“How’d you find this place?” Quan Su asked, looking around. It was not a slum, but it was pretty out of the way for outsiders merely passing by. Straight ahead was a larger street, perhaps something like a main one for this area, but instead of continuing onward Wan Yu steered her to the right, where they entered a medium-sized inn.

“Oh, this area’s actually a pretty well known hiding place for Vermilion Sun disciples,” Wan Yu said. Upon entering, he waved. “Auntie Wang, Uncle, remember me?”

The bottom floor of the inn was the restaurant area; some people were sitting around chatting and eating snacks. Some heads turned at Wan Yu’s loud voice, but three among them lit up— one was a waiter, the other two were a couple in their late forties, the woman carrying a toddler strapped onto her chest while the man sat by a table, peeling potatoes.

“Is that _Xiao_ Yu? Heeh, I almost didn’t recognize you!” The woman came out from behind the counter; the man, however, only gave them a wave from where he sat. Leaning against the wall by his chair was a crutch— the man had lost a leg. Wan Yu grinned as he leaned forward, poking the toddler. He looked up at Auntie Wang.

“It’s been years. Just got new clothes. How is everything going here? Oh, let me introduce. This is _Xiao_ Su.”

The couple’s eyes turned to Quan Su, and then there was a pause. She must’ve been a sight; a child so small, yet her expression was flat and stern as she crossed her arms. The sword that was tucked into her belt was almost half her height, too, and pressed against her chest— her arm’s position was meant to make her appear more menacing, but it incidentally made it look like she was hugging the sword grip, too, for comfort. The young waiter bounded over, curious.

“Picked up a kid, Wan Yu?”

“I don’t know, you tell me?” Wan Yu grinned. “Get my kid something to snack on, won’t ya? I need to talk with Auntie for a bit.”

The waiter rolled his eyes. “Whatever, sure. You’re paying.”

A half-hearted whack to the shoulder. “Yeah, yeah, when have I eaten the blood and sweat of the common folk, huh? Nothing too heavy, and don’t poke her.”

Auntie Wang and Uncle Li only looked at them in amusement before the old man took the toddler from her arms and she went to the kitchens, Wan Yu following behind.

“Why’d you come over at a time like this, huh?” she half-heartedly scolded once they were inside. “Didn’t you hear about what’s been happening around here? All those people your age being kidnapped and murdered… the government still hasn’t been able to catch the perpetrators yet, and even Vermilion Sun Sect is being very wary!”

Wan Yu leaned against a wall, crossing his arms. “I noticed it was kinda quiet. What’s this about kidnappings and murders? I’ve been out in like, the mountains and whatnot, but I was at Vermilion Sun’s nighthunt and heard nothing of this. When did it happen?”

The kitchens smelled of lard and spices still sticky in the air; it was a quiet day, and it didn’t seem like Auntie Wang had started on dinner yet. Auntie Wang let out a large sigh. “You’re not going out there, are you? But ah, it only started several days ago. It chased everyone out rather quickly, though. When _Xiao_ Yang went out to buy groceries, he heard gossip that whoever the perpetrator was was targeting cultivators. Three Vermilion Sun disciples already went missing; they’re outer gate disciples, but the sect’s shutting its doors right now. Most of it happened around this part of town, too.”

The main street and the commercial part of Qunan was popular and always populated by people from all walks of life; this area, on the other hand, was a residential sector that just occasionally hid a group of Vermilion Sun Sect disciples or two for a couple hours. Yun Zisu explained that since there were always Vermilion Sun Sect members on the main streets, usually on an errand or patrol, disciples who didn’t want to be stared at as they ate or walked liked to go to quieter places for a meal and a good, honest conversation. In a town so close to home, Vermilion Sun Sect of course wanted to maintain its good reputation. As such, even the disciples themselves “regulated” this activity of theirs— no more than 6 to 10 people could come over to this area at one time, and there needed to be buffer time between batches. Wan Yu found it pure insanity, but that was just how things were.

Auntie Wang and Uncle Li’s place was one of the favorite spots; the food was great, and there was enough space for a group. If the Vermilion Sun Sect wasn’t allowing its disciples to leave for now, then their business would be hit quite a bit.

“I’ll… Actually, Auntie Wang, I wanted to talk with you to ask for a favor. That kid, _Xiao_ Su, I actually met in a forest. Long story. She had been, I don’t know, but in short she escaped from somewhere and has no place to go. I wanted to ask, do you have room for one more helper?”

“Eh?”

Wan Yu had helped Auntie Wang and Uncle Li for four months years ago; Auntie Wang had just given birth and Uncle Li was hit by a tragic misfortune— he lost one of his legs from the knee down. Wan Yu and _Xiao_ Yang basically ran the place during that period, as Auntie Wang juggled between caring for her child, her husband, and cooking. Wan Yu had left after she got a niece to come help, but who knew where said niece was now.

Auntie Wang’s expression was complex. “I… I don’t know how much I can pay her, you see.”

“So long as she has a place to stay and some food,” Wan Yu said. “If not then well, I’ll look around, probably.”

She sighed— then whacked his shoulder _hard_. "You little rascal. I suppose she can help clean up."

After several more exchanges, the two of them went back to the restaurant, where Quan Su was aggressively munching on some pastry while _Xiao_ Yang, amused to no ends, sat not far from her. Whenever Quan Su moved, he jokingly pulled off some outlandish tea pouring… thing, just for the joy of it Wan Yu supposed.

“Oi, no bullying my kid. That’s my job.” Wan Yu turned to Quan Su. “Aight, for now we stay upstairs, then how bout we go out for some food, eh? Take a quick look around.”

At that, _Xiao_ Yang’s expression grew incredulous. “Wan Yu, haven’t you heard of—”

Wan Yu waved him off. “Of course I’ll stay safe, honey.”

Quan Su, “......” Just recently divorced the rich man, now already flirting with someone else. No wonder he divorced you.

And just like that, the two of them went back to the outside world. Where there would be afternoon crowds there was only silence and empty gaps; even the children who had previously been playing in the streets were called back. On his way out Wan Yu had pulled out his wooden sword again; it sat strapped onto his waist.

“What do you think about those people?” he asked, keeping his tone casual. They were walking back to the more crowded areas, but not the main street— all that noise and bullshit could be for later. Quan Su shot him a wary look.

“Are you gonna dump me there?”

“Auntie Wang could use someone who could do some of the chores around the inn. Uncle Li sometimes has days where he can’t get out of bed from the pain, and those days it can be hard for her to juggle between running the inn, looking after her kid and making sure her husband’s fine. _Xiao_ Yang is pretty handy and is like their son by now, but there’s only so much he can do at a time.”

Quan Su didn’t answer.

The silence stuck around as they walked, and was only broken when Wan Yu finally found the restaurant he’d been looking for. Quan Su looked around. It was pretty full, but people seemed to come and go without much delay. The smell of simmering broth warmed the air and wafted to the doorway— their stomach grumbled. Wan Yu laughed and led her in, finding a nice corner and ordering bowls of noodles for them.

Quan Su wasn’t feeling up for a chat, so Wan Yu turned his attention to the chatter in the room— and furrowed his eyebrows.

_“So long as we don’t go outside, we’ll be safe, right? Hahaha!”_

_“Heh, moron, what are you going to do staying in this shop until closing time?”_

_“Can you two stop talking about that? Someone’s trying to eat here!”_

_“Seriously…”_

Hmm. Wan Yu didn’t know the details either; Auntie Wang hadn’t left the inn in a while, having left the morning groceries run to Xiao Yang, and Xiao Yang had never seen anything himself either so all he knew was that roughly a third of the cases had been murders. There were… seven? eight cases, several of which having occurred on the same day. 

A clack dragged Wan Yu’s attention back to the noodles, though, the cook having just placed the big bowls in front of him and Quan Su. The full force of richly-flavored, clear broth soup with hand-pulled noodles and thinly sliced beef, chili oil floating a warm red along with fresh, chopped herbs hit him in the face, and without wasting another moment they _ate_.

It was hard to unhear something once he started listening in, though. As he inhaled the noodles, Wan Yu couldn’t help but keep searching for a conversation of value— but the people here didn’t seem too keen to talk about some murders and kidnappings while eating, he supposed.

Quan Su at first didn’t seem like she could eat half the bowl— she did have problems eating a lot at first, and it took a couple days for her to get used to normal portions— but when Wan Yu opened his mouth, she held up her hand. “I want to finish.”

“Oh.”

And so they left an hour later, the sun descending below the skyline. The sky was the color of a dying flame, and people hurried back home in subdued paranoia as though the snuffing of that light would guarantee death. Still, Wan Yu and Quan Su took their time walking back, processing their large meals as they strolled. Lanterns were lit. Conversations would start in houses only to be shushed.

“Are you gonna look for who it is?” Quan Su suddenly asked. Wan Yu blinked.

“No. I have an inkling, and I don’t think I can do much about it.”

They said nothing more.

* * *

Daybreak found Wan Yu in the markets, carrying a large basket of produce in one arm and another of fresh cuts of meat on the other. _Xiao_ Yang walked alongside him, looking at a long list in his hand to make sure they didn’t forget anything. Nearing the middle of the first, he paused. “Hey, we forgot the wolfberries.”

“Let’s get it then,” Wan Yu said. “Lead the way, Ah-Yang.”

 _Xiao_ Yang cracked up. “Shut your mouth, I can’t afford to be your Ah-Yang.”

 _Xiao_ Yang’s name was actually Li Yang, unrelated to Uncle Li. He was several years older than Wan Yu, but they’d worked with each other enough that they could banter no problem— lots of work to do, might as well weave in some levity in that. Their clowning around kept the atmosphere light, too, when Auntie Wang was frazzling from the stress and Uncle Li was feeling down from his loss— in short, despite all its ups and downs, it was one of the things Wan Yu retold extensively to his _shifu_ when he came back.

“Ah-Yang, Ah-Yang, tell me more about what’s been happening?”

Wan Yu tried to nudge him, but both his cargo swayed with his shoulder’s movements and Li Yan drew away, making a face at him. They got serious again, though, when they almost walked straight into someone’s cabbage cart. “What do you want to talk about? Don’t tell me you wanna meddle. Don’t be stupid, Wan Yu.”

“Not going to lie to you here, Li Yang, but I have an inkling some of my actions accidentally led to this,” Wan Yu confessed. His voice was low and the markets busy, even at this hour. “I mean, not all of it. It was still the original folks’ fault. But I just need to know what happened, yanno? Were there really murders?”

Li Yang gave him the side eyes. “It’s probably heron-heron’s fault. Why take credit for their problem?”

Wan Yu pouted and drew back. “Ah-Yang is supremely unhelpful.”

That got him an eyeroll, but Li Yang went to a store and walked back with a bag of wolfberries. “I’m not telling you. I know what goes on in that drowned brain of yours.”

They returned to the inn before dawn, where Auntie Wang had started putting the balls of dough into the steamer for today’s breakfasts. Quan Su was watching her with rapt eyes, herself cutting the dough into the desired size. In a large bowl nearby, the meat filling sat, still warm. Wan Yu put down the baskets in his hands and peered from behind them.

“Oi! Come back out here and help me with the roof!”

“One second, young madam!” Wan Yu hollered back, only to get a sharp elbow into the stomach— “Ow!”

“Don’t fucking yell in my ear,” Quan Su hissed, stomping on his foot. Wan Yu hopped backwards.

“Yeesh, wasn’t even your ea— bye I’m going to the rooftops!”

And just like that, he narrowly escaped Quan Su’s wrath. Li Yang gave him another shake of his head as they walked to the back, where a ladder rested against the wall, a line of new roof tiles stacked next to it. Two things about living in busier cities like these: lots of animals running around, and asshole cultivators being terrible in both manners and _qinggong_. Wan Yu got onto the first few steps while Li Yang held up three tiles for him to take.

“Pretty sure a cat gave birth up there or something. Or a fox. Just lots of noises up there, last week.”

“Do they give birth out in the open like that?” Wan Yu wondered out loud. “You sure they aren’t just… chasing each other intimately?”

“I will throw the next tile, _Xiao_ Yu.”

When Wan Yu reached the top, though, his eyes narrowed. Still, he stayed silent as he climbed onto the roof. The inn had three floors, with the second and third for guests. It wasn’t that big, having only six rather small bedrooms. Wan Yu and Quan Su stayed on the second floor; there was only one guest actually renting a room since this section of town got haunted by kidnappings and murder. And Wan Yu knew, too, that the other guest was a painter and calligrapher in his late 40’s— in short, a mortal, and unlikely to climb to the roof from the second floor to leave behind a paper bag from some _baozi_ place.

Lips thinning, Wan Yu went to replace the tiles first. Six had broken from whatever happened, with another two cracking, so Wan Yu went back down the ladder to fetch more tiles from Li Yang— when he came back up, the paper bag was gone.

_They’re either unprofessional, or not going to lose much if I find out they’re following me…_

They couldn’t have that many options for where to go, though. To the neighboring rooftops, maybe, but that would lead to other houses which were… occupied. Or they could hide on the sides; the inn was at least one storey higher than its surroundings, and they could stick close to the wall… Wan Yu peeked down, and found no one. The other side of the building was facing the street, so that was unlikely. The inn was located in the corner, too, so _two_ sides faced the streets. To the back was where he’d come from.

Then…

“ _Xiao_ Yu? Someone just came in, I’m gonna go to the front, all right?”

“I’ll be there in a bit!” Wan Yu hollered back. He walked more to the front of the inn— slowly, slowly… And stole a peek into the third floor rooms.

Empty.

Wan Yu squatted at the edge of the roofs, lips pursing as he thought. Several passersby on the streets below gave him odd looks. With this kind of sloppiness, there was no way whoever was hiding also did the kidnappings and murders— stealing away Vermilion Sun disciples, that was not something for the fainthearted— or those without strong backing. This was unlikely to be Celestial Alignment’s doing, either. Really, there was only one instance of Wan Yu running into someone who might’ve been… watching him and yet not trying to hide it. But wasn’t that… Didn’t Wan Yu himself think that woman in the inn that early morning was Shi Ze’s _shifu_?

What further business could she have with him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With you getting a new Ah-Yang right after divorcing the previous one, I think she's here to show her disappointment Xiao Yu


	21. Two Brats Hiding in the Dead of Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wan Yu turned to the “two people following him all along" up on someone’s roof. “Even a little kid noticed you were following me. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Wan Yu decided against confrontation; it was broad daylight, he didn’t have Silvergrass with him, and they were in a closely-packed residential area. Going back down, he went to help Li Yang run the inn.

Without the Vermilion Sun Sect disciples who often would order up a feast, things were quieter. Wan Yu even had the time to watch as Quan Su learned how to cook, bit by bit. Auntie Wang would tell her what to chop and add, and by the time several people showed up for lunch, Quan Su was starting to lose the awkward jerks in her movements. Wan Yu had gone and fixed stuff here and there; some beds here, the door there, and once that was done he sat with Uncle Li, carving some more toys out of wood.

After lunch, Wan Yu had gone out to the city’s Wulin Office— the place cultivators would go for news and missions, and the intermediary between the _wulin_ and the secular government. They were still tight-lipped about the case, since it had come under the joint jurisdiction of Vermilion Sun Sect and the local government, but the public information had only strengthened Wan Yu’s beliefs— this was related to the nighthunt. Nine victims so far; four were from Vermilion Sun Sect, no information given, but the other five had been normal people, men aged 16-30. Despite the rumors that went around, there was actually only one murder; one man, might be a cultivator, but he didn’t have much identification. Vermilion Sun Sect hadn’t announced their plans, but they reassured that they'd dispatched more members to ensure nothing more happened in the area. There was also an earlier curfew now, though many of the kidnappings hadn't been done at night.

Wan Yu walked down the streets, keeping an eye out in the dark. He'd ditched his new clothes once more, going back to what he wore previously, though this time he'd remembered to put on the dark blue robes too. He blended in— both with the night, and with the last few people left outside. An older man was hunched over as he balanced two baskets of his wares on a bamboo pole over his shoulder. In another street, three drunk guys stumbled their way home. There was even a woman walking home alone, a large box strapped onto her back, but Wan Yu didn’t follow her— one, it would just make her more paranoid, and two, the targets of “probably” Celestial Alignment Sect were men.

No doubt to try and replace the victims lost in that nighthunt. It actually wasn’t easy to determine quickly whether someone was either extreme yin or yang— Qunan was big, but Wan Yu doubted that it had even five extreme yin men; he hazarded that the overinflated number was just them scooping in anyone who scored higher than a certain bar on whatever magical treasure they were using.

Of course it wasn’t his fault… but he couldn't just stand by either… At any rate he'd be staying here for a while, and he could afford being another person in the patrol roster.

That being said, though, Wan Yu really was feeling that… being watched by someone vibe. Probably wasn’t Celestial Alignment Sect, unless they found him— but no, he felt it was more like he was probably coming across as suspicious, so someone from Vermilion Sun was following him instead. What a mess.

“Heee… what a wild goose chase this is,” Wan Yu sighed. He had no idea where the suckers were most likely to show up, they might not know who he was, Vermilion Sun Sect chapter in this town might not know what the hell was actually happening… Who here knew what was happening? Wan Yu was starting to feel like the only ones with a grasp of the full picture here would be Ye- _xiong_ and his Frozen Dragon Sect folks, but of course he ditched.

Wait. He shouldn’t be thinking of him as ditching— it was _great_ that he finally left.

It wasn’t long after Wan Yu left the inn for him to realize that the off-feeling wasn’t going away but instead getting stronger— opening his mouth, he turned around. “Hey, can you—”

At the other end of the street was Quan Su, marching over with the sword in one hand. Even then her footsteps were light— Wan Yu couldn’t help but be impressed. There were some movements, though, from above. Narrowing his eyes, he turned to it. “Aight, jig’s up, come down. It’s curfew soon, don’t you know that?”

“There were _two people_ following you all this time,” Quan Su hissed, “and you didn’t notice them?”

Wan Yu turned to the “two people following him all along" up on someone’s roof. “Even a little kid noticed you were following me. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Quan Su, “......” I’ll beat this man up myself.

Having said that, though, he then turned to her. "What are you doing sneaking around to follow me? That's too dangerous, what if someone tried to grab you instead of me, huh?"

She was actually returning Silvergrass— Wan Yu took it, but he took her hand, too, pulling her close. Her small, thin fingers twitched and dug into the healing ridges on his palm before relaxing. Then, he picked her up with one arm and hopped onto Silvergrass— and up they flew.

The two little buggers definitely noticed. They scrambled to hide with the smallest of rustle, melting into the shadows of neighboring courtyards in seconds; Wan Yu could hear how the small scraping noises came from different directions, and so could Quan Su. She eyed the hiding spots before exchanging a look with Wan Yu. _Should we beat the snakes out of the grass?_

“You there.” A voice from down the street— they turned to it, and found that it was a plainly clothed woman standing with arms crossed. It was hard to see her face, though, as her hair casted shadows on her features. Her clothes were also nondescript, no doubt trying to blend in with the unaffiliated cultivators here. “Flight is currently prohibited. Get down.”

“Eh? Why?”

“Get. Down.”

Pouting, Wan Yu stepped off Silvergrass and fell the several feet to the ground. Before Quan Su could squeak, though, he’d landed smoothly, barely jolting her.

“Vigilantes,” the woman grumbled as she walked away. It seemed like she’d returned to patrol, her footsteps fading. Wan Yu exchanged a look with Quan Su.

“Should we go home?” he asked. She gave him an unimpressed stare.

“You’re gonna listen to her?”

Wan Yu grinned, moving to ruffle her hair. She ducked away, though, shooting him a dirty glare. Still, that didn’t dampen his voice any. “That’s the spirit! Let’s break curfew. Eh wait, I change my mind. You should go to sleep, it’s not good for your growth if you stay up late.”

Quan Su snatched Silvergrass back and stomped off.

“Hey, don’t run off alone! I’m only worried about you, all right?” Wan Yu trailed after her as they walked back to the inn.

The night wasn’t so deep that most people were asleep, so Wan Yu didn’t mind the fact that he was making so much noise. As they returned, though, his attention was focused on the two rustles that followed them back. These few people might be the source of that paper bag, actually? So it couldn’t have been Shi Ze’s _shifu_. She ought to be better than that…

Wan Yu’s eyebrows furrowed.

A different sound.

Wan Yu picked Quan Su once more and rushed ahead. It was a few streets over, he could hear— it wasn’t that small of a sound, but it was easily missed for the sound of someone falling in their own house. But Wan Yu caught the muffled, aborted yelp, and then the clack of something wooden hitting the ground; when he rounded the bend, Quan Su sitting on his left arm, Wan Yu came face to face with an unconscious old man— and three people wrapping up an unconscious young man in white, one of them giving him another kick before picking him up.

“It’s good to know that the ever-righteous disciple of Immortal Master Ning Shan can’t simply allow a crime to happen,” a woman said. Her voice… sounded a bit familiar. “Remaining true to your values is, at least, a virtue.”

Ooo. It was her. Now that they were closer, Wan Yu could see her face more clearly. She looked to be in her mid twenties, maybe later, with wavy hair and sharp, narrowed eyes. Her voice took on a deeper tone, too, as it gained an edge; she gave off the vibes of an unimpressed miss of a rich household, except with a sword.

“Err, and you are?”

“What do you think?”

“Not Vermilion Sun,” Wan Yu said, nodding.

Woman, “......”

First things first, he couldn’t let Quan Su be dragged into this. Her face was already known, though, and her appearance— the scar— was rather distinct. This was at least a 4v1 and he had no idea what they were capable of, and there were two people following specifically Wan Yu here. Either this could be a 6v1 thing, or these four and those two were from different factions and not necessarily allies. When she’d stopped him from flying to get a closer look at the two tails he had, it just so happened that Quan Su had just returned Silvergrass. 

Was her move to stop him from seeing the two, or because she wanted to lead him here?

“Vermilion Sun folks should be around here, though,” Wan Yu continued. “What’s with picking fights in their territory?”

“Territory is only territory if one could keep it,” the woman said flippantly. “Forget that mortal. Get him.”

Her people dropped the random man they’d knocked out. Silvergrass glinted white— with a _zing_ it flew out of Quan Su’s grasp, and Wan Yu leapt on. They flew.

Within a split second, four shadows followed him, dark comets against the moonlight. Then there were clangs— Wan Yu didn’t dare look back, he first needed to get out of civilization. Quan Su clung to him, now, burying her head on the nape of his neck as her hands clutched the back of his robes; she made no noise, but the tension in her grip was telling enough. A scoff. Sounds of metal clashing— in the skies above the still-lit entertainment district of Qunan, Wan Yu turned around to see two more figures joining the flight in the distance, engaging with the woman’s henchman.

Their clothes were dark and their mouths and noses covered with a scarf— Wan Yu couldn’t tell who they were. But the bigger of the two was absolutely _wailing_ on one of the henchman with his fists, it wasn’t even a fight— his blows were ruthless as they were efficient, and within _seconds_ the person just fell out of the sky, sword following close behind. The corpse crashed onto the pavement, narrowly missing a building, and there was a pregnant pause before passersby screamed.

The other person was smaller and less quick in their movements— the person they engaged was gaining advantage. Though they were equipped with two knives, parrying blows they couldn’t evade by sword maneuver, they lagged more and more behind. Wan Yu took in a deep breath before leaping into the air, and Silvergrass shot out from below— heading straight for the henchman engaged with stalker #2, slicing a clean cut across their upper spine, before swinging straight back.

Wan Yu was falling. Quan Su let out an aborted shriek before she caught herself; there was a jolt as Wan Yu landed back on the returned Silvergrass, and they shakily went back to their flight path. The woman, flying just slow enough to not catch up despite everything, scoffed.

“What was the use of killing henchmen? They come a dime a dozen.”

And the sky went _black_.

“Fuck!”

The curse came as a chorus, but the loudest was an unfamiliar, young female voice— the stalker with the knife rushed to catch up as the other stalker discarded the last henchman like a stepping stone, the falling body eaten up by the invisible maw of the inky blackness. They followed her, too, and soon it was Wan Yu, Quan Su, the two stalkers and the woman— and their surroundings became that rainy day once more, the summer storm buffeting them back to the forest floor that had become a shallow lake.

Untouched by the winds and rain, the woman stood on her sword. “Tch. This is the scrawny bastard that ruined the Ascension Ceremony? That trash Zhu really is more useless than how that cutsleeve can’t even get it up for beautiful women. Whatever. I’ll let you little shits live here while us adults deal with important business.”

“Fuck off—” the girl shouted, flying at the woman and slamming into the barrier— she tried stabbing it with her knives before her companion dragged her back, shielding her from a backlash. The young woman struggled still, waving her knife at the woman. “Don’t you run you piece of shit!”

Lightning struck the spot the two were before— in a split second, her companion had thrown them to the ground— and just out of range. They splashed upon impact, shivering as the electricity traveled through their bodies. Wan Yu could feel Quan Su’s hitched breath, though the two of them were dry and slightly floating as he kept the water as a barrier around their dry bodies.

“Don’t piss me off even more today, little girl,” the woman said, venom dripping from her voice. “I was going to be magnanimous and return your bodies to your sects, but if you keep this up I will tell them to comb the seafloor for your dismembered corpses.”

And with that she was gone. Just poof. Gone.

“Damn it!”

Pushing herself up, the girl and her companion were sitting in waters that covered up to their legs. She pulled down her scarf to wipe off her face— pretty useless, of course, given the rain. Wan Yu hopped over and extended his water shield to them. Face twisting in the limbo between upset, furious and near tears, she looked up. “This is all your fault!”

Wan Yu’s expression twisted. “What? Who are you anyway?”

But then her companion took off his mask, too, and Wan Yu just _swore_ he let out the loudest sigh in his life. Blinking with eyebrows furrowed but a somewhat blank look was Shi Ze, because of course it was Shi Ze.

“Why the hell are you here?” Wan Yu asked Shi Ze, who pushed himself back to his feet. His friend did, too, though with a petulant anger and splash. Too bad for that girl, that water couldn’t touch Wan Yu. “I thought you got bailed out by your _shifu_?”

“Of course it’s to keep an eye on you,” the girl snapped. “Why else would we follow you? Don’t flatter yourself.”

“Who the hell are you?” Wan Yu answered, incredulous. “Calm down, I didn’t tell you to follow me did I?”

Shi Ze nodded. “Yeah, Ah-Ying. Calm down, yeah?”

“I’m not calming down! Stop calling me Ah-Ying in public! Don’t you know what we’re trapped in?” She shook his lapels. It didn’t work so well— she was shorter than him, and smaller too. “We’re _stuck_ here, Shi Ze! This is a Fated Hexagram array, okay? Do you know what that means?!”

“No?”

She looked like she was ready to throw hands. “It. Means. We. Are. Doomed. Because. This. Array. Requires. Six. People. To. Find. Six. Points. Of. Interest. To. Whoever. Created. The. Array. And. We. Fucking. Know. Jack. Shit. About. Who. She. Is!”

Silence. The problem was, only this Ah-Ying seemed to know exactly how dire her words were; the other three with her only blinked, the words not quite landing. With a groan, she slapped her hand over her eyes.

“All right, first of all,” Wan Yu interrupted. “Your name.”

The girl crossed her arms. Now that he was taking a better look, she appeared to be in her late teens, sharp features still softened by youth. Next to the bigger Shi Ze, she did look especially slender, like a tree beside a jutting rock. Her hair was pulled back to a partial ponytail, exposing her forehead, though a lock was out of place and dangled over her eye. Meanwhile, Shi Ze had his hair up in a braid, looking remarkably similar to what Wan Yu had glimpsed of his _shifu_.

“She’s Xue Ying,” Shi Ze helpfully supplied. “Don’t hit, _Shifu_ said to be nice to him.”

“ _Shishu_ is—” the words died in her mouth, though, as though she’d reconsidered what she was saying just as it tumbled past her lips. “Ugh, she’s not a bad judge of character, fine. But how is it our business?”

So, she was a disciple to someone more senior than Shi Ze’s _shifu_. That was… not very helpful, but good enough. Second of all, more disturbingly, Shi Ze’s _shifu_ , the Red Wolf of Frozen Dragon Sect, told them to be nice to him, Wan Yu. Ye- _xiong_ also claimed that the bag was from her. Wan Yu also swore he saw her before, and thinking back it was that morning… Hmm. He couldn’t tell which was worse: the concept of being eyed— in any sense— by a clearly terrifying woman, or by Ye- _xiong_.

Furthermore, the look Xue Ying had on her face as she eyed Wan Yu up and down was aggrieved. “Can’t Supreme Leader have nicer tastes or something? It’s a man, and one that looks like… this, too.”

Wan Yu, “......”

“Are we going to just stand here and get buffeted by the rain as you guys pull off an entire comedy act or are we going to move somewhere to talk about doing something?” This was the first time Quan Su opened her mouth this entire time, and her flat, snide delivery made everyone turn. Still clinging to Wan Yu and being carried in one arm, she continued, “We don’t even know where the fuck we are, how are we supposed to survive the night?”

Xue Ying looked like she wanted to answer, but Shi Ze beat her to the punch. “Oh, right! There’s that Vermilion Sun place, no?”

This was a better conversation than thinking about Ye- _xiong_. Wan Yu grabbed it like a lifeline.

“Do you still remember where?” A nod. “Then lead the way.”

No protests; The three of them got onto their swords and, sticking closer together to share Wan Yu’s water shield, they flew up the mountain, going high above the trees. Wan Yu scanned the forest as they went— several things of note: there was no patch of felled trees from his battle with Weird Earth Creature, the overflowing river was still there, as was the broken-off stairs, and this rain was unnatural in its unceasing nature, like it was stuck in time. He thought he’d imagined it at first, the fact that despite the volume of the rain the water pooling a third of the way up his calves didn’t rise, but it seemed like it was the limitations of the array.

Shi Ze did know where the post was, and it was… okay. It was a bamboo house, old, but it was well-maintained enough that it was more or less dry inside; water seeped in, but the wooden beds were fine, having been pushed away from the damp walls. There was a lantern inside, as well as an urn of oil and a box on the table. When Xue Ying checked it, it had medical supplies inside.

Wan Yu let Quan Su back down. “All right, let’s sit down and think about things.”

Xue Ying seemed to have calmed down; where before she was agitated and explosive, now she looked pensive as she sat down on one of the beds, crossing her arms to think. Shi Ze sat beside her, leaning back; Quan Su sat with Wan Yu on the other available bed.

“I’m pretty sure this is a Fated Hexagram array,” Xue Ying started, sighing. Her voice sounded so different when she wasn’t losing her shit in panic. “It’s a classic high ranking array of Celestial Alignment Sect, and that woman has got to be one of the better ones.”

Wan Yu raised an eyebrow. “Has to?”

“Celestial Alignment had Vermilion Sun chapter here on lockdown, you didn’t realize?” She tapped on the bed beside her, her nails on wood making dull _clack clack_ noises. “Someone calling you down for flying, but when all of us were in the air nobody made a peep.”

“That _was_ weird,” he admitted. “Then what?”

“Fated Hexagram array is… it has two layers to it,” Xue Ying said. She thought about it some more before continuing, “One is simply a mass illusion. That sort of thing is rare, but not that rare. But once it traps enough people who can lend it energy, it’ll be able to form its own space. It’s a pretty limited space, but not exactly small either, and the stronger the cultivators trapped in there the wider it gets… and the stronger the space membrane. If the people setting up the array aren't strong enough to take control of the space, it’ll be just a soupy mess of various people’s… thoughts…? Not too clear. Everyone who got out of that tended to have gone insane. On one hand, thankfully ours is a strong one. On the other hand, unfortunately ours is a strong one.”

“The sky going black?” he asked.

Xue Ying pursed her lips. After several moments, she said, “It’s possible that the sky going black was the point at which there were enough cultivators in the illusion to create the space. _Shishu_ never mentioned everything going black when she got trapped in one before; it just immediately poofed into existence a scene.”

Wan Yu furrowed his eyebrows. “Wait, you mean what you know is based on experience?” Was that why she was so certain that this was Fated Hexagram array?

“Yeah.” It was Shi Ze who answered, this time. He nodded, then nodded some more, like an old man appraising a watermelon. “ _Shifu_ ’s too strong for a lot of ‘em to take head-on, so they usually try to set up arrays. But _Shibo_ has her back, so what those dumb bastards end up doing is give _Shibo_ more materials to study anyway.”

Wan Yu, “......” Sounds terrifying. Thanks. And these are Ye- _xiong_ ’s subordinates?

The words seemed to remind Xue Ying of something though, and she deflated once more. “And that’s the thing. _Shifu_ ’s still… _Shishu_ hasn’t… I still haven’t studied how to dissolve this myself!”

The eternal summer storm raged outside; Wan Yu glanced at the shut windows, then at Quan Su, who’d drawn her legs up and was hugging them as she started to doze, cheek pillowed by her knees. It was hard to judge the time, but it must be nearing midnight or something of that sort— in any case, given their full days recently, nobody was up for too much thinking.

“Let’s just rest for a bit,” he said. Rummaging through his things, Wan Yu also looked into what Shi Ze’s _shifu_ had given him. There were no blankets, though, so he pulled out his other robes and draped it over the trembling Quan Su. She pulled it closer, and when it still slipped down, she shoved her arms into the too-big sleeves. A yawn. Wiping her eyes, she buried her face in her arms as she tried to sleep still sitting up, back hunched. Wan Yu nudged at her to move. “Lie down, Xiao Su. Anyway, we can think about it later. It’s probably going to continue to be night, and it’s probably going to continue to rain. The water doesn’t rise, though.”

“It won’t, yeah,” Xue Ying agreed. Kicking back, she crawled onto the inner part of the wooden bed and lied down, Shi Ze moving to let her do so. She pillowed her head with an arm, back facing them. In the end, it was just Wan Yu and Shi Ze who sat in their places, the former still going through his stuff to look for what they might need in the coming days, the latter staring on with interest.

“ _Shifu_ and _Shibo_ assembled that,” Shi Ze noted with some glee. Wan Yu paused, eyebrows furrowed. He held up a blue silk robe that looked disturbingly like Ye- _xiong_ ’s, though it was at a lighter shade and transitioned to white at the top. Birds in flight were embroidered on its sleeves.

“Huh?”

“The parcel,” he explained. “ _Shibo_ chose the clothes. But _Shifu_ told them about what looked good. Do you like Supreme Leader’s tastes?”

Excuse me?

“Oh,” Wan Yu said, looking up at the ceiling as he thought of ways to tiptoe around that thought. “Your Supreme Leader said it’s because I didn’t rat you out.”

That, for some reason, earned him some blank blinks. Xue Ying groaned, voice slightly muffled by the fabric of her sleeve. “Shi Ze, you idiot. Stop talking.”

“It’s because you’re Supreme Leader’s friend!” Shi Ze said, almost lurching forward from the force of his conviction. “How could you not understand?”

“Shi Ze,” Xue Ying said, tone raised now. “Stop making an embarrassment out of yourself.”

“...I hate to burst your bubble here, kid,” Wan Yu said slowly. “I don’t even know your Supreme Leader’s name, do you realize?”

Shi Ze’s eyes were wide as plates.

“...Good Dragon and the Lady Winter above,” she said as she turned around. Propping herself up with an elbow, she gave Wan Yu a strange look. “You’re an idiot too. You really don’t know Frozen Dragon Sect’s Supreme Leader Ye Xiyang?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I'm having my defense on the 14th so I'm not entirely sure whether I'll be able to get a Feb Rain chapter by then, but there should be a Tomorrow On one. In any case, despite the turbulent past few months, Feb Rain isn't going to stop in the near future, I don't think...
> 
> Anyway, I finally got around to 1) [replacing the sword diagrams](https://twitter.com/gegeenthusiast/status/1301908468354306049) in past chapters and 2) [sketch out Heart Mirror and Silvergrass](https://twitter.com/gegeenthusiast/status/1301898021257400321). Several aspects of it are based off LK Chen's collection of swords (Silvergrass's drawn design is pretty influenced by White Arc) but I'm just super excited that I finally got some real jians I can get measurements from. I tried to make them more or less to scale; the picture's not that great though.


	22. A Second Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Start running."
> 
> "I'm not afraid of you. What are you gonna do, stab me to death?"

“I never needed to know the name of the demonic faction sect leaders, okay,” Wan Yu said, exasperated. “I mostly minded my own business, until I’m not.”

“Ugh, whatever,” Xue Ying said, readjusting her position. Just to make a point, he was sure. This Frozen Dragon Sect disciple was every bit as dramatic as her sect leader. “I’m going to sleep.”

“Sweet dreams,” Wan Yu said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Silence. Wan Yu lied down and stared at the ceiling, watching as the shadows there played along with the winds and trees outside. The heavy rain was bringing back memories. Of course, his home mountain wasn’t as rainy as he seemed to remember… It was just that many of his cherished memories had the backdrop of rain. And of course, his name...

He missed _Shifu_.

"Scoot over a bit more," Quan Su said, pushing his shoulder. Her one eye peered in the dark like a dim night pearl. "You're crowding me."

"Yeesh, Princess." Still, he did so; she was still uncomfortable, but the past few days had been full of concessions on her part. It was normal, anyway, to be put off by the proximity— they were, he reminded himself, still strangers in all the ways that mattered. Oh well. No use in thinking too hard about that for now. Now, they sleep…...

Wan Yu closed his eyes and let the rain outside soothe him, thunder and all.

* * *

A bird was being murdered.

At least it was what it sounded like, when Xue Ying and Quan Su startled awake, both of them scrambling to sit up. Wan Yu lowered the _dizi_ he'd been butchering for a good few moments now.

"Good morning!" he hollered over the roar of a sudden thunder. "In the land of eternal summer thunderstorms, mornings exist in our hearts!"

A dagger flew for his head, which Wan Yu dodged with ease; this Xue Ying wasn’t the best with weapons, it seemed. It got stuck on the bamboo wall close to the dark corner; thankfully, it didn’t botch the wood enough that they broke the only shelter they had in this storm. With a glare, she spat out, “How the hell did Supreme Leader live with you for so long?”

Quan Su plopped back down, running a hand over her face with a groan; she was too tired for this, and it was cold. She was hungry, too. Her sleep had been fractured thanks to the weather. Still, at least when she actually sat up, she noticed something that wasn't previously there— on the floor was a pot over fire, bubbling sounds audible even despite the lid. From where the grey stonelike platform that kept the fire from eating through everything came from, Quan Su didn't know and didn't care.

Wan Yu sat back on the floor and checked on the congee; the smell was more fragrant than just rice and water and maybe salt, so Quan Su leaned closer to catch a glimpse. She saw that there were some cuts of… something. Whatever it was, it smelled good; the fact that it looked like it required zero thought or skill didn't matter.

More importantly, did he just carry around a ladle?

“Honestly? No idea either. I’ve put him through worse. I never would’ve guessed he cooked so well.” Wan Yu stirred the congee a bit; it looked like it'd be done soon, just needed to break down more.

Xue Ying shot up, scandalized. Raising a hand she recalled her dagger with her _qi_ , but she didn't do anything but keep it in her clenched fist. “You made Supreme Leader _cook_?”

“It was pretty good,” Quan Su admitted. Xue Ying turned to her with something like betrayal. “I liked the fish.”

“It’s only fair division of labor,” Wan Yu said. “I did his laundry sometimes.”

Hmm. The congee tasted fine; the cured meat chopped into uneven, small pieces was adding a nice flavor to it. Shi Ze had been very elated when Wan Yu mentioned that it was part of the parcel. Apparently this was cured in Frozen Dragon Sect's… style…? Why would a sect have its special meat smoking technique? In any case, it did smell good. A bit strong on the smoke part, but Wan Yu had smelled worse.

Xue Ying looked horrified. “Stop talking. This isn’t a plea, it’s a threat.”

Wan Yu tsked. “Coward.”

After some time, Shi Ze returned. He dripped from head to toe, but when the water hit the ground it was soaked up by the dirt and vanished, leaving a dry ground as though untouched by time. Wan Yu frowned.

"Where'd you go?" he asked. Shi Ze twisted his hair in trying to get the worst of the water out.

"Patrol," Shi Ze reported. "There's nothing in 10 _li_ radius. I found the spot where you found the young men but there were no signs of anything forming. There isn’t much else out there. The town is out of boundaries. No nearby villages.”

“Anything forming?” Wan Yu asked, eyebrows furrowed. He put his bowl down to scoop Shi Ze the congee and handed it to him, before resuming his own breakfast. “What about the coffins or something?”

Quan Su made a face as she looked at them both with distaste. Xue Ying looked unperturbed as she continued to eat. Shi Ze started eating his congee, lighting up when he recognized the taste. His look towards Wan Yu brightened even more. “That’s the thing, _Gege_ , I have no clue. The water hid tracks. I can't say if they were buried or moved off or anything."

Xue Ying, “......” _Gege_? Have you no shame? Where do you put the faces of your _shifu_ and Supreme Leader both? Why am I related to you? Why are we here? This is all your fault. I’m going home. At least _Shifu_ is just as baffled as to why Supreme Leader is being so close with this… guy.

"What about that jade of yours?" Wan Yu asked. "The one you used for the yin… Or your compass?"

"The iron compass will probably just continue to point at the ward site," Xue Ying pointed out. "The energy traces of that area are still the same as in real world, right? Then the iron compass can’t help. This general area… oh, hmm, it might be good to check. I don't know how its interior energy would appear."

“Interior energy of what? This array?”

Shi Ze bit his spoon and rose a bit, seeming to be reaching into a pocket— His mouth jaw kept moving like he was intending to talk, but his mouth was too occupied to make sounds beyond grunts. Xue Ying rolled her eyes so hard as she mouthed, “ _disgusting_ ”.

Wan Yu, “......”

Quan Su, “......”

“Here!” Shi Ze said in triumph. The spoon fell into his bowl with a clack and a splash.

Xue Ying, “......” I want a change in relatives.

Putting the jade magical instrument on the floor, Shi Ze fished his spoon out of his food, everyone else politely not looking lest they cursed out loud. After he deemed it safe, though, Wan Yu turned back to the jade magical instrument again, reaching over to take it. Shi Ze didn’t seem to mind, though Xue Ying shot him yet another dirty look.

“It’s all black,” Wan Yu commented.

He got a nod. “Yeah. Until I discharge the energy in it, it can’t take anymore.”

Hmm… Interesting. The way it worked reminded him of Heavenly Rend, but it was possible that the details differed— for one, this seemed to take in yin energy…? “How do you use it anyway? For what?”

“It’s good for assassinations up the mountains.” Shi Ze slurped his food and got himself another helping. “It’s already cold, zap them a bit with that— or a lot— and they can’t recover in time. Plop!”

Wan Yu, “......”

He slowly put the thing back on the floor and nudged it rolling back to Shi Ze. Nope, maybe he shouldn’t be fiddling with that.

“Anyway,” Xue Ying said, ever eager to erase the past few minutes, “Yeah, I was talking about the interior energy of the array. This place should be somewhat similar in terms of energy profile compared to the world outside, though if there’s too few people the _qi_ in the air would be noticeably thin, and when there’s a lot of quality prey it’d be strangely thick. One thing, though. It siphons _qi_ off of us, to a degree, but whenever something is needed to make parts of the space, it’ll have to come from the ones who cast it.”

Wan Yu slowed down his chewing of the cured meat. Energy having to come from whoever cast it…

“If, let’s say… the yin and resentment congealing in one place becomes strong enough to come to life...?”

Xue Ying met his eyes. “She probably can’t give us that.”

* * *

They finished their breakfast and headed down. They'd left the stove and drying pot on the hut, knowing that there really wasn't anywhere else they could safely stay out of the rain for prolonged periods of time— Wan Yu could keep his water shield up and Xue Ying could construct some sort of barrier, sure, but what a waste of energy in such a dire situation. To save up on that, Quan Su was wearing Shi Ze's waterproof hood, too; it couldn't do anything for a rain this temperamental, but it'd keep the wind out. Quan Su even took off her boots— "It's gross soggy, and I'm used to being barefoot anyway."

"Suit yourself," Wan Yu said. "Put it back on when we get to the site, though. Lots of things buried there, you'll get stabbed or something."

Also, corpses might be soaking up in there. That was certifiably disgusting.

It took some trekking on a narrow footpath to get to the line of stairs, and the stones were as slippery as Shi Ze's shifu as they took their time descending. Xue Ying at least seemed to be just as adept as Shi Ze in navigating now that she wasn't distracted by bursts of indignant rage— the more Wan Yu learned about their sect, the more it made sense he supposed.

"Even Granduncle Lian could go down a cliff, and he's missing one eye," Shi Ze said with pride. "Even _Xiao_ Song could walk on slush and never slip."

Wan Yu raised an eyebrow. An uncle with one eye… all right, then, but, " _Xiao_ Song?"

"Supreme Leader's candidate for the next Supreme Leader," Shi Ze overshared, as always. "He's only nine and Supreme Leader hasn't claimed him formally yet, but he's the only candidate so it's just a matter of time."

Huh. "Like head disciple?"

"Supreme Leader isn't like head disciples of normal sects," Xue Ying answered instead. Wan Yu raised an eyebrow. "The only legitimate claimants are those compatible with Slumbering Dragon's energy and someone who could embody it and lead. The candidates are all trained specifically to lead the sect, and all that on top of cultivation training. That's why a set of helpers specialized in their respective fields are always trained alongside them. What…? Don't give me that look, this is common knowledge! ...Among the demonic faction. Fuck you!"

Wan Yu's eyebrows stopped climbing so high it started to question the heavens. "First things first, I thought the dragon's name was Frozen Dragon, not gonna lie. Second of all, is that what you two's _shifu_ s are? Ye- _xio_ — Sect Leader Ye's right and left hand men? The… Red Wolf of blah blah is the one teaching you to be the bodyguard and stuff?"

And the other would most likely be one who collected intel and potentially strategize. In an environment like demonic faction, it would make sense for someone to have the sole job of handling threats in their backyards. Ye Xiyang always gave the impression that he didn't really value Vermilion Sun Sect as a threat, which would make sense— it held no candle to Celestial Alignment Sect, sun imagery or not.

"He's told you a lot for someone who doesn't even know his name." Xue Ying's voice was the tone of someone disappointed that a child had bad taste in something. "And of course it's not Frozen Dragon. The Freezing part comes from Lady Winter."

What was this even. Wan Yu was going to have a headache from how she talked about it like it was a given, like he ought to have known about their mythology; he, a random stranger their Supreme Leader took an interest in.

"He told me a lot. Just not, yanno, his name." Wan Yu thought about something. "If Shi Ze's _shifu_ is the Red Wolf, though, is your Supreme Leader the Blue Cat? He never did answer that one."

Silence. Quan Su had gone on ahead with Shi Ze, who was looking back every now and then to make sure she was doing fine. Xue Ying drew a breath loud enough to be audible in this storm and said, "Start running."

"I'm not afraid of you. What are you gonna do, stab me to death?"

Before Xue Ying could _qi_ deviate from conniption, however, they'd arrived. 

The staircase had crumbled and disappeared here, and Shi Ze was getting Quan Su to wear her shoes again. The landslide and landscape looked more or less the same, as far as Wan Yu was concerned, and though the area was wetter than he remembered— no duh, it wasn’t raining yet back when they discovered the coffins— they made it to the site no problem. Xue Ying wasted no time at all exploring, taking special interest in the trees Ye Xiyang had ignored. Huh. He remembered Ye Xiyang drawing lines on the dirt and telling him about the protective array and the soil dislodging them. Was this kid taking a different approach? How much _did_ she know anyway?

"This place holds traces of a typical closed ward," Xue Ying commented as she reached up to push aside some branches and leaves. Wan Yu walked closer, Silvergrass shining a muted light in the rain. "It seems decently good, the backlash is strong. Here, can you dry out this tree bark around here? See how deeply the layers have been stripped? This sort of ward tends to divert its energy outward, as to keep the interior and whatever good it’s protecting intact. Usually it’s not impossible to figure out what sort of array is used if there’s enough leftover traces, but in a scene like this… Ah, no matter. Can’t do anything about that."

It really wasn't something anyone would notice in a situation like this. Ye Xiyang had gone and looked at the things most logical— corpses, coffins, noticeable, what would they be in this arrangement for?— but Xue Ying zoomed straight to the trees, because… characteristic of a ward that had been destroyed? Its backlash?

Still immersed in her thoughts, Xue Ying scrutinized the tree Wan Yu had dried for her, eyes sharp as they roamed all over. Noticing something, she reached into her things and pulled out a piece of paper. When she stuck it to a dark spot on the stripped trunk, the greying paper was smeared with black.

“And some resentment,” she said. “Too minute for people to notice given background levels, but it proves that some had been present inside the array.”

“If there was a landslide where the formation was set-up, do you think it would cause this? Like, say, the ground shifted underneath and displaced everything.”

Xue Ying burnt the paper and brushed her hands. “Yeah. These kinds of wards, most people don’t think of securing the ground too. It’s usually fine in a room or something with flat surfaces, but shit goes down when it’s something as dynamic as a forest floor.”

Hmm. And then the rest would be like Ye Xiyang mentioned— a landslide happened, the coffins moved, the array faltered, it exploded but didn’t implode on the people and then they died getting slammed into by dirt coming down at substantial speed. Wan Yu closed his eyes and put Silvergrass back down, letting its light dim; this was making him nauseous.

"You know a lot more details than Ye- _xi_ — Sect Leader Ye."

Xue Ying scoffed. "I'm specialized in enchantments, wards and talismans. It's not to be impolite towards Supreme Leader if I say I need to be. Otherwise, what good am I?"

"Gotcha, gotcha, _Xiao_ Song, division of labor huh?" They walked back to where Shi Ze and Quan Su were, at the edges of where the landslide had stopped. Shi Ze was doing another survey; Quan Su was just standing around, looking a bit lost.

"Say division of labor again and I'll slit your throat."

“Division of my ne— can’t catch me, was too fast.”

“Just because Supreme Leader likes you doesn’t mean I can’t strangle you!” Xue Ying shouted, fuming. She raised a fist in his direction, but Wan Yu was out of her reach before she even moved.

“How old _are_ you guys?!” Quan Su crossed her arms. It was barely visible, given that her arms were both under the waterproof cape, but it was cute. Cute to Wan Yu, at least. Xue Ying turned to her and made a face that was intended to be intimidating, but was met with the flat brick wall of an expression that would make Ye Xiyang proud.

"You’re just a squirt! What do you know?! But anyway," Xue Ying continued, dismissing the past 15 seconds of rage, "these types backlash outwards, so they do value the goods inside. Good likelihood that they're trying to keep a certain kind of environment. What did you say were in the coffins again?"

"Extreme yin men. Alive. Drugged, I think. I think they were trying to… make them even more… cauldron-y? There’s no polite way to phrase it, fuck that."

She spat in disgust. "Those Celestial Alignment fuckers. Just watch until _Shifu_ wrecks their rectums with a meat hook. Anyway, I can see it. They're not usually as stupid, but those fuckwads are brainless critters about extreme yin and yang people on a good day anyway. I think I've heard of that method, though it was demonstrably not effective. It kills more than it helps! Pieces of shit. Let's see how much you'd like to dual cultivate with the business end of a sword."

Wan Yu, "......"

The more he heard about her _shifu_ , the more apprehensive he felt… wait. He remembered Shi Ze's comments from what felt like ages ago. His _Shibo_ was… huh, he was an extreme yin man, too? No wonder then. All right, Xue Ying retained rights to fume. Wan Yu wouldn't mind Celestial Alignment Sect members hooked up like meat.

"Are you done there, Ah-Ying? Should we try looking for the coffins?"

Wan Yu surveyed the land under his feet. "Wouldn't hurt to try, I guess. The coffins, many of them were pretty surface level, since they were just slammed into by the landslide, not buried. But it won't hurt to check."

Xue Ying nodded, then the two disciples pulled out shovels. Well, they were definitely… well prepared… Frozen Dragon Sect was weird, Wan Yu wasn’t about to think too hard about it.

"Oi, keep the water from ruining our progress."

He rolled his eyes. "Sure, Young Miss. You're giving Ye _-gongzhu_ a run for his money."

With a sweep of a hand Wan Yu redirected the water in the air into a dome 2 _zhang_ wide, covering just enough for them all to be under it. Then, the excess water lapping at their feet started to rush to the edge— he sucked them into becoming part of the shield. "How dry do you want it?"

"This is good, thanks _Gege_!"

Quan Su looked around at the dome with interest as the two dug at a spot— it seemed like Xue Ying was covering breadth, while Shi Ze focused on depth. Wan Yu gestured Quan Su over; when she did so, eye still darting around, he dried her.

This time, the one who started the conversation was Xue Ying. "How was there even a fight, by the way? What happened? Shi Ze wasn't there, right?"

“Nope.” The teen in question wiped away the sweat gathering on his forehead before tackling the ground again. Every now and then his shovel met something hard, which he powered through— when Wan Yu peered over to look at what, it seemed to be branches deep within the earth. Okay, this kid was just pure brawn, got it. He was almost waist deep into the ground in twice the time it took to burn incense.

“They fucked up by trapping all that energy in such a small place, in a spot with such _qi_ ,” Wan Yu said. To amuse Quan Su, he made the water dome shimmer. They scooted away as Xue Ying encroached into their territory with her instrument of doom. “It ended up creating, oh, I don’t know… A core? In any case, the mud and shit became a giant mud monster. Looked somewhat like a baby, if babies were half melting in the rain. Also, I'm pretty sure it had corpses inside it. I think several might've been flung around… You know, I forgot to ask either Vermilion Sun Sect or your Supreme Leader what they did to the corpses.”

“Gross.” Xue Ying stabbed her shovel into the ground and leaned against it as she caught her breath. “Must be disgusting to fight.”

More than disgusting. But he had to be honest— he barely remembered the fight. Most of it after a certain point had just been his instincts to stay alive taking over, all the rage he had stored in his bones… He remembered Heavenly Rend's voice the most clearly out of that entire ordeal.

“I have no idea how my clothes came out of that still a shade of white, but I’ll take it,” Wan Yu confessed instead. “Anyway, _your_ Supreme Leader threw me to the wolves and made me fight it alone. He had this unfounded faith that I would be able to handle it no problem.”

At that, Xue Ying's expression faltered again, but she schooled it rather quickly, choosing instead to get back to work. It really was looking like they weren't going to find anything, though. The blast from the ward was there, the landslide was there, but the coffins weren't. Neither were the things Ye Xiyang had his people dig up— the remnants of civilization.

“It’s how the people from Slumbering Dragon Mountains function,” she said primly, snapping Wan Yu's attention back to the present. “Be grateful Supreme Leader acknowledges you enough to not interfere; he respected you as someone who could learn and grow and thus survive, rather than treating you as an invalid.”

Huh. So _that_ was how Frozen Dragon Sect saw the world? All right, Wan Yu had to admit that it had merit. Too harsh, in his opinion, but not surprising— survival was sometimes harsh. Wan Yu had had his fair share of that in his travels. It made Ye Xiyang’s actions more _understandable_ , but no more _likeable_. “In any case, my element is, as you can see, water. With some help from my good ol’ asshole pal, I had it dried and shattered, sort of.”

“Using Heavenly Rend,” Xue Ying muttered. She furrowed her brows. “How’d you end up with such a legendary weapon? Also, why would it listen to you?”

“And that, is a secret.”

People didn’t know Immortal Master Ning Shan was dead yet, and while some might know about the current (previous) owner of Heavenly Rend, that his possible disciple was holding on to it might bring about some questions. Questions would always exist, though; but revealing too much would give the answer, and it was an answer that could endanger him.

Not like these two brats’ Supreme Leader didn’t already know it… Something was fishy about the guy, and Wan Yu couldn’t help but feel like he was prodding for something. But it wasn’t for information. Wan Yu believed him when he said he wasn’t there for his relationship with his _shifu_. He could’ve run off with Storming Soul, but he didn't. Surely someone like him would know the value of such a treasure, even if he had never seen Immortal Master Ning Shan's sword. Even if it wasn't the personal jian, it would be a safe bet to say that it was something valuable, given who his _shifu_ was.

But then again, Ye Xiyang was rich as fuck.

“Speaking of which, Shi Ze,” Wan Yu called out, “What happened after I passed out, by the way? Did Vermilion Sun actually send people over?”

Shi Ze nodded from where he was, neck deep in his hole. Fuck, when did he get so deep? Why was he continuing on? “Yup. Some of the older generations. Supreme Leader carried you back.”

“...Excuse me?”

“WHAT?”

He leapt out of the hole with a grunt and nodded some more. “He really cares, okay? Put you over his shoulder and then we all headed back. Also, this place is empty… I'm hitting some rocks.”

Wan Yu, "......"

Quan Su turned to him. "......" And you say that wasn't alimony? _Gege_ , you _liar_.

Before the topic could devolve further in question, though, Shi Ze jerked around and stared off to the side— Wan Yu turned, too, waving away the dome, and almost froze. Nestled within the curtains of trees were too human figures, both with rather light clothes. Their heights indicated they were adults. What made his blood freeze, though, happened just a moment later— the one on the front unsheathed their sword and its glint was white.

The person was wearing white.

"Is that supposed to be you and Ye- _xio_ — Sect Leader Ye?" Quan Su said, barely audible in the returned roar of the rain.

"Faceless," Shi Ze suddenly spoke up. "They're created by this space, maybe because of the role you played."

In white, sword with white glint, a man in blue… those ought to be like what Ye Xiyang said the profile of the two of them would be like, given the fact that it was assembled from hearsays. Would this faceless phantom Wan Yu have Heavenly Rend then? If so, they were _fucked_.

Xue Ying drew in a sharp breath. "Then… Then that might be one of the six things we need to destroy."

"After it." Scooping Quan Su up, Wan Yu leapt onto Silvergrass and chased.

The phantom that had been vigilant didn't meet them head on, though— even though his sword was drawn, Phantom Wan Yu turned tail and ran into the melting darkness of the forest. Wan Yu cursed; hoping to the ground, he sent Silvergrass off to sweep— with a blinding white arc it cut down the trees in front of them for half a _li_ , leading Xue Ying to curse as she maneuvered around the falling trunks. Wan Yu rejoined them in the chase.

The brief illumination did let them see, for a second, the two apparitions though. They were far, far further down the forest than what humans could achieve.

But it only took seconds for them to cross that stretch of felled trees, and they'd returned into the void— when Shi Ze overtook Wan Yu and flew into the forest with practiced dodges, Wan Yu and Xue Ying slowed. Shi Ze reemerged from the foliage two _li_ away, and when they got close enough he shook his head.

"They disappeared."

"That was just…" Wan Yu shook his head. "We never would've been able to catch up.

"What now, then?" Xue Ying asked. Her eyebrows were furrowed.

The rain had buffeted them especially hard when they rushed, feeling almost like thousands of needles piercing into their skins. Wan Yu suddenly noticed the shivering in his arm, too— the speed probably had Quan Su freezing.

"Let's get back to the camp."

* * *

"I _know_ he's in there, all right? Wan Yu is smart most of the time, but it's not hard to trick him either. And if he's not back by morning, he's in trouble!"

Yun Zisu paced in her room in the inn, Tian Ling withdrawing a bit where she sat. Yi Lei was leaning against the window; he looked disgruntled.

"How would you…" Tian Ling started.

"Because if he's here, he'd stay with Auntie Wang," Yun Zisu said, almost a snap even. Tian Ling winced. "Sorry. I'm just. A Celestial Alignment Sect array! How are you supposed to get out of that! How is he supposed to get out of that! Your shifu can't help you, Wan Yu! What am I supposed to say to _Jiejie_?"

It was noon. The Vermilion Sun Sect entourage returning from the night hunt had been split into two; one third hurried ahead after a summons to Qunan City, and the other part stayed back, both to keep their less experienced disciples out of trouble but also to not lead the victims back to Celestial Alignment Sect's waiting arms. They were rerouting to enter Yueyang City from another gate.

Yun Zisu, Tian Ling and Yi Lei had gone on ahead, but upon arrival everyone realized there wasn't much they could do— there was a space floating off in the sky, a bizarre, shimmering mass that turned pitch black upon being hit by something— it was about 3 li across and 2 li tall and every now and then a bird would slam right into it, and the section of the city below would suddenly be blocked from sunlight. This was in addition to the panic of the common folk, as last night a cultivator was killed mid-flight and splattered on the streets below; cleaning up fell to cultivator sects, as most mortals were too horrified by the grotesque sight. Even in a city so close to the headquarters of one of the largest sects, most people weren't so used to battles that they didn't bat an eye at a mangled corpse.

And right now the elders and senior members of the Vermilion Sun Sect were in a meeting over all this; the disciples were all left to their devices, wondering what to even do about all this.

Yun Zisu took a deep inhale and let it out. Breathe in, breathe out. Calm down. “I can’t calm down! I’m going!”

Tian Ling and Yi Lei’s eyes widened as instead of taking the door, Yun Zisu pushed up the bamboo curtains and leapt out of the window, her shadow and sound of impact on roof tiles the only indicator she had ever gone at all.

So of course, they followed after. “Yun Zisu!”

The streets below in this ward of the town were quiet— most people were too afraid of being outside for too long, not knowing anything about the strange, blob-like thing that sometimes would blot out entire sections of the sky. The meeting was held in a heavily fortified room, too, at some unknown place— nobody noticed the three Vermilion Sun disciples running along the rooftops, even though Yi Lei called after Yun Zisu several times. Upon getting closer to the space, Yun Zisu pulled out her personal _jian_ Prismatic Ray and took to the sky.

“Yun Zisu! Think twice about this!”

She’d paused for several moments, staring at the shimmer in front of her; it only looked different from the normal sky when the sunlight caught on it just right. When she reached her hand out, it turned black— but at this point, the residents below were used to it, and the solid darkness obscured the three of them from the world below. Yun Zisu took a deep breath, closing her eyes.

“I’d do for him what he’d do for me,” she said. Leaping into the air, she pulled Prismatic Ray from underneath her to slash at the space— and _shoot_ , it _didn’t_ do anything, but when she braced to slam into it at full impact, she—

“Yun- _shijie_!”

Yun Zisu was falling in a dark, stormy night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, this got long. But consider it some attempt to make up for the past few months LOL I still have so much to do but that sounds like a future me thing! (It's not. I only had 3 hrs of sleep today tho and I'm going to s l e e p)
> 
> Anyway, I've been [drawing a bunch](https://twitter.com/gegeenthusiast/status/1307781732373069826?s=19) for Feb Rain. And, [a meme, as a treat](https://twitter.com/gegeenthusiast/status/1302266699840778240?s=19).
> 
> On a more writing/story note, you guys have pretty much met most of the more important supporting cast. And all four of the main characters, too-- have you guessed which ones they are?


	23. Sibling Squabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How long were you intending to hide that from me? I just need an answer.”

A loud splash resounded in the noisy night. No startled animals were there to disperse in alarm; only the relentless rain from the moonless skies above, the watching trees.

Yun Zisu pulled herself out of the river.

The stream was overflowing beyond overflow, its depth bizarrely deep. Yun Zisu had prepared to shield herself should she hit the shallow, rocky bottom upon impact, but she was instead swallowed— and swallowed deeper by its inky maws, until she realized that she truly had to swim her way up and out, already being dragged downstream by the currents.

It took several more moments of panting and clinging to the shore before she could drag herself— and the impossible weight of wet clothes— out of the water. It was… everything went light as her vision went white; breathing felt like something of a muted, distant thought, gasps for air making her swallow water. She spat it out and tilted her head down. The buzzing abated. Slowly, her vision turned dark— but she regained function of her eyes. It _was_ dark. Where was she, really…? Coughing and wheezing, she wiped her face futilely and called Prismatic Ray back to her hand.

Oh good. Thank heavens the sword was still answering to her.

It took a long time, but Yun Zisu finally pushed herself up, Prismatic Ray back in her jade ring. She really couldn't afford the extra weight, and especially not losing it. Leaning against a tree, she caught her breath again and waited for the suddenly burst of cold that ran through her body.

First thing would have to be to find shelter. She needed to recover her strength.

There were splashes, though, and before she could react someone was in front of her. White clothes. Eyes widening in alarm, she looked up— and came face to face with an abstract—

" _AAAAAA—_ "

There were no nocturnal creatures to be startled in this space, and so the loud splash that pierced even the torrential rain could only be Yun Zisu falling back to the water, face pale as sheet. She wanted to scramble back and away, but the faceless _creature_ only stood there, and oh heavens, there's another behind him. The one in white had a sword which glowed faintly white and—

How… how come something was a bit familiar about this.

Cupping a hand to keep the rain off her face, Yun Zisu said tentatively, "Wan Yu?"

The faceless "Wan Yu" tilted his head, then held out a hand. It took far too long for Yun Zisu to realize he meant for her to grab it. When she did, he hauled her up, unbothered by the force of her accidentally slamming into him from imbalance. This night… was a mess, she thought, feeling a little helpless. And it wasn't even night yet.

"Are you… what are you? Do you know where Wan Yu is? Or Ye- _xiong_?"

There was no reply. Of course.

Well… if she couldn't have that, then she might as well go find a cave for shelter. There ought to be one somewhere.

"I… I'm going to find shelter now. Thank you for pulling me up." She felt stupid saying that, but then… "Wan Yu" pointed at a direction uphill. When Yun Zisu stared and said nothing, he got onto his sword and pulled her; Yun Zisu fumbled to get Prismatic Ray in time to be tugged to the air. _They look so stupid_ , she thought, near hysterics. "Wan Yu" was on the sword, but so was "Ye- _xiong_ ", and she was hunched to the side tethering on the edge of imbalance as she couldn't get her arm out of "Wan Yu's" grip. They moved fast enough to accumulate wind, too, and her teeth clattered soon enough— it wasn't too bad, but the second she arrived at dry land she'd need to take some pills.

She had no idea where they were going other than up the mountain, but "Wan Yu" abruptly stopped and went back to pointing, and _oh_ , she realized it now.

There was a small house.

Wait, why did the small house look familiar?

She turned her head, but "Wan Yu" and "Ye- _xiong_ " were gone.

...That was something for later. On the verge of toppling over, she flew down to the house, trying to stay atop her sword as she wove her way closer and closer to the ground. There were sounds inside…? Landing, Yun Zisu felt the cold travel down her spine again and she stumbled, smacking right into the wall of this old bamboo house.

The sounds stopped.

The door opened.

"Zisu?!"

* * *

When Yun Zisu blinked back awake, she was dry and warm, though things were still sticking onto her skin and drying there. There was something draped over her, though, and she found that it was an outer robe— Wan Yu’s, it seemed.

The second thing she noticed was that something smelled good.

“G’morn!” Wan Yu greeted when he noticed her stirring. He seemed to have been in a chat with the two… no, three kids also in the room— all unfamiliar faces. Moving back to sit on the wooden bed she occupied, he didn’t forget to scoop up some congee that had been kept over a low fire and handed the bowl to her. “First, eat that. I’ll shake the sanity back into you when you’re done.”

Yun Zisu pushed herself up to a sitting position before taking the bowl, stirring the porridge inside. It appeared to be millet, with some reddish things in there— berries? Goji… and jujubes, it looked like. She sipped, then did all but slurp it all down. Warm— it had felt like she wouldn’t feel that again after all that water.

Speaking of which… It didn’t seem like she got to take pills to dispel the cold before she passed out.

“Friends?” the older girl drawled out, unimpressed. She sat with the others on the floor, circling the stove; her clothes were dark like she dressed to hide in the night, but she sat like formal tea ceremonies had been drilled to her. Wan Yu rolled his eyes at the well-trod path. Instead of answering, he turned to Yun Zisu and refilled her bowl. This time, she actually slowed to savor the taste and the heat both.

"Your temperature had dipped real low when you arrived," Wan Yu explained. "How'd you get roped into this mess? I thought Vermilion Sun would be… I mean, it's so close to home…"

Putting the bowl down, Yun Zisu inhaled, then exhaled. Then, “Wan _YU._

“I thought that with another person you wouldn’t get yourself into so much trouble but then knowing full well the demonic faction is after you, you get into this kind of thing?!” She grabbed him by the shoulders and shook him. “With how you seek trouble, how can I, your sworn sister, keep up with it!”

Yun Zisu was raised in Vermilion Sun Sect; she was so young when she was taken in, had she not been told of her unknown origins, she would've lived on without thinking about where she'd 'come' from. And all her life her friends and family had been in this circle, too— it was a vast sect, even her _shifu_ had twelve disciples, and the inner gate she'd spent all her life in encompassed hundreds. When she'd descended to handle a minor possession case in a small village not far from Yueyang, she met a young man her age who'd then led her further into the mystery— and in her first streak of rebellion, she'd followed him for several months, and had even met Immortal Master Ning Shan, a figure so distant and upright as to be a legend in her eyes.

But what she held closer to her heart wasn't the sensation of meeting a hero, but the bubbling joy of having someone she could be frank with and talk with, in hushed voices, about the state of the world, the people in it, the secular and the martial. It was being shown how to sneak around and how to catch fish easily, even if your element was fire, it was being taught how to slip out of binds with minimal thumb dislocation. And Yun Zisu _knew_ from it all that Wan Yu led a more chaotic, free-spirited life than her. Still. Worry was a part of care— a part of the family bond they'd sworn into, under a thin, sickle moon, on the patio of the small bamboo house Wan Yu had grown up in.

Silence.

“Sworn sister?” It was the younger girl this time. Yun Zisu snapped out of her thoughts; _that_ was the bit fixated upon?

“Oh, so it’s like that!” the young man said, too, smacking his fist on his palm— wait, that voice sounded familiar. Yun Zisu swung her legs off the bed and sat up properly before squinting at him.

“You… Shi Ze?”

He lit up. “Yun- _jiejie_ remembers?”

“Of course,” she said, giving him a warm smile.. “Those men were saved also thanks to you, so I will remember such things.” She turned back to Wan Yu, who'd been spacing off beside her all this while, it seemed. He startled upright. “All right, I’m… calmer, I’m sorry. Won’t you introduce me to them?”

Wan Yu’s expression turned awkward the way she hadn’t seen before, but it was gone as quickly as it came. With that loose smile he often wore, he waved at the youngest in the room— a girl who couldn’t be much older than seven or maybe eight, wearing dark red and pink clothes that poked out of the makeshift blanket she was buried in. A scar stretched from low on her left cheek over her nose bridge, ending in the shadows of her hair obscuring the right side of her face; it was a jarring sight paired with such a young face, but it coexisted so naturally with the tired wariness in her eye that Yun Zisu's heart hurt. “This is Quan Su, I found her not long after I left. You’ve met Shi Ze, the other one is Xue Ying. You guys, this is Yun Zisu. My sworn sister, twin from another mother. Try not to spread the fact that she's my sworn sister around, though.”

Yun Zisu smiled. “It’s nice to meet you all. Speaking of which… Where’s Ye- _xiong_? Are you not travelling with him anymore?”

Wan Yu froze.

The atmosphere went stale, too, as everyone shifted; most noticeable were Shi Ze and Xue Ying. The former's mouth opened into an O and the latter started smirking, but they both turned to look at Wan Yu. Quan Su looked away.

“Supreme Leader’s got better things to do,” Xue Ying said drolly. Yun Zisu's smile slipped off her face as she too looked at Wan Yu, searching his expression.

“...Who, now?”

Xue Ying eyed her. “Surnamed Wan… You didn’t tell her? Well. Have fun with the fallout.”

* * *

“Zisu!”

The summer storm outside raged on, obscuring both sight and hearing, but nothing felt like it could compare to the _rage_ Yun Zisu felt swirling inside. Wan Yu closed the door behind him but didn’t take a step further, unwilling to risk her leaving into the chilly night once again.

“Zisu,” he repeated, voice lower now, more careful. “I—”

“How long were you intending to hide that from me? I just need an answer.” She peered at him, and Wan Yu froze; the disappointment in her eyes… pierced him straight in the gut. “You’re the only one who gets this chance, Wan Yu.”

In all honesty, the two of them hadn’t known each other for that long. Several months, that was but a fraction compared to the years they’d gone their own ways. Though they kept in touch with letters, Wan Yu was notoriously hard to track down, and there were times when Yun Zisu could receive his letters but not send one back. Hers were rarely as interesting, anyway. And she liked his letters, what with all the things he got into, both heavy and amusing.

But now everything was cast under a new light: what other things did he hide?

“You don’t owe me the truth, I suppose,” she said, deflating. She looked exhausted. The dried uniform clung to her in all the wrong ways, her hair clumping and drying like unwashed brush— and her expression flat, like something butchered before its time. Wan Yu panicked.

“No!” “You’re— you’re my best friend, and I’m not lying when I say you’re like my sister, you deserve to know—”

“But you don’t tell me anyway,” she cut off. She waved him off in anger but even then the movement was aborted, her hand clenching the fury away. Yun Zisu crossed her arms again, turning to stare at the trees. “Even when the person beside you might’ve been the _Supreme Leader of Frozen Dragon Sect_. Do you even know anything about it, Wan Yu? It’s not a sect that goes around as far as all the places you’ve roamed, but they engage in human sacrifice to keep their prosperity. They're ruthless."

Wan Yu almost opened his mouth to mention how Vermilion Sun Sect had its share of awful, too, but he caught himself before the words came tumbling out.

"I didn't know who he was exactly," Wan Yu said instead. His tone sounded like the damp cold of clammy limbs. His limbs might be; slowly he sank to a squat, leaning his weight so that it was more like a slump of defeat. Yun Zisu looked away, feeling a pang of anger fleeting past in the tightness of this sting. Her throat felt tight, too, but she pushed on.

"But you had your suspicions. Otherwise you wouldn't have acted so weird when you introduced us."

Wan Yu was silent.

"I just want answers, Wan Yu."

"I did, okay?!" he said, voice snapping like a whiplash. He rose back to his full height, taking a forceful, aborted step away and closer to the rain. A thunder crashed like broken pottery. "I answered. He literally fell down from the sky when I was chopping wood and hadn't stopped following me since. I don't know what his deal is, okay? He knew about _Shifu_ but wasn't interested in that. I don't know what he wants. I don't know why even after he leaves he's still got those squirts following me. What do you want me to answer?"

"What I wanted answers to was _why_ you didn't trust me enough to tell me this was _happening_ until it all came falling apart, Wan Yu," she said. Her tone was both icy and poisonous, but her gaze was pure fire. "You're not telling me because you want to. You're telling me because you had no other choice."

"What else do you want me to do now, then?! I'm sorry!"

Yun Zisu pushed herself away from the wall, whipping around to look at him— only to catch a glimpse of Quan Su hesitating on the doorway, eyebrow knitted. It was hard to read her face in the darkness and with half of it obscured, but some of the lines were from distress.

Noticing Yun Zisu's gaze, Wan Yu stopped, too, spinning on the ball of his foot to face Quan Su. Seeing that she had both their attention, she was silent for a moment before eventually settling to say, "Can't this be for later? He's not here. He's weird. Still weird. But I just wanna get out of here. This constant rain is fucking awful."

The two of them deflated. Shoulders slumped, Wan Yu muttered, "I… really am sorry, Zisu. It felt like it was the righ— no, it felt like it was the natural thing to do. But it was the wrong one."

Yun Zisu closed her eyes, letting out a long exhale that took out all her energy. "No. It's fine. I shouldn't have gotten so upset."

"You were right to be."

She shook her head and walked over, pushing him by his shoulder back inside. "Let's just focus on the matter at hand first. _Xiao_ Su is right."

* * *

“Shi Ma. Where’s Shi Ze?”

Ru Ge’s voice was cutting, but Ye Xiyang paused at the undertone of worry in it. Shi Ma’s voice came through from the communication jade. “What?”

Yueyang. The vermilion sun had set, a lantern glowed dim as a firefly in its stead; in this well-decorated, small inn, two people sat in the large study. Ye Xiyang didn’t look up from the stack of books brought back from the sect; mostly petitions and complaints, suggestions, this lot. A couple were marriage petitions— simple courtesy to the Supreme Leader, nowadays, now that matchmaking wasn’t as often done. Ah, no, that was when it came deeper into his rule. His _shifu_ liked to matchmake; otherwise, how would Ye Xiyang end up having to meet a woman to consider for his marriage? Ye Xiyang didn’t care much for it, though. Matters of the heart was none of his problem. The only one he actually looked into was Shi Ma’s later marriage, which was of import only because of who she was to him.

In any case, nothing as important as Ru Ge’s possible panic was on the table.

Shi Ma had taken two of the Wolf Guard and three of the wolves to hunt down Celestial Alignment Sect insects that had been infesting the area. Vermilion Sun Sect truly was lacklustre; it could hardly keep up with Celestial Alignment Sect's swarm. “ _Xiao_ Ze and _Xiao_ Ying are in Qunan, no?”

“They haven’t reported back for over a day,” Ru Ge said, “and their jades are dimmed.”

Just one day. It was somewhat surprising that Ru Ge would bring it up when a week hadn't passed, until Ye Xiyang remembered that this was Ru Ge when they were 32— they had become the Jade Moon of Frozen Dragon Sect, but they hadn't quite hardened into jade yet either. Deep in there was the teen who taught Ye Xiyang calligraphy over the course of years, who made sure he did his reading, who turned to look when Ye Xiyang tugged their sleeve.

"Let me try," Ye Xiyang said, putting down the book in his hand. Those jades bowed down to the Slumbering Dragon; they would have to react. At Ru Ge's nod, Ye Xiyang reached for his jade and rang out a call for the two, but the only thing answering him was an abruptly stopping tug. Ye Xiyang looked up. "They're in a space. They were probably caught up in an array."

Ru Ge's expression cooled. "Those Celestial Alignment people truly seek to quickly return to their ancestors."

They always did, in Ru Ge's books, Ye Xiyang thought with amusement. One thing he couldn't help but think, though, was that it was probably Wan Yu dragging them all into trouble. Especially without Ye Xiyang around, he probably even more wantonly jumped into the nearest murder case he could find. Then again, there was also a new factor joining the calculations here: would he make the decision just as he'd always done, now that he had a child following him?

"It's all right," he said, returning to the next petition on the table. He paused just long enough to refill his cup of tea. "They most likely have teamed up with Wan Yu. He'll keep them alive."

Ru Ge, "......" Oh?

"Even if he knows their identities, he's unlikely to not keep them in his midst. It's more advantageous anyhow," Ye Xiyang said, feeling slightly judged and defensive. Ru Ge might be going through documents and reports spread out across their writing desk themselves, but even without eye contact they'd mastered the art of passive-aggressive retaliation, including that of silent judgement.

"...You trust him quite a bit."

"He's not hard to guess," he replied. Ye Xiyang decided it was as good a time as any to finish his tea; he wanted the spiced milk tea that they'd brought from Frozen Dragon Sect, suddenly. He would ask for it after this. "His bottom line is clear and predictable, and he can't leave behind people so long as they're not too depraved."

"Oh? He is such a person?"

Ru Ge sounded nonchalant as they resumed writing on their scroll. Ye Xiyang had never before been curious of what they wrote, given that he'd read a great many of them and they were all reports on changes in leaderships in some parts of the _wulin_ or another report of Frozen Dragon Sect's sold weapons changing hands, but now he suspected the contents of that paper was not what it ought to be.

"We will go tomorrow noon," Ye Xiyang said instead. "For now, let Shi Ma keep them occupied. We will keep them from calling reinforcements. I want to see what Vermilion Sun Sect will do."

* * *

The awkwardness in the air was palpable to anyone with skin, but still, they focused on the task at hand..

Xue Ying had given Yun Zisu an overview of the situation and the array they were trapped in, so in turn she'd given the two Frozen Dragon Sect disciples a pill for dispelling the cold each. Wan Yu, too— even if they had a fight, she would never have the heart to ignore his well being.

"Actually, Zisu," Wan Yu said, then cleared his throat as his gaze darted away. The five of them sat in front of the stove once more, relishing its warmth before they had to pack up and move about in the rain for another good half a day. This time, though, Quan Su sat between Wan Yu and Yun Zisu, almost like a buffer— or as a self-appointed wall. "You were part of the lookout for the night hunt, right? Do you remember the general layout? Can you still draw it?"

Yun Zisu took a deep breath and refocused her mind from the discomfort of the hanging conversation still in the air. "Nevermind that, I still have the map they gave. Are they very similar?"

Wan Yu turned to Shi Ze, who perked up and waited. Lips thinning, Yun Zisu rolled out the map given to her by Vermilion Sun Sect on the ground off to the side, where Shi Ze hunched over it and hummed to himself. After several moments, he circled several large patches of areas far from where they were now. "These areas aren't right, in this space. Landmarks not right, some are missing. This entire patch is now just flat forest."

"They don't care about that area much, so they didn't bother with it," Xue Ying commented. She flipped through the pages of a small book with her thumb, glance darting from Shi Ze to Yun Zisu to Wan Yu. "That makes sense."

Yun Zisu thought about it. “So we’re currently looking for the six totems that make up the ‘edges’ of this space, and they’re each of import to the Celestial Alignment individuals who set it up. That means it’s safe to say that these far off, unimportant places wouldn’t have them.”

It wasn’t a stretch to say so; Wan Yu nodded along. “A good bet would be the spot with the… mud creature, another is the missing men. Neither of them are in the places they ought to be, though, so would moving them be out of the question or what here, Xue Ying?”

Xue Ying’s lips thinned and she slammed the book shut, putting it back into her pocket. “I don’t know.”

“It’s not safe yet to split up, though,” Yun Zisu said at last, shaking her head. “There’s only four of us, and we have a civilian to guard; that leaves at most three. Let’s stick together as we explore. Wan Yu has the ability to dry us, Xue Ying, you can set up wards for a temporary resting spot, right? I am well stocked with talismans and some gadgets, pills. I also do specialize as a sword cultivator. Shi Ze?”

“I’ll scout on ahead,” he nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A showcase of the flexibility of the word "oh"--
> 
> YXY: I trust him.  
> RG: Oh?  
> YXY: He has ethics, at least.  
> RG: Oh.  
> SM: Don't be like that, he's making friends!  
> RG: Oh...?  
> YXY: What's that last one supposed to mean...


	24. Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're telling me you don't eat the flesh and blood of your enemies?"

Shi Ze was flying off ahead. Seeing him buffeted in the storm at even greater speeds made Wan Yu feel kind of bad, but Xue Ying was nonchalant; “He’s supposed to be tempering his body as part of his training anyway,” she said.

The rest of them were flying at a slower pace, each on their swords, but close enough to each other that Wan Yu could keep a shield around them to keep the water off. Quan Su was on his back now, because Yun Zisu was around to fight if need be. The awkward air had somewhat dissipated, but it was the kind of dissipated where you accidentally swallowed a fine fish bone and while you were somewhat sure that it wasn't stuck on your throat, you still did just swallow a fish bone.

“Training for what?” he asked.

“Leader of Wolf Guard.”

“...Sounds cool, wasn’t what I was expecting, though.” He’d imagined that an elite guard in Frozen Dragon Sect would be named, oh, who knew, Dragon Guard? Something along that line. Xue Ying snorted, though.

“It has real wolves in it. Of course it’d be called Wolf Guard.”

"Frozen Dragon Sect has a group of massive wolfdogs that is supposedly led by the Red Wolf of Sect Leader Ye," Yun Zisu said under her breath. She never would've imagined she'd say this under this situation, whilst sharing space with an inner-gate disciple of Frozen Dragon Sect. Though they didn't divide their sect that way, Yun Zisu considered anyone who was a direct disciple to someone close to the Sect Leader to be an inner gate. Xue Ying shot her a lazy glance.

"It historically was part of the winter hunting group. For food."

Wan Yu raised his eyebrows. "You're telling me you don't eat the flesh and blood of your enemies?"

"Surnamed Wan, you're on thin fucking ice."

"Pfft. My sword is Silvergrass, not Silverice."

An aborted chuckle— Wan Yu and Xue Ying glanced at the source, and Yun Zisu schooled her face, staring right on ahead.

The space they were trapped in wasn’t that big; in less than half a shichen they saw the sky close down to the ground like a dome. Moreover, the rain was somewhat weird this close to the border. It was no longer a torrent like the heavens was leaking, though, so when they landed on the dry ground— despite the drizzle—, Wan Yu dispelled the water shield and let Quan Su back down.

“Spaces are so… bizarre.” Yun Zisu took a look around. Where there were cloud covers in the ‘central parts’ like the mountain where they found the landslide and victims, here the sky was almost… light, even, and clear, too. The shade was reminiscent of the other side of dusk, if one looked at the side opposite the setting sun. It didn’t have stars, either, as if it was forgotten and thus erased.

“This one is thanks to the limitations of whoever made it,” Xue Ying answered. “I don’t think they’re usually this big. If they are, it’s usually set up by a whole group of elders. They used to make that kind of stuff way back thousands of years ago, when sects, or parts of it, were built hidden from sight.”

If nothing else, Xue Ying knew a lot, Yun Zisu admitted to herself. A lot of what she knew was limited to what Vermilion Sun Sect had to offer in its classes and libraries, and they never delved deep into history; it was a relatively new sect, after all, and couldn’t trace its ancestry back to the last war either.

“Now I wonder who that woman is,” Wan Yu said. He took the direction opposite to where Shi Ze went— Wan Yu approached the trees, though he didn’t go so far his voice went unheard.

Xue Ying pursed her lips. “Don’t trust appearances, when it comes to Celestial Alignment Sect. They do a lot of face-stealing and using cultivation to maintain appearance. She’s probably an elder, now that I think about it.”

Oh. Sticking his tongue out in distaste, Wan Yu turned back to looking around. The rain here being light and distinctly not touching the ground before going back up was unsettling to say the least, but this wasn’t the only way in which this edge was eating the laws of nature like supper. When Wan Yu approached a nearby tree, he finally saw that half its roots were upended, while another one behind it was without bark.

_What the hell do they use to construct these spaces… Why are array cultivators like this?_

There wasn’t much Wan Yu could gather by himself, though, and soon enough he went back to the group. And the lot _had_ moved— it seemed like Xue Ying was inching along in Shi Ze’s direction, and Yun Zisu and Quan Su followed suit. When he rejoined them, Xue Ying glanced at him. “Do you have anything that can suck away energy?”

Wan Yu narrowed his eyes. “None that’s useful for what you want to use it for.”

“Tch. I thought your _shifu_ would leave you something useful.”

“I thought _your_ _shifu_ would leave you something useful.”

Xue Ying’s arm was in the air on its way to whack him when she turned around and pretended she didn’t lose her composure. Wan Yu rolled his eyes. Thankfully, Shi Ze seemed to be on the trail for… something. He stopped and waved at them without turning back, then pulled out his shovel and started digging. Xue Ying pulled hers out, too, but Wan Yu gestured at her to give it to him; soon enough, he was digging alongside Shi Ze. His shovel hit something hard— it gave out a dull thunk, like metal dampened by dirt.

Oh. Don’t tell him…

Wan Yu looked over, as if with a gaze he wanted to express his incredulity and disbelief— Yun Zisu caught his eyes and walked over, a deep frown in place. Yun Zisu didn’t have a shovel— really, they both needed to get one, it proved to be very handy recently— but she did have two hands, and with them she tugged up the metallic thing while Wan Yu worked to dislodge it. 

"These are… Damn, that woman is sick."

Bronze cauldron. Instead of the extreme yin men of the real world, what the Celestial Alignment woman manifested here were literal cauldrons, as if cementing how much she didn't see those victims as human. Were it Wan Yu holding the thing, he would’ve thrown it away, but it was Yun Zisu with these massive, heavy cauldrons— she carefully tugged it out of the last bits of clinging earth and moved it to the side, before the two of them went to where Shi Ze was and helped him unearth more. In the end, after what felt like forever, they dug out all 10 and were sitting on the ground, stove out and boiling water. Xue Ying brewed them tea.

There was silence as they all mulled over what they’d found.

"What do we do with these?" Wan Yu asked, turning to Xue Ying.

She frowned. "Try to destroy it, I guess?"

Before Wan Yu could reply, though, Shi Ze shot up to his feet and stared at the woods— wary, Wan Yu and Yun Zisu rose, too, while Xue Ying doused the fire and put the stove back, reaching out to grab Quan Su’s wrist. And not a moment too soon— a white glint.

“The cauldrons!” Wan Yu shouted. “Don’t let them take it!”

It was faceless Wan Yu and Ye Xiyang. For once, the phantom creatures were heading their way— it seemed like these cauldrons were the last straw for them, because they weren’t running away. Silvergrass was out with a _zing_ , and Wan Yu heard Prismatic Ray unsheathe, too, while on the other side Shi Ze guarded the rear. Before he could meet his faceless counterpart, though, Yun Zisu already leapt in front of him and met ‘Wan Yu’s’ swing. An ear-piercing shriek echoed as metal met metal.

“Put them into your ring!” Yun Zisu shouted. “I’ll! Handle! This!”

Wan Yu shut his mouth and did as he was told. What would never show from her pleasant, friendly manner was the fact that she was a sword cultivator through and through; unlike Wan Yu who would dabble in multiple weapons for the sake of diversity— and in case he ever needed it— Yun Zisu was focused on and honed to a deadly point her sword, and she could be a beast when she let herself go. What Tian Ling wasn’t able to show yet was the power behind Vermilion Sun’s decisive moves, the _fa jin_ behind its explosive thrusts, the way its footwork called upon the image of an advancing front pressing onwards. After meeting phantom Silvergrass’s downward swing, Yun Zisu followed up with a jab, withdrawing when ‘Wan Yu’ pulled back to kick, slamming back against his leg with her arm and elbow. By the time Wan Yu finished hiding all ten cauldrons, Yun Zisu had led the two away and further into the forest.

“Shi Ze said she’s good,” Xue Ying said, “but also, your favorite earth thing is back and it’s right over there.”

Wan Yu turned to look at what she pointed—

“Fuck!”

* * *

  
  


Noon. The sun had slipped off its zenith and lost its garish white brilliance, turning instead into a breezy summer early afternoon. As robes, stray hair and leaves swayed to the backdrop of light blue, however, the air at the makeshift floating platform above Qunan was stagnant with unspoken threats.

The Vermilion Sun elders and seniors who'd gone to an emergency meeting yesterday had resurfaced early in the morning, and some people had gone to set up a magical platform to access the space floating in the sky. The headquarters had sent more people to patrol, too, to keep the premises clear— especially of Celestial Alignment Sect presence. What nobody expected, however, was for Frozen Dragon Sect to barge into the territory of Vermilion Sun Sect— and for it to be in the form two massive wolves carrying people on their backs, one the humans' arms each in their mouths. Following closely behind had been a group of people in dark blue, surfacing from the mottled darkness of the lush mountain forests outside Qunan.

The patrolling disciples were senior inner gate ones, but none of them recognized the leader when they pulled down their scarf— all these disciples knew was the person, whose gender was indeterminate, had sharp, piercing eyes and a prominent scar on their right cheek.

Feng- _shigu_ , named Feng Hongqiu, froze when she arrived after a call from this patrol group. After taking a shaky inhale, she called out, "What brings the Red Wolf of Frozen Dragon Sect to our Vermilion Sun Sect's territory?!"

The Red Wolf of Frozen Dragon Sect flung the half-mangled bodies off the back of her wolves. From the shadows of the woods more of her folks emerged— Feng Hongqiu manifested her _qin,_ as well as alerted the rest of the sect present. Only three of the Frozen Dragon Sect members total were here, but she knew that these would not be the common disciples; the Red Wolf led the Wolf Guard, and the Wolf Guard was under the direct order of their Supreme Leader.

If there ever was a sect that was known for their savage survival skills, Frozen Dragon Sect would be it. According to what was known by the _wulin,_ a normal disciple would be trained by being thrown into the mountains in the middle of winter and forced to survive for two months; if they died then they died, but if they tried to crawl back home before the time was up, then they were fed to the wolves. The current Supreme Leader, Ye Xiyang, was no different, or so it was said. The righteous faction had never seen him in a formal setting, but there were rumors that the silent burning of the entire Xing family and their residence in the imperial capital was his sole doing, back before he took on his current mantle. To do so, he was rumored to have lived in the premises for 8 days with no one the wiser, planting various things to ensure that everyone inside died from the smoke long before the fire became noticeable. The secular world had not been able to pin down the murders; when the Court of Judicature and Revision sent out people to check on the major case, nobody was able to gather much evidence; the corpses and the scene both gave away no detail, and the fire ate up everything else of use. That year, he was 17.

Ye Xiyang might only be 25, but he was meticulous in his plans, and not one raised with room for frivolity. And the one he most trusted with executing his plans was this woman in front of them: Shi Ma, the woman who made her mark in the cultivation world by wiping out a 300-people demonic sect on her own, over the course of 4 months.

"Insects," Shi Ma said, nodding at the bodies. Once her two subordinates also piled a body each onto the stack, she turned around. "You're awful at catching Celestial Alignment critters."

And just like that, a team of three people and three wolves left.

Meanwhile, on the platform floating in the skies of Qunan, a man in blue and black stood with a tall, graceful figure in white. In one hand he held an umbrella, shielding himself from the hot sun, while with the other hand he fanned himself. Light tinkling sounds followed the swaying bead strings of his company's hair accessories. On one side of the platform, however, were three elders of the Vermilion Sun Sect, guarded by a small entourage of seven. On the other end, a lone woman.

"Oh, what a surprise. Elder Xie Shun is well." Ru Ge's tone was pleasant, but several of those hearing startled at the deep voice— clearly they were not expecting such a masculine one. This Elder Xie Shun, however, only scrunched up her face in disgust. "We were not expecting you to handle matters for the Yang Candidate."

"You truly have always been the most infuriating kind of cocky, Ru Ge," Xie Shun sneered. "The one thoroughly convinced of their own worth. In the end, hiding behind anyone of any gender."

Ru Ge raised an eyebrow. "My. Elder Xie has such strong feelings towards me, I didn't know."

"Your _dirty mongrel_ —" she spat out the word, "is—"

And she was cut off by a resounding crack. Three things happened: from Ye Xiyang's hand Fractal Frost had extended from its fan form into a white whip, something froze in the air where Xie Shun used to be, and Xie Shun landed on another part of the platform with all the grace she could muster. Another crack of the whip.

"As someone of higher station than you, Xie Shun, I advise you to not offend people you can't afford to offend."

Ru Ge shot him a subtle glance at that, Ye Xiyang could feel it. Still, he didn't heed it much; Ru Ge was probably sensing how different this him was, compared to the real 25 years old Ye Xiyang. Him at that age, for one, did not have such finesse with arrogant words. Ye Xiyang recalled Fractal Frost and fanned himself. "Neither Shi Ma nor Yue Ge are people you can afford as personal enemies, much less myself. Unfortunately, it's too little too late if you're intending to seek forgiveness."

The Vermilion Sun Sect delegation exchanged glances between each other. It was clear that this turn of events was becoming more and more favorable towards them; if Frozen Dragon Sect had personal vendetta against Celestial Alignment Sect and was ready to resolve today's matter, then Vermilion Sun Sect would benefit, too. They wouldn't lose that much face either. The demonic faction was well-known for its internal clashes; if Frozen Dragon Sect did take care of Celestial Alignment Sect, all Vermilion Sun Sect had to report to the world was that the two had conflict that spilled over to Vermillion Sun territories, but ultimately was a demonic faction matter. 

"I wouldn't be so sure of the security of your position now, Ye Xiyang," Xie Shun said, expression flattening into pure contempt. "Killing your _shifu_ was a bold enough choice, but don't think we don't all know that you've been away for months. If the rumors are true, then you really are sharing a lot more traits with Linghu Yao than just being cut-sleeves. Are you two perhaps exchanging pointers on internal politics?"

Xie Shun was an elder in the Celestial Alignment Sect in the truest sense— though she looked to be in her mid-twenties, she was above seventy and secure enough in her cultivation and position that she could be so publicly contemptuous of the Yang Candidate and yet not lose her head for it. According to what Shi Ma and Ru Ge gathered over the years, she was angry that her direct disciple and successor, a woman named Rong Chichi, was not just rejected and rebuffed by Linghu Yao, but also died because of him. While she could not harm him, the rest of the Celestial Alignment Sect inner circle could not stop her from showing her displeasure publicly either; several other elders also were not too pleased with this generation's picks.

It was always risky to be so blatantly divided, though, which must be why Xie Shun was sent here to resolve the matter.

"Your understanding of our sect has always been a bit suspect, Xie Shun, but no matter. I am here to retrieve the two disciples you’ve trapped in your array. Now, if you would step out of the way,” Ye Xiyang said, then walked forward. Xie Shun narrowed her eyes, but she held her ground.

Well, that was her loss.

"Shi Ma, if you will."

An oppressive aura suddenly slammed onto the platform, one condensed by years of bloodshed— leaping from below, Shi Ma appeared behind Xie Shun, countered several strikes from the alarmed Xie Shun with one arm, then grabbed the woman's hair and dragged her back. Her other, bandaged hand cupped Xie Shun's chin and pushed it up, baring the woman's throat. With her arms locked behind her, she couldn't move— and the act of swallowing only drew attention to her pale neck, oh-so-vulnerable to the slide of a blade.

Ye Xiyang tilted his head to the side. "Elder Xie might have done better not holding Yue Ge and Shi Ma's main disciples when she herself is propping up the Fated Hexagram Array. This Ye Xiyang knows Elder Xie is not playing at her best."

Xie Shun’s style was not the best for confrontations to begin with, but when she was also fueling such a massive Fated Hexagram Array, almost three quarters of her energy and attention was on the space. Unfortunately, she had no other choice today; the team sent with her had been picked off one by one by Shi Ma, and now it was Ru Ge’s time to dismantle the array itself from the inside out. Ye Xiyang gave her a polite smile as he walked up to the array space.

Despite the time of day, even Qunan was quiet; from this high up, it was impossible to see the mortals down below gaping and staring at the platform with apprehension and worry. 

“S-sect Leader Ye! I—” A young voice rang out clear in the silence, shattering everyone’s expectations; it was Tian Ling, flying closer on her sword while Yi Lei stuttered behind on his own, trying his best to tug her back by the arm. “My _shijie_ and fellow disciples are also inside, may I, I—”

The Vermilion Sun delegation were all shocked into silence by her action, but Ye Xiyang only let out the tiniest of smiles.

“I don’t see why not.”

Ru Ge shot him another glance, but otherwise said nothing as Tian Ling broke off from Yi Lei’s hold and trailed behind them both. Shi Ma gave him a nod, her grip on Xie Shun forcing her to look up as he passed; Ye Xiyang returned it with a smile and pulled out Heart Mirror.

Heart Mirror was a sword that only entered the list of 50 powerful weapons four years ago. In the sunlight, the metal glinted unmarred, brilliant white. The half in shadow, however, seemed to have roiling mist etched under its surface; patterns of white rippling waters seemed to dance across the blade, and it was hard to tell whether it was something in the steel itself or something less tangible. In Ye Xiyang's hand, though, the _jian_ turned a blank white before glowing a faint blue— it almost looked like the sword had become ghostly, its cool and hazy appearance defying daylight.

With a slash, the space was torn open, exposing gaping darkness that encompassed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I graduated! It sucked. Saturday may have something, keep a look out...


	25. Supreme Leader justifies his stalking behavior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'll take the fall for this relationship of ours."

It only took a glance for Ye Xiyang to know exactly where they were: it was that night when Wan Yu handled the mud creature. While Wan Yu was busy with the thing, Ye Xiyang had ample time to observe his surroundings, after all. Waving on a wider barrier onto his umbrella, he led the other two deeper into the array space.

“The other half of the array setter died,” Ru Ge suddenly said. Ye Xiyang raised an eyebrow. “Must’ve been absorbed into this space.”

“Oh?”

“It will get ugly soon,” Ru Ge said. Whenever they sidestep an explanation, said explanation was either unimportant or disgusting. “Let’s simply find Xue Ying and Shi Ze.”

Ye Xiyang let out a faint hum at that, reaching for the jade. This time, things were easy— they were led straight to the boundary edge on the other side of the space, something that only took half an hour when unimpeded by the winds, rain and terrain.

Along the way, though, Ru Ge started, nonchalant, “So, this Wan Yu."

"What is there to say?" Ye Xiyang said, a bit helpless. He kept being prodded on this matter, but even though Ye Xiyang was a cut-sleeve, it didn't necessarily mean he was attracted to everyone that grabbed his interest one way or another. More importantly, even if he _did_ feel an attraction, it didn't mean that Ye Xiyang was interested in more.

Wan Yu was an interesting young man and to a degree his personality _was_ magnetic, but that was all there was on the matter. His looks barely skirted the line of above average, and everything else was mostly scars and calluses. His thinness wasn't that of the aesthetic sort either. Only the way everything came to life when he moved in a fight seemed to salvage anything.

“We’ll talk about this later,” Ye Xiyang said.

They arrived to flinging mud, the wet dirt stopping midair as it struck the wall of Ye Xiyang’s protection. Ru Ge leaned away in disgust, but then their eyes turned assessing. “That’s one of the cruxes, isn’t it?”

Ru Ge already had an overview of the situation long ago. Ye Xiyang nodded.

The battlefield was even more of a mess than the original, but in a different way. Two figures flitted here and there, one dark one light, as the mud creature towered over them, but this time the lack of coherent rain and the additional figures changed the dynamic— in a protective barrier Xue Ying stood with a child, playing on her _xiao_ , her song disorienting. It was one of Ru Ge’s core pieces. Outside, Wan Yu was keeping the limbs busy— man and sword rejoined and split as they moved around the creature, every now and then using the drying technique to smash a limb. It both seemed to work and futile at once. Though the water couldn’t quite rewet it due to the warped laws of reality at these border-edges of a manmade world, as if through pure magic another limb would resurface after a while, and his actions only bought them some time. On the other hand, Shi Ze seemed to be trying to close in on the core. It was easy to read the battlefield that way; the core roles clear, everything only danced in that rhythm.

“Where’s Yun- _shijie_?” Ye Xiyang heard from behind him. Ah. He’d forgotten about Tian Ling.

“She might not have found them yet,” he said, shrugging. “I would advise you to stay until this battle’s over. It won’t take too long.”

The difficulty indeed had been scaled down when the summer storm didn’t quite touch these lands, and on top of that Wan Yu had two helpers. Sighing, Ye Xiyang handed the umbrella to Ru Ge and walked out.

The mud creature rose as it dodged another attempt by Shi Ze to close in, four limbs surrounded Wan Yu, the air around him chaotic with flung-about debris. With a snap, Ye Xiyang opened his fan.

Wan Yu felt a shiver run down his spine, and only after it happened did he realize it _was_ from the cold— the Weird Earth Baby had frozen solid, its muddy self darkening as it solidified. A crack had been what caused it— more specifically, it was a certain whip that did it.

“Ye Xiyang! You piece of shit bastard!” he roared at the top of his lungs. Hopping off Silvergrass, Wan Yu waved and let the sword unleash its full powers, the blade flying at speeds almost invisible to the eye and shattering the limbs. The air became deafening for a moment with all the cracking sounds compounding on each other. As chunks of frozen mud rained down, the figure of the Weird Earth Baby shattered into pieces, too, and two people met eye-to-eye from across the battlefield.

When Silvergrass flew back into Wan Yu’s hand, Ye Xiyang felt like a figure from 17 years in the future overlapped with the furious man stalking towards him.

“That’s a very hurtful greeting,” Ye Xiyang said.

“Where does it hurt?” Wan Yu asked, though it might as well be a bark. His usually bright and cheeky grin had turned into a facsimile of itself, one full of bared teeth. “Here, let me flog it more.”

Ru Ge, “......”

“In my heart,” Ye Xiyang said, a hint of regret seeping into his voice. “It hurt. I thought we were friends.”

Ru Ge, “......”

“Oh? Come here, let _Gege_ take a look and mangle it more.”

Ru Ge, “......”

"All right," Ye Xiyang acquiesced. "What is it this time?"

Wan Yu, "......"

Ru Ge, "......"

"What is it _this time?!"_ Wan Yu roared, grabbing Ye Xiyang by the collar. Any other time Ye Xiyang wouldn't buck, but this time he played along, faking a stumble forward. Wan Yu avoided him; with a smile, Ye Xiyang straightened up. A punch— it was caught. Gritting his teeth, Wan Yu raised a leg in a kick, but it was blocked by another hand, too, and he withdrew before going in for a full out brawl.

Thud. Thunk. Thud. Wan Yu and Ye Xiyang exchanged blow after blow. Instead of calming him down, though, it only served to incense him. At the last move, Ye Xiyang sidestepped.

"When angry, your left leaves a lot of openings," he advised.

“I’ll punch you a new opening,” Wan Yu hissed through gritted teeth. In the end, though, he took a step back and breathed deeply, regulating his inhale and exhale along with his mood. Then, in one explosive burst, "It's all your fault! You ruined my friendship with Zisu!”

Right after, he deflated. It was a sorry sight; muddied from the fight, he also looked tired from lack of proper rest, the shadows under his eyes accentuated by the slump of his shoulders. 

"Even without me, you'll ruin your relationship with her," Ye Xiyang pointed out. "But in consideration of our past camaraderie, I'm willing to explain things to her?"

Wan Yu rolled his eyes, though it took on a distinct hopeless note. Pushing Ye Xiyang away by his shoulder, he walked back to where Quan Su was, where she hadn't moved from the place the barrier Xue Ying set up used to be. Xue Ying, on the other hand, was by Ru Ge's side this time, mirroring her _shifu'_ s horrified expression. Shi Ze looked intrigued. Ignorant of all this, Wan Yu said, voice tired, "What is there to explain? I— argh. You're taking too much enjoyment out of your revenge. You should be beyond this. You're a sect leader. All I ever did to you was make you plant rice seedlings."

Ru Ge's expression distorted. Ye Xiyang, on the other hand, schooled his face better— the reminder of the fish nipping his skin when he was caught unawares was not going to leave any time soon, but he was used to a lot more from Wan Yu.

"It's nothing of the sort," Ye Xiyang coaxed. "Rest easy, I'll explain everything to Yun Zisu once she returns. I'll take the fall for this relationship of ours."

Ru Ge, "......" What is this subtle pampering tone…

* * *

  
  


Deeper into the forests, the unrelenting rain returned— When Yun Zisu gritted her teeth and brushed her hair back and out of her line of sight, the water got into her eyes anyway.

The terrain and the weather, both were infuriating. They’d settled on a small clearing, but even that had been widened through the sheer amount of trees chopped down by stray sword intent— many of which had come from her, as she overreached and he sidestepped. It had been a farce of a dance, this fight: as trunks fell and covered up the arena, they’d jump over it and took the break of being separated by a tree to reconsider, recalibrate their approaches.

Yun Zisu brushed her hair back once more.

“Wan Yu” and “Ye Xiyang” were a quick pair, but only “Wan Yu” fought— and he fought like a savage. Not unsophisticated— not that, but the way he moved was always a shade off, and Yun Zisu couldn’t help the frustration welling up in her as she guessed another follow-up wrong.

It was a mix of things. First, this phantom fought with basic moves, but with inhuman power behind them. But it wouldn't be a problem if it _didn't have Wan Yu's identity plastered onto it_ , poorly done as it might have been. At the blur of white limbs in this dark, rainy nights Yun Zisu raised her arm in preparation for a swift, transitional kick, a common move from Wan Yu, but what she got was instead an ungainly, powerful kick— the destabilizing sort, unbecoming of Wan Yu's skill. But the worst part was—

Whenever "Wan Yu" tethered on the verge of losing, "Ye Xiyang" saved him.

Yun Zisu gritted her teeth and took a step back, using the energy to lunge at Ye Xiyang. Prismatic Ray was singing with pure, sharp intent— fire brimmed under the steel, letting out wisps of its promise in flashes of light, flames extinguished too fast by the rain. Still, trees around them fell in twos and threes; as the three of them navigated the terrain in a ridiculous dance, the downpour seemed to become worse and worse as the skies cleared of peering silhouettes of shifting leaves above.

It was getting insulting, how long this battle was taking. Wan Yu had the advantage over her due to element, but in terms of strength they were matched: she overpowered at the early stage, he was a beast as time pushed him to the edge. But this— this knock-off?

Yun Zisu lunged for a low thrust, sensing a high swipe, but her blade was met by a clumsy, downward swing.

She.

Kept thinking this was Wan Yu.

As soon as he deflected, "Wan Yu" retreated and assumed a defensive position in front of "Ye Xiyang", and Yun Zisu felt the blood in her body rise to her head. Stealing a deep breath in the gap between the actions, Yun Zisu drew back and bade her energy.

"Yun- _shijie_!"

And she unleashed the moves she'd been practicing for as long as she remembered: Thousand Sunset Clouds Gold.

" _Eat! Shit!"_

All this time she had been fighting this phantom as though it was Wan Yu, but _it wasn't_. This was a poor copy of him, and just as much as she didn't recognize it, what it was doing or what it was going to do, likewise it didn't know her— these set of moves that Wan Yu had already learned to counter easily overwhelmed this phantom, especially with the increased speed and furious _fa jin_. Yun Zisu felt her blood boil and channeled the fire into her increasingly aggressive advance, landing slices onto thighs and sides and, at one well-timed feint, chopped off the phantom's left arm.

 _Got you_.

It wasn't crippling, but it did affect balance and movement— off-kilter, its moves were even messier now, and Yun Zisu slammed in harder to destabilize it.

And it _was_ getting cornered. It was becoming clear, though, that this phantom Wan Yu was shielding the one behind it— and somehow, that made her see red.

"Even like this, you're still shielding him?!"

"Yun- _shijie_!" The voice was more urgent now.

"I'm!" An authoritative slash. "So!" A thrust that she diverted upwards. "Wan Yu!" She grazed the wrist of the phantom. "Frustrated!" A clean cut, now. "With!" The sword and hand still attached to it fell with a splash. "You!"

"And your stupid Ye- _xiong_ too!" she shouted as she lunged in, using her sword intent to lengthen her reach— and pierce the two shadows through, skewering them in the chest.

The two melted into mud in the rain, and Yun Zisu threw Prismatic Ray to the side. After another moment, she dropped to her knees and cried.

"Yun- _shijie_ …"

It was Tian Ling. Yun Zisu wiped her eyes— not that it mattered, in this rain— and looked up and to the side to see Tian Ling, actually Tian, kneel in the puddle with her. The girl laid a hesitant hand on Yun Zisu's shoulder. "Yun- _shijie_ , you're bleeding. I'm scared it'll get…"

"Yeah," Yun Zisu said tiredly. "I'll be fine, though. Give me a moment and we can head back. It's a waste to do anything here. Needs it dry."

She was garbling her sentences, she realized, but she was too tired to care. Now that the tension of the moment had faded, all that was left was the exhaustion— the soul deep kind, the sort that made her want to go to sleep, like a campfire extinguished by a strong wind. It was just now, too, that Yun Zisu realized her aggressive approach had left her exposed to more of the counters, and that she'd gotten several cuts on her upper arms and another on the outer side of her thigh, but all of them were shallow and weren't bleeding too much. Yun Zisu accepted Tian Ling's silent offer for help and the two slowly rose up, Tian Ling dropping down for a moment to grab Prismatic Ray as they passed by it.

When they returned back to the unofficial base, it was to a meal. An umbrella floated high in the air, and from it was a dome that shielded them all from the rain; under it, two stoves were boiling large pots. Everyone present gathered round it, sitting on the dry ground bar for one person who sat on a log. They seemed to be waiting for it to cook.

When she saw _that person_ there, though, her lips thinned.

Still, she couldn’t hold a grudge forever. Someone like her, her anger came and went like a flash fire— by the time she approached Wan Yu and Ye Xiyang sitting by the stove, she’d schooled her expression into the border of politeness.

Wan Yu rose to his feet, but his awkwardness was palpable; Yun Zisu sighed and sat down, though it was more like falling down. Only Tian Ling helped her from just crumbling into a heap. The wounds were starting to sting, now, and Yun Zisu was exhausted.

“Shit ah— do you need bandages? Help?”

“You’re not usually this awkward,” she said, half a sigh half exasperated. “It’s fine. Tian Ling can do it.”

Wan Yu shut up at that, and moved to dry her. The water floated in the air for a moment before shooting out of the boundaries of the barrier. Yun Zisu let out a contented sigh; she felt warmer already, and it helped that Wan Yu had been careful, enough to also clean some of the dirt off from all the splashing in the mud she’d done.

“I hadn’t imagined you to be this awkward,” Ye Xiyang commented as he lifted the lid of the pots and put in some herbs before stirring them. Whatever it was he was cooking, it smelled fragrant— Yun Zisu was worse than Wan Yu when it came to cooking, and she had to admit her stomach churned in hunger. At least Wan Yu was familiar with the ingredients that came with certain dishes and could more or less hazard a guess. Yun Zisu had never stepped into a kitchen for anything but tea. How did Ye Xiyang know how to cook so well, though…

Wan Yu shot him a nasty glare. “Like you’re one to speak. At least I have friends.”

Ru Ge, “......”

“At least he has friends,” Yun Zisu agreed. “I’m cross with him, but at least he has friends.”

“Thank you, _Jiejie_.”

“Clearly you two don’t need me to make up,” Ye Xiyang said in a dry voice. Yun Zisu resisted the urge to roll her eyes— between her lack of energy, the consequential lack of filter to her emotions, and the occasional pain from Tian Ling dressing her wounds, she felt her control over her usual politeness faltering.

“Please do,” she said. Ah well, the best she could do right now was keep the sarcasm to a minimum— she’d deal with the consequences later. “What brought you here, Sect Leader Ye?”

Ye Xiyang rolled with it. “Wan Yu just happened to own a pearl I was interested in.

This time, though, it was Wan Yu who made a face. “What? I don’t own any pearls. Unless you’re talking about night pearls, which you can buy anywhere.”

“It’s a one of a kind pearl. There might never be a second one. It was something powerful enough to throw the entire _jianghu_ into chaos, so I was rather curious and wanted to take a look.”

Ru Ge’s forehead knotted as they too joined in trying to figure out what artifact Ye Xiyang was talking about. They’d kept a loose catalogue of thousands of artifacts in the _jianghu_ , many of which were rare and lost and existed only in throwaway lines in an old book, but none of them fit this pearl Ye Xiyang was describing. And it ought to be a real thing. Ru Ge knew Ye Xiyang when he sidestepped conversations— but then again, this Ye Xiyang was also not the one Ru Ge remembered months ago.

“I have no such thing,” Wan Yu said, voice flat. “If you bullshit, at least don’t bullshit something that could land me on a watchlist, you asshole.”

Ye Xiyang spread his arms. “You were asking. I answered truthfully.”

“You were _sincerely lying_ , and there’s a difference.”

“Suit yourself. If that helps you sleep at night, _Xiao_ Wan.”

“Leave it to Ye- _gongzhu_ to make things up to comfort himself over the fact he’s been stalking me for weeks.”

“Can you two shut up for like, five seconds?” Quan Su finally said, loudly enough it seemed to ring in the air. Everyone fell silent, and their gazes all darted to the sole child amidst them, but nobody said a word as they glanced at each other. Quan Su, on the other hand, made herself comfortable. “Thank you.”

Ru Ge, “......” They need a thorough talk with Shi Ma soon.

The food was done, though. Porridge, as that was the only thing that they could have at this point, but with what Ye Xiyang had in his kit, it was even more fragrant and hearty than the congee made from what Shi Ma had packed as thanks to Wan Yu— more spices, for one, and also some more dried ingredients. The congee had chunks of meat softened from the long cooking. The other pot, though, was sweet millet porridge. Jujubes, goji berries and cubed sweet potatoes floated in it, giving it an autumn color that seemed even warmer in this cold weather. Everyone grabbed a bowl or two and ate in silence.

"Before anything else, let's first resolve this array," Ru Ge started. Everyone perked up, sitting straighter as they all turned to them. "Fated Hexagram, as the name implies, comprises of 6 points. They ought to be things of import. The mud monster should be one. The extreme yin men array another."

"The phantoms," Ye Xiyang added. "What they thought of as Wan Yu and I."

“They might be counted as one, but we will have to check," Ru Ge said. "Prior to the Vermilion Sun disciple defeating it, the disturbance to the laws of this place was somewhat noticeable, but after, I would say that it might count as one. Did you notice anything on your way over?"

Ru Ge was looking at Tian Ling and Yun Zisu as they said that. Tian Ling blinked before saying, "I… uh, I think the rain wasn't… it was floating upwards. And I think some of the fallen trees just disappeared."

"How far were you?"

"Oh… About 8 _li_ from here?"

"Hmm. Not too far. I would say indeed, the two are one crux."

"Wait," Wan Yu said, holding a hand up. "Does it need to be destroyed or what?"

Ru Ge raised an eyebrow. "What do you think?"

Wan Yu rolled his eyes before rising to his feet, moving back to where there weren't people. Then he pulled out the cauldrons, letting them embed into the earth from their sheer weights with dull thuds— one, two, three, all the way to ten. In the end, the cauldrons formed an arc that half encircled them. "Cos we haven't destroyed these. Time for some good ol' pulverizing, I guess."

Unsheathing Silvergrass once more, he did just that.

The changes this time were both palpable and dramatic. The ground shook and dropped— in layers, as in it lost a palm-height amount of soil. Everyone scrambled away from the stoves which fell with loud thuds— the pots were thankfully almost empty, but the fire was an inch away from spilling out and catching some scraps of fabric unaware. The sky wobbled like it was about to fall apart. Wan Yu hurried closer, heart pounding a bit from the unsettling uncertainty of _the world shifting_.

“Half of it destroyed, this space is obviously unstable,” Ru Ge said. They looked way too calm for this. “The next we should find is the Vermilion Sun disciples. I’m afraid that if we push it back even further, they’ll be dead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inching ever closer to end of book 1... It'll come in more or less 4 chapters, and then I'll take 2-4 weeks break to leave some room for IRL matters; lots of things happening these days, but when are they not...


	26. Washed Clean by the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm still young and foolish, me in the future would most definitely be jaded. I'm not stupid."

"Vermilion Sun disciples?" Yun Zisu asked, straightening up. Everyone had gotten up to their feet as they avoided being caught unawares by the decaying world, but tiredness seemed to already bog half of them down— only the new arrivals looked steady still, while Wan Yu, Yun Zisu and Shi Ze looked to be tethering on pure willpower alone. "You mean the ones that went missing?"

Ru Ge shot Ye Xiyang a look, to which he answered with a barely perceptible nod. Sighing, they said, "It's unlikely for Elder Xie to kill them directly; being sent with such limited manpower, those disciples were more useful as power sources to this array. They will die anyway, like this. At this rate, they probably will soon."

Wan Yu's expression changed several times before he said, "You're Xue Ying's _shifu_ , right?"

"That's the question you choose to ask?" Xue Ying said, rolling her eyes. Standing a bit behind… him, she looked like a guard dog ready to bite. Was Ru Ge a he? Wan Yu didn’t know, and he wasn’t sure it was safe to ask. Was this a necessary question to ask, though? After all, regardless of gender, they were Ye Xiyang’s right hand person and thus free to be subjected to Wan Yu’s unadulterated bullshit.

"Do you want me to ask the Blue Cat one, then? Cos I can do that too."

Ye Xiyang, "......"

Xue Ying, "......"

Ru Ge, "......" The what, now?

Despite the threatening look Xue Ying shot him and the wary one Ye Xiyang had, Wan Yu opened his mouth. "If your peer is the Red Wolf of Frozen Dragon Sect, is Sect Leader Ye the Blue Cat, then? Because his personality is really all princess and cat."

Yun Zisu, "......"

Tian Ling, "......"

"If I am to have any title other than the Supreme Leader of Frozen Dragon Sect, then it'd be the Slumbering Black Dragon," Ye Xiyang said, sounding almost defeated. "Does that sate your curiosity?"

"Not really," Wan Yu said, pursing his lips as he faked the ability to think. "It just feeds my disappointment."

"There are no cats in the Slumbering Dragon Mountain," Shi Ze said. "It's too cold up there."

Wan Yu, "......"

Quan Su, "......"

"This conversation is a crime against humanity," Quan Su declared. "Can we move on to less idiotic topic?"

Right. The small world was falling apart, and here they were, having a dumb conversation. Wan Yu would blame this on the fact that he was pretty damn tired— it always sent him tethering at the edge of the cliffs of sanity before he leapt onto grumpy desert, where he’d stomp about, pissed off by everyone for everything until he got some rest. Ye Xiyang’s umbrella was keeping them all safe, though, for the time being— the ground shook every now and then, wobbling like it was made of agar, but the protection seemed to extend there, and kept them all standing on something solid. As if reminded by Quan Su’s words, Shi Ze packed his equipment back up— Wan Yu followed.

"I had a point, okay, asking him that," Wan Yu argued as he stuffed the pot and ladle back into his pouch. "Forgot what it was, though."

"I am Ru Ge, at times Yue Ge, as for when I use each name it is up to me and me alone," Ru Ge said, taking over the conversation from the shattered remains. It took Wan Yu a second to remember his original question. Oh, right. "If you call me 'Mister' _or_ 'Lady,' however, I will skin you with a _guzheng_ string."

That was nice and all, but… "Then what am I supposed to call you? Frozen Dragon Sect Chancellor of the Left? _Qianbei_?"

Ye Xiyang, "......" What is my Frozen Dragon Sect, a kingdom? You don't even call me Emperor.

Wan Yu shot him a look, as if to say, _that's because you're the princess_. Ru Ge’s returning stare was both piercing and unreadable— it was uncomfortable, for certain, but Wan Yu met it head on, raising an eyebrow as he did so. Ru Ge turned their attention to Ye Xiyang.

"In any case, the man who also set up this array would be a crux, as well as the Vermilion Sun Sect disciples. Do you have any idea as for the last one, Supreme Leader?"

The question was aimed towards Ye Xiyang, but it was Wan Yu who spoke up instead. "...Could something like Heavenly Rend be a crux?"

"It's possible, though likely a mere shadow of it. If it is, though, then…"

"I'll take care of it," Ye Xiyang answered. He turned to Wan Yu. "Where's Heavenly Rend? A weapon like that must've achieved sentience, it would definitely notice a copy of itself, if not out of indignation."

"Oh, if what you're looking for is bitching, I know the perfect weapon for you," Wan Yu said, tone taking a distinctly salesman tilt. "For the low low price of being harassed and scorched inside out, you can get zapped by Heavenly Rend. I'm sure it'd love to find its copy just to rant about it. Let's go, then. How are we dividing this?"

There was a moment of silence as everyone processed what he’d just said, and the crowds could then be divided into three categories: the disbelieving, the exasperated, and the tired.

"You'll have to go with me," Ye Xiyang said with a smile. "My umbrella can handle the lightning, while Heavenly Rend itself will be one way to pinpoint the location of this crux. Ru Ge, I entrust you with finding the disciples before you handle the last crux. Do you need to find them first before we destroy Heavenly Rend's copy?"

"I'll let you know when we find it," Ru Ge said, nodding. "The last one is easy. If we destroy all but one, his energy along with Elder Xie's will be the only thing powering this space, bar us, that is. But our influences are minute, it doesn't really matter; once we are down to one last crux, hop onto your swords."

"Why?" Shi Ze asked.

Ru Ge shot him a glance. "You'll see soon enough."

"Take the Vermilion Sun disciples with you," Ye Xiyang said. "Yun Zisu, I trust I can expect you to take care of your own folks once Ru Ge frees them. They're only here to dismantle the array."

Yun Zisu startled out of her tired stupor upon being addressed— she straightened up and nodded. “Many thanks for this, Sect Leader Ye.”

After that, the division was pretty natural: Shi Ze and Xue Ying would go with Ru Ge, along with Yun Zisu and Tian Ling. The matter was now down to Quan Su. After a moment’s hesitation, she inched one step closer to where Wan Yu and Ye Xiyang were standing, and that was that.

Ye Xiyang held out his hand and his umbrella drifted back down. As the diameter of its protection shrunk, Ru Ge pulled out one of their own, a similar white umbrella with an ink painting of a full autumn moon and drifting clouds. After opening it, they passed it to Xue Ying, who took it and held it like this was routine. Ru Ge then pulled out something that appeared to be a compass of sorts; it looked intricate, and that impression didn’t lessen when they rotated some of the rings that made up the outer bands and turned to face a direction.

“We will be going then, Supreme Leader,” Ru Ge said. At Ye Xiyang’s nod, they departed.

It felt like the sky came crashing down— all the exhaustion that had seeped into Wan Yu seemed to have cracked his being from inside out. Taking a deep breath, he propped himself up again. Ye Xiyang shot him a glance. “If you need a rest, it’s better to do it after we move. This area is more unstable than central regions.”

“Do I have to pull out Heavenly Rend right now?” Wan Yu asked, slumping. He was too tired to keep up a front, nevermind. “I want like, sleep.”

“Then let’s just find a place and rest,” Ye Xiyang decided.

They didn’t go far. Along the way, they passed by an area that seemed to have been a battlefield. Yun Zisu’s, no doubt. It was quite a clean battlefield, possibly due to the instability of the plane after Wan Yu destroyed the third crux— some corners of the cleared patch still had a fallen tree or two, cut clean by a sword, but most of it had become flattened grassy ground, free from undergrowth or twigs. Wan Yu and Quan Su immediately sat down by a couple of trees, leaning against it. Chuckling, Ye Xiyang walked over at a more sedate pace. Wan Yu turned his head lazily.

"We gotta wait, right? Imma take a rest."

"This array _has_ been funneling energy out of whoever is inside," Ye Xiyang admitted as he sat down. The umbrella was back in the air; the rain, now back to its usual heaviness, hit the invisible roof at a soothing rhythm. It made Wan Yu sleepy, when combined with the chilly, humid air. "Very well."

Quan Su had been really quiet, Wan Yu thought as he turned his gaze to her. Not caring for it, she leaned harder against her tree and rearranged her cloak until it was a blanket, turning her head away as she tried to get some sleep. Oh well. Wan Yu looked at the sky— black, it almost felt like it was raining ink.

"So, wanna explain to me what the fu— what was up with the pearl?"

Barely higher than a murmur, his voice broke the silence like first rain upon a pond.

"There really is a pearl, and it _is_ yours," Ye Xiyang said. "You just handed it to me. For, ah, safekeeping."

That day felt like the past, which was amusing. It had been tucked to the back of his mind and turned wispy, but upon recall, Ye Xiyang found it intact and in sharp clarity— he even remembered the look on Wan Yu’s face when Shi Ze, then already grown into someone with few words and a louder punch, dragged him out of that bed. Those brown eyes were nonchalant to the point of defiance, its current warmth extinguished and stomped on, its glint then more like cracked, parched ground. On that cold morning, he looked like the soil of the Slumbering Dragon Mountains: beaten into a solid hardness by the world, it turned its gaze to the sky, cursing its indifference.

"What do you know about Frozen Dragon Sect?"

At the change of topic, Wan Yu shot him a lazy glance. His voice had the lilt of sleep to it. "Jack shit. Other than what you told me, not much. Not exactly a common terror where I was heading."

"I figured as much. The heirloom sword, so to speak, that is passed down through the generations of Frozen Dragon Sect Supreme Leaders is one that is capable of cutting through distance… and time."

It had been in his _shifu_ ’s sword, and now it was tempered into Ye Xiyang’s Heart Mirror. As his _shifu_ died it had raged, but as a rite of passage, Ye Xiyang subdued it; it was a bitter memory, and one that he had to admit only flitted through his mind as a sentence. And, once he recovered from the entire ordeal, he rose to his post and that sword was merged into his.

Not all characteristics of a weapon tempered into another would emerge; most of the time, only its strongest characteristic would survive. Though the previous Supreme Leader was powerful, indeed, and his sword even more so, in the end all Ye Xiyang got was that original ability, and he imagined once he died Ru Song would only inherit that, too, from Heart Mirror.

"...So you're telling me you're from the future."

A chuckle. "You don't sound convinced."

"Oh, you were trying to convince me?” Wan Yu’s eyes were half-closed now, and his voice buoyant with airy nonchalance. It reminded Ye Xiyang of that afternoon when they stayed at some cleared storeroom in some mountain village— the hazy trust, that magical space tucked into the pockets of an unusually quiet dusk. “Anyway, I don't know you enough to determine if you are from the future, so who cares. So you're saying I entrusted you with this oh-so-earthshaking pearl. I doubt it's because our personality mesh oh so well, so was I at death's door?"

How casual. Ye Xiyang raised an eyebrow. "I daresay you've been trusting me quite a bit."

Wan Yu waved his hand. It bore new cuts and bruises now, scabbing maroon and blooming blue. With just that flash of skin on his wrist, he appeared even more worn down. "I'm still young and foolish, me in the future would most definitely be jaded. I'm not stupid."

"Oh, you were."

"Which? Jaded, or stupid?"

Ye Xiyang thought about that conversation again, the one that kickstarted this whole affair. "In retrospect, you were neither. Let's cross this faction line, I will admit that I had a respect for you." A pause as he mulled things over. "Aren't you curious what you did in the future?"

Eyes closed now, Wan Yu let out a tired laugh. Behind him, from Ye Xiyang’s vantage point, he could see Quan Su slacken with sleep. The rain, ever steady and faded into nothing from being so, came back to life. "Did I ally myself with a despicable sect and sell out for my life?"

"No. You died a pariah."

Beyond disgraced, backed into a corner, breaking free only to die in his own terms. Ye Xiyang could still see, from behind his eyelids, the sight of blood blooming into the air as Silvergrass pierced him with a sickening, echoing crack— it looked like a red spider lily bursting into existence, falling apart into drops of tears as it sighted the man that died and brought it to life. Perhaps one day Wan Yu’s name would be cleared. Perhaps, when that day came, his image would be immortalized as a man in white in a field of red flowers— it would be fitting, given the flower’s penchant to bloom in response to heavy rainfall.

It was faint and unheard, but within Ye Xiyang was a feeling of mourning.

Wan Yu opened his eyes this time, tilting his head up to gaze at the sky once more.

"Then I don't need to know. If it is truly for a valid cause, then my step by agonizing step forward would've been done out of a calling I couldn't ignore, whether I hate or regret it or not. How I will do it, who needs to know? In this world, changing one's fate isn't so simple… even with knowledge. I'm not interested in living a life so fixated on fixing the future I lose sight of the present."

Ye Xiyang sighed. Getting up from where he was seated, he walked over closer until the three of them appeared to be placed at a triangle; in the center, he started a fire. The flames crackled into life and he stoked it larger until flecks of ember started rising, as though trying to fly into the sky and embed itself as stars in this weary night. "You've thought about things a lot, I see. It's a much more thought-out response than I'd imagined from someone your age."

Wan Yu didn't answer to that; his eyes were gazing into the fire, and on those brown irises reflected a desolate warmth.

"Your _shifu_ would be proud, I'm sure."

"I hope so." Wan Yu glanced at him. "You bring up my _shifu_ quite a bit for someone who has no interest in his collection. What about yours? He was the previous Supreme Leader, right?"

The ground seemed to have disappeared from under him— Ye Xiyang stiffened. "He was. There is nothing much to say about him."

"Mmm. Fine, I get it."

"Oh? Get what?" Ye Xiyang tried to gather himself once more. The question had caught him off-guard, but he could recover. The goosebumps that rose was just surprise.

Wan Yu pushed himself upright, then inched closer to the fire. Sighing at the warmth, he wrapped his arms around himself, though whether it was out of cold or in an attempt to keep himself together it was up for debate.

"Remember when I said I was lucky?"

"Ah.” Ye Xiyang stared at the fire, too. “You are."

"Yeah."

Silence fell; there were only three figures, the rain, the flame, and the invisible weight that pressed down upon them. Wan Yu pulled his knees to his chest, resting his cheek on them as his eyes drooped. Ye Xiyang bent lower, chest almost touching his lap— it was unbecoming, but the only witnesses would not remember this.

"I was primed to be the Supreme Leader since I was five. Then _Shifu_ tried to kill me, so I killed him."

Another droplet into that still pond. The rain was finally becoming more than the heavens’ lone tear.

Wan Yu let out a faint exhale. "That's… really awful."

"...I'm aware." Ye Xiyang felt something swell within him, urging him to hide his face this close to the firelight, but he couldn’t. He avoided Wan Yu’s form instead.

"Do you? A teacher for a day is a father for a lifetime, but… I don't know, I think if you pick a child up as your disciple, to then try to kill him is wretched, regardless."

Ye Xiyang felt the world stop. "What?"

Lifting his head up, Wan Yu shot him a look across the bonfire. His voice was still quiet, but it had lost the textured murmur of sleep; he was wide awake now, though exhaustion continued to line his eyes red. "It's probably more complex than I'm making it out to be, yanno, but it's still… yeah. I don't know. I think unless you're a giant lizard monster who will bring the end of the world or something, it's really…"

The next words tumbling out of Ye Xiyang’s lips had the distinct taste of a mistake. "He… I… He was unmarried for decades but found someone, the love of his life I supposed. The next Supreme Leader is vetted on compatibility with the Slumbering Dragon alone, and it seemed like his unborn child inherited that compatibility. He wanted that child to succeed him."

But there was honesty there, too, and perhaps a sort of… innocence. It was a flavor that Ye Xiyang hadn’t tasted since he was fifteen. The day he became an adult, he found that he’d developed a mild distaste for it, the same way he grew out of the berry-sweet breakfasts of Slumbering Dragon Mountain.

"But at that point, you were already his set successor?"

"I already had sway inside the sect," Ye Xiyang said. "Ru Ge and Shi Ma had long been assigned to me, and they're loyal to me. Some people were already treating me as the heir. But I was young; my time will be long, and his child would probably never see their time in the sun."

These words, it had been said by Ru Ge, it had been said by Shi Ma, and Ye Xiyang had even heard it from the elders and the senior members of the sect. It was, in short, an objective truth. But Ye Xiyang himself had never said it; when the topic came to the reason why the entire conflict arose, he himself never said a word. It was the reason why the demonic faction thought that it was a coup spurred on by Ye Xiyang’s personal dissatisfaction with his _shifu_ ’s ways.

And it was. He thought it was that, too: his _shifu_ did put the sect into jeopardy with his decision, laying to waste a third of their trained, highly qualified young members for their association with the disciple he himself chose. There were three candidates for the Supreme Leader, back when Ye Xiyang was four. In the end, he was chosen, and his life was built around it; to peel it apart because…

And with one question, Wan Yu made him come face to face with a truth he hadn’t wanted to see for over twenty years.

"That's shitty. That's just shitty."

Ye Xiyang didn't answer.

Wan Yu sat up a bit straighter, sitting cross-legged instead. "Children aren't made to be discarded. It doesn't matter. If you chose a disciple, even if you— I don't care what anyone else says, it's despicable."

Silence. Then, Ye Xiyang murmured, "Bold stance."

"We are ultimately seen for our choices, and good or bad, that is another thing. But if we can't even empathize with a horrible upbringing, understanding how much it changes a child, then we can't cast stones either, can we? Raised in comfort, if I'm to see a starving child steal from me, it'd be ghoulish to claim myself righteous for not stealing and someone for doing so when I've never been pushed, much less to the brink. So no, it's despicable, what your _shifu_ did.” Wan Yu looked at him dead in the eyes, his own brown eyes red like the flames, like the spider lilies bleeding out of his body as Silvergrass cried in grief. “But Ye Xiyang, I hope, and this is me speaking as someone who had to live with you for weeks— I hope you and I never have to confront each other on opposite sides of a battlefield, because I still will judge you on what you choose to do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of the cards are on the table now, heee. Now that the boys have had their heart to heart, it's time for things to come falling apart yeehaw
> 
> While writing I got very distracted by a song I've added to my Feb Rain playlist; it's Servants and Kings by Radical Face, and I couldn't help but think about Ye Xiyang the entire time, moreso now in this chapter specifically.  
>  _And quiet evenings you told me what you thought about  
>  Servants and kings and how everyone is bought  
> And how no one's hands are bloodier than God's  
> And I won't be judged for doing as I ought_
> 
> _It's hard to say just when I fell in love  
>  There was no epiphany, no light from above  
> But you'd become my candle in the dark  
> And all through that Hell you were the shield across my heart_
> 
> It's a real nice song, give it a listen...  
> Also, I drew [chibi Wan Yu and Ye Xiyang enjoying downtime by a stream](https://twitter.com/gegeenthusiast/status/1318061704530464774?s=19).


	27. Breaking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both, "......" Who is this substitute, or is it a possession?

Some ways away, the other group had set up camp for the next _shichen_.

The two fighters in the group, Yun Zisu and Shi Ze, had been tired by the battles; though two hours was not much, it was enough for a rest. Ru Ge said there might not be a fight, but instead the deterrent would be in the form of greater defenses— the people manning this array couldn’t afford the energy expenditure of any more mud creatures or phantoms.

There was no fire, but the five of them grouped on opposing sides almost by nature. Without Wan Yu around, the atmosphere seemed to solidify; though he was annoying, he at least annoyed everyone at once. Here, in the dark, Xue Ying kept shooting Ru Ge glances as though she wanted to talk, but her _shifu_ paid her no heed. As Yun Zisu and Shi Ze dozed for a bit, Tian Ling found herself meeting Ru Ge’s eyes, and looked away.

Nothing happened, though. After some time, the two awoke and stretched. Ru Ge didn’t hurry, though. Instead, they gestured to Yun Zisu to sit back down and broke the silence. "This miss Yun."

Yun Zisu, half-bent and trying to sit down, startled at the address. "Y-yes?"

"How long have you been a friend of this Wan Yu?"

Ru Ge’s position, of course Yun Zisu wasn’t too clear on. Their identity, however, was that of Ye Xiyang’s confidant, and it seemed like they were looking into Wan Yu out of concern for him. That made Yun Zisu even more wary, however. Wan Yu was a lone cultivator, this Ye Xiyang had the weight of the sect behind him— if anything happened to Wan Yu…

"Years," Yun Zisu said.

"...Has he always been so…" Ru Ge glanced at the sky. "Audacious?"

"It was Sect Leader Ye who first attached himself to Wan Yu," she replied, voice clipped.

Xue Ying rolled her eyes. "He was, wasn't he? Born like that."

"It's not your place to say," Yun Zisu said, frowning. Ru Ge waved Xue Ying off, and the girl quieted down. Huffing, she leaned back on where she sat, looking away.

A comment on her best friend's personality, justified as it was, Yun Zisu was already somewhat defensive. But within this conversation, where she and Ru Ge were clearly talking about the relationship between Ye Xiyang and Wan Yu, she was unwilling to allow Ye Xiyang to have the upper hand even more. Wan Yu might have kept the matter from her, but now that she had cooled down, she could see that his hands were rather tied too. No matter how powerful Wan Yu was or became, it alone wouldn't surpass what Ye Xiyang was capable of. Demonic sects were never simple.

"He's not bad," Shi Ze said, looking up. He'd been silent for so long, his voice startled everyone. " _Shifu_ did say…"

"I don't care what your _shifu_ says," Ru Ge interrupted. "Your _shifu_ does not ever think outside of the battlefield."

"But _Shibo_ —"

"Shi Ma has her own considerations, I have mine," Ru Ge said. They rose to their feet. "If you have the energy to talk you have the energy to fight. Let's go."

Yun Zisu didn't want to have this conversation either, and so they set off ahead of time. Ru Ge led the way, and soon they arrived before a wall of twisted energy. At first Ru Ge glanced at their disciple, but in the end all they said to Xue Ying was, "Pay attention."

Within less than the time it took to burn an incense stick, the wall flickered out of existence. The world around them shivered in the aftershock before stabilizing, and in front of them, bodies engulfed by the earth were all that was there. No grass or trees; the only things poking out of the dirt were the faces of the unconscious Vermilion Sun Sect disciples, ashen and lifeless.

Yun Zisu felt like something within her caved. Like a dirt floor, within seconds it fell through and revealed unbearable emptiness. She had always felt like she needed to prepare for the world, but every single time, it always felt like nothing could have prepared her for what she saw.

“These…”

Based on what was explained to her, Yun Zisu could tell that these disciples had been turned to something akin to a power source. They were all still young— their cultivation was not so deep, and they couldn’t possibly be enough for an array that could create a space this big. If they weren’t dead already, it was unlikely that they were _alive_.

And then there was the matter of them being a crux.

“They don’t need to be killed,” Xue Ying huffed, walking over to one of the buried disciples. “What do you think my _shifu_ is?”

“Get to work,” Ru Ge said. Xue Ying ducked her head and did as instructed.

* * *

  
  


"It's time to go. Wake up."

Wan Yu stirred with a small groan. His body was sore, his bones hurt, his head pulsed, and someone was shaking him, though without much force. The low voice was a pleasant buzz, though, like the trickle of a stream, sounding so comfortable… Wan Yu cracked open his eyes and the figure moved away.

...The what, now?

The who?

Ye Xiyang pushed something into his hand, saying, "Eat this first, then these. Be quick. The faster we resolve this, the faster we can leave."

Bleary, Wan Yu looked down and stared at what he’d been handed— it looked to be a bar of half-crushed nuts and some chopped things that could be dried fruits, all held together by solidified, sticky sugar. He turned to Ye Xiyang, and his thoughts fizzled out. "Wha?"

"There's no time for other food, and this is the best there is for now," Ye Xiyang explained. "Eat."

Maybe he was hallucinating? Wan Yu remembered something like this before, when he was so tired that his dreams started making things up that felt so real he had to ask whether it happened or not.

"How is it so sweet?" he mumbled. "Where'd you guys find all these honey and sugar…"

"Hey, don't fall back asleep," the voice said fondly. After some time, a hand wrapped around his back and pulled Wan Yu into a straighter sitting position, and Wan Yu startled awake with vigilance. At that, Ye Xiyang drew back to a more respectable distance, but far from far enough. "Good. Now eat."

"...It's pretty good." Wan Yu blinked at the voice for a second before he realized it was Quan Su, who was already up and standing behind Ye Xiyang, looking like she'd just been there watching the show. "Just eat it, we've been trying to wake you up for a while now."

This felt… bizarre and off, but Wan Yu slowly nibbled on the nut bar, wincing a bit at the sweetness. The crunch of the nuts helped, though, and after chewing for some time Wan Yu felt more and more awake. He threw the last third into his mouth— and regretted it, too full— and pushed himself up, looking around to check if he'd forgotten something. Nope.

"Here."

Wan Yu almost expected something to be thrown his way but no, Ye Xiyang handed him a pill instead. Eyeing it, Wan Yu made a questioning noise.

"It'll give you a temporary boost to your _qi_. You'll need it for Heavenly Rend."

Huh. Why was he suddenly so generous? This was the first time he saw Ye Xiyang ever bring out pills; while it wasn't uncommon, especially in sects, it was rare for _Wan Yu_ to ever use it. They were useful, but he often didn’t have the money or could use it for something far more worthwhile. Immortal Master Ning Shan didn't interact much with the _jianghu_ and couldn’t make them, and back in his days in the sun he wasn’t the sort to hoard them. The only time Wan Yu had a spiritual pill while up in the mountains was when Immortal Master Lu Kong presented it as a small gift.

Well, Ye Xiyang didn't need to lie about it, he supposed. Killing Wan Yu would've been simpler moments ago, while he slept, so he plopped it into his mouth.

Ye Xiyang's expression furrowed into worry for a second. "Be careful of eating things people give you…"

Wan Yu stuck out his tongue. "Want me to spit it out now?"

Quan Su, "......" Disgusting.

After a moment, Ye Xiyang shook his head. "Nevermind. That pill will help buffer your meridians too. A lightning-element weapon, your body is a pure water spiritual root, while it indeed doesn't impede its flow, doing it too much for too long will burn you inside out."

Case in point, the burns Wan Yu got last time. Granted, it would've been far worse were it anyone else— Wan Yu indeed was a rare pure spiritual root, and of water too, which was the second best at accommodating lightning. And though his personality likely impeded his cultivation early on, given how unlike water it was at times, it was clear that it had its upsides. A pure water spiritual root person with the personality… They were unlikely to be on this path in life. Another factor that couldn't be discounted was, however, intention. Lightning was righteous, and Heavenly Rend was a legendary weapon with consciousness— just a thought of evil and he would have been pulverized.

Wan Yu, a bit unnerved, took a small step back and said, "It's fine. _Shifu_ gave me only a selection of his weapons to carry with me, and they were chosen after great consideration."

"I know," Ye Xiyang said gently as he drew back and gave him some space. "You don't use these weapons lightly, and you more or less have an understanding of your limits. It's always good to be careful, though."

Wan Yu, "......"

Quan Su, "......"

Both, "......" Who is this substitute, or is it a possession? Either way, they're terrible at acting like Ye Xiyang.

“Let’s just go,” Wan Yu choked out. Without waiting for a reply, he pulled out Heavenly Rend from the jade ring. The damned thing already gave him a zap as a greeting, but even that zap was preferable to its voice inside Wan Yu’s head.

_Still alive?_

Wan Yu ignored the words. “Sense anything, old man?”

There was a moment of silence before Wan Yu heard the curses come flowing like a waterfall, forming a grin on his face. Glancing at Ye Xiyang, he nodded— Ye Xiyang gave him a nod back and gestured at Quan Su to get on Heart Mirror.

Quan Su was unwilling, but she wasn’t unreasonable. Heavenly Rend was crackling with energy now, and in this bubble under Ye Xiyang’s umbrella, the air felt as tense as a drawn bow. 

_Who dares claim to be me?_

"Donno. Let's go find them?"

Without a word, Heavenly Rend yanked Wan Yu forward. Wan Yu cursed before getting onto Silvergrass, flying off to where he was dragged— frowning, Ye Xiyang followed, Quan Su grabbing onto the back of his robes. As they broke through the treeline and went back up to the skies, the rain seemed to be louder, too. Ye Xiyang’s lips thinned as he extended the range of his umbrella’s protection. This much was no hardship, but…

Heavenly Rend was exerting its presence, and it was only Ye Xiyang’s aura that kept Quan Su from being fried by the crackling air. They kept rising and rising, and only now did Ye Xiyang realize that this heavenly dome above them was receding, as if avoiding their approach— yet another sign that one of the cruxes was in there. Lightning struck. It was blocked by the umbrella. Quan Su startled behind him— Ye Xiyang sighed and said, “Hold on tighter.”

Thunder followed.

“Ye Xiyang, I’ll go alone!” Wan Yu turned his head to shout. “Take Quan Su back down, bring the umbrella with you!”

“I can take care of her,” Ye Xiyang said. His voice wasn’t much louder than the rain around them, but it reached Wan Yu’s ears clear and firm. “Just follow Heavenly Rend and destroy its copy. I will handle the rest.”

An angry weapon was not something to underestimate, much less a weapon that had existed for hundreds of years. While outside of the dome black and white lightning alternated, a discerning individual could see that the black ones were more powerful, aggressive. Quan Su was trembling from all the flashes and booms, but were she not protected by his aura, she might’ve died from her organs failing. Things weren’t much better for Wan Yu. Ye Xiyang’s aura was reinforced by the spirit of the Slumbering Dragon, which stood unmoving as a mountain; Wan Yu was but a young man with his _shifu_ ’s scabbard in one hand, grasping onto a legendary weapon at the height of its rage.

The smell of burning atmosphere was being overpowered by the faint scent of burning skin.

“ _Gege_ ,” Quan Su gasped, though her voice was drowned out by another thunder. Ye Xiyang still heard it.

“He will be fine,” he said.

All this while, lightning had been raining down from the sky. This time, however, the heavens above them couldn’t retreat any more, and Heavenly Rend let out a bolt of white from its body— Wan Yu jerked forward and vomited blood. Ye Xiyang’s heart jolted as he realized what had happened: Heavenly Rend fed on resentment, and had squandered what it managed to gather from the atmosphere on all the bolts that rained around them. This time, it was drawing its energy purely from Wan Yu.

Taking a shaky breath, Ye Xiyang risked it and whipped out Fractal Frost, aiming for the sky.

It was a gamble. Being proud as it was, Heavenly Rend could get angrier, interpreting this as him meddling, but Wan Yu could die if this happened two, three more times. As the wall of the space froze under Fractal Frost, he jerked his wrist and grabbed something from inside it— Elder Xie had embedded the fifth crux inside the boundaries itself, so that it wouldn’t be found. It would’ve worked, too, had Ye Xiyang and Ru Ge not intervened.

The thought rendered Ye Xiyang cold.

As Fractal Frost retracted, a white staff flung out of the sky, too, flying out of its reach. Ye Xiyang let it go, recalling his fan.

A man in black and white manifested into the world, crackling with fury— “The audacity—!”

And as though time had slowed down, the false Heavenly Rend shattered into white dust as it fell. One second later, something seemed to burst—

Wan Yu blinked blankly as his vision whited out and the world went suspiciously silent. He couldn’t see; his head throbbed once, but now there was nothing. It was only when someone pulled him back by the arm that he realized something was off, but before he could ask, that arm wrapped around the back of his neck and a hand pressed something into his mouth. Wan Yu opened it and swallowed.

After a moment, his vision frizzled back to existence: everything was still white, but Wan Yu could see the hand now rubbing his throat, as though helping whatever thing he swallowed go down. Turning his head to ask, he instead saw Ye Xiyang mouth some words. What?

Suddenly the world was dark again, but there was no rain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter!!!!! short but next chapter will tie some (but not all ig) loose ends. I hope yall enjoyed the happy version of wy, because he won't be here for much longer hee


	28. Heart Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This pearl, I return to you."

It was Ru Ge and their group, sans the Vermilion Sun disciples, that found Ye Xiyang, Wan Yu and Quan Su. The three of them had rested on a nearby rooftop, Ye Xiyang propping Wan Yu up as the latter gripped Storming Soul with a trembling hand. Heavenly Rend was gone somewhere. His sleeve was charred, but his arm didn’t seem to be; the only sign of it being affected by the weapon was the way his hand would jerk every now and then, as if struck by momentary weakness, and almost let go of Storming Soul. Other than that, he seemed to be dozing off, face tucked into Ye Xiyang’s shoulder.

“Supreme Leader.”

Shi Ma had arrived as well, along with some of the Wolf Guard. Ye Xiyang nodded at Shi Ze, who came over and held a hand out to Quan Su. The girl eyed him before acquiescing. Without a sound Ye Xiyang got onto his feet, pulling Wan Yu along with him; Wan Yu swayed from the tug and almost barrelled face-first down the roof, but he was caught once more, Ye Xiyang wrapping an arm secure around his back.

“Rest where he stays,” Ye Xiyang said. After a glance from him, Shi Ma stepped forward and took Wan Yu, carrying him on her back. He looked almost tiny when compared to her.

After Heavenly Rend destroyed the fifth crux, it seemed that the power it exerted was too strong and destroyed the last of the space’s defenses— it came crumbling down after, and Wan Yu, having been rendered unconscious, almost fell off too. Three people on one sword was hardly a fit, but Silvergrass had already fallen— with the rain gone, Ye Xiyang sent the umbrella down to catch it. Then, with Wan Yu clinging to him on the front and Quan Su on his back, Ye Xiyang flew them over to the nearest surface.

The night was deep over Qunan, the moon bright. Ye Xiyang stared at it for a moment longer. It felt nice, seeing the depth of the real sky after all the artificial rain. It seemed that the others agreed; Xue Ying and Shi Ze looked visibly relieved as they finally went down to the streets and walked. Nobody said a thing, though. Sometimes someone shot a glance at Ye Xiyang, who continued to walk alongside Shi Ma. The one to do it most often was Quan Su. In the end, she finally tugged herself out of Shi Ze’s grip and walked back to where Ye Xiyang was, walking on his other side. Without a word, Ye Xiyang pulled out Silvergrass from his sleeve and handed it to her.

Quan Su tucked it under her arm, glancing at Storming Soul. Ye Xiyang, noting her look, explained, “He doesn’t let go of Storming Soul. Wait until he’s asleep.”

“...That sounds like stealing tips,” she said, voice flat.

Ye Xiyang, “......” Anything I say is wrong to you, who holds Wan Yu as your _gege_ , I know.

As they walked down the streets and wove around the neighborhoods, it seemed like Quan Su moving back triggered a change in formation— Xue Ying went ahead with Shi Ze, the two occasionally talking to each other in low murmurs, while the rest of the team lagged further behind as though to give the middle row privacy. Ru Ge went up to Shi Ma’s other side, earning an indecipherable look from Ye Xiyang. They knew, though, how to decipher it. It was a mixture of alarm, worry and wariness, tinged as well with resigned acceptance. 

Closing their eyes for a moment, Ru Ge then opened their mouth. But before they could say anything, Ye Xiyang said in a low voice, “I know what you want to say. Don’t worry. I know my place.”

It was a quiet night, and Ye Xiyang’s voice was quiet too. It might’ve been heard by other ears nonetheless. Some things were louder in whispers.

Vulnerability. This was not a good start.

“The future is long and horizons only widen,” Ru Ge said after a long silence. They glanced at Wan Yu. Slumped over Shi Ma’s back, it looked like his sleep was peaceful. Battered from days of being stuck in the rainy world, he was half in tatters. The young man was not someone Ru Ge would consider much more attractive than average, especially not with this rougher appearance, but Ru Ge knew that looks were unlikely to be what pulled Ye Xiyang over.

It wouldn’t take a man with eyes to know that Ye Xiyang was still finding his footing, and had been for four years now. Ru Ge couldn’t let that blind him.

“Mm.” His tone flitted over gentleness for a brief second. Whether he took those words to heart or not, only he knew.

* * *

Wan Yu woke up to dim lights and Li Yang opening the door, a plate of food in hand. The room was hazy with a lazy light, the corners of edges all softened by gentle, lapping shadows. Faint sounds drifted in from the outside, a comforting background of indistinct chatter. Relaxing back into the bed, Wan Yu let out an amused huff and sleepily said, “Wah, Ah-Yang showing up with food?"

Li Yang rolled his eyes and came over to flick Wan Yu's forehead, but he took the plate to another table. "Not for you. Who told you to go missing for days after arriving?"

"Don't be like that, Yangyang," Wan Yu protested. Pushing himself up to keep his gaze on Li Yang, he continued, "Then th—"

And he froze.

“Shit! Where’s Storm—”

“It’s right beside you,” a dull voice noted. Finding it after some groping around, Wan Yu slumped in relief and turned to the source of the voice.

“Thanks. Eh?”

On the other side of the small room were Shi Ma and Xue Ying leaning against the wall, while Quan Su propped her chin with her elbow on a table, sitting on a stool. Who knew how long they'd been there? The last one he could understand, but the other two? He wasn't worried per se, nor was he embarrassed, but… Well. "So… Fancy to see you and all, but how long are you guys going to stare at me unconscious? You’re fine, _Xiao_ Su. You’re good."

Li Yang had already placed the snacks down next to a pot of tea and some cups, so he wasted no time backing away, unwilling to be roped into whatever Wan Yu was cooking up. Rolling her eyes, Quan Su hopped off her stool and walked over to sit on the bed. Xue Ying looked like she was this close to pulling out her dagger. She kept glancing at Shi Ma, though, as though Shi Ma was the one restraining her. Wan Yu eyed them both.

"They're here because of your other Ah-Yang,” Quan Su said dryly as she reached out to grab Silvergrass. 

Wan Yu, “......” Pretty sure you can’t do that to the courtesy name.

Movement from the other side; he turned to see Li Yang gesturing that he’d be leaving. Fine, leave your _Xiao_ Yu out on his own, jerk. After exchanging brief faces that conveyed everything and yet nothing to the layman, Li Yang cut it short, saying to Wan Yu, “I’ll get you food.”

There had been a tension to the slope of his back since he entered the room. While it had eased after Wan Yu spoke up, he was still tense, backing out of the room at a polite pace only out of self-control. When the door closed again, the hanging awkwardness dropped like a coin onto the floor. Sitting straighter, Wan Yu turned to the other three. “So what is it?”

“What is what?” Xue Ying said, drawl half-scathing. Arms crossed and leaning against the wall, she looked like she wanted to imitate the intimidation factor of Shi Ma but lacked everything to pull it off. She was holding back some of the bite, though. Was it because there was an adult in the room? Tch.

“I can understand _Xiao_ Su being here, but why are you two? Did you get punished, _Xiao_ Xue?”

Growling, Xue Ying lifted her empty dagger scabbard like she was going to stab him with that wooden container. After a few seconds, though, she huffed and turned away. Whew, temperamental. Shi Ma shook her head, though for which bit, Wan Yu had no idea.

Actually… “You’re the person at the village who was talking to Ye- _xi_ —Ye Xiyang, weren’t you? Shi Ze’s _shifu_?”

“Shi Ma,” she introduced herself, nodding. “It’s nice to properly meet you, Wan Yu.”

Shi Ma. With him sitting down and her standing, she looked more like a towering shadow of death. Her hands were solid trunks covered by sewn-over patchwork of age-old calluses, so noticeable in its ability to pulverize him Wan Yu’s eyes couldn’t help but keep wandering back to it. On one of her tan, weathered cheeks was a long, vertical scar that looked like it would’ve been a nightmare to get. Red Wolf and loyal subordinate of Ye Xiyang…

Once he was old enough to understand, Wan Yu was aware that his _shifu_ couldn’t have become who he was by… not killing. To earn such a lofty reputation, he must’ve. Though they were arguably and likely to be bad people, a life was nonetheless a life—Wan Yu might himself agree that people who repeatedly choose evil ought to be stopped permanently, but they were still human. Still, it took him years to reconcile the image of his loving _shifu_ and the more complex image of Immortal Master Ning Shan. He, however, definitely wouldn’t have such a hard time imagining innumerable deaths if 10 years ago he’d seen Shi Ma.

At the same time, Wan Yu had to admit. She seemed to have a positive impression of him and was going out of her way to be nice. But why?

Actually, things were getting real weird, now that he remembered what happened after they split up in the array world… Wan Yu’s eyebrows knitted when he recalled Ye Xiyang and that fire. The thought made a buzzing sensation spark under the skin of his face, itching and uncomfortable both physically and emotionally. It was only when the door opened and broke the silence that Wan Yu realized he’d left Shi Ma’s introduction unanswered. Li Yang’s eyes darted between them as he put down a bowl of congee for Wan Yu, along with some side dishes.

Picking up the spoon, Wan Yu couldn’t help but notice that he wasn’t experiencing much of a side-effect from using Heavenly Rend. Where previously he got burnt, this time all the discomfort he felt was from other injuries. Maybe the pills Ye Xiyang fed him really were… His spoon dropped back into his bowl with a clack and a wet sound. Wan Yu looked up. “I’d like to talk with Shi Ma. Yangyang, can you…”

Li Yang rolled his eyes in good humor, but held his hand out for Quan Su anyway. The girl gave him a flat stare.

“Let’s leave him to the wolves,” he said. At that, Quan Su nodded, hopping off the small bed and following after him. She ignored his hand, though, instead lingering behind him, casting a glance at Wan Yu. Xue Ying had gleefully escaped to freedom, leaving the room within seconds.

Wan Yu, “......”

The door closed, the click oddly final. Letting out a sigh, Wan Yu played with his food a bit; it was bland, but Auntie Wang did that whenever he got hurt. _So you don’t jump into problems so keenly, you don’t get to eat flavorful food_ , she joked then. Shi Ma didn’t rush him, standing there like a pole—as he studied her in stolen glances, piece by piece he began to recognize something.

“You were the one that morning? At that inn.”

Shi Ma blinked as she looked at him. “Ah? Yes.”

“Checking up on your Supreme Leader, I presume?”

“Mm.”

Not much of a talker, was she? Squinting at her, Wan Yu sipped a spoonful of congee. Though she stood in place for the time it took to burn an incense stick without as much as shifting her weight to her other leg, it did become clear that she was distracted. Preoccupied? Finishing up his bowl, Wan Yu put it aside and asked, “What is there to worry about him? It’s not like I’m a threat compared to your sect.”

At that, Shi Ma’s expression morphed into confusion. “Of course you’re not a threat.”

Wan Yu, “......” It’s true, but do you have to say it like that?

There was another moment of silence. Perhaps trying to have a conversation was a mistake when Wan Yu himself wasn’t that prepared— asking her to stay back had been an impulse, and at first he had ten, twenty questions to ask about Ye Xiyang, but now it seemed asking would be foolish. Did he really want to know? Wan Yu opened his mouth, wanting to wave this all off, but Shi Ma beat him to it.

“Thank you for being Supreme Leader’s friend, however brief,” she said, nodding. There was a shade of frustration in her dark eyes, as if she hated iron for not becoming steel. He delicately set that thought aside. It was not a good thing to dissect. “You have my gratitude.”

Wan Yu, “......” What?

Should he correct her? Maybe not, maybe it wasn't worth the effort. She seemed set on her views. What if replying made him seem like he was paddling in insecurity, rather than stating facts? What if it looked like he didn’t want to be friends with her Supreme Leader Ye? Because he didn’t. Sometimes the truth was just like that.

"It's nothing. Anyway, your Supreme Leader always says it's not him giving stuff, it's you conveying your thanks for the entire Shi Ze thing."

Shi Ma, "......" Supreme Leader!! Who taught you to be a coward and a loser!

"When is he leaving properly, by the way?" Wan Yu asked, as nonchalantly as he could make it sound. "This entire Celestial Alignment thing is done, right?"

From her reaction, it was clear that she truly cared for Ye Xiyang beyond his role as leader— made sense that she was one of his trusted confidants. As Wan Yu sorted out his memories of the events within that array space, now removed from the passive air of misery hanging during those days, he determined that Ru Ge was too, though it came off a bit different. In either case, they both seemed to hate Ye Xiyang for not going the full mile. The full mile for _what_ , though, Wan Yu didn't want to think about.

This was making him think of how weird Ye Xiyang got at the end… It was an uncomfortable thought.

"We are resolving the matter," Shi Ma said. "Don't worry about it."

No answer on what Ye Xiyang was going to do afterwards. Tch.

"Right. I hope none of them will come after me in my sleep and kill everyone around me while they're at it," he said, rolling his eyes. Shi Ma shook her head.

"They'll be busy for a while. Demonic faction things, it really does keep the _wulin_ complacent. With your arsenal, you should also have a fighting chance. It _is_ risky living with benefactors, though."

Ah, this talk. Wan Yu felt tired already. "Yeah, yeah, got it, whatever you say."

Muted sounds from outside. Shi Ma straightened up, readying herself— was she able to hear what was going on in the halls, though she was in a conversation…? Before Wan Yu could say anything else, though, she turned to him. “I will leave now.”

Oh?

* * *

The inn had traces of people filling its spaces, yet something felt dead and muted— though the occasional thuds and calls from the owners downstairs running the restaurant could be heard, it was as if they were serving an empty room. As Li Yang led Quan Su out, Xue Ying already standing in some corner in wait, he stopped when he almost ran into Ye Xiyang at the stairs.

Though it was still daylight, the unlit stairway was dark. Ye Xiyang, despite looking up from below, had distant coldness etched onto him; Li Yang suppressed a shudder as he stepped to the side, allowing him to pass. It wasn’t just him. Quan Su inched to the side too, wary, darting between keeping an eye on him and avoiding his gaze. A tension hung in the air, unnamed but thick, of uncertain origins, but was broken with Ye Xiyang’s soft voice. “ _Xiao_ Su, come with me for a moment.”

Biting back a _no_ , _why should I?_ she turned, eyebrows knitted. Ye Xiyang was already walking down and opening one of the other bedroom doors, stopping short of entering. The setting sun was a mere dim square of light on the wall opposite the window and it did not cast a light on his hazy expression. Xue Ying nudged her forward with a foot.

“What are you scared of?” she said.

Lips thinning, Quan Su stepped up and followed Ye Xiyang.

Upon entering, Ye Xiyang gestured at her to close the door, but she didn’t, crossing her arms. Chuckling, he shook open his fan and held it in front of his face. “Well, no matter. I just wanted to give you this.”

Held out on his hand was his umbrella— all pristine white and fragile paper, it somehow looked more foreboding than the fan that he’d tied her up with. Quan Su stared at it with furrowed eyebrows, thinned lips. Inching back, her gaze travelled up Ye Xiyang's arm to his face.

"Try not to lose it," he said. "Ask Wan Yu if you need help."

 _But what's the catch?_ She remained silent.

After a few more seconds, Ye Xiyang sighed. "You were just fine yesterday. What's the matter? Despite the change of clothing, I have not changed faces."

"Something is weird," she said, frank and blunt. "Off."

"I'm leaving," he said. "You'll have to start taking care of yourselves."

"...Why now?"

Ye Xiyang chuckled. "It's sect matters. If I tell you, I'm afraid my people won't let you out of the door alive. Take the umbrella. It can handle wayward lightning strikes. I suspect you'll find yourself in need of protection from it at some point."

"Why give it to me?"

Vigilant. Well, good, he supposed. She could cover what blind spots Wan Yu might have. After spending some time thinking of an answer, he said, "I owed Wan Yu some things prior to meeting you. I could give this to him, but he doesn't need this as much as you do, and he'll hand it over anyway."

Quan Su's expression remained unconvinced. "You're using this to track him. And in case he refuses, you're trying to get to him through me."

Swallowing back the defensive statements that arose out of instinct, Ye Xiyang let out a wry smile. He had to admit, he wasn't used to spending this much time convincing someone. But at the same time, forcing her would be counterproductive. Sighing, he moved to take back the umbrella and pulled out a silk pouch, but a small hand reached out and grabbed the end of the umbrella.

Hmm. She was fast despite her lack of training.

"Fine," Quan Su said. "I'll take the umbrella."

He couldn't help it— Ye Xiyang's lips twitched into an amused smile. "What convinced you?"

Tugging the umbrella out of Ye Xiyang's grasp, Quan Su hugged it in her arms, shifting to the side until she wasn't blocking the door. Then, eyes still on him, she reached out behind her and opened the door, slipping outside inch by inch. "That wallet of yours will bring me more trouble."

And just like that she ran off, her light footsteps on the wooden floor fading before returning in muted thuds— she'd run downstairs. Ye Xiyang chuckled this time, eyeing the doorway. It was dark now. The owner of the inn was still too busy downstairs to light up a lamp here.

"Supreme Leader?" A soft, raspy voice. Sighing, Ye Xiyang walked out and joined Shi Ma in the hallway. It was clear that she had things to say after talking with Wan Yu, but Ye Xiyang gestured that they'd talk about it later. After a moment of intense staring, she acquiesced. "It'll be fine."

"Of course." What was there to be afraid of going wrong? Ye Xiyang didn't know how her mind worked sometimes.

Shi Ma had closed the door behind her when she left. Knocking once, Ye Xiyang waved her off before walking in, not bothering for an answer. Inside Wan Yu was sitting on the bed, feet on the floor— his idle hand was moving the spoon around the bowl with chopsticks. Not even looking up, he simply said, "Oh," before returning to his engrossing game with used utensils.

A sigh. "Now you too are giving me the cold shoulder. Have I wronged you, Yu' _er_?"

A chopstick came flying at him, bouncing off the door behind him. Wan Yu looked like he'd just eaten mud. "Don't you _dare_ call me Yu' _er_ , that nickname is sacred and to remain unsullied."

It was a lousy throw, intended to miss. Ye Xiyang hid a smile at the reaction and acquiesced, "Okay, Ah-Yu. What's the matter?"

Wan Yu, "......" Where did they get this knock-off Ye Xiyang and would he need a proof of purchase to return him from whence he came?

"Wrong Yangyang," Wan Yu replied instead, putting on a pitiful look. "I was waiting for the Yangyang with the food."

Ye Xiyang moved to open the door behind him. "Then I'll go and get you some—"

"No!" Wan Yu almost tripped on his own legs getting out of bed. "Don't you dare claim the nickname Yangyang for yourself, that's too heinous a crime even for you. Get back in here and state your business, villain."

"How did I get downgraded from princess to villain?"

"Being cutesy after the age of forty is a crime in the penal code."

Ye Xiyang, "......" Do I count as over 40?

With a sigh, he ushered Wan Yu back to the bed. Snapping his fan shut, Ye Xiyang looked at him with a solemn expression. "I did want to talk with you."

"...At least let's not do it in total darkness."

The bedroom was shrouded by the night now, all somber and secretive— Wan Yu could still see Ye Xiyang, his eyes having adjusted to the low light, but his hazy figure looked too soft in the dark. Saying nothing, Ye Xiyang pulled out a lamp, a rather large and elaborate one that glowed like a cluster of defiant stars.

Unlike the full moon's soft brightness of the night-shining pearls, this lamp was harsh, hot fire. Wan Yu stared at the water-like flames, the flicking tongues of blue and white. After tapping on something at the top, a paper-like covering came down, diffusing the light. With snowflake motifs scattered on its surface, the shadows those fine lines cast looked like fractures.

 _Jiaoren_ 's fire. It was said that their fat would burn for a thousand years, maybe more. Wan Yu himself had never seen it— both the lamp that bore such a fuel and the creatures themselves. The flames ought to burn as endlessly as their intense emotions, but tonight their light only felt unsettling.

Tonight Ye Xiyang's expression was calm as if yesterday didn't happen, but its specter still lingered for Wan Yu. Changing the color of the fire didn't erase the memory.

Wan Yu's lips thinned. “I have a question first.”

“Yes?”

“Is this all because of that conversation?”

Wan Yu was not someone who was afraid of trouble and throwing the first stone. Though he was averse to the topic, for some reason he didn’t understand himself, it wasn’t bad enough that he wouldn’t tear this gauze off. That night, Ye Xiyang was stunned by the things he had said. In that vulnerable moment, he confessed to something deep within his heart he might not have felt safe saying anywhere else. And Wan Yu knew that such an experience could make someone feel understood in ways nothing else could. And feeling understood was a rare, wonderful thing.

But mere momentary connection should not be causing this much of a difference in Ye Xiyang’s behavior. Wan Yu was a forthright person in certain regards. It was better to air this out now than to let it fester.

Ye Xiyang sighed. “What is? You don't have to worry about anything. I wanted to talk so I could return something. I will be leaving after this. To be frank, I'd forgotten that returning that thing was the reason I came back.”

"...Your reassurances are unconvincing, I hope you work on it soon.”

Despite finally getting the promise to leave he’d been looking for, Wan Yu had a sinking feeling he couldn’t pinpoint the origins of.

Ye Xiyang laughed. It was a soft sound, uncharacteristic and jarring— warm but brief, it left as quickly as it came. Setting the lamp to the side, he came back with something on his palm, hand stretched out towards Wan Yu. Atop it, a large pearl.

"This pearl, I return to you."

Under the cool firelight it looked almost like a common milky marble, but Wan Yu jolted when he saw it. His gut churned, something within him hostile and angry— was this a natural reaction to something with innate resentment? Or was this something different entirely?

Ye Xiyang seemed to notice his reaction. Closing his hand again, he took out a small, lined jade box and placed the pearl there, closing it with a firm click. The aura seemed to disappear. While Wan Yu still felt uneasy, it didn't feel so pressing anymore. Still, he didn't take it. And still, Ye Xiyang held the jade box out to him.

"I don't know what it is; you never told me, and only a select few seemed to know,” Ye Xiyang explained, placing the box on the bed when Wan Yu made no move at all. “It seemed to be a big _wulin_ secret, I advise you to be very careful if you do choose to investigate it early. The entire _wulin_ broke into splinters from your investigations, and they ended up determined to pierce you from all sides with what remained. I'm refraining from saying too much for now, but it's only because I trust in your ability to both get to the bottom of it and to make your own choices with your life. If you choose to avoid the matter and live on longer… then all the better."

Wan Yu stared at him, eyes weary.

"In the future, you will meet an end at the edge of a cruel precipice. I now hope that if you know about this pearl earlier, you might avoid it."

There was a pang from deep inside him that Wan Yu didn't understand, but could feel travelling through his bones like a spreading fracture. It buzzed and bit like hopelessness. Everything, wrong. The world seemed to have changed at a fundamental level in the moments between that fireside talk and this afternoon after, and Wan Yu wasn't in on the joke.

And at the heart of it was Ye Xiyang.

"What did you do?" Wan Yu asked, slumping in defeat. "Ye Xiyang."

"I'm sorry. After today, I will leave you be," Ye Xiyang murmured, drawing back to a respectable distance. Straightening up again, he opened his fan and drew back. "Do not worry about Celestial Alignment Sect, they will not bother you. I will handle Seven-Petal Lotus Sect too. Consider it repayment for these past few weeks. If you have questions, however, you can come and I will answer.”

A knock on the door. “Hey, I just want to light up the lamps…?”

“Good night, Wan Yu.”

  
  
  


_My empty earth and sky_

_Is the joining of two volumes_

_Is my body chopped open again_

_Where snow, rain and tears flow through February._

\- Dawn (II), Hai Zi (trans. Ye Chun)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the impromptu hiatus. IRL stuff as always-- the bright side, I now have more contemplations and real life examples for more sucky Feb Rain cases! I hope you like child abuse. I also had some problems writing. Just plain stuck, despite the occasional inspiration. It took me 3 days just rewriting two thirds of this chapter over and over, since it's somewhat of an important one for me.
> 
> This is the end of book 1! I hope you've had your fill of fun times Wan Yu, because he's gone for good now. I'll be taking another break to draft out the next chapters and lay out the plot, so I'll be seeing you all in 2021. If nothing goes wrong, I'll still be seeing you all on From Tomorrow On, which should have an update soon.
> 
> Feb Rain has passed the 100k words mark a chapter or two ago, and to that I say thank you everyone who stuck around! That's over one whole traditional novel, or two NaNos-- it means a lot to me, so thank you.
> 
> I hope the closing of the year of 2020 can give you a moment of respite and allow you some closure to everything that's been happening in the year. If it doesn't, then I hope kindness go your way.


	29. The Fire Burning Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These facts smoothed over the awkward edges of disquieting thoughts until they merged back into the land, until they sank back into the walls and floors.

_But in all truth_

_the water's language was a wonder,_

_a story of some kind about some thing,_

_some unchanging thing that seemed_

_like starlight, like the swift flash of mica,_

_like a divination of disaster._

\- On the Bank, Arseny Tarkovsky (trans. Robert Chandler)

  
  
  


"I do wish that you're less impulsive Su' _er_ , but it perhaps _is_ the fire in you…"

Yun Zisu kept her head low. "Zisu apologizes, _Shifu_."

The woman sighed and waved her hand. "You've already repented in the Ancestral Hall, and I know who you are. Furthermore, to save a friend… It is admirable. The sect knows, too, and has taken it into account."

Yun Zisu retained her bland smile, gaze locked to the floor. Some sections of it were laid out with jade. Opulent, this room was; as the study of an elder of the Vermilion Sun Sect, it had to reflect her status. Yun Zisu’s _shifu_ , Nong Furong, had not been an elder for long, but she was known for her competence and femininity both. With her name fragrant in the _wulin_ , she had to keep up with her appearance. A gold statue of a _zhuque_ perched atop a field of jade flowers was a gaudy centerpiece of the room, eclipsing in presence the four treasures of the study.

She tried her best in raising her disciples, and she was not a bad teacher. These were points Yun Zisu knew well in her heart. She ought not to be an impudent child.

It was just…

“Still, as a cultivator, the road of life is long. The sect sympathizes with you, but it also thinks that it’s best you don’t leave this matter hanging in the air. This disciple of Immortal Master Ning Shan, you already have such a bond with him, why skirt around it so shyly?”

That part.

The gardens of Vermilion Sun Sect’s inner gate was vast, connecting to the residences of the various elders and associated buildings. Flowering bushes abound, as did large weeping willows— it was a sight for sore eyes, especially those that had seen human matters for far too long.  Past the railings that had lines of gold paint and the exquisite bronze statues of the Four Guardians [23] that sat by the entrances, there was a refreshing field of green. Of course, it was still smeared gold by the numerous inner gate disciples walking past…

Yun Zisu sighed.

After being punished to kneel and then shut away to cultivate in seclusion, Yun Zisu had a lot of time to think. And she thought about a lot of things, too. Time almost wasn’t enough, stretching like silk as it was; and yet, despite all that, she was no closer to closure for any of her worries.

How was Tian Ling? What happened after with Wan Yu and Ye Xiyang? What about those disciples that were rescued? She only got the barest of news, and it was not a good one… Whenever she pressed, the people she talked to just told her not to worry about it. As for Tian Ling, even her _shifu_ asked her to stop pursuing the matter…

Somehow, looking at the sunlit gardens, Yun Zisu felt like she was in strange lands.

But in the end, the inner gate of Vermilion Sun Sect was her home. These were the gardens she played in as a child, those paved roads that circled its large complex were where she ran barefoot every morning; these facts smoothed over the awkward edges of disquieting thoughts until they merged back with the land, until they sank back into the walls and floors. After a week, people stopped giving her side glances or looks of surprise. After two, she was allowed to go down the inner gate again. The two seniors who manned the mission and exchange hall no longer thought too hard about allowing her to take up tasks outside of the sect grounds.

It was bizarre, she mused wryly as she patrolled the medicinal gardens, bright moon of later autumn overhead. Yun Zisu hadn’t been punished for long; though she broke multiple rules, her _shifu_ had spoken up for her. In the end it had led to the rescue of disciples kidnapped by Celestial Alignment Sect, too, so with that taken into consideration Yun Zisu got off light. But Tian Ling had smeared Vermilion Sun Sect’s face in front of everyone, most of all the Frozen Dragon Sect… Yun Zisu didn’t know whether the matter was publicly known or not.

At least Tian Ling wasn’t expelled from the sect. Her path into cultivation had barely started…

“Yun- _shijie_ ,” a young voice politely spoke up. Snapping out of her thoughts, Yun Zisu resumed her route. Behind her were these two juvenile disciples, above her the clear sky and the steadily waning moon. Ahead of her...

Moonlight was a warm blanket upon them, still brilliant despite the Mid-Autumn having passed— still, the rustling bushes and swaying herbs that formed neat lines cast shadows on the small roads carved between these plots. To navigate these fields it was easy: follow the gap between leaves and branches, where a path had already been laid out, carved. That way, you never had to look down and see the pitch black space on which you were treading.

* * *

At the tail end of autumn, the world seemed to have grown tired of the years— the sky was drab even after evening fell, draping over the night like a sopping wet cloth. In a quiet field outside of Qunan, two silhouettes, one big one small, seemed to be dragged slow by the lethargy of the season. Under Wan Yu’s tired yet watchful eyes, Quan Su was repeating a set of thrusting moves with a peach wood sword.

“That’s thirty times,” Quan Su grumbled, wiping the sweat off her forehead. “Are we done for the day yet?”

“Not quite.” Wan Yu had been keeping an eye on her, quick to correct her stance lest she learned wrong and ruined the flow of her _qi_. “Where’s the umbrella Ye Xiyang gave you?”

That made her pause. After a moment, though, she slowly pulled out the umbrella from her pouch— the umbrella that hadn’t seen the light of day since that dusk.

“How’d you know?”

“A hunch,” he answered, perfunctory and unhelpful. After checking it and fiddling with opening and closing it, he returned it to her. “Try not to lose it. Remind me to take you to buy a short sword later, for safety. After that, unless you pick fights with a cultivator, you'll be pretty set to defend yourself."

"Are you leaving?" she asked.

"Date uncertain." He looked at the darkened skies for a moment before looking back at her. "You can stay here if you want. Auntie Wang could always use the help."

Quan Su pursed her lips and turned away.

Sighing, Wan Yu took the peach wood sword and put it away. “Let’s go. It’s getting late.”

With the shortening of the day, curfew crept in sooner, too. As they walked down the main road, mule carts and horse-drawn carriages would hurry past every now and then, the rich and poor both too disgruntled by the weather to deal with facing patrolling guards. Falling leaves crunched underneath, smearing the stone-paved roads with flakes of red. Quan Su could hear the cracking as they stepped on it. It sounded like something ignored shattering.

Upon arriving, they ate. Quan Su retired soon after, going into their shared room and bundling herself up with three blankets— her constitution was not the best, after what she’d gone through. Wan Yu lit up the small brazier near her bed before leaving the room. It would be extinguished once he prepared for bed, but for now it blinked with sleepy, curious eyes, those spots of ember in the coals.

“Yibi… Where is it? It sounds far.”

And now he was back in the kitchen, lit by the gentle glow of a quiet candle. Auntie Wang was taking stock before tomorrow's grocery trip before dawn, but really, they were here to talk. Leaning against the wall, Wan Yu's arms were crossed. Auntie Wang sat on a stool— it was moved in when she'd gotten pregnant and needed to rest her feet, and had never been moved out since.

“It’s further north. It’s a small town, it’s normal that Auntie hasn’t heard of it. One of the coldest mountains around.”

Her eyebrows were furrowed. “You’re taking _Xiao_ Su with you? Then don’t go in winter ah, how will she wade through the extreme cold like that.”

“Spring,” Wan Yu acquiesced. “It’ll take several weeks to head there, it’ll be thawing when we arrive. Well, I don't know about 'we.' _Xiao_ Su might stay here.”

"I really don't think so… She's attached to you. If you leave her behind, I think she'd be very upset."

“...It’s not exactly safe, least of all to someone unprepared,” he admitted. “For her safety, she ought to stay here.”

Auntie Wang went silent, though worry was still knitting her brows. In the end, she sighed. “Well, it’s still months until you’re planning to leave. Take your time thinking about it.”

* * *

  
  


"Auntie, I'd like what hot soup you have on offer today, please."

At the gates of winter, though Qunan was free of snow, the cold had already marched in. The small inn tucked into this district was somewhat quiet, but perhaps it was the weather instilling lethargy. When the hooded young woman walked in, she was met with some people sitting round the brazier set up by the wall, each doing their own tasks. Two cultivators chatted on a table in quiet voices, eating seeds whenever the conversation lulled. As Yun Zisu lowered her hood, Auntie Wang stood up and waved at her, heading straight into the kitchen. On the way, she said, " _Xiao_ Wan is up on the roof right now, fixing it. Sit down, sit down, I'll bring you your food. Spicy, right?"

"Please and thank you."

It seemed that she didn't have to wait, though. Just as Yun Zisu was approaching Quan Su who sat by the brazier, Wan Yu walked out from the back room, hair tussled, clothes dirtied, and wiping his hands and arms clean with a rag. Catching sight of her, he paused mid-step.

"Oh, hey. I'll be back in a second, I'm going to wash and change."

Heading upstairs, his quiet footsteps disappeared before his figure did.

" _Xiao_ Su?" Yun Zisu whispered as she passed on a bag of candies, "What happened?"

Quan Su had been peeling potatoes in her corner of the table. Uncle Li, his toddler on his lap, understood the atmosphere and moved to leave, but both Quan Su and Yun Zisu shook their heads and moved instead. Once they sat on a table pressed against the wall, Quan Su glanced at the bag she’d been given, but she didn’t peek inside. Instead, her attention was back on Yun Zisu. "I dunno. He's… It's after surnamed Ye talked to him after that day."

Yun Zisu frowned. That villain…

“It’s somewhat scary,” Quan Su admitted, voice no louder than a fly. “He’s solemn and intense now, all the time. He could still fake enthusiasm when there are people, but it’s temporary. The only times he lightens up is when he’s playing with the baby, but even then it’s a lot less…”

 _Carefree_.

Yun Zisu looked up to see Quan Zisu’s expectant gaze, and she said wryly, “I’ve known him for longer, but you’ve lived with him far longer than I have, _Xiao_ Su. But I’ll try to ask. He’s… Well, you’ve heard what happened back then.”

The topic was put on hold when Yun Zisu’s soup arrived. Quan Su, after a moment, shook her head and returned to peeling potatoes. Sounds from the kitchen seemed to be kicked back on; Yun Zisu supposed she’d arrived at an awkward time, the hour tucked in between lunch and the early descent of the winter sun. Soon enough, most people would be returning to their dwellings.

It couldn’t be helped, though. She was sneaking in as is.

"All right, I'm back.” She looked up from her food; Wan Yu was already over, sitting down opposite her. Up close, Yun Zisu was struck by how this person almost didn’t strike her as her friend. There was distance in his eyes measurable only in terms of seas. “Sorry about that, had to fix the roof after some foxes broke in to make nest for winter. It's great seeing you again, Zisu."

Behind him, Quan Su rose from her seat and went into the kitchen, returning with some tea and a bowl of seeds. Once she placed it on their table, she returned to her task, but her eyes kept darting to their direction. Yun Zisu suspected she wanted to listen in.

After several sips, Yun Zisu put down her spoon and got serious. "Are you feeling okay, Wan Yu? Did Ye Xiyang…"

Wan Yu sighed. His idle hand picked up the seeds and started cracking and popping them into his mouth. "It's nothing. It's a long story and I haven't untangled the threads yet. How are you doing?"

“Well, try to tell me if there _is_ a problem.” Yun Zisu smiled wryly. “Right now I’m still under supervision, but it shouldn’t last much longer. I’ve volunteered for more events and they’re assuming I’m ‘back to normal.’”

“Things are rough on your side,” Wan Yu said in condolence. “Let me know too, if there’s anything I can do about anything else.”

“I will.”

And that was it. When Wan Yu said nothing else but started gazing off into the distance, Yun Zisu contemplated what she was seeing. Other than the change for the melancholic, he also seemed like… his cultivation had improved? It was hard for her to tell clearly, given that they were quite close in regards to cultivation, but she could sense something had changed.

Wan Yu was a single spiritual root, that of pure water. His root influenced his character greatly, almost as much as his day master [24]; if anything, they seemed to run along the same vein. Turbulent, open, uncontainable ocean… Immortal Master Ning Shan picked up the baby on that rainy day out of momentary compassion, but also because of his potential. But this seemed to be rather a large leap for a period where Wan Yu was without his _shifu_ ’s guidance, in the midst of working in an inn of a populated town.

Yun Zisu trusted her intuition. But sometimes, there was nothing she could do about it.

“Sorry, I can’t stay long,” she said, putting down her spoon. Her bowl was empty, and she’d drunk plenty; food was wonderful, with enough heat to make her reach for the tea often. “Are you planning on going anywhere?”

Wan Yu glanced out of the window before turning back to her. “I reckon you’re going to be away for a while. No sense in staying here too long. I’ll be on the move. Any plans to be in a big city in the coming years?”

“I’ll be at Yezhou for the _Wulin_ Sword Conference in the eighth month of next year,” Yun Zisu said. “Be careful, wherever you go. You have someone depending on you now.”

Yezhou was a large city that could be considered the center of the _wulin_. It was not right where an influential sect was stationed, like Yueyang. Instead, it was chosen hundreds of years ago by Heavenly Cycle School and Fire and Water Sect to be the location of their decadal _Wulin_ Sword Conference. It being such a massive event for numerous righteous faction sects, of course everyone would want to capitalize on it. Merchants and craftsmen flocked in, trying to win over harried participants who needed things at the last minute. In the end, a marketplace was permanently established. Many craftsmen formed coalitions, some of which became guilds that required years of apprenticeship and membership fees to enter. After centuries, Yezhou ended up expanding so much as to be recategorized by the secular government in the changing dynasties.

It was a big city, comparable to a capital. Wan Yu had never set a foot there.

“Mm. You too, don’t get into trouble.”

“I should be the one telling you that,” she said, exasperated. Standing up, she secured her cloak again and laid a hand on his shoulder. “All right, take care.”

Wan Yu gave her a smile, a soft and fond one. “Go win that fight. I know you can.”

At that, Yun Zisu raised an eyebrow. “And if I don’t?”

“ _When_ you do,” he corrected, “I’ll gift you _Shifu_ ’s _dao_ Flowering Fire.”

Yun Zisu froze. Then, “No, you can’t be serious. How are you giving that away so freely?”

Flowering Fire was different from Immortal Master Ning Shan’s collection of weapons he wanted to destroy; this was a _dao_ that he himself created with the help of a blacksmith whose name had been lost. It was part of a rare few— Immortal Master Ning Shan did not create weapons often, unlike many of the leaders within various sects throughout all of _jianghu_. It was said that he had created only three so far, that with the attribute of fire, earth and wood. Yun Zisu knew that now there was a fourth, water— that was, Silvergrass. Only three people knew this fact.

“How is it freely?” Wan Yu said, exasperated. “You have to win this conference. Beat up the champion. Why wouldn’t I give you that? In any case, you’re family.”

Just the thought made her giddy, even though she knew she’d never get it on the first time she entered. The last phase of the _Wulin_ Sword Conference often comprised people within the top 10 list of powerful people in the _jianghu_ ; she’d need forty, fifty years before she could step a foot there. Still, maybe she had a shot in the first two. Yun Zisu let out a giggle and squeezed his shoulder, punching it afterwards. “All right then. I’ll give it my best shot, do it for both of us. See you then, Wan Yu.”

With that, she turned to leave. The early winter air was already starting to teeth, but she felt warm. At the doorway, she heard Wan Yu call out: “Hey. Before you go.”

“Mm?”

“You’re doing great,” he said, voice soft. “Thanks for everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to book 2! This chapter's a bit short, but whatever, it works... I hope you'll get used to Zisu's POV, because she's a mainstay now-- from the very start there were 4 in the main cast, even if Wan Yu is the main character.
> 
> How has everyone's 2021 been so far? Cursed? Surprisingly uneventful? Unexpectedly delightful? Suffering from an abundance of chocolates?
> 
> ___
> 
> [23] **Four Guardians** : The Azure Dragon of the East, the Vermilion Bird of the South, the White Tiger of the West, and the Black Tortoise of the North. [back]
> 
> [24] **Day Master** : Part of bazi, (lit. Eight Characters) or Four Pillars of Destiny in Chinese astrology. The day master is the element that rules heavenly stem of the birth day, and is a very important character that defines the relationship of other characters in the birth chart. [back]


	30. Approaching Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But right here, they didn’t look as desolate as before.

Days turned into weeks, and steadily, weeks turned into months. The solstice had passed, too, sweeping past the city with visible exhaustion— snow fell, though it disappeared by mid-morning. The rest was miserable, dreary grey days. Every now and then, they’d have a white day or three, but they never amounted to much in the entire stretch of winter. It was nearing the end of the season, and yet real warmth seemed so far out of sight.

Few people would travel in such weather, and those who did tended to stay. With this predictable level of activity, Wan Yu finally found free time— in the past few weeks he’d been picking up the occasional bounty missions offered within Qunan and Yueyang, and sometimes spent his evenings travelling deep into poorly charted mountains in search of beasts. Every now and then a request to “cleanse” an area would pop up, but Qunan was a relatively flourishing region; abandoning weaker family members in the mountains to die lest the entire family starve wasn’t as common a practice, probably because it wasn’t as dire a situation.

Of course, the story only changed a bit when it came to hotter regions and droughts. Instead of waking up out of resentment in the mountains, Wan Yu seemed to more often see them starving in the streets, trying to get to any place that could employ them in exchange for food.

Or in periods of unrest, such as the years after several big _wulin_ sects cracked under its own weight…

“Wan- _ge_ , there’s a letter for you.”

Quan Su’s voice was flat and bored, but after living with her for months, Wan Yu had learned to pick up on the nuances of her tone— she was curious.

Today was a rare day with a glimpse of sun, its diffused light a soft glow from the windows. Wan Yu had spent half of his morning trying to make talismans out of the stack of paper he’d purchased earlier in the week. Right now, the lighting from the outside was even decent enough it was as illuminating as the brazier nearby. When Quan Su came over and handed him a bamboo tube, Wan Yu didn’t have to tilt the paper and squint to read the small letters. Upright and solid with clarity, even if they didn’t correspond that often through letters, Wan Yu knew who wrote it. At the start was a short, four-line poem. Below it, a brief message.

Wan Yu smiled.

“What is it?” Quan Su asked.

“Zisu,” he said, folding the paper again and putting it back into its container before tucking it away. The smile faded, too, into something more neutral. “She passed by my home village, so she sent over a message.”

Ever since the pearl, Wan Yu had felt somewhat… unmoored. Like two waters meeting at sea, all the active, churning, vibrant memories of his current self stood at odds with the dull, constant, unrelenting pain of his past life, his future— like bitter enemies, they remained unreconciled. Wan Yu still didn’t know which was him. A part of him felt like he was still nineteen, turning twenty in mere days. A silly young man with too much energy, flimsy like flowing water and energetic like the waves. But wherever he turned, all he could see was that cold April and the conversation with Ye Xiyang, the anger that had solidified into a rock, the despair that made that jump so cathartic— wherever he turned, he couldn’t escape his guilt and grief.

The weather wasn’t helping.

The letter was, though.

“She knows you’re still here,” Quan Su commented. As she sat down, she reached to the nearest table for something to fiddle with— it was a small toy Wan Yu had made out of fabric, left and forgotten when the baby became fussy and had to be lulled back to sleep. Upon realizing the toy had been chewed on not so long ago, though, her eye twitched and she put the toy back. Wan Yu laughed.

“Eh. We’re twins from different mothers,” he said, shrugging.

“...Aren’t you going to reply?”

Wan Yu tidied up his stack of papers and writing utensils. From upstairs he could hear some cultivators who stayed waking up— they were going to have a late breakfast soon, no doubt, and Li Yang was not here today. “She’s running errands for her sect, and I can’t guarantee the message will arrive. You did see the paper bird that delivered this letter, right?”

Quan Su slowly nodded.

“It’s a cute little bird,” Wan Yu said.

Quan Su, “......”

He chuckled. “Come on, get up. People are going to ask for food soon, we need to reheat.”

The group of three cultivators did descend for breakfast, and afterwards was a slow but steady trickle to lunchtime. When Auntie Wang was able to handle matters on her own, Wan Yu went back to the room he shared with Quan Su. The girl followed him, as she sometimes would whenever they were idle— she didn’t talk too much, but she watched, like a hawk.

During the winter, it was hard for them to find daylight hours where she could train— nights were too cold, and days too busy. With Wan Yu going off on errands, the hours he was around dwindled, too. Sometimes, in the early morning, Quan Su would wake up and grab the peach wood sword that still sat on the table. Had it not been for the daily cleaning she did, it would’ve gathered dust. Then she would, in careful steps and swings as to not hit anything, repeat a move or two…

Whenever Wan Yu saw her, he’d ruffle her hair.

Right now, Wan Yu sat down on his bed, pulling out Silvergrass and a soft rag, sword oil. Quan Su stood by, staring at the floor. After several silent moments like this, he put Silvergrass back into its sheath and looked at her. “What is it? Come, here, talk to _Gege_.”

“...When are you going?”

Wan Yu’s smile was lopsided with understanding. “Are you worried about something? Say it clearly _ba_ , I won’t laugh or anything. Here, come sit.”

She shook her head. Then, “Are you going to leave me here?”

“Sit down.”

Silent, she did. With a sigh, Wan Yu wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug, rubbing the back of her head as she buried her face, as he rocked back and forth. Her shoulders shook, but it was brief like the tremors of a passing earthquake. There were no tears. Her thin fingers gripped the clothes around his sides, clenched and taut, half wanting to keep him here and too rigid to do so. Every now and then they’d tremble, but then clench down with renewed resolve. Wan Yu closed his eyes as he stroked her fraying, coarse hair.

“Cry if you want to cry, why are you holding back?” he muttered, patting her back. “Do you want to go with me? If you want to, then let’s go. It’ll be more dangerous, but if that’s better for you, then let’s go. You have to say something…”

Quan Su pulled away just enough to grumble, in a voice hoarse and choked up, “Do you want me to cry or to talk? Make up your mind.”

Wan Yu laughed. The rumble traveled all the way through, a warmth that resonated— when she shut her eyes, she could feel some of that gripping fear abate. And she felt the reply more than she heard it: “You talk like my _jiejie_ … It’s okay. I won’t leave you, all right? No need to be scared. Everything will be fine…”

Outside, the sun had gone back into hiding, turning the world a muted gray once more. The passing winds took a turn for the colder, too, without its warmth; some slivers of it slipped in through the window, sneaking into corners now that the brazier was out during the day. It was dim inside. It was cold, too.

Two figures were nearly silhouettes in that room. But right here, they didn’t look as desolate as before.

* * *

Early in the afternoon, they went out. For supplies, Wan Yu informed Auntie Wang— they needed to buy some clothes, probably, as well as food and rations, so they might be back a bit late. After getting an answer, they went for the heart of the town.

Even with his cloak draped over her, Quan Su was sticking to Wan Yu— the weather’s taken a bit of a dip compared to midday, it seemed. Good thing they were going to purchase thicker stuff. As they walked down the somewhat quiet streets, Wan Yu ran through his plans again in his head. It would take maybe a week or so extra now that he was travelling with _Xiao_ Su, but he’d still arrive in the third month… He really didn't want to arrive at Slumbering Dragon Mountains when it was uninhabitable.

His time at Frozen Dragon Sect, it wasn’t what anyone would call pleasant, but there was a satisfying finality to it. At least, Wan Yu thought it w—

“We passed by the store, _Gege_.”

Quan Su’s voice snapped him back to the present. Looking at his tugged sleeve, Wan Yu’s eyes then turned to the building beside them. Oh, right. First, he needed to trade in his _lingshi_ , and then they could go get supplies. Quan Su’s weapon, since she was going with him, ought to wait until she had more training. Though maybe it wouldn’t hurt to get a dagger or two… It would be useful in general.

As the man behind the counter took the _lingshi_ and handed him the money, Wan Yu caught Quan Su’s intense stare. He blinked at her. “Mmm?”

“...Wouldn’t that be more valuable?” she asked, voice quiet.

Aah. “Things are only as valuable as you can use them. Most places we’ll be passing won’t be cultivator towns, and I don’t have plans to buy something from cultivators. _Lingshi_ doesn’t have much value like that,” he explained. “Much in that note, money doesn’t have as much value either when there’s a famine, so we’re going to stock up with food and ration. By the way, do you still have that _qiankun_ pouch?”

After hearing Wan Yu’s explanation, understanding shone on Quan Su’s eye. “Yeah, I still have it.”

“All right. So we don’t need to buy one.”

After thanking the store owner, the two of them left and headed for the garments store. They didn’t buy much there, only getting a thicker cloak for Quan Su and some small things. Afterwards was rice, dried food, seasonings, daily necessities, soap… By the end of it, Quan Su was looking a bit…

“Aren’t you buying too much? Where are we even going?”

The sun was on its way down the horizon— it couldn’t be that late, but the early night still crept up on them. Holding Quan Su’s hand as they walked back, Wan Yu said, “We’re going to see that Ye- _xiong_ of yours. It’s pretty far, and I’m worried we might be pressed for food the further we go. There’s been news of outbreaks in the country north of us…”

Quan Su frowned. "Why are you going back to him?"

The streets were narrowing, the already sparse crowds disappearing. They could still hear the odd conversations and calls here and there, though, coming from the small houses.

"I have questions, and he owes me answers," he said.

"...You need those answers enough to want to see him again?"

Wan Yu sighed. "It's a pretty important matter. In any case, he owes me. This isn't something I can ignore… the problem at hand, I mean. It's… big."

Lips pursing, Quan Su then asked, "Is this related to why you were… Why he suddenly left?"

A lull. The inn was within view, a small awning jutting out with lanterns dangling to light the path. Suddenly, Wan Yu spoke up. "He left because he did what he set out to do. Don't worry about it. He's bizarre and suspicious, but he's easier to understand if you know he's a leader of a sect— he can't and won't stray too far away from the interests of his sect, and our lives are not within that scope."

 _But you didn't answer the first question_.

Still, she didn't ask. The Wan Yu she knew had already left like the brief roll of mist, and holding her hand as they walked up to the door of the inn was the one she was growing to know.

At least she knew one thing now.

He didn't change too much, at his core.

* * *

“Be careful… Don’t get into trouble.”

“Will do, Auntie. Thanks for everything thus far.” With a wide smile, Wan Yu took the toddler from her arms and bounced him several times, flicking his nose and pinching his cheek, before returning him. As the child’s wide eyes stared at him, Wan Yu stuck out his tongue and laughed, before petting the kid and giving him a smooch on his forehead. “Be a good boy. When I come back, I think you’d be pretty big.”

On the side, Li Yang sighed. “He might’ve not remembered you enough to take after your shenanigans.”

At that, Wan Yu’s smile grew distant.

Spring had arrived and nurtured new buds to shoots; in this warm region, green was already returning as the predominant color under the blue sky. It was still only the second month, but Wan Yu had his estimations. He had mapped out a route from here to Frozen Dragon Sect, then from there to Yezhou. If he wanted to arrive there at the eighth month and have time to stop by several spots he was intending to visit, he had to arrive at Slumbering Dragon Mountains by the fourth month at the latest.

To get there in time, he was leaving.

“Well,” he said. “Mm. We’re going, then.”

With a sigh, Li Yang came over and gave him a hug. Patting his back, Li Yang then said, “Don’t get into trouble you can’t get out of.”

Wan Yu’s smile returned as he hugged him back. “Sure. I’ll pick and choose which mild conflict about renting horse-carriages between two somewhat rich second generations I’ll insert myself into.”

“You’d better.” Li Yang drew away, then ruffled Quan Su’s hair. “You’re the smart one here, okay? If you see him do something weird again, just steal his sword and whack him with it.”

Quan Su’s lips quirked in a smile.

They left along some merchants going off to Yueyang to restock the stores there; once they arrived, after spending several days at the city, they set off once more. Soon enough, few carts were heading to where they were, and Wan Yu and Quan Su would leave on foot, sometimes on sword. The first half of the trip took only two or so weeks, but the second half was much longer, with numerous stops at small villages. The further north they went, the weather seemed to have regressed into winter once more.

“Travelling is more boring than I imagined,” Quan Su commented on the second week they walked on foot. She had grown used to it now, and was walking for hours longer than when they first started. It was notable, though, that she had this much energy to begin with. A combination of regular meals and exercise, probably. She was so small regardless of it, her limbs still so thin. “Is this how you’ve been spending all your time?”

“Pretty much,” Wan Yu said. “I often just go without a schedule, though. Along the way, if anything comes up and I feel like checking it, I would.”

And he felt like checking it more often than not. Most of the time it was just some large animal or a territorial beast, which he would leave alone. Sometimes it would be a real problem. There were times when these long stretches of time alone would leave Wan Yu with the space to ponder his experiences, but sometimes this space only fermented a stinging sense of loneliness. Homesickness. Breaking it up with activity kept those at bay.

But now he supposed he had company.

“It’s still really boring,” she said. “I don’t know why people do it.”

Wan Yu ruffled her hair. “I don’t either, honestly.”

They set up camps once the sun was on its way down; Wan Yu gathered firewood, Quan Su made dinner, sometimes there would be fish or game he caught as they walked. After a week or so of this, Wan Yu ended up teaching Quan Su to read, too, as they settled down for a midday meal— “Here, this is a better way to pass the time while we wait for the rice.”

“I’m too hungry to even _try_ to read. I can’t read.”

“This one’s a simple one, I promise,” Wan Yu coaxed. “Next time, I’ll buy books of character sets…”

By the time they reached the small but active cultivator-trade town of Heiwu, Quan Su could recognize a good few dozens of words, though she sometimes mixed them up.

“Who wrote this?” she said tiredly over lunch. This was the first time in weeks, it felt like, they reached a somewhat comfortable settlement— a busy inn with pretty good food— and she was sitting here, Wan Yu across her eating melon seeds, and trying to read some boring thing she couldn’t even imagine. Unbelievable…

“I dunno, some scholar in a town near my home. Oh, or do you mean the author?”

“Ugh, nevermind.”

Heiwu was not a large town, but there seemed to be many cultivators, Quan Su noted. It was different from Qunan or even Yueyang in that there almost seemed to be more cultivators and travellers than settlers; when she and Wan Yu walked around in search of an inn, not only were there plenty, but they noticed stalls lining the streets. On them, placards that said “for rent”. The world seemed endlessly curious now that she could go beyond simply recognizing characters and associating it with something— memorizing these different shapes was an annoying struggle, but Quan Su had to admit, it wasn’t a bad feeling either.

Once she could read, maybe the world would change in hue.

That said, she didn’t need to read to take note of people trading beast claws, weird clumps of blood-stained fur and massive pelts that still stunk of decay. In broad daylight, no less.

In the inn, none of those were out and about, thankfully. But most of the people passing by their table had swords hanging from their belts, and the ones that didn’t have them sure were surrounded by two or three who did. Merchants.

“Why are we stopping here, by the way?” Quan Su asked, closing the book and putting it aside. Wan Yu looked at her, eyebrows raised.

“Why what? It’s just that this place has a road to Slumbering Dragon Mountains. We’re entering demonic faction territory, so I’m not that keen on taking smaller paths— skirmishes tend to take place there, yanno, ones between demonic sects. Since this is also unofficially a trade route, Frozen Dragon Sect does guard it.”

Quan Su pursed her lips. She had more questions, but she wondered if she ought to ask it in public… But in the end, curiosity won out. “What exactly is that sect anyway…?”

She only had bits and pieces from everything she saw, but she didn’t have the framework to put all the pieces into place. It wasn’t that she didn’t understand that they were a demonic sect, but she didn’t understand what its reputation was, what it did, or what made it a demonic sect. Whenever people talked about demonic sects, it was alongside stories of kidnappings, massacres, murders… Ye Xiyang’s version of catching a person was horrifying, but thinking about it, it was Wan Yu who technically orchestrated a kidnapping.

She shot him a stinky glare.

But Wan Yu didn’t notice. He was once more lost in thought, gaze fixed on the window though his eyes looked distant. “It’s a sect based off a mountain. Real cold place, the sun is halfway a myth. Very pragmatic bunch. They still practice human sacrifice in winters, so they fell under demonic faction. It’s a long story, some war hundreds of years ago. Hmm… Ah, they think everyone should work, even if it’s something small. What else? They’re a rich sect, because they have mines that have a special kind of iron… Well, you’ve seen the guy, you know what I mean. The cold weather is absolutely miserable. It’s a kind of place where even when you’ve stayed in place with numerous blankets wrapped around you, you’re not going to accumulate any warmth at all. From inside, the only thing you can tell if it’s daylight or nightfall— no in between. There was either an ambient grey light at the windows or there wasn’t at all. If I have to describe it in a word, it’s really austere.”

Wan Yu remembered, of course, that there was also a guard in the room. They must’ve used an invisibility talisman, or something of that sort; what was more impressive was how long they could go without moving. Though Wan Yu spent a lot of those days unconscious or in a haze, both from a faltering, dragging fever and the medicine they fed him, he could sense them. When his fever progressed to scorching heights, he vaguely recalled hallucinations of a massive figure hunched over him, looking like a fiery beast.

Honestly, Wan Yu wondered if he was going to regret coming. Nowadays, it was the baseline for him to remember something mildly painful or horrific, as though it had become life’s offhanded jokes, but maybe this was a bad idea. Which section of the sect was he confined to, those days? Would he have to pass through those hallways again? Would he be made to sit at that table, be served porridge, and offered a death under Heart Mirror?

“ _Gege_ ,” Quan Su’s voice broke through his thoughts.

“W-wh? Huh?”

Quan Su looked visibly put-off, having moved slightly closer to the wall. When Wan Yu finally noticed what she was glancing at, he knew why— while he was lost in thoughts, a small group of men had come over. It seemed that they’ve been trying to talk to him?

“I’m sorry,” the man in nice silks and a pleasant fake smile started, “I couldn’t help but overhear. You were going to Slumbering Dragon Mountains?”

“...What’s it got to do with you?” Wan Yu said, eyebrows raised.

“You see, while passing by from the east, we got held back because of a flashflood and some Demonic Harmony Sect folks attacked our caravans. I was wondering if I could hire you, until we reach Slumbering Dragon Mountains.” The man, who looked to be no older than twenty-something, then visibly paused. “Ah, my apologies. I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Fang Tuofei, eldest son of the Fang family from Chunyu.”

There was a pause, as if he expected Wan Yu to know who the fuck Fang family from Chunyu were.

“Don’t know who the Fang are, never been to Chunyu,” he rejected. “There are lots of people out there, pretty sure you can go find someone who doesn’t already have a dependant with them.”

“But it _is_ the fact that you’ve brought this girl with you so far and yet are still unharmed and confident that I believe in your capabilities more,” Fang Tuofei said. Despite being supposedly from a family of probable means, he sure sucked up to random cultivators with no qualms. Wan Yu narrowed his eyes even more, but faked haughtiness.

“I don’t need your money.”

One of the three men with him walked up and whispered to Fang Tuofei. After a moment, the young man nodded and turned back to Wan Yu. “Well, have a nice day, then.”

And just like that, they walked away.

Wan Yu and Quan Su exchanged a look. Yup, they were definitely moving inns.

Thankfully, they didn’t meet that group again. After two days, Wan Yu prepared to hit the road; it seemed like that caravan was the only one heading to Yibi, so they had to go on foot. Not much of a loss, though, because Wan Yu still had no idea why he was approached.

It was a cold but clear morning when, still packing their things up in their room, Quan Su said, “I think I’ve seen one of them before.”

“Oh?” Wan Yu snapped the thread with his teeth, having just patched up some holes on Quan Su’s jacket. Putting away the needle and thread, he turned back to her, handing the garment over. “You know which?”

She pursed her lips as she put on the jacket. “I don’t know for sure… It’s the one who came over to the Fang person… The one with the eye that’s…”

“The one without an eye?”

She nodded. “He just looked familiar. I don’t know, maybe it’s just because of his eyes.”

“It’s worth keeping in mind,” he agreed. “He might’ve approached us because he recognized us. Or it could just be a strange coincidence. Or they could want something else. In any case, let’s keep our distance. Slumbering Dragon Mountain will be about 5 or 6 days of walking, and Yibi, well, we’ll fly there. Are you ready?”

“Mm.”

And so they left. It was uneventful, for the most part. A very quiet road, for being the only one around— not many would go to Yibi, this was for sure. Beside them were forests, towering like dark walls with even darker gaps in between; the undergrowth were sparse, and those that existed looked like they were on verge of death. It didn’t take long for them to be caged in by mountains, too— tall and a desolate, menacing grey, Wan Yu could understand why Frozen Dragon Sect would build the foundation of its beliefs upon the mountains they lived on. Cold winds and mists would come blowing down in the morning, returning winter upon the world for those brief hours. With terrain, weather like this, was there a greater god upon these lands?

Camping was a miserable experience here, too, though the cold wasn’t so bad that sticking together as they slept didn’t work. Ahead of them, Wan Yu could spot the tail end of the caravan every now and then. He didn’t sense that the two of them were being watched, though. Probably for a good reason. Every now and then, the howls of a pack of wolves would echo in the valley, lingering like a haunting and as chilling as this damn weather. Wan Yu had heard rumors that the wolves here were Frozen Dragon Sect’s, and that any sounds of one indicated that the Wolf Guard was out to hunt a prey of the sect— he sure hoped he wasn’t part of the game.

But honestly, they came out of it alive, and that was what counted. When they reached the point where the terrain got steep, Wan Yu pulled out Silvergrass and took Quan Su up, making sure that she didn’t freeze to death as the wind whipped around them, slow as they were. But sure enough, here they were: on a small, man-made plateau, where before them were towering black walls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been both a busy and a rough week, sorry for the delays. I'm just. sigh. Tired. I wanted to get 2 Tomorrow On chapter up this week, but I'm behind on a lot of things. I'll try to make it work, but some reality of life is too volatile for me to make promises nowadays.  
> Anyway, hopefully the 4.5k+ chapter would make up for some part of it. Thanks for sticking with me.


	31. Frozen Dragon Sect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Take this as advice from a man who failed to shut up: shut up.”

The walls that gave Yibi its name were tall and dark, almost foreboding. The only way through was the gates: though it looked unmanned, Wan Yu could feel eyes watching them. There were only the two of them in front of these wooden doors. It was ridiculous, how small he felt.

“What reason do you have to be here?” a voice asked. Though it was masked so that the origin was hard to tell, Wan Yu sensed that it came from an almost-unnoticeable slit— even the guard posts merged into the wall, it seemed.

“I want to talk to Frozen Dragon Sect’s Sect Leader,” Wan Yu said.

Silence fell.

And continued to persist as time flowed past. They must’ve found him funny; in hindsight, a lot of people probably said that. He wasn’t about to turn, though. Waiting, they must’ve stood for almost a _shi_ before noises came from down below. Down the road, the merchant caravan had finally arrived at the gates of Yibi.

Without as much as a word, the gates opened. Wan Yu didn’t take the opportunity to dart in, though. Instead, he watched it all unfold. Quan Su was a sensible girl, she stood still too. Right before the first of the carriages came in, they stopped in front of the two of them. After a rustle, the thick curtains opened. Fang Tuofei. “Ah, you two really did arrive. That’s impressive. And before us, too.”

Wan Yu shrugged. “We walked.”

“Were you held up at the gates?” Fang Tuofei asked, as though he was offering his sympathies for their plight. Tch. “What brings you here, anyway?”

“I wanted to talk to Ye Xiyang.”

That brought genuine surprise into Fang Tuofei’s face, but even more baffling was what happened after that: two guards came over and told Wan Yu, “You can come in.”

...Excuse me?

“You heard them.” Wan Yu turned to the source of the voice— the one-eyed man Quan Su mentioned the other day. Was he really… Wan Yu narrowed his eyes, mind already coming up to possible explanations. The man, though, didn’t seem to notice. Sitting in one of the carts with cargo, he looked almost nonchalant. Beside him was a younger man, probably around Wan Yu’s age, controlling the horses. With the way he wasn’t even looking at them, Wan Yu would guess that he was obedient towards the middle-aged man. “Standing around in this kind of cold, you’ll have to be dragged soon enough.”

That reminded Wan Yu of the fact that Quan Su had nowhere near the resilience he had. In the end, Wan Yu pursed his lips and nodded. “All right. No sense in going back.”

The middle-aged man cracked a smile. “That’s the spirit.”

It almost felt like the exchange shed the last shreds of pretenses here: Fang Tuofei turned to the man, who then said, “You’re heading to the sect, might as well hop on. We’ll drop you off at the main gates.”

Wan Yu raised his eyebrows. “On your cargo?”

“You want to be in a small carriage?”

Why must people point it out, when Wan Yu obviously was bluffing?

The cargo on the man’s cart was covered with waterproof pelts, but apparently they weren’t so fragile— Wan Yu and Quan Su sat on some of them, likely chests of some sort. Then again, putting things inside chests before transporting them would be the logical thing. Wan Yu didn’t know what he was expecting. Nobody said anything, though, as they passed by the gates with its meager guards. They didn’t even check him. They went back to their posts after closing the gates.

“Your guards suck,” Wan Yu commented.

The man glanced at him. “They’re just city guards.”

“You from Wolf Guard?”

A chuckle. “What makes you think that?”

“I’ve got the impression that Ru Ge did not like me very much.”

This time, the man laughed.

The streets of Yibi were, unlike its exterior, lively. It wasn’t loud, per se. There were people bustling about, though, bringing this and that, walking and riding horses, though these were curiously small and… hairy. Quan Su’s eyes lingered on them— one passing by was grey and mottled, and its hooves were hidden behind a curtain of swaying hair as it _clack clack clack_ walked across the cobblestone roads. There were even cats and dogs, though they looked larger and fiercer than Wan Yu was expecting, with thick fur and greyish coat. This was… an interesting fresh look into a world that differed both so vastly and yet in such a small way.

Nobody paid attention to the merchant caravan passing by the main road. Wan Yu spotted several restaurants that looked warm, keeping a note that maybe they could stop by there before they left the city. After all, they also needed to stay for a day or two. No sense in hurrying away when they struggled so hard to get here.

Frozen Dragon Sect, after the intimidating Yibi city walls, felt underwhelming. Visually only, though— from a glance alone, Wan Yu could tell the enchantment over the expansive grounds was beyond what one man, one _generation_ could achieve. No amount of genius could touch a fragment of this. In contrast to the boring stone walls, the gates to the sect were picturesque and fierce— iron was molded into a picture of a dragon rising from massive mountains, a lady standing atop her flowing scarf hovering above him with an umbrella. Both figures jutted out of the flat plane as though they would come to life at any second, cold and silvery and yet brimming with vitality. The ring-shaped door knockers were in the dragon’s mouth and in the lady’s hand, as though only with both their consent, these gates would be opened.

“You can wait here,” the middle-aged man said.

“Wait for what?” The doors opened with a great creaking sound, but the person’s voice rang clear anyway; as the crack widened, their figure was revealed. Ru Ge, dressed in white, was alone as they stared down the stone steps and straight at the group. “Second Uncle, you are moving too quickly for this junior. This junior was looking to ask for an explanation.”

Ah. Really? These two people were related? Wan Yu raised an eyebrow.

“It’s better to ask Supreme Leader,” the man answered. It might just be Wan Yu’s imagination, but the man sounded a bit… sheepish? “He is Supreme Leader’s acquaintance, I didn’t dare make judgement calls in his stead.”

What a damning sentence— Wan Yu wanted to whistle. It was subtle, but unmissable once it was seen; the man was insinuating that Ru Ge was the one making judgement calls in Ye Xiyang's stead. Ru Ge looked _furious_ , under that veneer of lacquer-glossy calm of theirs. It was in their eyes: despite the distance, Wan Yu could feel the sharp edges of those dark eyes as though they were dragging the point of their hairpins across the line of his neck.

“He’s not wrong,” Wan Yu said. “I do know the dude, don’t I?”

Before Ru Ge could rebut, a servant walked up, looking a bit harried. Upon seeing their withering glare, the servant lowered his head, but he still said, “The Supreme Leader said he will talk to the guest.”

Wan Yu watched Ru Ge. Though he couldn’t recall much about them in the future, Wan Yu could still grasp one or two strands of rumors about them— at first an unknown name within the greater _jianghu_ , Ru Ge gained more notoriety as the years went on, in the end occupying a place equivalent to Shi Ma’s. The Jade Moon of the Frozen Dragon Sect… Despite the mildness of the words, the descriptor jade was both in reference to their beauty and their stony temperament. Some said their hand struck down harder than the Supreme Leader himself, who preferred to be hands-off. While the Red Wolf was savagely efficient, she followed his orders. The Jade Moon, however, stood at a remove, sometimes taking actions in his stead, sometimes behind his back.

Ru Ge was rather pretty, Wan Yu had to concede. They couldn’t pass off as soft and demure, most certainly, but they were elegant, with an air fitting of the winter-like aesthetic they draped themselves in. Too bad he wasn’t the type to pity fragrance and cherish jade.

“Leave the child at the door,” Ru Ge said.

“No,” Wan Yu said, voice turning to steel. Reaching down to grab Quan Su’s hand, he marched up and walked past them. The servant, flustered, followed after in hurried steps. After some time, he managed to walk ahead of Wan Yu, saying, “Esteemed guests, this way please.”

The steps up to the first section of Frozen Dragon Sect were cut stone, grey and functional. The sparse trees that lined it were, too— evergreens that had grown naturally, no doubt. They looked ancient, almost calcified. Few things would survive in the solid soil always hardened by the climate. And this seemed to be the theme to this austere compound: what decor were there was multipurpose. Embroidered curtains covered many windows, but they were thick and remained in place when the breeze was light. Lanterns hanging over the railings had braziers attached to it. When they reached the vast main courtyard, several disciples were walking around carrying stacks of cloth, buckets of coals with tongs dangling off the side. There was a quiet air of excitement, which Wan Yu assumed could be attributable to an approaching event. Spring festival, maybe? In most regions it would’ve passed already, but here, the air was barely warm enough to say winter had ended.

“They are preparing for the spring festival,” the servant said upon catching his gaze, confirming his guess. “Will this esteemed guest stay for the week? The festival will be in three days’ time.”

“Probably not,” Wan Yu said. “I hadn’t planned enough ahead for that.”

Likely due to the terrain, Frozen Dragon Sect was arranged in tiers; it seemed that the lowest one was a common area, with large open spaces to hold gathering, host events or welcome guests. Up the winding stairs, they passed by a gateway and were greeted by a more populated area, this time with a lot more buildings and rooms. Wan Yu could hear recitations from one of them. And then the next tier… and Wan Yu stopped in his tracks.

“Hey.” Scowling, Quan Su stepped back as she scolded; she’d walked straight into Wan Yu. When she got no reply, though, she paused. Stepping to the side, she eyed him, then tugged at his sleeve. “Come on, let’s go.”

Set in the middle of this courtyard was a tall platform. It really was bafflingly high; Quan Su didn’t know what it was used for, but the way Wan Yu was reacting, she doubted it was anything good. His eyes were hollow, its clarity lost after having been suppressed by intense emotions— she could sense them from the way he tensed. If she reached out to touch his skin, she bet it would’ve been clammy cold. The servant seemed to notice something was wrong, too, and opened his mouth, but upon a second thought he closed it again. The awkwardness in the air was strong enough that she could taste it. That platform was probably used for something— oh.

Wan Yu mentioned it before. Frozen Dragon Sect practiced human sacrifice in winters.

But… how would that relate to him?

Did he have a past with this sect? Was that why he was so close with Ye Xiyang, regardless of what he’d said?

“Eh? Wan- _gege_?”

Quan Su narrowed her eyes before turning to the voice— just as she thought, Shi Ze was on one of the buildings, looking at them. He was walking with a young kid, as well as Xue Ying. Xue Ying’s expression was one of disbelief, but Shi Ze looked pleasantly surprised. The kid glanced at them, made a disgusted face, and turned away.

“Wan- _gege_ , what brought you here?”

When Shi Ze came bounding over, finally Wan Yu moved. It was only to move away from Shi Ze, though. The kid didn’t notice, of course. He looked just as excited as before. “Are you here to see Supreme Leader?”

“The entire sect could hear you, Shi Ze,” another voice replied. Ye Xiyang, because of course. Standing in front of some large, delicately decorated doors at the centermost building, his voice carried over despite not being loud— must be some sort of cultivator technique, she felt. Shi Ze straightened up, as did Xue Ying and the kid far in the other building. With even steps and poise unbefitting to the Ye- _xiong_ she knew at the start, Ye Xiyang walked over to them. The servant lowered his head, stepping further back, but Wan Yu still seemed like he didn’t notice anything happening around him. Ye Xiyang stopped at a respectable distance away. In a quiet, even voice he said, “The stairs are hardly a place to have a conversation. Coincidentally, it appears to be time for dinner; why don’t we talk over a meal?”

Taking a deep breath, Wan Yu closed his eyes. When he opened them again, he said, “Talk over a meal my ass. You little shit.”

The servant paled. He looked minutes away from tremoring. When Quan Su looked around, Shi Ze was shocked too, while Xue Ying and the kid appeared indecisive between affronted and aghast.

But Ye Xiyang looked amused instead. “Did I say something wrong? I really am being sincere, though. I imagine you’d have a lot of questions. This arrangement would be most expedient, no?”

“On the simple grounds that it would be counterproductive, Ye Xiyang, I’m not here to beat you into a pulp,” Wan Yu said. “Take this as advice from a man who failed to shut up: shut up.”

“Duly noted,” Ye Xiyang said. He turned to the servant. “Please take the girl to the gardens, and serve her meal, then deliver one to my study as well. These two are guests, be sure the kitchens take note.”

“Understood, Supreme Leader.”

“Come on, Chen Xi,” Ye Xiyang said to Wan Yu. “Spring has arrived, and it’s no good time for death. Though our Slumbering Dragon Mountain is a cold place with constant snow, we are no Kongsang[25], where executions happen regardless of time of year. Let’s talk inside.”

With a terse nod, Wan Yu then turned to Quan Su, softly muttering to her, “I won’t be too long, I promise. Go eat.” Ruffling her hair, he left her to follow after Ye Xiyang. She watched them disappear behind those large, ornate doors.

“This young miss…”

Shaking her head, Quan Su followed after the servant. Gazes from three pairs of eyes trailed after her, but she paid them no heed.

Though Wan Yu’s greeting was insolent as though everything was casual as always, Ye Xiyang did exude a different aura in these grounds. His steps on these ancient grey-brown wooden floors were measured and firm, carrying a dignity no less than an emperor in his imperial palace. His attire was even more ornate than the one worn on their first meeting— in this life, not the last. Atop his blue silk were more black layers, stitched with images of mountains, clouds, dragons. Wan Yu might’ve mocked his idea of “lowkey” back then, but compared to now, even the silks of a favored concubine would be considered casual. Though this Ye Xiyang had a younger face, all Wan Yu could see was the one who lamented the fact they hardly had time to chat.

Suddenly, all the fight left Wan Yu. He really, really missed his _shifu_ …

Now that Wan Yu was no longer a death-row prisoner in essence, he had the time and leisure to look around and examine Ye Xiyang’s study. Though it was dubbed a study, it really was a whole small building with multiple sections; the front and largest seemed to be for guests, and was where they had that breakfast and its accompanying conversation. There were doors off to both sides, however, which Wan Yu didn’t recall— he couldn’t remember whether he didn’t notice it, or if it wasn’t important enough for him to remember in this life. Ye Xiyang led him to the one at the left; behind it was curtains, and behind that a closed hallway. Lamps lit up the place, providing both light and warmth. Ahead of them was a decorated doorway, and when they passed the threshold, Wan Yu came face to face with a place more appropriately dubbed a study.

“Guard outside,” Ye Xiyang called out into the air. There was a moment of silence before he said, “This is an order.”

A woman walked out of what seemed to be thin air in a corner. With a bow, she walked past the two of them, but before she could leave, Ye Xiyang added, “And tell Ru Ge that I will talk with them at supper.”

“Understood, Supreme Leader.”

"Spooky," Wan Yu commented. "What's the sect leader going to talk about with his second-in-command?"

Ye Xiyang chuckled as he led Wan Yu to a wide, low table. It was a dark black and stacked with books and documents, several of which were open— but Wan Yu couldn't read the letters upside down, and in any case, he had no interest in doing so. Behind the table against the wall were bookcases, all filled to the brim with books— Wan Yu would like to know if Ye Xiyang had read all this or whether these were for decoration and probable reference. Sitting down on the inner side, Ye Xiyang gestured at him to sit down too as he moved the stacks of work so they could see face to face. Wan Yu did so.

"So," Ye Xiyang started. "You had some questions?"

"Why did you do this?"

Ah. "Immediately with the hard ones."

Tiredness had settled within Wan Yu like sediment at the bottom of a lake— it had become part of the foundation, the floor upon which he stood. "Answer."

"I suppose either way, the answer will give you no satisfaction. You can say I was intrigued."

Disgust and fury intertwined in those brown eyes. "I sure hope you were enjoying the entertainment, Sect Leader Ye. How would you rate it? Should I bring it to the theater and see if they could rework it as a new act?"

Ye Xiyang met hid gaze head-on. "You were a man with many regrets. There is now time for you to retrace your steps, no?"

Wan Yu's hands slammed on the table. It was too sturdy to move much, though some books jostled and shifted. The calligraphy brushes hanging on the wooden rack made dull clacks as they bumped and swung into each other.

" _I would take those regrets to the grave, Ye Xiyang!"_

"It would be your regrets you'd be taking." Ye Xiyang's voice was soft yet unwavering— Wan Yu shivered. "Life goes on, for those who lived."

"And I'm guilty for all suffering now?" Wan Yu's voice rose in pitch. It broke, in an off-key way that made Ye Xiyang's brows furrow in the pang of sorrow it struck. "How many lifetimes do you want me to repent?"

Wan Yu's ears were starting to buzz, as did the layer under his skin— his vision was going out of focus, though a part of him knew he could still see with perfect clarity. Like Jingwei and her futile attempts at filling the East Sea[26], he was confronted by the futility of trying for anything— what he could chuck were sticks and stones, barren and minuscule happiness and good acts and little victories, but the waters of his soul were too turbulent and the gaping emptiness that was his heart was too big and ever-expanding.

What was the point? Even his death, be it in his own hands or at the _wulin_ 's, wouldn't have done a single thing but mark the end of an event.

Immortal Master Ning Shan had asked years ago, during a quiet conversation at night after Wan Yu handled the case of the factory worker, what he thought about his actions. It was an introspective evening to begin with, as Wan Yu had had weeks to think about it on his way back home, but being asked directly hit different— what did he think about it?

" _It might improve things, maybe."_ A pause _. "It's a big maybe_."

" _The hearts of men are swayed by things we cannot control_ ," Ning Shan reminded. " _You ought not to take responsibility for things beyond your reach_."

" _Because I can't and shouldn't try to control them, yeah_."

But when he was the direct cause of suffering, ought he not take responsibility?

In the next decade or so, Wan Yu would become public enemy. But wouldn't someone have to be truly a fiend to earn such a place?

Ye Xiyang's voice broke the silence. "As a leader," he said, "there is never a path forward that doesn't hurt someone."

His gaze was fixed on Wan Yu's.

"The Sect Founder of Frozen Dragon Sect had said before he'd go on to make history, ' _The only way to ensure that the pain and suffering continues is if we never move._ '"

"And what did he do?" Wan Yu's words were more exhaled than said.

"Ignoring the desperate begging of his closest and loved ones, he spilled his blood and gave himself up to the Slumbering Dragon to stop the years-long winter at the mountain," Ye Xiyang said. "The bitter winter did abate. But it didn't do as much as one might've hoped. At the very best, it gave them only a chance. Livestock had long since been dead and eaten, no grains and cereals could be grown, the mountains had been picked bare in a desperate grab for edible grass. Coffers had long been emptied and things sold for a mouthful of rice. The only difference was, frigid winds no longer attempted to break down their doors."

"Then why would you honor him as the Sect Founder?"

Ye Xiyang's smile was dim. "Because without his sacrifice, the town would've been buried under the snow and all the corpses hidden within. They never would've had the opportunity to get back on their feet and rebuild."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While plotting out Feb Rain I joked at some point that Book 1 is where I rake YXY over the coals and Book 2 onwards is where I slowly return him slivers of his dignity.  
> That said, the middle-aged man is not a new character. I wonder if anyone remembers or could guess who he is.
> 
> ____
> 
> [25] **Kongsang** : Kongsang mountains appeared in several places in Chinese mythology, but here it's mostly a reference to the one mentioned in Shanhaijing, where it is a place "on which neither tree nor herb grows and covered with snow both winter and summer alike." In addition to that, in Chu ci (Songs of Chu) Kongsang Mountain appears in relation to Xuan Ming, or Xuan Wu, the black tortoise god of the north, who also has control over the winter darkness, punishment and slaughter. Executions are supposed to be only done in autumn and winter, where the destructive energy from these deaths wouldn't interfere with the growth of life. [back]
> 
> [26] **Jingwei** : After Nüwa, daughter of Yandi, died drowning in the East Sea, she metamorphosed into a bird called Jingwei and attempted to fill up the ocean with sticks and pebbles. Upon reading this passage in Shanhaijing, the poet Tao Qian mused on her (and Xingtian's) persistence to overcome tragedies and yet inability to be free from it. [back]


	32. A Deal Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “That can’t be all you came for. Unless, of course, my reassurances bring you peace of mind, to which I can only be grateful.”

“His action was no miracle cure to what had ailed us, but without it, nobody could’ve healed the wounds.”

Ye Xiyang’s tone was light still, but his words were serious. “I admit to having been amused at the start; I found it funny that the _wulin_ could end up like this just because of one man’s actions. And it was a man I did not expect to cause such a wave, too. Having had the time to think it more, though, I understand. Both what you’d done, and what you’d done leading up to it. Something foul had run in the rivers of the _wulin_. Though you had brought it to light, it’s the responsibility of the _wulin_ to clean their own waters.

“But I admit to having changed my opinions on the matter after having met you. Though initially I respected you for your boldness, now I admire you for your perseverance.”

Wan Yu understood now why Ye Xiyang would change so drastically after that fireside conversation. Turned out, being heard and understood was such a… dangerously addictive feeling.

Before he could find his words, though, he heard a set of knocks. Ye Xiyang, upon hearing it, said, “Well, it’s time for a meal now. Let’s continue there.”

They left the inner study and returned to the main room, where a familiar large table was brought in. Servants came in with trays of food in their hands, wave after wave; this was running counter to Wan Yu’s impression that Frozen Dragon Sect was an austere community. Then again, that word ought to have scrambled out of the window the second Wan Yu laid eyes on the clothes Ye Xiyang and Ru Ge wore— they each must’ve cost a small fortune. Ye Xiyang gestured at him to sit, and a servant came over to move the chair back for him. Wan Yu sat down feeling like he’d just eaten worms.

Ye Xiyang must’ve known, too. He could see it in his eyes.

There were far more dishes on the table than Immortal Master Ning Shan’s collection on Wan Yu’s pockets. Not knowing where to start or if he even ought to, Wan Yu sat there as Ye Xiyang smiled, nodding at someone bringing in a pot of tea.

“Why are you so nervous now?” Ye Xiyang said, smile halfway a smirk. Clacks of ceramic on the table; the cups were somewhat tall and sounded heavy, seemingly designed to retain heat for as long as possible. At last, this stream of people stopped, and they were left with the spread of meal on the table. Wan Yu was fairly certain, though, that there were guards here. It wouldn’t be a surprise if they were in hiding, like that guard in the study. “We’ve shared many a meal, haven’t we?”

Oh, this conversation was going _straight_ to the sect’s elders, Wan Yu bet. “What, do you intend to repay my kindness then or are you trying to exact revenge here?”

In turn, Ye Xiyang picked up the shared chopsticks and clipped some of the dishes onto his bowl. “The spring festival is approaching, and the dishes served are intended to encompass all five flavors so that people wouldn’t overindulge in just one. Though the dishes from this mountain are often sweet in nature, you should also try the others. Here, try this.”

Wan Yu wanted to kill this man. What were you doing to his reputation in this sect! He shouldn’t have one!

Nowhere was it mentioned that Ye Xiyang was the kind of demonic faction perverse lunatic who would serve food to others; instead, given the solemn seriousness with which this sect viewed their Supreme Leader, people here would think of him as… most honored guest. Typically Wan Yu would enjoy the mischief of a good act, but here, in this place, he felt like it would birth more trouble than it was worth— if rumors about this supposed amicable relationship spread, he could be screwed.

Ye Xiyang seemed to notice his thoughts. "You're thinking too much. What happens here stays here; my personal guards are not chattering warblers. Though these dishes are kept warm by the embers, I do suggest you don't dally too much— the soup will cool sooner than later. It'd be a sad waste of coal."

“How rich, coming from you,” Wan Yu muttered under his breath. Regardless of his grumbling, they both settled down to eat.

* * *

The meal was delicious. Especially after weeks and months eating what was available on the road, it was beyond a reprieve— it was a gift from above. But even so, Quan Su stared out into the gardens with a sense of tense boredom, wondering when she'd be free from this.

When Ye Xiyang said to take her to the gardens, Quan Su thought she'd be, in essence, even if unintentionally, left out to die of exposure. The chill of this mountain was like a drill, and it stung her to the bones. But it turned out that the aforementioned garden was another section of the compound, complete with an array of decorated rooms, and the courtyard was full of spring green seen nowhere else in this general region. Here, the cold seemed to be held back at the door, leaving space for warmth to settle. It was nowhere near the warmth of a southern spring, but admirable nonetheless; it felt like _a_ spring. Some exotic flowers crept up the trunk of an exotic tree, blooming in exotic shades. On any other occasion, Quan Su might be able to muster up some curiosity, but right now she was just apprehensive.

Her appetite was alive and well, but there was no joy to this food.

“The young miss, is the food not to your liking?” the young woman who served the food said. Quan Su frowned in discomfort.

“It’s fine,” she mumbled.

The servant lady opened her mouth to say something, but she closed it without a word. Before long, they both caught the sound of multiple footsteps approaching. The servant went out to check, but what came back was bad news: Shi Ze. He was the bad news.

That wasn’t entirely fair. Quan Su had a good impression of him, but in the end he was affiliated with this sect, and she couldn’t ascertain the level of danger Frozen Dragon Sect might bring to Wan Yu in the future. Right now, it seemed that Ye Xiyang didn’t have any enmity towards him. But what about later? The thing she hated the most was having hope, because there was always the possibility of being let down. She had already staked it on trusting Wan Yu; she had no more left for anyone else.

Quan Su liked safe bets. He was not one.

Shi Ze was dressed in black; not much different from what he was wearing back then, but under the sunlight, it did have a degree more dignity than usually associated with him. The fact that they weren’t in the rain anymore helped. He looked less like a giant drenched rat. "Hey, _Xiao_ Su, what brought you and Wan- _gege_ here?"

She shrugged. "Dunno."

“I thought we weren’t gonna see you guys ever again,” he sighed. “Supreme Leader made it sound like we’ve cut all ties. I don’t really see why. Are you enjoying your meal?”

 _That’s because he didn’t imagine Gege would contact him… What was he thinking, anyway?_ But she didn’t voice that. She didn’t know why either, after all. “It’s fine.”

That made him frown. “Just fine?” As if offended, he turned to look at the servant, who now looked uncomfortable. “Do you not like fish? We have lamb and chicken too, which one do you like more, just tell me.”

Eyebrows furrowing in growing frustration, Quan Su’s words grew clipped. “It’s fine.”

Shi Ze huffed. Walking over to the edge of the raised hallway platform, he squatted, facing the gardens. “Fine. Why are you so annoyed now?”

As she chewed on her food, she also chewed on her words. Quan Su couldn’t read, had no education, but that didn’t mean she had no brains. The first thing she wanted to say was, of course, that Ye Xiyang was the one who started this— it was something he did that made Wan Yu like this. She understood, though, that this wasn’t something she shouldn’t disclose. First was that she doubted Shi Ze understood the nuances of _anything_ , frankly. If she said something here and he couldn’t see her perspective and get angry? If what she said got brought over to someone high up in Frozen Dragon Sect because this servant was, if not by orders then by allegiance, compelled to report it? So she said, “Because _Gege_ dragged me all the way here.”

“Aah.”

And just like that, the two of them were silent as they stared at the plants in the garden.

* * *

As they slowly grew full, the meal became less of a focus and their interest returned back to the dropped talk. “That can’t be all you came for,” Ye Xiyang said. “Unless, of course, my reassurances bring you peace of mind, to which I can only be grateful.”

Wan Yu, “......”

Yeah, he wasn’t gonna touch that one. Growing serious again, Wan Yu put down his chopsticks and, as if incognizant of their current activities, pulled out Silvergrass. Sheathed, still, but he placed it in front of him, on the table, in the gaps between the plates. No sounds from outside; guards weren’t alerted. Ye Xiyang looked intrigued. It said two things Wan Yu wasn’t sure how he felt about.

“Ah? You want to negotiate something?”

“One thing,” Wan Yu said. “If something happens to me. You can have Silvergrass. The only thing in return is that you get _Xiao_ Su to my sister.”

Ye Xiyang raised an eyebrow. “Yun Zisu?”

“I have an adoptive elder sister and mother at the foot of the mountain I grew up in.” Wan Yu reached forward to unsheathe part of Silvergrass, checking it. It did not budge. Frowning, he tried again, but it still wouldn't come out. In the end, he let go. "With your stalking skills, I'm sure you'll find that out in no time."

Ye Xiyang reached out for Silvergrass, too, a glint of fascination in his eyes. When his fingertips touched the wooden scabbard, Silvergrass moved away ever so slightly. "Its spirit is formed already?"

Wan Yu's eyebrows rose. "Is that surprise I see?"

"Your Silvergrass refused to come out of its sheath when it was in my possession," Ye Xiyang explained. He retracted his hand, though not his gaze. "Nothing out of the ordinary. I didn't know it was further along than just that."

It wasn't strange for personal swords to display signs of its forming spirit; within a decade, for example, many would only function for its owner. Swing it all you want, but if you weren’t its owner, it would be nothing more than a normal iron sword, if not an outright deadweight. But for a sword to express a will of its own, even if it was in the form of a refusal to its master, that tended to be in the realm of half a century, give or take a decade or two. Traditionally, sword spirits form in a hundred years. Silvergrass was at most two decades old.

"It wasn't, at least not as far as I remember," Wan Yu admitted. "It's never been a picky sword. I don't know why it's throwing a tantrum now."

Ye Xiyang mulled it over as he finished the rice in his bowl. As he chewed, though, he thought he had a reasonable hypothesis. "It's possible that this formed because of your stunt."

Wan Yu raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Swords don't tend to like killing its own master," Ye Xiyang said. "It’s not too different from how big tragedies can mature a person quickly. It’s a guess, though. It can be looked into, if you'd like. We have cultivation scholars. I'm sure they'd be happy to have a reason to dive into the records."

"I don't have time for that. If you want to do that, wait for my death and do what you're supposed to do and you'll have free access to Silvergrass."

The sword knocked against the sides of multiple plates.

This time, Ye Xiyang chuckled. Reaching out, he put the knocked-around plates back to their original spots. "You've always been a bully, but I think bullying a sword is a bit much. Actually, I was about to offer a trade. If you accept it, I will help, ah, spirit away anyone related to you on the event of your death."

Wan Yu's lips thinned. "What is it?"

"You're pursuing the matter of the pearl, right?"

"Yes."

"Keep me informed, that will be my condition."

"What for?"

"What you did in that lifetime, it destabilized the _wulin,_ and you know what happens then. Though there is definite value in that, it also meant the check between the two factions was essentially gone. You created a whole lot of work for me back then; the demonic faction sects all grew so bold, the mess rippled across the Central Plains. It's not ideal." Ye Xiyang took a sip of his tea. "What I intend to do now is, if you're proceeding with this, I'd like to destabilize the demonic faction alongside the _wulin._ "

Silence, then Wan Yu let out a bark of a laugh. "Why, you're even more of a traitor to your faction than I am!"

Ye Xiyang smiled. "This designation of Frozen Dragon Sect has never served us. This sect of ours preferred to be outside of those faction matters— we want to be left alone. Being part of the demonic faction is taxing; their preferred method of keeping boundaries is violence. Our sect has always been fairly small. Injuries and death are a bigger problem than what it'd be in a sect like Demonic Harmony."

"You don't take outsiders in," Wan Yu mused.

"Only by marriage, we do."

"That'd limit your pool of seedlings all right." Wan Yu sighed. With tiredness in his bones, he reached out to put Silvergrass back. "I accept. But with the caveat that, so long as I feel like it, I can sever contact."

"Let's implement this in milestones," Ye Xiyang offered. "Consider this instead. Take the post-death matter as goodwill for our cooperation. Instead, let's trade information. For what you can give in regards to your movement in the _wulin_ , I will exchange information I can gather regarding your pearl and relevant details."

That made Wan Yu think. It would be beyond helpful. Ye Xiyang had, after all, said he had cultivation scholars in the sect— those were unheard-of in the general cultivation circles, but someone had to preserve texts, dig into history, and manage minutiae even in this field. They were almost exclusively part of sects, often serving as librarians as well. While his _shifu_ had passed down a library to Wan Yu, hidden in a secret dimension tucked away in that house of theirs, Wan Yu didn’t exactly have the sort of patience to go through them. More importantly, a number of texts were so old they were easily misinterpreted or nigh-unreadable.

“We’ll test this out,” Wan Yu said. “I agree to this. Do we have a deal?”

Ye Xiyang smiled. “We’ll draft the agreement after this, and have it sealed with blood. That sounds good?”

“Mm.”

What a life he lived now, Wan Yu mused. He was probably unrecognizable to his _shifu_ now… His _shifu_ was probably disappointed. Likely because of what Wan Yu was doing now, sure, but he thought that maybe part of the disappointment would be out of… how much Wan Yu had changed. That straightforward child was gone… Perhaps it was just him projecting. Sometimes, when Wan Yu looked back, he felt like he was grieving for someone lost. Except it was for himself: for the person he used to be, for the happier person he could’ve been. And very easily, these thoughts spiralled out of control: he grieved for the nephew he never got to see grow up, for Auntie Wang’s child who’d never remember Wan Yu used to take him out on night walks, for _Xiao_ Mian who probably had already gotten married. And what would be left of him? Marred memories of less complicated days for Yun Zisu, maybe— the years their conversations seemed to feel nuanced when in fact it lacked the distinct bitterness of reality. Even that would’ve been soured, given what happened after. A sense of resignation for his _jiejie_? From the beginning, she already knew he would leave; he was her brother, but only until he was old enough to be taken away.

Or maybe his _shifu_ fully expected this to happen. Maybe the real meaning of growing up was numbing your tongue until nothing that transpired on this red dust would leave an aftertaste.

Wan Yu let out an imperceptible sigh.

“If you don’t like the tea, speak up now. Someone will bring in some warming ginger drink if you do.”

Ye Xiyang’s voice startled him out of his thoughts. “What? Oh. Sure, that’d be better.”

It wasn’t that Wan Yu didn’t like tea. But ginger something drinks sounded nicer in this weather. While he wasn’t at risk of freezing thanks to his cultivation, he was still pretty cold. “ _Xiao_ Su probably, too,” he added.

“She already had that,” Ye Xiyang said, tapping the table. “Before you ask, no, she’s not out in the freezing cold.”

Maybe the tap was magic or something, but it was audible to someone outside, and servants came in soon after to take away the dishes. A lot of them were largely untouched— truly, a waste of good damn food. After a quiet word from Ye Xiyang, someone later came in with the aforementioned drink, too, along with a plate of smaller snacks. Wan Yu had no idea what Ye Xiyang perceived his stomach as, but he suspected it was a material far more elastic than whatever constituted a human stomach.

Ye Xiyang might’ve caught his gaze. “It’s because snacks are made for the spring festival,” he explained. “It’s not my fault.”

Wan Yu, “......” What kind of sect leader are you, waiving responsibility over something as minute as snacks being served? Coward.

“I’m here at the same month as back then, aren’t I?” he asked as he picked up the hot cup of milky ginger drink. He could smell other spices from a sniff— they must’ve spent a lot of money procuring ingredients for this drink alone. “Was there less fanfare then or was it because I was a hostage?”

“It was because we hardly had the manpower to expend on making snacks and decorate the hallways,” Ye Xiyang answered. “News of your capture was a big break for many factions, but given that it was us who had you, we couldn’t exactly rest.”

Sighing, Wan Yu put down his cup. All his appetite was lost. “I’m a harbinger of ill, I know.”

“Ah, since when are you so easily disheartened?” The amusement in Ye Xiyang’s voice was superficial, unlike the past few times he’d smiled. “It is what it is. In any case, you have the chance to redo all of it, so why get so hung up on the past?”

Oh, he was going there, huh?

"Shi Ze was the one who kicked me, wasn't he?" Wan Yu mused, leaning forward. With both hands on the cup he looked almost childish, but his tone of seeking vengeance for the slightest of slights definitely was. "Shouldn't have helped that kid."

"I'm sure he'd give you an apology, if you ask for one," Ye Xiyang said, lips twitching. Wan Yu _tch_ -ed.

"What's the point of an apology with no change in conscience? I don't want it."

"Fair enough," Ye Xiyang said, hiding a smile behind his cup.

That Shi Ze grew up to be such a cold person was yet another reminder of change, though. It made Wan Yu wonder what kind of person current Ye Xiyang was. It probably wasn’t this man in front of him. How much had 17 years changed Ye Xiyang? Was it as much as 17 years had changed Wan Yu?

They fell into a moment of companionable silence. Wan Yu’s appetite returned to him, and he took more deliberate sips of his drink now, appreciating its taste. The snacks laid out also had the soft, bright colors of spring; though he only ate two, the colors were appealing enough to keep drawing his eyes to it. It wasn’t fair, really. Wan Yu wasn’t that big of a sweet-tooth— he just always found them appealing, though after one or two bites he often had to call it a day. Maybe it was because he didn’t come across them often. In the months he stayed at Qunan he was saving up for this trip, and these kinds of cakes would put a definite dent on that fund.

Ye Xiyang rose. “All right then, let’s go to the study and get the agreement written out.” Then, after some consideration, “Bring the plates. Clearly you still want to eat.”

Wan Yu finished the rest of his cup as he rose too. Picking up the plates because he was shameless, he said as he followed him back to the study, “Shut your mouth. I’m scrawny, I can eat whatever I want if I want to.”

Outside, he heard a muffled cough.

“Oh. Turns out your folk can catch a cold, too,” Wan Yu commented. Ye Xiyang shot him an exasperated glance as he stood to the side, nodding at him to enter the side hallway first.

“Yes, especially if you keep giving them a reason to wheeze.”

The door closed behind them, then the curtains. If the two guards outside of the front doors gave any further reactions, well, it was lost to the boundaries between.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that some of the earlier questions and hanging loose threads I started from book 1 will be get answers... not all of them, but a lot of them will get answers....... don't skin me yet....
> 
> Also yes, Wan Yu is Absolutely an Annoying Little Shit who is a Big Hypocrite


	33. Girl Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Well, I guess we’ll have to be at odds for a good while then.”

Late noon, everything was quiet; only distant sounds of trickling water and the ink stick grinding under his hand occupied Wan Yu’s ears. Oh, and the breathing of two, too— as the two of them sat in the study, the silence seemed to stagnate in the air like stale water. Ye Xiyang was preoccupied with writing out the terms of their agreement. At first he had ground his own ink, but the process was taking _excruciatingly_ long, given the cold air and how quickly the gathered ink would dry up. Every few words, Ye Xiyang would stop and put down his brush to reach out for the water container and the ink stick. In the end, Wan Yu stepped forward to help. Not just with the mindless, time-consuming act of grinding the stick in circles, but also in keeping it liquid— it turned out that having control over water was a gift that kept on giving.

There was something soothing about it, though. Wan Yu was not someone who preferred being inside, reviewing analects and writing; his painting skills would be a disgrace to any gentleman, he was sure. But the act of dropping water, wearing down the surface of an ink stick until the resulting ink was of the right consistency… there was something about the movement that soothed him, tedious as it could be. It was rather meditative.

Meanwhile, Ye Xiyang was serious too as he wrote. His handwriting was measured and even, almost unbelievably so— each stroke was well-controlled, and every character stayed within an invisible box. Despite the fact that Wan Yu liked to harass him, he had to admit that Ye Xiyang could be serious when he needed to be, and was reliable when he was serious: they’d deliberated on what would be written on the agreement, and thus far Ye Xiyang had not tried to undercut him in any way, and had offered wordings that clarified their agreed points without tweaking the original intent.

It hadn’t taken long. Between the lunch and this agreement, only a little over a _shichen_ had passed— not long ago, they’d entered the initial hour of _wei_ [27].

“We can go two ways about this,” Ye Xiyang said as he blew on the drying ink, “first is, we can sign this right now. Or, I can have this copied and we both look over it on our own for a day or two. Come back then and we talk over it again. If we’re still satisfied then, we’ll sign. While I won’t mind discussing this with you for the next _shichen_ or two, unfortunately I do have time-sensitive matters at hand. I will have most of the day free in two days. What say you?”

“...Isn’t that when the festival happens?” Wan Yu’s eyes narrowed.

Ye Xiyang chuckled. “That’s in three days. In general, things I need to approve are done a day before; that day tends to just be people putting decorations up.”

Oh. That did make sense.

“All right then,” Wan Yu said, rolling his sleeves back down. His fingers were a bit tense from clutching the ink stick, the soreness lingered even after he let it go. Ye Xiyang picked up the paper weight off the edges— since it was a draft, they had it written on paper. Then, sure that it was dry, he rolled it up and put it to the side. Wan Yu stood up. “I’ll see you in two days, then.”

Ye Xiyang nodded, getting onto his feet too. “I’ll have Ru Ge copy it and deliver it to where you’re staying by tonight.”

Wan Yu raised his eyebrows at the name. “Ru Ge did not seem to like me very much,” he commented. “Well, and Shi Ma, too much.”

“What led you to that conclusion? I wasn't aware of Ru Ge giving off the impression back when you two first met.” This time, it was Ye Xiyang who was confused. Seeing his expression, Wan Yu waved the matter off, shaking his head as he walked towards the exit.

“Ah? Maybe it's because I've been cursed by the knowledge of things yet to come, but after looking at it again, there was always the sense they were miffed about something.”

After getting the pearl and the accompanying slivers of memories, Wan Yu couldn't help but run through everything over and over again, trying to comb through his life for signs, for intentions, for eyes looking in the dark. Would it count as anxious thoughts running amok if there was a point in time when they all truly did hate him? In any case, Wan Yu couldn’t recall exactly how he felt Ru Ge’s initial impression of him was. It all happened so close to that accursed day that the smearing of emotions was inevitable. What took place earlier today didn’t help either. The question Wan Yu had was whether Ru Ge disliked him from the beginning or whether that was a recent development.

"You can't look at current Ru Ge through the lens of the future," Ye Xiyang said, following him to the hallway. "They changed a lot in those years. I daresay, we all did."

This hallway was rather small, or perhaps Ye Xiyang was following too closely. Wan Yu could hear his voice right beside his ear, even though they had one foot of space between them— it made his ear itch.

"Yeah, I feel like they might be a bit miffed, but got really pissed off at how casually I treat your title and... existence." Wan Yu hurried ahead. "Nothing about you convinced me of your dignity yet, though."

"They are miffed because it's a sore spot," Ye Xiyang answered, helpless. "You probably know I haven't been a sect leader for long, and they're just worried you're challenging my authority at home, in front of everyone."

Oh. Wan Yu forgot about that.

“Well, I guess we’ll have to be at odds for a good while then,” he said as they finally left the building. Oh, fresh cold air. The two guards by the doors were eyeing him for a split second before returning to their professionalism. “For the rest of time, all you are to me is the _xiaomei_ who fell through the trees and stayed on the forest floor waiting for me to offer you help as I was cutting down logs.”

Sounds of choking. Ye Xiyang whipped out his Fractal Frost and flapped it once before tapping the side of Wan Yu’s arm with it. “This is why they hate you. Ye Qiao, please find Ru Lian and have him find these two accommodations. Quan Su is in the gardens, you can pick her up along the way.”

Ye Qiao seemed to be the female guard in the study; she wore white and had a face that looked somewhat like Ye Xiyang’s, though it was a familiarity only in the vaguest sense. Cousins, maybe. Her voice was soft as an _erhu_ ’s note as she said, “Understood, Supreme Leader. Esteemed guest, please come this way.”

Ye Xiyang returned inside after giving his orders, and Ye Qiao started walking away. Wan Yu trailed after her. The garden wasn’t too far away, but still he started a conversation, asking, “Are you related to him?”

“Supreme Leader and I are first cousins,” she said.

“It’s not weird to call your cousin so formally?” Wan Yu had been wondering about that. That wasn’t awkward? While he was, in all technicalities, a single child, he always liked throwing around familiarity at people who’d take it. He was an insolent child who undoubtedly would’ve gotten a board to the bottom had he been raised in a rigid sect like this.

Ye Qiao shot him a glance. “It’s not. Supreme Leader was chosen not because of family but because of his compatibility with the Slumbering Dragon. Since it is so, he assumes a protective role towards everyone in the sect. We must respect the weight such mantles carried.”

At first Wan Yu wanted to say something, but then he recalled Ye Xiyang’s words on their sect founder. He closed his mouth.

Now he couldn’t help but wonder what being a Supreme Leader of Frozen Dragon Sect truly entailed. When the matter involved ‘compatibility’ with an ancient beast whose form had slumbered as a _mountain_ , surely it had something along the veins of ‘merging’.

As implied by ancient texts, wondrous creatures did roam this earth, and even earlier on, more powerful beasts did so too. Pangu swung down his great ax, Gonggong tilted the earth’s axis, Nüwa propped it back up with the four legs of Ao. Bai Ze recounted the names of all beings, their appearances and what to do upon sighting them, and _Huangdi_ compiled the knowledge into a book most daoists carried to this day. It was said that since ancient times, the conflicts of both gods and great men altered much of the world; immortals carving seas out of mulberry fields, and mountains out of lowlands, northern gods coming down to slumber as great mountain ranges… These marks remained to this day, and even now these things would still happen. An easy example would be Immortal Master Ning Shan’s dissolution of a great weapon: it caused a rain that never seemed to end, as though history with its numerous gods of floods had returned.

If the mantle of Supreme Leader of Frozen Dragon Sect required compatibility with the energy of the Slumbering Dragon, how far would Slumbering Dragon influence the Supreme Leader?

“We are here,” Ye Qiao suddenly said, snapping Wan Yu out of his musings. She gave him a nod. “I will go fetch Ru Lian.”

“ _Gege_.” Right after she left, Quan Su was walking over to him— he had been standing at the open doors of another building. Huh, this was the gardens? Warm air was flowing out from the inside, smelling of spring pollen. Such a place existed here? That was neat. “Oi, did you misplace your attention span today?”

“Sorry, sorry,” he said, rubbing her hair. “Lots of thoughts for me today, I can’t keep up. How was it, are you good?”

“Just a short while my ass,” she grumbled. “Shi Ze was there for a while but he left. It was pretty damn boring. I just looked at grass.”

“Sorry,” he said. Taking her hand, he then started walking around. Slowly, of course. Whoever this Ru Lian is, sure was taking their sweet time. “I had a lot of things to talk about with your Ye- _xiong_.”

Quan Su shot him a side glance. “What are you trying to accomplish?”

Wan Yu sighed. “You’re too young to understand…”

“Ugh. I bet it’s something gross.”

Wan Yu, “......” If this is your way of trying to get me to tell you in an attempt to clear up my name, it’s _this_ close to working.

A servant lady in white came up to them with hesitant body language, saying, “Esteemed guests, you can come wait inside…” But it wasn’t long before Ru Lian showed up in the distance, hurrying up the stairs. Right. This sect was pretty damn big. Wan Yu shot the servant a friendly smile and waved at her in thanks before taking Quan Su to meet Ru Lian halfway.

Of course, Ru Lian was the one-eyed man. Of course.

Quan Su exchanged a glance with Wan Yu, and so he said, as they walked down the stairs to the bottom of the sect grounds, “So… Were you at Qunan, ah, Uncle Ru?”

Ru Lian laughed at the address. It was a small laugh, like he was used to occupying small spaces, but it was genuine as far as Wan Yu could tell. “I was only around because of the extreme yin men. After that, I was in the periphery, yes.”

“Oh.” Wan Yu glanced at Quan Su. “Just looked a bit familiar.”

“I know the girl is the one who probably saw me,” Ru Lian said. He waved his hand; at first Wan Yu thought he was just gesturing, but then he realized that they were already in front of the gates and that it was a signal to someone to open the doors. “I was there rejoining the commander, yes.”

The contrast between the quiet sect and the lively streets still caught Wan Yu off guard, but Ru Lian joined the bustle without missing a beat. His quiet voice was swallowed up by the din, and Wan Yu had to hold Quan Su’s hand as they hurried over to catch up with him, barely catching his words.

“Sorry, can you repeat that?”

“Losing sight in one eye is tough, but you’ll be fine, kid. You’re doing great.”

Quan Su faltered in her steps. Wan Yu followed suit, taking care not to tug her along, keeping his eyes on her. After a few seconds, though, she recovered. Though her legs were far too short to keep up with Wan Yu, much less Ru Lian who slipped between the crowds like an eel, her strides were filled with determination as she dragged Wan Yu along with her. They passed by a bustling marketplace and traced the large road through, and before long, Ru Lian waved them over and entered a big inn.

It really was a big inn— in both building and land. As Wan Yu and Quan Su walked through the gates, they were greeted with a sudden peace as they entered a garden of rockery and pine trees. Not just visually; it seemed like they had something set up to soften the sounds coming from the surrounding streets, and the energy here felt good, clean. If anyone came here to cultivate, though the energy wasn’t _especially_ abundant, Wan Yu would still understand it. The inn itself also reflected the clean peace of its garden. Made of white walls and weathered grey wood, it had an air of everlasting winter on it, though the woods were carved into beautiful floral carvings. Most elaborate was the door, which had columns of peonies on the panels, but the windows weren’t interested in losing as well. A framed panel was penned with the words, ‘ _Plucked Pollia of a Fragrant Island.’_

What a bizarre name to show up in a place like this… Was this…?

Wan Yu’s curiosity had to wait, though, as Ru Lian once more opened the doors and gestured at them to come in quick. Lips pursed, he followed, shuffling Quan Su ahead of him. Inside, the hall was warm and quiet. Ru Lian exchanged another few sentences with a young lady dressed in white before nodding at Wan Yu.

“If you need anything, ask for this Miss Gui. I’ll be off now.”

Well, a busy man was a busy man, Wan Yu supposed. Then again, Ye Xiyang also had a habit of harried exits. Deciding to ignore that entire matter, he turned to this Miss Gui, who gave him a smile and a small bow.

“Two rooms or a room for two?”

“Room for two.” Miss Gui once again smiled, and with a nod, she led them down to a side hallway and up a stair. The atmosphere of this place was clean, with windows letting in the rare sunlight like white snowflakes; from the gaps of the carved panels, they could see the center courtyard with its great tree and evergreen leaves. Birds chirped from above. Below, several people were chatting as they sat on the benches brought out on this spring day. “Say, that thing in front… Was the one who had this inn built not from around here?”

Miss Gui looked back at them with raised eyebrows. “Indeed. This inn was built four hundred years ago by the Esteemed Lady who Brings with Her Winter of the time. That era’s Supreme Leader met her at Junshan Island, where she lived in a small sect as the daughter of its head. She was an educated lady, truly bright and a delight. Upon marriage into the sect, though her cultivation was not as advanced as many ladies on the same path, she was known for her thoughtfulness and managerial skills. Unfortunately, the winters here were not kind to her. She was given a plot of land on this lower city, on which she built this inn. It was where she would stay in her last years. She lamented that her life was as fleeting as a season, but had hoped her passing would bring with it a bountiful spring.”

Wan Yu sighed. _Time once gone cannot be recovered: I wish I could play here a little longer._ [28]

Miss Gui’s ever-present smile was a shade sweeter this time, as she opened the door to their allotted room. “This guest, if you’d like to learn more of our history, this servant would happily serve tea and chat under the tree outside. Though it does not blossom prettily like a peach tree, it carries the weight of time better than most.”

“Sorry, I can’t make promises,” he lamented. “Thank you for the offer, though. I’m honestly surprised Frozen Dragon Sect has such romantic histories.”

“One story.” This was the first time Quan Su spoke up, and all eyes went to her. She was tugging at Wan Yu’s sleeve, looking up at him. “Why is winter the lady?”

Oh. Huh. Wan Yu never thought to question that. He had some guesses, but he didn’t know the actual story— it was not a bad question to ask.

“Do you want to listen now or later?” He peered at her. “No heading out to see what’s in the streets while it’s still light out? Seek out those weird feral-looking cats?”

She scrunched up her nose at him. “No… Why would I want to go out again? My legs hurt.”

“All right, all right,” he acquiesced. “Let’s sit down, then.”

They put down their things and headed out to the central courtyard. Miss Gui took them to a seat right by a pond, which had hardly even thawed and had nothing inside; someone long ago seemed to have taken matters into their own hands, and had decorated the thing with bamboo. Without any fish to stare at, Wan Yu wasn’t too interested in the greenish little pond. Instead, he turned his attention to his surroundings. Miss Gui had gone to get tea, at least that was his supposition. Quan Su was looking around curiously, though she tried to hide the movements so as to not draw attention. Nobody was going to pay much attention to a curious child, though. The several people chatting from earlier were still conversing, sitting as they were on the opposite end of the courtyard. One of them had brought over a _guqin_ , and it seemed that they’d been sharing a jar of wine as they talked. They were talking poetry. If they were scholars or poets, then Wan Yu had to wonder how they accidentally made their way to Yibi— this was not a place of any secular worth, given its remoteness, and he didn’t think that this was within any government’s reach. After all, it was already taken by a _jianghu_ sect for centuries. Their conversation seemed melancholic and lamenting, but Wan Yu had resolutely refused to listen to the words. It was none of his business.

Instead, he turned his attention back to Quan Su. “Are you cold?”

“‘m fine.” She looked up to the sky, through the web of branches and twigs. It looked as though they were a net that kept the sky from crashing down to the ground. “There’s no wind here, it’s not cold.”

“Good good. I should probably go out anyway, later, to get some warming balm. Your legs are sore?”

“It’s fine.”

Before they could argue more, though, Miss Gui had returned with another server. The server, a woman who looked even younger than her, put down the tray and set up a small stove, placed down some teaware. Miss Gui set up the rest, on this grey-wood table. Wan Yu and Quan Su both leaned back as they let the experts set things up; it looked like quite a bit of effort for something they were expecting to be casual… Then again, this place seemed a bit upscale.

Quan Su watched it all with rapt eyes. 

What Miss Gui was doing didn’t carry the full note of formality, but it was apparent, the respect for the drink itself. Still, as she poured the warming wash from the cups into a clay container, she asked, “So, what does this little miss want to know about Lady Winter? Or is it about Esteemed Lady who Brings with Her Winter?”

“Err… There’s a difference?” Rare naked hesitation flitted across Quan Su’s face.

Miss Gui smiled. As she spoke, she put the tea into the bamboo scoop and then funneled it into the teapot. “There is. Lady Winter is the goddess of winter in these mountains, while Esteemed Lady who Brings with Her Winter is the title for the wife of the Supreme Leader. In less formal occasions, we simply call her Esteemed Lady.”

“Is that why the women here wear white?”

“Yes.” Miss Gui’s smile widened. “You’re attentive, aren’t you? For centuries, our people have been sequestered away in this mountain. Winters are long and harsh, and it was the earth that nourished us, though even that was scarce. For us, the masculine is black, the earth, steadiness. The ideal Supreme Leader is someone who could embody the mountain upon which we live— though the Slumbering Dragon was a stern father, it was still a kind one who wanted us to thrive, albeit through our own merit. On the other hand, winter endlessly buffets us, forces us to act and adapt in order to survive. Some years, it felt like the white would blind us all… As such, for us, it is not strange for Esteemed Ladies to be willful women who would kickstart massive changes in how we live. Of course, this isn’t universal; not all Esteemed Ladies had been harbinger of change. The best ones are, though.”

Huh… This part was something Wan Yu didn’t know the history of either. He’d only heard discussions on this matter in the _wulin_ ; it was shortened to “they view things differently, so that’s all the more reason they’re a demonic sect” though.

“Is it intentional?” Wan Yu asked. “The Esteemed Ladies being the way they are, I mean. I mean, I wouldn’t say it’s every day that a woman married into a sect would just… start changing things around.”

With a title like Supreme Leader, and with a sect so remote and tight-knit as Frozen Dragon Sect, it would take a lot of guts for newcomers to start putting their hands into how things were run.

Miss Gui blinked, as though she’d never considered that question before. “I… I suppose it might be opposites attracting? Once again, not all Esteemed Ladies are quite that way. But thinking about it, it’s also true that our Supreme Leaders don’t always choose the most… demure of people.”

"The current one?" Quan Su asked. After the words came out, she paused, blinking. "Wait…"

Miss Gui laughed. "Supreme Leader Ye Xiyang has yet to marry."

"What about the previous one, then?"

The smooth trickle of boiling water into the pot faltered, leaving turbulence in its wake. Wan Yu grimaced inside. "That one… is a topic for another time. It's a long story. Say, what tea is this again?"

Flitting across Miss Gui's face was alternating shame, embarrassment and awkwardness— as she put down the teapot, she apologized, "I'm sorry for ruining this brew, let me…"

"It's still drinkable, no need to waste," Wan Yu interrupted. "It's okay, we're both uneducated country chickens."

"It's my fault," Miss Gui insisted, pouring the tea into a separate holder pot. She then lifted it, then put it down, then lifted it again and moving to the waste water pot— Wan Yu held up his hand, feeling a bit ridiculous. Miss Gui put the pot back down. With an expression of deep discomfort, she hesitantly filled their cups. "I'm sorry for this."

"No no, it's fine. We were chatting."

After sipping his cup and emptying it, Wan Yu put it down. Quan Su followed suit, and Miss Gui, taking a deep breath, refilled it. Quan Su looked down, though, which she could clearly see— the atmosphere was stagnant, not even the floral fragrance of the tea could clear the air. Wan Yu sighed.

"All right, let's just go back to older stuff. Lady Winter? She's a local goddess?"

The change in topic didn't make things immediately better, but the distraction helped. "Yes. It was said that prior to recorded history, this mountain was cold due to the altitude, but not worse than anywhere of comparable locations. But sometime around a thousand years ago, something happened. Some people say it was the work of immortals, some say it was a curse, some say it was a mixture of both, and some say it was the work of a misplaced god, but the winter became bitterly cold. The worship of Lady Winter came perhaps a century or so later. We only started having the post Esteemed Lady six centuries ago, though."

"When's the sect even built…" Quan Su muttered. "Why the post come later if both the mountain god and winter god were worshipped?"

At that, Miss Gui smiled. "Worship of the Slumbering Dragon was a given; our sect was founded upon the Sect Founder offering himself to the dragon god, who accepted his sacrifice. With it he managed to have the strength to quell the winter goddess. And so Supreme Leaders were chosen, one generation after the other, as an inheritor of the power borne of that sacrifice. Supreme Leader has the ability to channel and become the Slumbering Dragon, did you know?"

Wan Yu and Quan Su exchanged a look. In their eyes, a shared thought: _...Ye Xiyang? THAT guy?_

“Do they really turn into dragons? Has it really happened before?” Quan Su muttered.

Before Miss Gui could answer, though, a girl came over with a frown on her face— Xue Ying. Miss Gui, knowing that this must be sect matters, excused herself; with a quiet word, she promised to bring over some refreshments for the table when she returned. Xue Ying stared down at Wan Yu, who looked back calmly, and the silence fell across the whole courtyard for what felt like a solid _ke_. It hadn’t been that long, though. Soon after, another figure came in, having stopped to converse with the exiting Miss Gui. Xue Ying moved aside and stood behind the person. They were carrying a scroll in one arm, the rice paper as white as their attire, their expression as light as the snow.

“I was asked to bring this to you, for your review,” Ru Ge said nonchalantly.

“I was not expecting you to make the delivery yourself,” Wan Yu commented as he took the scroll. “My thanks.”

Sliding it into his sleeve pocket, Wan Yu peered up at them. Pure, coagulating silence. Then, Ru Ge said, “The waters in _wulin_ runs like a swamp, that much is acknowledged in the _jianghu_ , but I must ask. You seem to enjoy company while playing mud.”

He spread his hands. “Do I? My initial offer was turned into the appendix, the goodwill line of the agreement. I wasn’t going to play in the mud. It was just as I was about to tread into it gingerly, someone asked if they could join in, even host a party in it. And hey, it’s not _my_ swamp. Who am I to say no?”

Ru Ge’s expression stiffened. They closed their eyes, took several deceptively normal breathes, then opened their eyes at a fake smile bloomed like first frost on a water’s surface.

“Then I will inquire about this swamp party elsewhere. If you’ll excuse me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the reference
> 
> yxy: they hate you bc you keep making me out to be a clown in my own home  
> wy: oh? but for me you ARE a clown
> 
> ____
> 
> [27] 2 PM. [back]  
> [28] From Xiang jun, or Goddess of the Xiang, translation by David Hawkes. [back]


	34. Quiet Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It feels like I'm not even right here, does it make sense?"

Refreshment became a time for awkward, silent contemplation, so they went on to have an early dinner. Wan Yu had asked for some heating ointment, too, which arrived in the form of a small jar of balm. After rubbing Quan Su’s feet so that she wouldn’t feel the aftereffects of the amount of walking they had to do in the past few weeks, he settled down with a lantern to go through the draft once more.

The night set in early. Wan Yu had read and reread the agreement numerous times, now, and every now and then he’d catch a wording that could lead to loopholes. He’d corrected them. At this point, his gaze was on the text and his mind far away— fixed on a moment beyond time, perhaps, and a place further still. After some time, he blew out the lamp and headed to bed.

The next day was idle. Wan Yu woke up before the sun rose, given how much it dragged its feet climbing up this cold mountain at this time of year. Quan Su was still dozing, though, so he let her sleep some more. Fixing the blankets around her, he made sure everything was in order before leaving for downstairs.

It stung to breathe, but the morning air was on the refreshing side of frigid. Wan Yu could see that the kitchens had already lit their fires. A servant was going around with a heavy-looking bucket of water, no doubt freezing cold fresh from the well. Another was going around with a bucket of coal, keeping the braziers going and ensuring the lanterns were still lit. Upon spotting Wan Yu, though, his neutral, if a bit sleepy demeanor took up a distinctive politeness.

“Does this gentleman need something?”

Wan Yu’s gut recoiled. Pulling up an awkward smile, he said, "Ah, no, I was just looking around. May I ask when you'll have breakfast ready? I'm in no rush, just wanted to know roughly when."

“Perhaps in 2 or 3 _ke_ [29] , one _shi_. If this gentleman is hungry already, we can send some snacks to this gentleman’s room…?”

“It’s all right, no need,” Wan Yu said, putting his hands up. “I was just going to take a walk around, so…”

And just like that, he ran off. What a weird person, this former Immortal Chen Xi.

A quick tour of the inn and the areas nearby showed that though the night was almost like a bitter specter here, eyes still peered through in the dark: there were Frozen Dragon Sect patrols, though he only saw one. It wasn’t surprising. Whoever it was, they didn’t linger long, and Wan Yu went on his way too. In the end, it was just a morning walk. He returned to his room, and— 

Hoarse wailing greeted his ears. Eyes widening, Wan Yu rushed over, panic and confusion fueling him.

Quan Su was thrashing in her bed, legs bent and kicking back at the wood and bedding, digging her heels as they dragged across the sheets in frustration. Her curled fists were pounding down, sometimes letting go just to grab the bunched-up blankets like she wanted to rip it apart. From her tightly shut eyes, tears were streaming. She was breathing out of her nose with audible anger, and every now and then a growl escaped her mouth in the lulls between the wailing.

Sitting down on the side of the bed, Wan Yu gently propped her up to a more upright position. "Shh, shh, what's wrong? Come here, talk to _Gege_ ah."

She was awake, Wan Yu was sure— half awake, at least. Burying her face into his chest, she shook her head, gripping his clothes to the point of pulling. There was a lot of rage in her frame, fear, and Wan Yu rubbed her upper back as he made soothing shushes, trying to loosen it up. The two of them stayed like that for what seemed like forever, him slowly rocking them as she relaxed a bit. Still, she didn't say anything. The front of his robes were wet with tears, snot and saliva alike.

After a while, Quan Su pulled away, wiping her face with the back of her wrist. With a sigh Wan Yu just used his clothes to wipe it, making her blow her nose into it; he already needed to get this washed, after all. Eyes red and puffy, she shot him a wronged look as her nose was covered by his cupped hand. That done, he went behind the screen to get changed, and walked out with the dirty bundle in hand. Still sitting on the bed, Quan Su eyed him warily.

Wan Yu ruffled her hair. “Wait here, I’m going to ask for some water and towels so you can wash your face. After that, we’ll get breakfast, yeah?”

Breakfast was another silent, taciturn affair; it seemed like the atmosphere was only getting more and more miserable recently. It took him some time to remember that he actually had a good time for several hours yesterday— strangely enough, it had been during the meeting with Ye Xiyang. It _had_ been one of the rare occasions Wan Yu could actually discuss with honesty things about the future-past that had been weighing on his mind. He also didn’t care much about bogging Ye Xiyang down with the jagged edges of this despair— as such, he never had to tiptoe and deflect.

Quan Su was a child. This, he knew well, and he didn’t intend to let her know too much about what was bothering him. She already was too well-acquainted with the darker things in life. Putting down his spoon to move closer a side dish she kept reaching over for, Wan Yu thought about today’s itinerary. 

“Let’s go see if anything’s still open today,” he said. She looked up as she chewed. As she swallowed, she nodded.

There was still plenty of time before there was enough light outside to make walking more comfortable— it wasn’t the illumination, per se, as much as it was the atmosphere. In hotter regions, that time before sunrise was a refreshing moment stolen from the clutches of day. Here, though, it just felt like they were miserable night patrol trudging back home.

In the streets, even when they’d waited until mid-morning to go out, some stores were still in the middle of opening. A number of people were hanging up colored lanterns and decorations, including small, chiming iron bells. The two of them watched with interest as they passed by. An open snacks stall crowded by kids caught Wan Yu’s attention, and they walked away with rice cakes and a bag of melon seeds. Meanwhile, cradled in Quan Su’s cupped palm were small, murky-green and pale pink cakes in the shape of rabbits.

“Cute, isn’t it?” he commented as he bit into his rice cake.

“Too cute to eat.” She paused and shot him a glare. “It’s your fault. Who can eat this…”

Wan Yu laughed. “If you don’t eat it, the rabbits will cry. _Am I not delicious?_ cries the rabbit.”

Quan Su stomped on his foot. “This is using guilt to make me eat cakes…”

There was a small smile on her face, though. In the sunlight, the slight swelling under her eyes after crying so early in the day was also lessened. She was a bit more lively now. Smiling to himself, Wan Yu let the comfortable silence be as they walked aimlessly.

Yibi was a much bigger city than they thought it was, and from multiple areas, just looking up the mountain one could see the walls of the Frozen Dragon Sect. Many of the houses and buildings were worn with age, some of them augmented with newer rooms, shinier roof-tiles, partially rebuilt. The streets were winding, as though they were mapped out by life rather than planned out by men. Every now and then they’d stumble into another market square, small lakes that seemed manmade and its surrounding small fields, curious stone monuments and totems made of stone as black as the city walls. It was a historic city, Wan Yu can sense it.

As they walked down a street full of craftsmen workshops, Wan Yu stopped in his track. What caught his eyes weren’t the glimpse of iron and blades inside, but some poles by the door. For polestaff, no doubt; they stood taller than him. When he reached out and grabbed one of them, they had a heft to it, but not so much as to be tiring early. The wood was a dull grey, which seemed to be something of a common occurrence around here. They seemed to have had minimal processing; the ends weren't tapered.

The streets were sluggish in this area, being some ways away from the nearest square. The few stores still open seemed to only have their doors open because the people inside were going in and out to decorate the streets— including this store's.

The dark-skinned middle aged man was holding a tall, hooked stick and a lantern in his weathered hands. He looked surprised at Wan Yu, but gave a nod, saying, "I'll be there in a moment," before going outside to set things up.

Wan Yu and Quan Su watched as he put up the lantern. As he did so, some other folks came out to hand him things to put up, too. It took one _ke_ before the man came back. "All right, what is it? Looking for our special iron swords?"

"My lovely Silvergrass is still young, I can't suddenly introduce a sibling to it, it might get jealous," Wan Yu joked. "I just noticed the staff you got outside. Good stuff. For battle?"

The man snorted.

“Of course. One of our best wood, local specialty,” he said. Putting his things away, he then came over and grabbed one of the staff Wan Yu was eyeing and demonstrated a few moves. Definitely a man with martial arts training; there was a deft confidence in his movement. At the end, he struck the ground with it. The resulting clack was solid. "It's hard but has spring, highly sought after as a fighting staff in the world below. Unless you're a common folk using it to hit cliff faces, this thing lasts decades with hardly a chip. It does require some maintenance in humid conditions, though."

"What did you say this was made of, again?" Wan Yu reached for the staff, and the man handed it over.

"Dragonbone wood. It's a regional strain, grows only in the aura of the dragon god. Like I said, can't find it anywhere else. This was specifically cultivated centuries ago by our ancestors."

"Expensive then," Wan Yu said, sighing. "How much for one?”

"Half a silver tael. Or two for a low-grade _lingshi_ , if you have that."

Quan Su looked horrified. Wan Yu, on the other hand, was tempted. That really wasn't bad for a solid weapon like this… Back at the mountain Wan Yu originated from, a tael of silver could feed a family of six for half a month. On the other hand, in turbulent areas, money was worthless— one tael couldn't even feed a person for a week. As far as he remembered from Ye Xiyang's comment, the purchasing power of _lingshi_ here was the same as _wulin_ 's, and Yibi definitely wasn't suffering a hit in its economy. In his rough estimate, this staff could be said to be worth half a month's work for him.

"You really can't find a better price," the man said. "In Yueyang and Yezhou, these go for five high-grade _lingshi_." A smirk grew on his face. "Granted, it's because the five _wulin_ sects are banned from entering this city."

Absolutely fucking worth it. "I want two. A low-grade _lingshi_ , you said?"

" _Gege!_ "

Quan Su didn't protest further, though. She just looked a bit disturbed. Wan Yu ruffled her hair as they walked inside the store, explaining, "As a cultivator, tools of self defense are worth one's life. That's why good wood for fighting staff are so expensive. But if it lets you make a living and protect your life for years on end? It's not dissimilar from owning an ox-drawn cart."

The man chuckled behind the counter as he put away the _lingshi_ Wan Yu handed over. "I have to say, not a comparison I commonly hear."

"I'm but a wandering lone cultivator," Wan Yu said. "The ways of the common folk is inevitably how I live out my life. Say, I'm just gonna ask here, maybe next time I can afford it: how much are daggers around here? Or do you guys have shorter swords still? Not too short, it'd be a disadvantage I think…"

The man raised an eyebrow. "You're buying one for the little miss there? Isn't it a bit too early?"

Quan Su was tiny, looking simultaneously years younger and older than her age. In this shopkeeper's eyes, she probably looked no older than 9. In the cultivation world, unless they were getting a family heirloom sword, most disciples with good masters got a sword at age 15, be it a priceless artifact or a mass-produced leftover from military commissions. Sometimes, they got it later. Quan Su had been learning how to fight from him. Though they never talked about a formal relationship, he did feel responsible for her, and he wanted her to be able to fend for herself as soon as possible. A real weapon that worked against other people was important; though a peach wood sword worked against evil spirits and _yaoguai_ , it might be less effective against bandits and vengeful cultivators.

This only became more important, given the life choices he'd made.

"What are you getting another sword for?" Quan Su said, cross.

Wan Yu sighed. "I was asking because the swords here are good. Might be overshooting, though, you're right. Maybe you should act spoiled with your dad, _Xiao_ Su, and get him to give you swords. All right, let's go then? Thanks a lot uncle, I'm sure I'll have a lot of fun with these sticks."

Quan Su, "......" Since when did it work that way, clearly it's you who act coquettish and then Ye- _xiong_ gives you stuff.

The streets were even more decorated when they got out. On another lane, Wan Yu spotted an apothecary and traded in some herbs he collected during his errands back in Qunan, then on another stall he bought two kites, one of a goldfish and another of a white butterfly. Quan Su stared at the latter, having it been shoved into her arms. It was making her careful guarding of the hardening cakes harder.

"Eat it before it gets even harder _ba_ ," Wan Yu said helplessly. "We can still buy it next time, I promise. For what does _Gege_ work so hard if not to buy his beloved _meimei_ cute cakes?"

Quan Su reddened and looked away with discomfort at his words, but indeed started picking up the cakes. The originally soft cake had formed a hard outer shell now, thanks to the cold, dry air. It didn't seem like it'd taste that good anymore, but judging from Quan Su's expression, it looked like it was simultaneously the best and most painful delicacy.

Wan Yu ruffled her hair. "Tomorrow at the sect, just eat all the cakes _ba_. Ye Xiyang doesn't eat them anyway."

Quan Su, "......" Why do you sound like you're the madam of the place?

Seeing no more shadow of this morning's events, Wan Yu smiled. They stopped by a noodle stall for lunch and spent the short afternoon by one of the numerous ponds, playing with kites, watching abnormally large cats slink around with wolfdogs in the distance.

* * *

The next day felt more grounded. The two of them had breakfast and got ready; as their food was brought to them, the servant explained, “The sect has sent a messenger saying the Supreme Leader will see esteemed guests at midday, but extends the invitation to come in the morning nonetheless if esteemed guests would like to enjoy the gardens.”

Well, Quan Su seemed bored as hell the last time she went, but Wan Yu figured they weren’t about to find much entertainment outside of the sect. They took off for the sect. At the gates, someone was there to greet them.

"I thought everyone would be busy with preparations today," Wan Yu commented as they followed the guard— Ye Qiao? That was her name, if his memory was to be trusted. "Thanks for the time."

"Esteemed guest jests."

"Wan Yu is fine. Wan Yu is always a local village fool."

Frozen Dragon Sect looked more lively one day before the festival. Bunched-up cloths made into large, colorful flowers hung on the hallways and the floors had gained a new sheen after a thorough clean. A lot more disciples were out and about, this time. They were polite as they passed the two by, but far too busy to stop _and_ chat— when Wan Yu did overhear the comments, they were made as two disciples were carrying away a large crate in between them.

For the most part, they were just wondering why the guests were coming the day before the festival, rather than on it. _Well, kids… Gege doesn’t know why either._

Maybe if _Xiao_ Su wants it. They can afford to stay another day to see a festival.

Ye Xiyang wasn't in his study today, but at the back of it. It seemed like it was where a lot of business was carried out. It was vast, with another set of stairs further in that led higher up. Several buildings were arranged around the large, open yard, all connected by a path laid out in stone grids. Sitting on the platform at the back of the study was Ye Xiyang and Ru Ge, one brewing tea, the other drinking it. The child from the other day was there, too, plucking the strings of a _qin_. Something else caught Wan Yu's attention, though. A somewhat familiar hallway in the distance…

"Supreme Leader, the guests." Ye Qiao saluted and backed away. Ye Xiyang nodded at her.

"I heard you took a walk around Yibi yesterday," he started, noticing Wan Yu's distraction. "It's a quiet week for the city, to be frank. I reckon there wasn't much to see."

"Is that…" Wan Yu said, not hearing any of Ye Xiyang's words.

The atmosphere had shifted, all eyes were on the two of them; Ru Ge was looking at Ye Xiyang, while the child’s head was tilted up to steal a glance of these two strangers who kept reappearing. Ye Xiyang sighed as he followed Wan Yu's gaze. "It's a bit further back. Would you like to take a look?"

Wan Yu didn't answer.

"It's part of the medical wing," Ye Xiyang added. Putting down his cup, he shot Ru Ge a glance before nodding at the holder pot; this brew would have to wait for later. "Just a more remote section. It's where comatose patients are usually kept."

After another moment of silence, he sighed. "Call Shi Ma over for a bit. I'll take a short walk with Wan Yu. _Xiao_ Su, stay here for a moment."

"No, it's fine." Wan Yu's voice was faint. "What even is the point?"

"My free time is not infinite. We might as well resolve this now while I still have any." Ye Xiyang's voice was firm now as he stood up and beckoned him with a flick of his fan. The child had stopped playing his _qin_ by now, too distracted. Ru Ge shot him a glance, and begrudgingly the boy went back to his piece, practicing the short melody once more. Ye Qiao had returned with Shi Ma, so Ye Xiyang walked off to the room where Wan Yu was once kept, long ago in the future.

The medical hall of the Frozen Dragon Sect was another section warded off to keep warmer air in, and the change in temperature was noticeable. The area itself was quiet. Ye Xiyang avoided going past the one open door, which was of the main room where the medics sat around, heading instead off to the side. Wan Yu was in a daze as he followed: this passage was familiar, in a fragmented sense.

"Here it is," Ye Xiyang said, pushing the door open. A simple, bare room.

What diffused light pierced the silkscreen windows had faded into a pallid grey, hardly illuminating the room. In it was a bed, a table, a folded up screen tucked to a corner. The scent was clean and cold, with no remnants of that smell of bitter herbs and dried sweat that seemed to linger with the memory. Wan Yu could feel the eyes from above, but even that was just ceiling beams. Following his gaze, Ye Xiyang said, "Shi Ma was the one at guard. She knows how to disguise herself; you can understand it as an invisibility spell. Her reports were primarily that you slept a lot."

There was something fragile in the air before it cracked and shattered. As a hoarse laugh escaped Wan Yu, he swayed in his feet, slamming sideways to the doorway. Ye Xiyang reached out a hand to stabilize him, but otherwise said nothing. As Wan Yu laughed, the back of his eyes pressed against his eyes. His breaths hitched.

"This is it?" Wan Yu said, hiccuping. "This is it. But I still feel like— it feels like I'm not even right here, does it make sense? All I can feel is that terror. You ever been on the death row, unable to even count your days because day and night is meaningless and you can't even tell them apart anymore, Ye Xiyang?"

A hand reached out, and there was a light floral scent, gentle as the budding spring. Ye Xiyang's hand, holding a sachet, was by Wan Yu's cheek. As Wan Yu's eyes darted to the side, trying to process what happened, Ye Xiyang said, "Breathe deeply."

Wan Yu inhaled. The floral scent took on a multilayered tone, almost as if the fragrance was a drop of ink in water, branching out into shades made of a multitude of flowers.

"You are here. In this present moment, there is no counting days."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK quick serious question to start off: do you guys think you need trigger warnings for these chapters? I'm really not a good judge in these kinds of things because I get triggered so often I have no sense of self-preservation anymore. Let me know if anyone needs me to start tagging anything; I really don't know what I need to tag.
> 
> Anyway...
> 
> I spent 4 bloody hours just trying to figure out how the exchange rates go in this story and in short: please just kill me I'm a waste of oxygen  
> This doesn't mean I actually can say how much it is because surprise it's extremely regional bc of a number of factors so my readings is doubly useless  
> Do yall hate me yet
> 
> ____
> 
> [29] **ke** : A period of about 14.4 minutes, or 14 minutes 24 seconds. [back]  
> 


	35. Picking a Fight with a Local Tyrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...My waist isn't going to recover in a week."

The two of them stayed like that as Wan Yu regulated his breathing. He was slowly returning to the present, regaining his ground; as he pushed himself upright again, his hand wiped away the few tears that fell without his knowing. Ye Xiyang moved back.

"The world hasn't become what you've feared yet. I promise you, you won't be spending time in this room a second time, 16 years from now."

"I regret my life choices," Wan Yu laughed. "Why must I live like this?"

Ye Xiyang's lips twitched in a shadow of a smile. "Could you live with yourself otherwise?"

Some things were never meant to be said in words: things like innermost conviction and drive, sometimes they became pale and weak when voiced aloud. Their lifeblood existed within the way he was here today, confirming an agreement with Ye Xiyang; within the fact that he was here, facing the nightmares of a past life so that he might one day be free from it; within how yesterday he took Quan Su to play kites, because he at least wanted others to learn how to look at the sky and find that it was a worthwhile blue. And even as Wan Yu asked the question, he knew they both knew the answer.

"...I don't get it," he said after a while. "Why do you want me to succeed in this so bad? The faction thing can't be all of it."

"You are free to speculate further," Ye Xiyang said. "You can run it by me when you think of a possibility, see if it's right or not."

...That wasn't Ye Xiyang avoiding the conversation because he couldn't say it. It sounded a bit… exasperated.

They didn’t linger around too long, though. After coming inside and allowing Wan Yu to check every nook and cranny to demystify the room that was his last prison in another life, they returned to the courtyard.

"How about a spar?" Wan Yu suddenly asked.

Ye Xiyang raised an eyebrow. "Is this about my offer back then?"

"Kinda," Wan Yu admitted. "But I need to take the edge off anyway."

With a chuckle, Ye Xiyang acquiesced. “All right. Sparring is fine. You’ll have to settle with no swords, though, because it’s not a good thing to draw blood so soon to the spring festival.”

“Oh, I’m fine with that. I just got a dragonbone staff yesterday. Real excited to try it out, actually.”

In the courtyard, a servant had come over with cakes and was pouring the tea for Quan Su as well as Shi Ma. Ru Ge had left their post at the tea table to instruct the boy. As Wan Yu and Ye Xiyang walked over, Wan Yu could catch the boy’s words, “My fingers are too cold to play that properly, Uncle.”

Ru Ge’s voice was the tiniest bit clipped as they replied, “The temperature of this mountain does not rise quite much further than this, Ru Song, so you would benefit to learn how to adapt to that soon.”

Huh. This was the _Xiao_ Song Shi Ze mentioned half a century ago, huh? Wan Yu could recall the faintest bits of information from those days in the rain-clogged space. Ye Xiyang’s candidate for the next Supreme Leader, age… nine? Ten? He was younger than _Xiao_ Su, but seeing them placed close by, Wan Yu was impressed by the difference. Despite not having the polish of a good upbringing, Quan Su was quiet in her seat, albeit with a miffed expression. Ru Song, on the other hand, was a bit of a squirmy boy. Though he was holding a _qin_ and called Ru Ge ‘Uncle’, neither seemed to impart to him any of the elegance.

Ye Xiyang seemed to be content to let his disciple be oppressed by his uncle. Heading to the center of the courtyard, he said to Wan Yu, “Try not to destroy the trees. They have been standing here for centuries.”

In response, Wan Yu pulled out the staff he bought.

“What are you two trying to do?” Ru Ge’s voice was loud in the silence.

The sky was white with the barest hint of blue, a vast mirror that started to reflect the budding lively scene on the earth below. Hand on his staff, Wan Yu assessed his opponent. Ye Xiyang’s other weapons that he knew of had been his umbrella and his fan, and the umbrella had been given away to Quan Su. That was a primary defense gone; it wouldn’t necessarily mean that the fight would be easier, but it might change how Ye Xiyang fought. That said, Wan Yu had never Ye Xiyang properly, nor had he fought anyone from Frozen Dragon Sect. This would be interesting…

Holding the staff in his hands, Wan Yu held it forward as he watched Ye Xiyang’s movements. Ye Xiyang had brought out his fan, which Wan Yu knew could turn into a whip. A long ranged weapon. At the same time, though, Wan Yu had a feeling that couldn’t be the entire story— unless Ye Xiyang was intending to rely on hand to hand combat for close-range, to which Wan Yu wouldn’t be too opposed either. But at this range, Ye Xiyang’s whip could reach him while his staff wasn’t within Ye Xiyang’s range. It was time to amend that.

But judging from Ye Xiyang’s smile and the slight movement of his wrist, he wasn’t about to let Wan Yu do that without getting first strike. And it did come— with a lash of icy wind the whip arced over, the popping sound loud in the quiet yard. Wan Yu closed the distance in a half circle, nimble as he spun to avoid the whip’s returning flick. As it retreated, though, he did something daring: sticking the staff out with one hand, he twisted his wrist and tried to wrap the whip around the wood.

At that, Ye Xiyang actually let out a laugh. “What exactly is this?”

On their first joking spar by the riverside, Wan Yu had taken away Ye Xiyang’s branch with a flick of his robes. This time, it seemed like he wanted to steal Ye Xiyang’s whip-fan with the opposite— at this point, this was starting to become a characteristic move of Wan Yu: stealing.

It wasn’t too successful, though. Fractal Frost was a magical weapon, and as it wound around the staff more and more, the two of them moved closer to each other, far closer than either weapon’s range. Two feet. One. As Ye Xiyang flicked his wrist, the whip tugged man and wooden staff close. Wan Yu shifted his grip to try and hold onto both ends. As he tried to secure his hold, suddenly the pull disappeared— Ye Xiyang had withdrawn the whip. Swinging straight for his eye line was a fan, sharp with ice shards, and he retreated with a large swing up and outwards, forcing Ye Xiyang back. There was a whacking noise as the staff hit his flowing black sleeves, passing through its smooth underside as the fabric flapped in the wind. It hit nothing more than clothes; Ye Xiyang's arm moved up in a graceful swing as it avoided the path of the staff, and with a flick of his wrist he knocked it away with his fan. The resulting clack was much louder.

But it hardly lasted a second. Wan Yu retreated with a horizontal spin, the sweep of his weapon intended to keep opponents away as he stepped back to a safe range.

Ye Xiyang's eyes flashed with interest.

Wan Yu seemed to be trying to linger in the safety of distance, trying to maximize the reach of his staff by holding it in one hand as he arched forward for jabs around Ye Xiyang's face. When the fan redirected it out and down, though, he aimed for the legs instead, maneuvering it in small, nimble swings. This time, it was Ye Xiyang who closed the distance— with a jump he hopped onto the wood, as though about to walk up it, and immediately Wan Yu dropped the staff. As it fell, almost as though time had slowed, he'd shifted to the side and leaned away to kick up, aiming straight for Ye Xiyang's legs. At the same time, using the momentum of the kick, he tried to spin and grab the staff as it bounced with loud clacks.

When the staff was dropped, Ye Xiyang was barely a foot off the ground— Wan Yu's kick aimed for his knees. But instead of moving back to avoid it, Ye Xiyang blocked that leg with his arm— not something without a price, the pain reverberated up all the way to his shoulder— and instead used his feet to maneuver the staff into a quick spin on the ground before kicking it away.

"Motherf— Only _I_ get to kick my stuff around!" Wan Yu shouted.

With a smile, Ye Xiyang twisted around to get a better grip around Wan Yu's leg, forcing the other to do almost a full split. These billowing sleeves truly were a bane— it was hard for outsiders to see, but Ye Xiyang's left arm was wrapped around Wan Yu's right leg, his palm holding his thigh in a secure grip. In an awkward position, Wan Yu turned his head and contemplated the most heinous of moves:

...Ye Xiyang's crotch was sort of right there.

But it took no time for him to decide against attacking the Frozen Dragon Sect's Black Dragon's prized pearls— he wasn't here to die under a mob's fury. Instead, with a sharp inhale, his left hand reached down to the ground for support as his left leg left its safety, trying to knee Ye Xiyang in the waist, stomach. The threat was enough for Ye Xiyang to back away a bit, but the two of them continued to tangle in close combat, limbs winding around each other.

It was clear who had ground advantage, though, and both parties seemed to realize that quick. Nevermind the fact that Wan Yu was scrawnier; Ye Xiyang's decisive blocks, a sacrifice of pain in order to gain better grapple, was what was keeping Wan Yu pinned down. Wan Yu was not taking it lying down, though. Though lying on the ground, he kept moving, channeling his energy and weight onto his legs as he continued to try to hit the head, neck, ear— all maneuvers Ye Xiyang had to admit hurt like being punched by Shi Ma, even when they didn't land on sensitive targets. Wan Yu's core and waist strength was enviable, he also had to concede.

There was something Ye Xiyang was realizing, though.

But it seemed like Wan Yu had realizations of his own. Seeming to know that keeping to the ground was playing to Ye Xiyang's style, he was now channeling an eel— truly a water person, first waves slamming against a rock and now a trickle of stream attempting to slip past, boring holes into the defenses of an immovable wall.

Still, after several minutes of this, Wan Yu gave up. At the same second, though, Ye Xiyang's grip on Wan Yu's elbows loosened, his position slackening— he was too exhausted to keep his hold.

Now free to move, Wan Yu laid spread-eagle on the courtyard, chest heaving as he greedily breathed in the cold air. Ye Xiyang was sitting right by; though he looked more dignified, what with still being upright, the exhaustion and exhilaration were both clear on his sweaty face.

"...My waist isn't going to recover in a week," Wan Yu exhaled.

Ye Xiyang let out a breath that could've been a laugh. "It's already a magical weapon of its own for being able to handle all that."

Ru Ge cleared their throat.

"My staff was a _waste_ ," Wan Yu cried loudly to the sky. "If you were going to do hand to hand, at least tell me so I don't get my poor little stick baby all banged up. All for naught!"

“If it is dented, I’ll replace it for you.” Still in an adrenaline high, Ye Xiyang’s voice held a tone of elation to it, but his expression had returned to normal. Pushing himself up, he then held out a hand to Wan Yu. Wan Yu looked at it with a scrunched up nose before relenting, grabbing it and pulling himself up. “Those staff moves did not look like what you’d use.”

“And it looked like you’ve got a bit of experience with ground fighting.” Shi Ma's voice was a new addition, and everyone turned at that. As if now realizing that there were onlookers, Ye Xiyang tidied himself up as before picking up his fan, while Wan Yu only looked at his staff lying on the ground, made a face of disgust and trudged back to where everyone was sitting. He’ll bend down and pick that thing up later. Shi Ma, who apparently had moved somewhat closer to watch them brawl, moved aside to let him sit down. Ye Xiyang followed. Two servants came over with basins of water and towels for them to wipe themselves, while Ru Ge filled up cups with a somewhat tight expression. The conversation, however, was still too skewed towards the spar that had just taken place for anything else to slip in.

“I did have some,” Wan Yu admitted. His countenance looked rosy more than exhausted now that he had wiped it off with fresh, cold water— it looked like a happy blush. Ye Xiyang did a double take as he lowered his own towel. “But so does anyone worth their salt, no?”

True, but also misleading. Ye Xiyang’s lips twitched at the now-familiar tactic; it was hidden behind the towel, though, and was wiped off along with the last drop of water on his chin.

Unfortunately, this attempt at changing the topic flew right past Shi Ma. Hand on her chin, she leaned against a beam as she said, “Who was your partner? Some of the moves looked very practiced, especially some of your responses during the ground hold. Unfortunately, Xi— Supreme Leader’s Black Dragon was too solid for you to break through, and your opponent this time didn’t give the response you were expecting. Was this person also the one who taught you your staff moves? I saw one, two points similarity.”

Wan Yu squinted at her. “Your job really is to analyze moves, isn’t it?”

Shi Ma waved it off.

“The reaching out was yours,” Ye Xiyang guessed. “You usually move around far more than that, excepting hand-to-hand combat.” Another pause. “Correction. You move around on your _feet_ more.”

Though he was capable of meeting Ye Xiyang’s blows with his arms, Ye Xiyang guessed that most of his strength didn’t lie there. And it made sense; a lot of his moves relied on the momentum of the entire body. Some might categorize his style as more resembling fire-oriented styles, but Ye Xiyang felt that it was water; it was just the sea, with all its vengeful waves and movement. Regardless, whatever his style was, right now Ye Xiyang was also interested in this strange append to his usual moves.

“This is a guess,” Shi Ma started, “but is the one teaching you your staff moves blind, by any chance?”

Wan Yu stared at her blankly.

“I’ve seen some moves like that,” she admitted, “it’s not new to me. But interesting… Most people use a staff to keep distance from the enemy, you know this. But the range of staves are a detriment to someone without sight; how they maneuver is by sensing their opponent’s movements, and so things like ground fighting and grapples work far better for them. Still, because they use a staff as a walking stick for their daily life, many teachers have developed a way to incorporate it into their fighting style.” She rubbed her chin. “Fierce people, they are. Up close, their grips, tch. I don’t envy their opponent. It has one or two point similarities with Black Dragon. Unfortunately for you, your style shares just enough with Winter Goddess style to be countered pretty effectively by Black Dragon.”

Wan Yu stared at her blankly some more, though this time for a different reason. First, that was quite an extensive explanation. Second of all, was this another of their sect thing? Wan Yu was _really_ realizing how little he actually knew about demonic sects— he only knew about and remembered the styles and moves of some major _wulin_ sects. Black Dragon and Winter Goddess did sound like this sect’s stuff, but he had no idea what exactly they could mean.

"Frozen Dragon Sect's two primary styles are Black Dragon and Winter Goddess," Ye Xiyang took over, noticing his confusion. Handing a cup of tea to Wan Yu, he continued, "Black Dragon is focused on grounding, defense, and containment. Those ground fighting techniques, they are all Black Dragon. Winter Goddess is the release. Movement, explosive energy, you’re probably familiar. It also uses a lot of jumps."

Ah. Remembering the feeling of being caged and pinned by a rock, Wan Yu could see how the moves got named after the god of _this_ mountain. "Yeah, okay, that makes sense."

"And then your main style, the one you're instinctively adapting into that other one, it's very fierce," Shi Ma commented. "I'm interested in how flexible it is. Your training must've been intense. It truly is a style worthy of the creator's legacy. It'd be a shame if it dies with you. Have you found a disciple?"

Wan Yu laughed nervously. Good thing he hadn’t drunk the tea he was handed yet; the water’s surface rippled as his hold faltered for a second.

In truth, he had one thing he had no interest in disclosing.

"Immortal Master Ning Shan knew his disciple well, I'm sure," Ye Xiyang said. He sounded like he wanted to smirk. "Were it constructed by lesser men, I'd be tempted to guess that the name for this Wan Yu's specific style is Catfish."

Wan Yu stiffened.

Ye Xiyang was good at noticing when Wan Yu was floundering. When his glance and raised eyebrow came to Wan Yu's attention, he said through gritted teeth, "Shut it."

"Ah?"

“Aren’t you tired from all that? Keeping your mouth shut is also a way to save on energy.”

“Speaking doesn’t take up that much…” Shi Ma murmured.

Wan Yu, “......”

She sighed wistfully, almost ignorant to everyone’s varying levels of baffled and resignation at her comment.. "Of course, the teachings of Immortal Master Ning Shan, it's not something many can get. I am resigned to that. The staff style is food for thought, though. I like the daring thought behind trying to lead the fight, though it’s also something that can easily backfire. I think _Xiao_ Ze needs more training now."

For a second, Wan Yu’s eyes darted at her hands, then at the way her dark martial robes wrapped around her arms. First thing, those were some _muscles_ showing through in form, and he could just imagine how it’d feel to be pummeled by those fists while in a ground hold like what Ye Xiyang had him in. Second of all, Shi Ma wore color more reminiscent of men here, while Ru Ge wore white of the ladies. Huh. _That_ was his food for thought.

Wan Yu, "Y… Well, good luck to him then."

She stood up properly and, regretfully, patted him in the shoulder— Wan Yu almost bowled over in surprise at the strength behind such a simple gesture. Ye Xiyang reached over to stop him from planting his face in the dirt. “Well, that was a good fight. Supreme Leader, I’ll be going over and revise _Xiao_ Ze’s training, yeah? I trust everything’s fine now?”

Ye Xiyang waved her away, and she left. And with that, they took a short rest. As the sun continued to rise, it was time for a meal, and today marked the day Ru Ge’s impression of Wan Yu went from roughly 0.5 to a -1.

* * *

The meal itself was a civil affair; Quan Su was on the table, as was Ru Ge. Ru Song had been shooed off, though. Strenuous exercise had tired Wan Yu out and he didn’t make many comments. When he did talk, it was mostly to Quan Su, who sometimes looked at a dish she wanted but couldn’t reach.

Once the table was cleared of the meal and was replaced by a refreshing spread of fruits, cakes and snacks, though, the talking resumed. After laying out their own revisions for comparisons, they talked about it.

“I don’t want it just courtesy,” Wan Yu said. “I want it a trade, for certainty. If Silvergrass refuses, you can choose between Heavenly Rend, Tender Heart or Forgetting Lament?”

“Tender Heart,” Ye Xiyang answered without a second thought. “You can give Silvergrass to whoever. I’ll take Tender Heart should something happen.”

Tender Heart was a _guqin_ known for its ability to control people, using their deepest longings and darkest fears to motivate them into acting. Even during the era it was made it was known as a horrifying weapon, and multiple sects petitioned for it to be destroyed. The sects of that time weren’t so powerful, though, as it hadn’t been long since the _jianghu_ war. And of course, just because Tender Heart was owned by someone in the righteous faction didn’t mean that the _wulin_ didn’t adhere to might makes right— since its owner refused to destroy it and nobody dared to force them, it continued to exist, disappearing and reappearing every now and then.

“That kinda guy, huh,” Wan Yu muttered under his breath. “All right. Tender Heart it is.”

On the side, Ru Ge looked stunned for a moment before regaining their poise. They kept their gaze strictly on the specially-prepared scrolls they’d laid out. After debating several minor points about what counted as information to share, Wan Yu and Ye Xiyang finally laid out the points of the agreement.

With a nick of a blade, the two pressed down blood prints on the paper.

There had always been rumors, in the past life, that Wan Yu was collaborating with a demonic faction sect to bring the _wulin_ into utter ruin.

Well, at least this time those rumors would be justified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An exchange by Kum that made me laugh way too hard--  
> Rs: uncle im cold  
> Rg: damn nephew i cant control the weather
> 
> Anyway, I tried to do some research on yanno.... fighting, for this chapter, but as you might've guessed... didn't work out so well! I watched like 4 hours of videos on wushu and swords. This is why I never get anything done.
> 
> Speaking of not getting anything done, For Feb Rain is probably going down from vague attempts at weekly down to 3x a month. I'm trying to get my life into more of a functioning state and have been applying for a job. No plans to drop Feb Rain because I love it and I write it for myself, but how fast I get these done is gonna be hit quite hard, because 2 is an extremely limited number of braincells.
> 
> Anyway, thanks a lot for sticking around after 30 chapters. That's honestly a lot farther than I ever imagine myself being...
> 
> PS. Any guesses on what little something Wan Yu wouldn't disclose? /thinking


End file.
